


Ring of Fire, by Keliana Baker. Third in the Forge trilogy

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Ania Valdez, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 155,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Capitan Rodriguez devises a scheme to accuse Ania of treason and take her lands. Zorro must find a way to save Ania from the trap Rodriguez has set.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Capitan Rodriguez devises a scheme to accuse Ania of treason and take her lands. Zorro must find a way to save Ania from the trap Rodriguez has set.

2

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring6.htm)**

| 

**[7](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring7.htm)**

| 

**[8](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring8.htm)**

| 

**[9](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring9.htm)**

| 

**[10](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring10.htm)**

| 

**[11](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring11.htm)**

| 

**[12](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring12.htm)**

| 

**[13](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring13.htm)**

| 

**[14](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring14.htm)**

| 

**[15](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring15.htm)**

| 

**[16](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring16.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
**[17](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring17.htm)**

| 

**[18](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring18.htm)**

| 

**[19](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring19.htm)**

| 

**[20](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring20.htm)**

| 

**[21](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring21.htm)**

| 

**[22](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring22.htm)**

| 

**[23](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring23.htm)**

| 

**[24](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring24.htm)**

| 

**[25](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring25.htm)**

| 

**[26](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring26.htm)**

| 

**[27](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring27.htm)**

| 

**[28](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring28.htm)**

| 

**[epilogue](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring_epilogue.htm)**

| 

**[notes](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ringnotes.htm)**  
  
_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Ania and Diego face their greatest challenge yet from Capitán Rodriguez as they prepare for marriage. The last installment of the Forge trilogy.**  
---  
  
****

**A composite picture with two of the poses that Kel enjoyed.**  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter 1**

****

**Ania Valdéz hummed to herself as she walked rapidly through the arbors in the vineyard, Pepe Mería at her heels. Several of the workers smiled as they watched her walk past. One had only to take note of the spring in her step and the look in her eyes to know that she was extremely happy right now. Many of them could have gone further and actually put a name to the young patrona's joy. She was quite clearly in love.**

**Ania stopped from time to time to look closely at the vines that were now in bloom, preparing for another year's crop. Finally, she stopped beside one vine that was covered with blossoms. She stood breathing in the fragrance of the blossoms and lightly running her fingers over the velvety texture of the petals, lost in thought. However, it was not the delicate flowers, which she saw now. Her mind was on the wonderful things which had happened since she had come home from Monterey, the look in Diego's eyes when he had first seen her the day she returned and the warmth of his kiss as she had thrown herself into his arms. The plans they were making together for the future were never far from her thoughts.**

**She came abruptly back to the present as Pepe began jumping up and down and pointing at the sky. However, when she turned and looked up, she saw nothing. "What, Pepe? What did you see? I do not see anything." Ania looked at the sky in puzzlement.**

**"Oh, Señorita Ania! You looked too late! I tried to get your attention but you acted like you did not even hear me!" Pepe declared. "I think it was a magic eagle! I wanted you to see it, too."**

**"A magic eagle? Where did you get an idea like that?" Ania smiled. "Eagles are very beautiful, but magical?"**

**"That's what José said that his grandfather says.” Pepe shaded his eyes, still trying to see the bird. "He says that God flies in the eagle."**

**"Oh, well! You must remember that the Great Spirit that José's grandfather talks of is not our Heavenly Father. It is good for you to respect José's grandfather, but do not get mixed up about the truth, Pepe," Ania said, softening her words with a smile.**

**Pepe shrugged, "I wish you could have seen it, patrona. It was beautiful." He looked at Ania with a slight frown. "You are getting to be just like my tía, María, always off in a dream or something."**

**"Oh, what is the matter with your aunt?" Ania inquired.**

**"She used to be nice, for a girl," Pepe made a face, "but since she fell in love she is no use at all."**

**"Oh, María is in love?" Ania hid a smile at the boy's reaction to the subject.**

**"Sí, patrona. She is going to marry Miguel Mendoza as soon as the banns are completed." Pepe looked disgusted. "She is so silly. All girls are!"**

**"Oh, Pepe, all girls cannot be that bad. I was a girl at one time, and your mamá was, too," Ania reminded him and then had to hide a grin as he reacted.**

**"Uuhhh!” the boy exclaimed as he wrinkled his nose in distaste. “They are silly and never want to do anything exciting. And most old women are even worse because they are always telling us boys what to do.They just sit around and sew and do stuff that is no fun at all." Pepe paused as if evaluating his patrona. "You are different, patrona!"**

**"Uh, thank you, I think, Pepe," Ania said, wondering if Pepe was lumping her with the "old women". Twenty-two was not old, but to a child of not quite ten, it might appear so. "Why do you say I am different, Pepe?" she asked.**

**"You do things the way they should be done," Pepe said with a nod. "You ride really good and you are not afraid to ride a horse that is a little wild. You like to ride fast and to jump things that are in your way. I even heard someone say that you can shoot like a man and you get out here with all of us as we work. You do not sit up in the casa grande and just tell us what to do. You like us and we like you. I hope you do not get all silly like Aunt María. That would spoil everything, Señorita Ania!"**

**"Oh, why is that, Pepe? I doubt that I will change now," Ania reassured the boy.**

**Pepe looked at her silently for a moment as he pondered the meaning behind the word 'now" in her statement. "But we have always been friends, Señorita Ania," he finally said, almost plaintively.**

**Ania leaned down slightly so that she could meet Pepe's eyes on his level, "I promise that I will always be your friend, no matter what, as long as you want me for a friend. How is that?"**

**"I would like that, Señorita Ania," he finally said solemnly.**

**Ania looked up as she heard a soft footfall on the path behind her. Her face lit up as she saw the tall caballero striding between the lattices toward them. Smiling broadly, she walked rapidly to meet him. "Diego! I see you have gotten rid of that sling. I was hoping you would feel like riding out here today."**

**"Nothing was going to keep me from coming, even if the doctor had insisted I keep it on longer," Diego said as he walked up and took her hands in his.**

**Ania wanted to greet him a bit more warmly than a handclasp. However, she was very conscious of the half dozen or so pairs of eyes pretending not to watch them. She was well aware that, even though no formal announcement of their plans had yet been made, the news had quickly spread from the de la Vega servants to her workers. She smiled as she thought of the fact that she could not have hidden her feelings for Diego any longer, even if she had wanted to. She would, however, have to keep a tight rein on her actions. In the past, she had hardly given two pesos for the opinion of others, but now she wanted others to see in her the type of woman who would be a good wife for Alejandro de la Vega's only son. For this man, she would do anything.**

**"Did the doctor seem surprised at...uh...how well your shoulder has healed?" Ania asked carefully. She did not think anyone was close enough to overhear them, but she was being careful, nonetheless. She knew that Diego would know that she was asking if Dr. Mendoza had accepted that the now healed wound in his shoulder had been a puncture wound from hitting a small tree stump in a fall down a mountain.**

**"No, as a matter of fact, he said that I was just lucky that it did not make a large tear in the muscles there," Diego answered. "He said I had been very fortunate to have it heal so well."**

**Ania suddenly realized that Pepe had followed her and now stood quietly watching them. "Pepe," she suggested, "go tell your mother that I will be by to see her and little Nita later this evening."**

**"Sí, Señorita Ania," Pepe gave Diego an unreadable sidelong look and then turned without another word to do as she had said.**

**"What is the matter with Pepe?" Diego asked as he watched the child run down the path.**

**"I think he is afraid I will turn into an old woman," Ania replied with a smile.**

**"You mean since he has heard about us? Jealous, is he?" he said with a laugh.**

**"No, I do not think that is it exactly. I think he is just afraid something will change in the way I treat him," Ania looked in the direction Pepe had gone and shook her head. "As a matter of fact, things might change just a bit, but not in the way he thinks. I am thinking of offering to pay for his schooling at the mission. The boy is very bright. He deserves to have an education. Now that I have more of the money from the estate, I would like to help him. Ah, but I will miss having him follow me around here. Sometimes, when he tries to pull one of his tricks or gets into trouble with the others, he reminds me so much of Juan, and I guess, in some ways, of me at that age." Ania's face took on a wistful look.**

**Diego gently tucked her hand into the fold of his arm and lay his hand over hers, giving it a light squeeze. He knew that as twins, even though not identical, Ania and Juan had been extremely close. She still missed Juan terribly sometimes.**

**There were times when he knew that she still felt quite alone. However, she had done remarkably well for a woman who had lost every member of her immediate family during the last five years, two of whom she had seen murdered before her very eyes. Her delicate beauty and youthfulness belied the strength, the fire, within her. The knowledge that she had the kind of strength to share an uncertain future with him sometimes amazed him. Yet, he had seen beyond a doubt that it was a fact. Surely, there were not many people, male or female, who could have played the kind of dangerous games of deception she had for several weeks after he had been shot on that mission as Zorro. "Then sponsor Pepe, if that will please you. We have sponsored several of the children in the area and I do not believe we have ever had one that we were disappointed in," he assured her, even while he thought of these things about her, rather than the child.**

**Ania smiled as she moved just a bit closer to his side and lay her other hand on his arm. Together they walked back up the path at the end of one section of the vineyard, not saying a lot but merely savoring each other's company.**

**Soon the casa grande came into view as they stepped out of the closely set arbors onto the wider road between two sections of the vineyard. It looked quite impressive, sitting as it did on a broad, low plateau as the valley opened out toward the coast. Its red roof tiles showed up boldly against the whitewashed adobe walls, its windows reflecting the midday sun like gold. Ania looked at it thoughtfully as they walked. Carefully, she looked around to be sure that no one was close by. "Diego," she said quietly enough that only he could hear, "what are we going to do about my hacienda?"**

**Diego looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean 'do about your hacienda'?" he asked.**

**"I mean, we really need to stay where we are now. You need to be near those tunnels," Ania looked at him intently.**

**"I'm sure everyone will be expecting us to move into yours," he replied.**

**"Diego, you know it is not going to be an easy place to come and go from without being seen," Ania said, troubled. "They must have chiseled that basement out. You will not find any tunnels dug up on that plateau. And being up, silhouetted against the sky like it is sometimes...."**

**"Ania, do not worry. I will figure something out," Diego reassured her.**

**"No, Diego." Ania shook her head. "It will be better if I come up with some reason for us not to move here. I accept that you must take certain chances in doing what you feel is needed. However, I will not add to that the danger of your being seen just coming home to me." She looked back at the casa grande ahead of them. It was beautiful, but it had never been a home to her. Most of the design had been her father's and now it was far more important to her that her home meet Diego's needs as well as hers. Still, it would be expected. The problem would bear much thought. She frowned, "Well, I suppose something will occur to me as time goes on."**

**"Ania, you do not have to have an immediate answer for everything," Diego said with a smile. "Some things will work themselves out as we go along."**

**"I suppose you are right," Ania said as they began to climb the steps up the terraced sides of the plateau.**

**Diego cocked an eyebrow at her and smiled teasingly, "You will find, querida, that I am very often right. You will do well to remember that when you wish to argue a point."**

**"Oh, is that so?" Ania made a playful face at him. "You know, I might just have a habit of forgetting that. Oh, but I am sure I will be able to depend on you to remind me of that fact, sí?"**

**"Oh, sí! Of that and other things, too," Diego laughed as he opened the patio gate for her. He looked chagrined as they came face to face with some of Ania's workers putting finishing touches to the walls.**

**Ania laughed. She had an idea that what Diego wished to remind her of was not about his being right about something, nor was his reminder to have been in words. She cleared her throat and said, "Come see what has been done in the sala area."**

**Diego followed her inside with a twinkle in his eyes, but without a word.**

**Once inside, Ania pretended to be totally unaware that he wished her to stand still or better yet, to come back beside him. She flitted from one thing to another, making idle talk. Diego finally stopped and stood with his arms crossed, just looking at her. "What?" Ania said innocently. "Well, you wanted to see the improvements, did you not?" She widened her eyes as if she had no idea why he was displeased.**

**Diego silently gestured for her to come back across the room.**

**Ania smiled mischievously, but stood where she was.**

**"Hmmm," Diego said thoughtfully, "it would seem I must teach you the meaning of the term 'obey'."**

**"Oh, I'm not sure that word is in my vocabulary, Señor de la Vega!" Ania teased. "Do you think someone as headstrong as I can learn it?"**

**"Perhaps with the right reward," Diego suggested with a smile.**

**Ania appeared to consider it for a moment, then stepped toward him.**

**Diego reached for her, but just as he bent to kiss her, the door opened and Bernardo entered the room. Bernardo shrugged apologetically, but made no move to go back out.**

**Ania sighed, "It seems my teasing has had its own form of punishment."**

**Diego merely looked at her and laughed. "Remember that the next time we are alone," he finally said. "Not that it happens too often lately," he continued with a hard look at Bernardo. "One would think that my father had given you instructions to be chaperone as well as my manservant lately."**

**Bernardo merely shrugged, neither confirming nor denying that Don Alejandro might have suggested that it might be good if Ania and Diego were 'protected from slander' a bit more than they had been.**

**Ania looked thoughtfully at Bernardo, "Well, that would go along with the fact that Don Alejandro has once again suggested that I might wish to hire a dueña."**

**Diego looked at her in surprise. "What did you tell him?"**

**"The same thing I told him when he first suggested it a year ago," Ania replied, "that I knew of no other 'lady' who could keep up with me in all that I must do, thank goodness! That is the last thing that I want under any circumstances. I need no one watching over me like a hawk." Ania looked hard at Bernardo and then mischievously at Diego. She grinned. "And as far as Bernardo embarrassing me into not doing as I wish..." she said as she glanced at the uneasy manservant, "I think not." She then stepped up to Diego, defiantly placed her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.**

**Bernardo shook his head and looked at her sternly, yet his eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter.**

**Ania smiled innocently back.**

**Diego could only laugh at the two as he said, "Bernardo, it appears that we both will have our hands full with this little wild one." Looking at Ania, he felt a deep joy. He could certainly never be bored with this woman. She never ceased to surprise him.**

**Ania did, however, step back quickly as another servant came in with a message in her hands. For all her teasing, she did wish to be careful of anything that might reflect on Diego's reputation, as well as her own. "Ah, a message, Teresa?" she said as the woman walked up.**

**"Sí, patrona," Teresa replied. "The messenger said it had been sent from San Pedro Harbor...a Capitán Rojas."**

**"Gracias, Teresa," Ania said as she took the note.**

**“Is there anything else you want me to do now, patrona?” the servant asked.**

**“No, thank you, Teresa.Not right now,” Ania replied.**

**The maid smiled and, with the slightest bow, left, closing the door behind her.**

**Only then did she break the seal and quickly read the note. "Well, it seems that the furniture and other things that had been in storage in Monterey have begun arriving." She looked up at Diego. "The capitán asked that I come to the dock and sign for the first shipment before he unloads them. I guess this means that I must really try to make a decision about this casa." She frowned.**

**"I see no reason to hurry," Diego reassured her. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Let us get your things in here first, then we will reach a decision, together." He stressed the last word and Ania looked up with a look of wonder in her eyes. She was still not quite used to the idea that his life was intertwined with hers, not only in the big plans they would make, but also in the little irritations and decisions of life as well. For a moment, she did not speak, but merely looked at him as she took in the newness of the feeling.**

**"When do you wish to go to San Pedro?" he asked, automatically indicating that he was going to go with her to help her if she needed it, or merely to keep her company if she did not.**

**Ania walked back and tucked her arm in his. She looked back deeper into the room, visualizing the furniture to be placed there. She sighed as she thought again of the decision she needed to make. "Tomorrow," she stated. "Tomorrow is soon enough to have to worry about that. I will think about it later. I am enjoying today too much to bother now."**

**"Then tomorrow it is," Diego assured her as he opened the door for them all to go back out into the springtime sunlight. "Today is just to enjoy."**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring2.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	2. Chapter 2

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Two  
**   
  


**A slight breeze stirred the lush green leaves of the grapevines around Ania as she sat on the ground and worked on the records for the rancho. She smiled and closed the ledger, which was balanced on her lap. She had just completed entering the current financial figures for the Rancho Valdéz and was quite satisfied with the growth in value. While it was hardly a huge moneymaker yet, if current growth continued as it appeared to now, the rancho would be paying its own way within the next year. Perhaps it would be even sooner than that if this year's vintage was plentiful and the herds reproduced well. That was far ahead of what she had thought. Even Papá, optimist that he had been, expected the rancho to take about three years to be a clear success. All in all, everything was going well. She almost wished she had gotten the bookkeeping done before Diego left to return to the hacienda. He would have been as pleased at her success as she was. She could hardly wait to tell him.**

**Folding her arms and hugging the ledger against her chest, Ania sat and looked around at the patterns made by the sunlight shining down through the leaves and thought of the future. _Of course, whether Rancho Valdéz is a success or not will hardly be noticeable a few months from now. It will, in effect, be a part of the Rancho de la Vega. Hmmmm, I wonder if Diego will object to me still running it as if it were separate. I would love to know that it was able to be successful without anyone else's help._ She knew most men would at least expect her to take a backseat to them in administering the land, but she had a feeling that Diego would understand her desire to continue doing most of it herself. _Besides, he has everyone fooled. The Diego de la Vega that everyone knows wouldn't care a great deal for running the rancho, although he just might be expected to take an interest in the winery if I could develop some fine wines. Other than that, THEIR Diego would just lounge lazily under a tree with a book and guitar, satisfied to let his wife continue her obsession with the land and herds_ , Ania laughed to herself. _If they only knew! There is so much more to MY Diego, so much that he does not show. He is also a merry rascal who is as much legend as flesh and blood. Mmmm, "my Diego".What a nice sound that has to it!_**

**Ania was startled to suddenly realize that a worker stood not far away, watching her. As she looked up into Tomás' amused face, she realized that she had done it again. She had sat with a thunder struck...no, love struck...expression as she thought of Diego and it could clearly be seen by anyone who happened to observe her. Ania blushed. This was happening entirely too often lately. She really must get her mind back on the business. _If I continue to act like this, Pepe will be right. I WILL be useless._ Quickly clearing her throat and assuming a businesslike manner, she said, "Sí, Tomás? Were you looking for me?" **

**"Sí, patrona. I was just going to mention that the workmen constructing the new irrigation system wanted to know if we wanted to extend it into the older vineyard as well. I told them I thought that it was a good idea, but I needed to talk to you before they started on it," the vinemaster explained. "What do you have planned?"**

**Ania thought for a moment. "Hmmm, I think it would be better to build it now even if it turns out that we do not need it this year. Tell them to continue with the building."**

**"Sí, that is what I thought, too."**

**"Tomás, I appreciate your referring to me in this, but it is not a total necessity. I am finding that I made a very good choice when I chose you for my vinemaster. I know that I can trust you to oversee this place like your own. Speaking of that, how are your own vines progressing on your land?"**

**"Oh, very well, patrona. All have rooted well and are beginning to grow. A couple of years from now, I will have wine of my own," Tomás smiled happily at the thought. "It is very satisfying to have my own vines to tend again. I am very grateful to you, Señorita Ania, and my family is very thankful for the casa as well. That was very generous of you."**

**"You deserve it, Tomás," Ania replied. "Without you and the others who stayed here to see that no one was able to destroy the harvest, I probably would not have managed to keep the land at all. I had hoped you would be comfortable in the new casa. You have quite a large brood there, Tomás. A group to be proud of, to be sure."**

**The man laughed as he thought of the wife and six children who made up his "brood". "Oh, sí, señorita! I am proud of them. You should see little Carissa! She is walking now and is into everything. Her mother is busy from morning to night keeping her out of mischief." Tomás' face glowed with love for his family. "As for the older ones, Abril and Rico consider themselves grown and their father an old man," he laughed. **

**"Well, I suppose the three in the middle are perfect ángels who do nothing to call attention to themselves. You do not mention them," Ania teased.**

**"Ha!" Tomás responded. "With such ones as they are, our home is always in an uproar, but usually a happy one. Perhaps, someday it is to be hoped that you will have a houseful of such blessings, patrona...you and Don Diego."**

**Ania smiled her thanks for the good wishes. "Oh, so you have heard, have you?"**

**"Sí, Señorita Ania. Who has not? Everyone wishes you the best. Both the workers on the de la Vega Rancho and those here feel that we are very lucky to work for you both. For the two ranchos to be joined can only be good for us as well, señorita."**

**"Thank you, Tomás," Ania said,** thinking that she too, was lucky to be surrounded by trustworthy people like Tomás. Life, as well as the future, was very good!  
  
  


**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**   
  


**True to her word, Ania stopped at the Mería casa on her way home after leaving the rancho. Brisa smiled brightly as she invited her patrona in and offered her something to drink. From a carrier made from a soft scarf tied around her shoulders and under one arm, peered the bright, curious eyes of eight-week-old Nita, gazing at the newcomer in the unfocused way of babies.**

**"Ah," Ania laughed delightedly, "look who is awake now!" She reached down gently and stroked the back of the little fist with which the baby had just found her own mouth. "Brisa, she looks wonderful. I think this is the first time I have seen her awake. She seems to be taking in everything around her."**

**The young mother smiled fondly. "Sí, Señorita Ania, I thought she would never stop sleeping all the time, but maybe now she is catching up. She is a fighter, this little one. Except for her size, no one would believe she was so early."**

**"May I hold her?" Ania asked.**

**"Of course, patrona. Just a moment," Brisa said as she gently lifted Nita from the carrier and lay her in Ania's arms.**

**It took a moment, but Ania quickly figured out how to hold the baby. She sat for several minutes, cooing and talking to the infant. Suddenly, Ania could have sworn that the baby smiled. "Look," she cried, "she is smiling! How can one so young smile?"**

**Brisa laughed, "Oh, Señorita Ania, it is just a sign that an ángel has passed by!"**

**"An ángel?" Ania looked up with a puzzled look on her face.**

**"Sí," Brisa explained, "my mother used to say that a tiny baby smiled because the feathers on an ángel's wings tickled her as it flew past."**

**Ania laughed as the baby seemed to be staring at her. Nita's eyes were gradually changing to a deep brown. Ania suddenly found herself wondering if her future children would have green eyes or a much more interesting hazel. Shaking her head at her own folly, she determinedly brought her mind back to why she was here. "Oh, Brisa, as wonderful as it is to just sit here and hold this little miracle child, I came to speak to you about Pepe." Reluctantly, Ania handed Nita back to her mother.**

**"Pepe? Why? What has that scamp done now?" Brisa said as if she expected him to be in trouble.**

**"Nothing," Ania quickly assured her, "at least not anything wrong. In fact, it is something you should be proud of, Brisa!"**

**"Oh? What is that, patrona?" Brisa asked.**

**"Let us show you instead," Ania suggested. "Call Pepe in. There is something I wish him to do." Brisa quickly complied.**

**Pepe's face lit up with a smile when he saw Ania. "You did come!" he cried.**

**"Of course I came, Pepe. Did I not say I would?" she asked.**

**Pepe merely grinned.**

**From the pocket of her riding habit, Ania removed a folded piece of paper and a charcoal stick. "Come here, Pepe. Come show your mamá what you can do."**

**Slowly and carefully, Pepe wrote, "Pepe Mería." "That is my name, Mamá!" He looked up at his mother with a look of pride.**

**"Pepe!" his mother cried, "where did you learn to write your name?"**

**"Señorita Ania taught me," he said with a smile at the patrona.**

**"Pepe, why do you not go and play now while I talk a bit more with your mamá," Ania suggested. "Pepe is a very bright child, Brisa. He deserves to learn all he can," she continued after he slipped obediently out the door.**

**"Sí," Brisa agreed with a sigh, "but how can I send him to the mission school. The fees are not much, but they are more than I can manage with so many mouths to feed. There are also things he would need while he is there."**

**"Sí," Ania said, "but I would like to help. I would like to sponsor him while he is there. I am very fond of Pepe and I would like to see him learn."**

**"He would then be indentured to you, señorita?" Brisa frowned worriedly.**

**"Well, I guess you could look at it that way, but I prefer to look at it as merely a way for him to pay back a loan, if you will. I have thought of something that I think Pepe would be very excited to do, work though it is," Ania commented. "Pepe loves horses and he is now old enough to begin learning a trade. Nico, my head vaquero, would not mind teaching him how to care for and train horses. Pepe would start out as a stable boy, of course, but as he learns more and shows that he can handle his tasks, he would be given more responsibility with the horses themselves. Perhaps if he grows to be as strong as his father, he can even learn to make shoes for the horses and that could lead to blacksmithing. Either horse trainer or blacksmith would make a good lifetime trade for Pepe. I doubt there will ever be a time when those two professions will not be needed."**

**Brisa looked thoughtfully out the open door to where her oldest son played. "Pepe...able to read and write...and have a trade to make a living with," she said under her breath as she thought Ania's proposal over. "But what of when his papá sends for us to come to Santa Barbara where he is working?"**

**"Well, you and Manolito have decided that you will not try to move until Nita is at least a year old, so that she can catch up a bit and grow stronger. Who knows? Maybe things will have changed in Los Ángeles by then and Rodríguez will be gone. If that happens, I think Manolito will be able to come back home." Brisa noticed that even the patrona's voice sounded wishful as she spoke of Rodríguez's leaving. "If not, then I will allow him to have a room at the Rancho Valdéz where he will be close to his job when he is not at the mission school. I promise to keep an eye on him and I'm sure Nico will as well. He has several children himself and I'm sure he will take Pepe under his wing. I have already asked him about it, by the way. I'm sure Pepe would miss you a great deal, but we will do our best to make him feel that he is not alone."**

**Brisa sat silent as she thought about her oldest child, "Sí, he does love horses...." Finally, she came to her decision. "Thank you, patrona. I think Pepe will make a good worker for you and I know he will love the opportunity to learn. When will he start?"**

**"Well, he can start tomorrow with Nico. I cannot go to the mission with him tomorrow. I must go to San Pedro. However, I will ride with him to the mission school the day after I get back. Padre Felipe will let us know what days he must be there. I know he must be there during the week. I will try to arrange for him to be home or at the rancho on the weekends," Ania stated.**

**"Gracias, Señorita Ania. I will see that Pepe knows that he must make you proud of him."**

**"I know he will, Brisa," Ania assured her. "Well, now that we have come to our conclusion about Pepe, I fear that I must be going, fascinating company though there is here." Smiling, Ania reached out again and tickled the baby's soft cheek. "I will be back to see you again."**

**"You are always welcome, Señorita Ania," Brisa said as she walked Ania out to where Ventura stood.**

**Pepe was standing with Ventura, patting her and scratching the mare along her jaw line and around her ears. Ania had to laugh at the lazy, relaxed way the horse was standing with eyes half closed, all but asleep. "Pepe, you are spoiling her."**

**"But she likes it, patrona. Did you talk about, you know?" Pepe began excitedly. He looked hopefully from Ania to Brisa.**

**Both women laughed. "Sí, we did, Pepe," Brisa answered.**

**"Then I am to be allowed to work with the horses and go to school?" Pepe asked joyfully.**

**"Sí, Pepe," Ania laughingly assured him. "Be at the stable on my rancho early tomorrow morning and don't tarry on the way. Nico likes for everyone he oversees to begin to work not long after sunup."**

**"Oh sí, Señorita Ania! You can count on me!" Pepe vowed, excitement lighting up his whole presence.**

**"Then I will see both of you later,"** Ania said as she mounted Ventura and turned the horse toward the de la Vega lands. She smiled to herself as she rode away, urging Ventura into the mile-eating gallop that she and the horse enjoyed so much.  
  
  


**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
**

**By noon the next day, Ania stood looking at a broad Spanish galleon as it rocked gently at anchor in San Pedro Bay. It appeared to be somewhat larger than the La Buena Vista on which she had come to California and probably carried a good deal of cargo. Within its hold was something less than half of the furniture and other assorted items that Miguel Valdéz had seen fit to keep when his property in Florida was sold. Ania was not totally sure what had been chosen and what had not of the smaller items in the casa grande. Opening the boxes would be like a bittersweet Christmas, with the boxes as gifts from her father to her. Ania was not looking forward to the chore. She remembered her father and brother's excitement as they had made plans for all of this. _Oh, if only Papá and Juan could be here now!_ she thought with a pang. _And they would have been if it were not for Rodríguez's greed and cold-bloodedness._ She frowned at the thought. **

**Diego stood not far away enjoying the beauty of the scene around him. He smiled as he looked at the young woman with whom he hoped to spend the rest of his life. Ania had been wearing her hair in a much softer style since she had returned from Monterey. While layering and small combs controlled the front, the back was allowed to hang free nearly to her small waist, held back by a satin ribbon. She looked at once younger and more innocent than before, and yet more self-assured, as if she was more secure in allowing the world to see her as she was. It's shine and softness almost begged to be touched and he found himself often finding some reason to do just that. Gently the ocean breeze lifted a bit of her hair and blew it over her shoulder. Lost in her own thoughts, Ania absently pushed it back and frowned. Diego was immediately aware that her earlier lighthearted mood had changed. Glancing at the ship, he thought for a moment of what it must be like for her to realize that she would soon be seeing things that she had last seen with her father and twin brother at her side. Silently, he walked over to her and gently lay his hands on her shoulders. Ania glanced up at him with a somewhat uncertain smile. Leaning back against his chest, she crossed her arms, placed her hands over his and sighed. It was a comfort for her to feel that he understood her emotions now.**

**Capitán Rojas had said in his note that due to the fact that he could not offload until Ania signed the transfer papers, he would hold his ship out in the bay until noon. The lack of space at the pier precluded his just tying his ship up at dockside until then. The noon hour having arrived, he began the process of bringing his ship to dock. Together, Ania and Diego watched the galleon raise anchor and make its slow and careful way up to the dock. As Capitán Rojas walked down the gangplank toward them, Ania's apparent mood once again changed. She became businesslike and cheerful, outwardly giving no indication of the confused emotions the capitán's shipment brought to her.**

**"Ah, Capitán Rojas! It is good to see you again. I trust your passage was a pleasant one this trip," she said with a smile.**

**"Sí, that it was, Señorita Valdéz! It is a pleasure to see you again," Capitán Rojas declared as he bowed over her hand gallantly.**

**"Capitán Rojas, may I present Diego de la Vega, my..." Ania scrambled for the right term. She wanted to say "fiancé", yet it was not technically so until it was formally announced. "My...uh...dearest friend," she substituted. If the capitán was perceptive he would be able to read between the lines as to the way things stood. Although he did not say anything to indicate this, Ania could tell by the way he looked at Diego that the capitán did indeed understand. She could also tell by the exasperating occurrence that the capitán almost immediately began directing his questions to Diego rather than to her.**

**"Ah, well met, Señor de la Vega," he said. "Do you have wagons prepared to receive the cargo?"**

**"Sí, Señorita Valdéz has seen to that," Diego answered, redirecting Rojas' attention to Ania.**

**Ania cleared her throat, "I have a half-dozen wagons on their way here, Capitán. They should be here before dark. Until then, the shipment may just be placed upon the beach. We do not seem to be due any rain today, so it should to be fine there."**

**Capitán Rojas seemed puzzled at the indication that the woman and not the man was in control of this. "Do you think that many will hold it all?" he asked, somehow splitting his glance between Ania and Diego, as if he were not sure who to ask.**

**Ania straightened her back and raised her head, changing her tone just a bit as she answered him,"No.As I’m sure you are aware, some of the items are quite heavy.I wouldn’t want us to over tax the horses. I have rented a small warehouse near here where I can store the things that we don’t take now until the wagons can go to my rancho, unload and make the return trip for the rest. The other things to be shipped to me can wait in the warehouse for transport to Los Ángeles as well. You have arranged for the other half of my things to be shipped, have you not?"**

**At her commanding tone, Capitán Rojas, at last, centered his attention on Ania and proceeded with the business at hand. "Sí, Señorita Valdéz, our sister ship, La Gaviota Andante, will be perhaps a week behind us with the rest of the cargo that was stored in Monterey. The capitán of the Gaviota will contact you when he makes port here, as I did. Now, señorita, if you will just sign for this cargo, we will begin transferring it to shore."**

**Soon burly sailors began using block and tackle to offload crates and boxes, which were then moved off the dock and onto the beach to await the wagons. Ania walked busily from one area to another checking off the numbered boxes and crates from a list she had gotten in Monterey listing everything in storage. By mid-evening, some of the wagons began to arrive, having made better time than expected on their outward journey. As much of the cargo as would fit was loaded onto the back of each wagon and covered securely with canvases. Cargo for which there was no space was safely locked away in the warehouse. The drivers then took their wagons to a spot just east of the town of San Pedro and camped for the night.**

**"Well, what shall we do with the rest of the night?" Diego asked Ania with a smile. "Perhaps a stroll on the beach? It is quite beautiful."**

**Ania smiled back and was about to agree when she noticed a frown on Bernardo's face. As the young people both looked at him, Bernardo patted his stomach to indicate that he was hungry. He then pointed to them and patted his stomach and shook his head to indicate that they were not. He continued gesturing to indicate love and made a gesture of being full. Ania chuckled as she realized that he was saying that she and Diego were "full of love" and therefore never hungry. He, on the other hand, was quite hungry. She laughed, "Perhaps we should have supper first. It seems that our would-be chaperone is about ready to faint from lack of food."**

**Diego rolled his eyes at Bernardo's description as chaperone and then laughed as Bernardo looked embarrassed by it. The fact that Ania still refused to hire a dueña at this late date did leave him in an unusual position. "Well, come then," Diego said. "Let us go see what this town offers in the way of dining." As Ania took his arm, he continued in a loud whisper, meant for Bernardo to hear, "Perhaps, if the food is satisfying enough, he will be unable to stay awake afterwards, and you and I can see what mischief we can get into as he sleeps!" As Ania laughed, she looked back to see Bernardo grinning good-naturedly at the teasing as he followed them back to the inn.**

**After taking time to clean up and change for supper, they found that the inn's common room served very respectable food and that the atmosphere was as jolly and congenial as the tavern in Los Ángeles. Bernardo had retired to a table near the back, allowing Ania and Diego an opportunity to speak in relative privacy. They discussed many things as they sat, amazingly comfortable with each other.**

**Not all the discussion was of private matters however. Ania had noticed a symbol on the storage list that she had never seen before. She had forgotten to ask about it before, but as they talked about the cargo that had come in today, she remembered it again. Usually Ania could visualize anything she had seen and reproduce it later. However, this time, for some reason, the symbol was not quite clear in her mind and she could not describe it well enough for Diego to make a guess at its meaning. "Wait a minute and I will go upstairs and get the list," Ania said. She was more than a little bit outdone at her unusual forgetfulness.**

**"Would you like me to go up with you?" Diego offered.**

**"Oh, no! If you go, Bernardo will decide he must go as well. I will be right back," Ania hurried to assure him.**

**Quickly, she went back to her room and picked up the list from where she had laid it down. Her mind on the list and the unknown symbol, she came back downstairs and began walking past the bar area where several people leaned with their drinks. She suddenly found her way blocked by a tall man with reddish brown hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. Ania gasped, eyes going wide in alarm and dismay as she looked up into the face of a man she had hoped never to see again. She felt the color drain from her face.**

**"Well, well! It is indeed a small world, Señorita Ania Cristina Valdéz, is it not?" the man said. The voice sounded pleasant enough if one did not know what kind of a man this was.**

**"Apparently much too small, señor! What are you doing here?" she managed to say.**

**"Well, California is one of His Majesty's colonies that your family did not manage to have me barred from, señorita. But for my dear father's influence, I would have still been in that jail cell, so I guess I ought to be thankful for small blessings," the man said coldly. "Who knows? I might be running into you frequently. After all, I do have the freedom to seek my fortune in THIS colony, whether you are here or not. I might even run into some of the other members of your family again."**

**"Stay away from me!" Ania snapped.**

**Diego had been watching as Ania came down the stairs. He was never sure why she always thought of herself as unladylike. Her movements, while energetic and quick, were fluid and like poetry in motion as far as he was concerned. There was always the sense of her drive and love of life in her presence that had always affected him like a fine wine when he was with her.**

**A shock of alarm went through him as he saw the stranger deliberately step in front of Ania, blocking her path. He was immediately on his feet as he saw her pale as she looked up at the man. He could not hear what was being said from where he was, but it could not be anything good. Whatever was going on would be stopped and right now.**

**Ania gasped again as she saw the look on Diego's face as he approached the man. The expression in his hazel eyes was not that of the lazy caballero he pretended to be. Though Ania had never seen it happen before, she knew instinctively that for Diego the line could be blurred between himself as Diego and himself as Zorro. Pushing past the stranger, she stepped up to Diego as he glared at the man. "It is all right, Diego! I am fine. Let us just go finish eating," she assured him.**

**"Oh, just who do we have here, señorita? A member of your family whom I have not met? Perhaps I will be seeing more of you both soon," the man smirked.**

**"I hope not," Ania snapped.**

**"We shall see, Señorita Valdéz. California interests me. I think I shall enjoy a long stay here," he said with another smirk.**

**"Señor, whoever you are, the lady has indicated she is not pleased with your presence. It would be best if you go about your business," Diego growled.**

**"Oh?" the stranger began.**

**"No, Diego! Let us just go back to our table, please," Ania pleaded.**

**Diego was astonished to see such fear in Ania, but at the sight of it, he reined in his temper. He put his arm protectively around Ania's shoulders and escorted her back to their table.**

**She relaxed only a little as she saw the stranger turn and saunter out the door of the inn.Her breath hissed out in a long sigh of relief when the door closed behind him.**

**"Ania, who was that and how do you know him?" Diego asked as he looked toward the door.**

**Ania sat quietly staring at the door with a worried expression on her face for a long moment. Diego reached out and took her hand in his. She was still trembling. "That," Ania finally said slowly, "was the man who murdered my brother, Felipe, and the worst enemy anyone in my family ever had. Be careful, Diego. Please be very careful of him!"**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring3.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	3. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**

**Chapter Three  
  
  
**

**Capitán Rodríguez sat back in his chair and contemplated what he had just been reading. He stared thoughtfully at the plain cover of the ledger that lay on his desk. This Monastario had kept a very detailed record of his encounters with Zorro. Unfortunately, his guesses as to the identity of the outlaw seemed no better than anyone else's. _Why,_ Rodríguez thought in disgust, _he even tried to say that Diego de la Vega could have been Zorro! What an absurd idea!_ Well, at least the ledger was giving him a bit more insight into the outlaw's methods. Perhaps, if he could understand him enough, he would be able to get one step ahead of him and snare him, at long last. However, that still seemed to be far in the future at this stage of the game. He sighed and put the journal into the drawer of his desk. **

**There were other things to plan for right now, such as his own trap for the Fox and the young acid-tongued señorita. A plan was indeed forming but he was beginning to see that he would need someone to help a little if he was to set things up as he wished. That was one of the parts of the trap that he was still waiting to have come into his hands, a partner, so to speak. He needed someone who would understand what he wanted to do and not only go along with him on it, but also for whatever the reason, actively seek it just as he did. _Well, I will think my plans through. When the man comes along that will fit my purpose, I will make my move. Until then, I will just watch and wait,_ he thought determinedly to himself. **

**All this waiting around seemed to be an uncomfortable process. The comandante frowned even more as he thought back over the problems he had had during the last few weeks. Since the swordfight with Zorro, which disrupted his meeting with Vásquez, the labor contractor, Capitán Rodríguez had not had any direct confrontations with the outlaw. That did not mean that he had not felt the renegade's ire. Even after Zorro's warning that he be careful in his use of the land seized for taxes, Rodríguez had continued acquiring land, which controlled water access. He had finally gained just the key lands that controlled the water through some of the ranchos. They were not the richest to be sure, since that would surely tempt fate too much at this point. Rather he had chosen waterways that passed through some of the smaller successful rancheros' lands. If he were successful with these smaller holdings, then he would bring pressure to bear on the larger, richer hacendados.**

**Almost as soon as he had recovered from the injuries he had received in his battle with Zorro, he had begun using the men in his jail to build his own project, an earthen dam across Arroyo Venado. Within two nights of the gates to the dam being completed, workers returned early in the morning and found the creek flowing as it had always done, the earthworks blown apart during the night. On a boulder beside the remains of the dam was painted a large Z. Not to be outdone, Rodríguez immediately put the men back to work rebuilding the dam and resolved to keep a watch for Zorro in case he returned to destroy it again. Rodríguez's blood began to boil as he thought of the events of a night three days later.**

**The night had started out well enough. He had ridden out to see that the men were well concealed and as alert as they should be. The dam was once again nearing completion and the capitán thought that Zorro, or others who felt as he did about the dam, would strike again now that the water flow was blocked to those ranchos downstream. A notice had been sent to the affected rancheros announcing a 200-peso tax for "water usage derived from government lands." This was surely something that Zorro would not ignore.**

**"Sergeant García!" he had called loudly as he pulled up near the reconstructed dam. "Report at once!" Rodríguez gave a grunt of satisfaction as the sergeant lumbered out of a cluster of boulders not far away. He had been quite well hidden, which had pleasantly surprised his capitán.**

**"Sí, mi capitán?" García asked.**

**"Ah, very good, Sergeant! I see no one. Are all the lancers in position?" Rodríguez said with a smile.**

**"Sí, Capitán," he was assured. "No one can approach that dam without being seen."**

**"I think I will wait with you. We will have action tonight, I am sure," Rodríguez ventured. "I feel it in my bones!"**

**"Well, I am sure that Zorro will have heard of the tax by now, at any rate," García agreed.**

**"Return to your spot, Sergeant García. I will find concealment for myself and wait for the entertainment to begin," Rodríguez said, pleasantly.**

**Everything became still and darkness began settling over the apparently deserted meadow beside the creek. Although the capitán would not have admitted it, he himself had trouble staying awake. Peace and silence lay over the area like a blanket.**

**Suddenly, from the picket line behind the meadow where the horses had been hidden, came the challenging neigh of a stallion. The noise of much stomping and the whinnies of the soldiers' horses shattered the peace of the late spring evening. Whirling toward the picket line, Rodríguez could just make out the black clad figure of his enemy. "After him!" he bellowed to the hidden men. Silently, the man in black took the time to jerk the picket line loose and attempted to scatter the horses. Rodríguez smirked at the attempt, for it seemed to be a clumsy failure. The horses were easily recaptured and the men were off in hot pursuit with no more than a minute's delay. _Perhaps Zorro is getting careless. If he is, I will be waiting to catch him when he stumbles,_ he laughed to himself as he mounted his own horse to give chase. **

**Soon, the lancers, with Rodríguez at the front, were riding madly after the outlaw. As they began to go into rougher terrain, it looked as if they were getting closer to him. Then quite suddenly, the black horse and its rider were simply gone.**

**"He could not have just disappeared!" Rodríguez exclaimed in astonishment. "Look everywhere." For several minutes, the lancers fanned out and searched behind boulders and bushes for any sign of Zorro, but to no avail.**

**Sergeant García rode up beside Capitán Rodríguez. "Capitán, it is as if he vanished into thin air!"**

**"I can see that, Baboso!" Rodríguez snapped.**

**"Well, at least, we kept him from doing whatever he came to do," Corporal Reyes commented from behind them.**

**"Yes, I sup--" the comandante began, but before he could get the rest of 'suppose' out, he suddenly envisioned the meadow beside the dam as it was now, completely devoid of lancers. "NO!" Rodríguez yelled. "Back to the dam quickly! It is a trick! Hurry!"**

**Once again in the lead, the capitán took the lancers as quickly as possible back over the rough landscape toward the dam, all the time cursing his own stupidity. _How could I have let that scoundrel trick me, of all people, like this?_ he asked himself. _But if we hurry, it will do him no good. There is no way that he will have time enough to double back, do any damage and get away. We will be there in plenty of..."_ A resounding boom from just beyond the meadow ahead interrupted Rodríguez’s frantic thoughts. The capitán began recalling every curse word that he had ever known as he realized that, no doubt, that boom had been the dam, again. **

**Pulling his horse to a stop at the edge of the now raging creek and dismounting, Rodríguez stood with his hands clenched in anger as he watched the surge of the very considerable amount of water that had, until a minute ago, been caught behind the dam.**

**"Look, Capitán!" Private Rómez cried. He then pointed to a spot on the far side of the creek. There on top of a bank was Zorro, calmly watching the scene from the back of his black steed.**

**"Shoot him! Shoot that black-hearted fiend!" Rodríguez ordered. Not satisfied with the quickness of his men's response, Rodríguez snatched a nearby musket and fired toward the outlaw. He saw his musket ball harmlessly throw a spark as it ricocheted off a rock to the left of Zorro. Had he been calm himself, he would have had to admire the courage of the man in black. It had been less than two months since a musket ball had actually hit Zorro. Yet, he sat now as still as if Rodríguez had no chance at all of hitting him. Exasperated at his own failure to hit the outlaw, Rodríguez snatched up another musket and tried to aim a bit more carefully. As he did, he stepped further out on the overhanging bank of the creek. Undercut by the force of the rushing water, the bank gave way under the capitán's feet and he suddenly found himself tumbling into the rushing water. Clutching desperately at the muddy bank, Rodríguez managed to keep himself from washing away downstream but was unable to pull himself up out of the water. To Rodríguez's embarrassment, several of the lancers found this amusing. Nor were they alone in their amusement, for above them all, the capitán could hear Zorro's irritating laughter.**

**"Oh-ho, Capitán! I see that you are a dedicated man," Zorro laughed. "It seems that you are about to let yourself be totally carried away by your work."**

**Sergeant García attempted to get a grip on Capitán Rodríguez's hand, but found it a bit slippery with mud. "Capitán, rinse your hand and I will try to reach you again," he yelled over the noise of the water. "You," he ordered a nearby lancer, "give me your hand so you can anchor me." He reached back to the much smaller man and then leaned down further and took hold of Rodríguez's hand.**

**As Rodríguez's weight was added to García's considerable bulk, the poor lancer struggled to keep his feet from sliding toward the edge.The lighter soldier began looking around desperately for something to grab a hold of, anything substantial enough to provide an anchor. He clutched tightly to a boulder beside him.For a moment, it appeared that his death-grip on the boulder would hold.Then his eyes grew round with dismay as the unstoppable force of gravity again pulled him steadily toward the water.His mouth moved as if calling for assistance, yet for a moment no sound came. Finally, he croaked, “Corporal…anyone…help!”He leaned back, digging his heels into the soft earth of the bank.It did no good.Slowly, but surely, two parallel furrows appeared as the heels slide, inch by inch, toward disaster.Suddenly, as the sergeant reached further to try to get to the capitán, all the lancer’s valiant efforts failed.**

**"Whoa...whoa...whoa!" García gasped out as he leaned too far, and arms flailing, toppled into the water with his capitán. Now added to the force of the water in the creek was a tremendous splash of water that hit Rodríguez solidly in the face as the hefty sergeant landed beside him. The smaller lancer was only saved from a similar fate as Corporal Reyes grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him to safety. Both the capitán and García came up sputtering and spitting. Gradually as most of the water escaped from behind the dam, the two men were left struggling in knee-deep mud as the water level dropped in the creek. Despite themselves, several of the lancers chuckled openly at the comedy of errors.**

**However, sitting atop Tornado, Zorro was having the biggest laugh of all. Finally, he called, "Well, as I see that you and the good sergeant are too busy for a visit tonight, I will come again when you are not so bogged down in the details of your jobs. Buenas noches, muchachos!" With that, he turned the big stallion and disappeared into the night, his laughter still drifting back to them on the breeze.**

**The lancers rode back to the cuartel that night in a very uncomfortable silence. No one wished to turn their angry capitán's attention toward themselves. They all doubted that he would be very easy to live with the next day either. The only thing the lancers could think of to be happy about was that they were not Sergeant García. Capitán Rodríguez's anger was not easily borne, and right now the capitán was VERY angry with the hapless sergeant.**

**Nor was Capitán Rodríguez a very happy man even now, three days later. As he sat at his desk remembering the embarrassing incident and how the outlaw had laughed at his expense, he held a wine glass tightly in his hand. Unable to control his anger any longer, the capitán hurled the glass across the room where it shattered against the adobe wall. "Just wait, Zorro!" he growled. "My laughter will be what you hear, the last sound you hear just before the trapdoor opens beneath you on the gallows! I wonder which will hurt you more? Your own death, or the fact that you will have caused an innocent's death in a trap meant for you, as well." Chillingly, the capitán smiled as he thought of the revenge that he was determined to have, very sweet revenge indeed.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania’s words seem to cut through all the assorted noise in the cantina, as if her unsettled emotions lent an edge to them, although she had spoken quietly. Her eyes looked wild and frightened, as if she had had a confrontation with the devil himself.**

**Diego sat looking at her in concern. "In what way do you mean for me to be careful, Ania? I fully intend to use care whenever I meet him again, if I do," he stressed the 'whenever', intending that she understand that he meant as either of his personas. "Why is he such a danger?"**

**At a movement at her elbow, Ania tensed, but then relaxed as she looked up into Bernardo's concerned face. Having also seen the confrontation that had just taken place, he had come over immediately to find out what had transpired. "Diego, let us not discuss him here. Let us go up to my room and I will tell you everything I am unlucky enough to know about that devil's spawn," she said as she looked back at him, her eyes filled with more fear than he had ever seen in them.**

**After paying for their meals, he gracefully assisted her from her chair, and taking her arm, escorted her upstairs. Normally, with only Bernardo accompanying them, he would not have entered her room. It often took so little to start the type of gossip from which he had always tried to shield Ania. However, there were sometimes things that were more important than appearances. He felt that, whoever this man was, learning about him was one of those things. Seeing Ania this upset could only indicate that the man was, or at least had been a serious threat to her. To protect her from that danger, he had to understand exactly what was going on. Judging by Ania’s reaction, he agreed that it could not be explained in a public common room.**

**As they entered the bedchamber, Diego was surprised to see Ania glance around, almost as if she expected the stranger to be hiding in the shadows ready to spring out at them. Hearing Bernardo close the door tightly, he took Ania's hand in his and pulled her toward him. Gently, he brushed his fingers over the hair that curled softly in front of her ears and then tenderly cupped her face with his hands. "It is all right, Ania," he reassured her, "he cannot hurt you now. Just tell me what we are up against. Unless he is supernatural, he cannot be invincible." Ania took a deep breath and put her hands over his, taking comfort from his closeness and touch. "That is it, Ania," he said quietly as he felt her slowly stop trembling. "You know I will do whatever I must to keep you safe from anyone."**

**"Yes," Ania replied in a low voice, "that is one of the things that frightens me."**

**Diego shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh. "I am afraid you are going to have to explain that comment, Ania. Why do you not start at the beginning? Perhaps then I will understand this apparent lack of confidence in me." He led Ania to the chair at the desk and pulled a chair over to sit beside her.**

**Her tension still too high to sit for long, Ania was immediately back on her feet as she protested, "It is not truly that I do not have confidence in you. I trust you with my life and beyond. It is just that he...."**

**Diego gestured for her to stop, "The beginning, Ania."**

**Ania stopped for a moment and gathered her thoughts. "Well, I guess the beginning would be with my stepmother. I told you that she took a lover while we were in Spain. This is that man."**

**"But, Ania," Diego commented, "this man hardly looked old enough to have been involved with your stepmother."**

**"Diego, my stepmother was not as old as my father. It was her first marriage, a good catch for her, I am sure." Ania shook her head and frowned. "She was only in her mid-twenties and she had an eye for younger men." She paced for a minute before starting on the narrative again. "His name is Carlos Luis de Irujo."**

**"There is a Carlos Martínez de Irujo who is Spain's minister to the United States. This is his son?" Diego asked, surprised.**

**"His nephew," Ania corrected, "the younger son of his brother, Arturo."**

**"I met his father and mother at court while I was in Madrid. I believe they were from La Mancha," Diego said. "I remember there being some talk of a son and an older woman." He stopped, not quite sure if Ania would care to know what was said.**

**Ania apparently already knew all she needed to of the situation. "Yes, I suppose there would have been some talk regarding the two of them. At least, after what I did."**

**"What was that, Ania, if I dare to ask?" Diego smiled teasingly at her, hoping to ease her tension. "Knowing you, no doubt it was a ninety day wonder, whatever it was."**

**"Oh, I can assure you it went beyond my usual reaction, querido." Ania stopped pacing and looked at him. "For you to understand, you need to know what was going on between my stepmother and me at the time. Leya had listened to Felipe's warning. I was not beaten again. I was slapped a few times, but nothing like before. She did, however, begin to find other ways of pressuring me. She made inquiries and found out which servant it had been who went after Felipe the night she had beaten me so badly. There were two servants who were especially attentive to me. The woman, Ana, was a personal maid to me. In a way, she reminded me of Luisa, whom I missed badly. The servant, who had taken it upon himself to go for Felipe, was Ana's husband, Pablo. About a month after Felipe had gone back to school, leaving me with Leya again, Pablo disappeared. Ana was beside herself with worry. Finally, another servant came upon Pablo's body in a wooded area not far from the casa. Ana was devastated. I tried to help her, but I am not sure I did. I missed the old man, too. Not long after the body was found, Leya and I had an argument. She warned me that if I did not become more cooperative something might also happen to Ana. She led me to believe that "that sneak, Pablo" as she called him had been punished for running to Felipe about "private affairs of my household"! I was horrified, and for once, terribly frightened of her."**

**"She truly had Pablo killed?" Diego gasped.**

**Ania shook her head, "I do not really know if she did or just used it to scare me when she heard of it. Whichever way it was, it worked. I was terrified that she would hurt Ana and that it would be my fault, as I thought Pablo's death had been."**

**"What were her demands?"**

**"Merely that I "look more favorably" on her choices for my future husband," Ania answered. "At this point, I did not see that I had a choice in the matter. It puzzled me for a while, however. She did not push me at the wide number of young men that she had before. Apparently, she had decided that she could kill two birds with one stone. If she could marry me off to Carlos de Irujo, he would remain close to the family, and to her. His family was also well connected at court and could be influential.This was just what Leya had been wanting all along," Ania explained.**

**"I am not sure just why they did not arrange for it regardless of my feelings. They could have, but I suppose they must have realized that Papá would not wish me forced into a marriage without his being consulted. Perhaps they did not think he would approve of the match unless it was something I said I wanted.” Ania shook her head, her expression darkening as if she were watching some tragic play before her eyes. “Carlos began what to outward appearances was a courtship. I tolerated him.I hated it, but I cooperated. Still I resisted setting a date for a wedding. Finally, Leya and Carlos hatched a plan. They decided that were things to, shall we say, go a bit too far with the courting one night I might be more willing to proceed as they had planned." Ania had walked away from Diego as she spoke. She heard him take a sharp breath as he realized what she was suggesting.**

**He quickly rose and came to her. Taking her shoulders in his hands, he turned her to face him. A horrified look filled his eyes as he looked down at her. "Ania, did he...he attacked you... forced... He did not touch you, did he?" Ania found that even Diego could be affected enough by something to have trouble putting what he wanted to ask into words.**

**Ania slowly shook her head and quickly reassured him. "No. Oh, he tried, but he forgot that I had been raised with mostly boys around me and had learned to fight almost as well as my brothers could, at least until they grew bigger than me." Ania smiled wanly. "When he grabbed me, he at first thought I would scream for help. Instead, when he put his hand over my mouth, I bit him as hard as I could. If you see his right hand without his riding glove, you will see quite a scar from that bite. I briefly got loose and ran for the hallway. Ignoring his injury, he made the mistake of coming after me. I brought him down the way my brothers had learned I could bring them down if I wished, the same way I brought down the first man who attacked me the night Zorro and I had our race." She watched Diego closely to see if he remembered. "With the carefully placed use of my knee."**

**For a moment, Diego was too relieved to react to the slight triumphant humor in Ania's voice. "If he dares approach you again, I will...."**

**"No, Diego! Please just avoid him if at all possible!" Ania cried, alarmed again. Diego merely looked at her, waiting for her to continue. At this point he would not promise what he would or would not do.**

**Ania continued, "Anyway, I did get away with only a torn gown and bruises, but I was afraid that if given enough time he would try again and maybe succeed. I began looking for some way to protect myself from him more permanently. He and Leya had been careless. Before the assault upon my person, I had overheard Carlos telling Leya how he had stolen a personal seal from his uncle and was using it to acquire money from a government treasury. Carlos was forging his uncle's signature and using the seal to make the papers look authentic. The letters he wrote ordered the treasurer to pay so much each time to Carlos. Even as Carlos was recovering from our encounter, I broke into his room and found the seal, some letters he was using as a guide to his uncle's handwriting, and several pages where he had been practicing the forgery."**

**"He resorted to forgery to get money? Why? His parents are quite rich," Diego asked.**

**"Apparently both he and Leya had expensive tastes," Ania answered. "What his father sent him was never enough."**

**"What did you do with the evidence of his crime?**

**"I took it to my uncle, who took it to the magistrate," Ania continued. "He tried to keep me out of it, but when the case was heard in court, the magistrate required me to testify. Leya and Carlos had no doubt who had turned him in. I was very terrified that Ana would be the one to pay. When I told her what I had done and why, she stayed with me in my room for several nights. I am not sure whether she was trying to protect me, or I was trying to protect her. After Carlos was arrested and taken away, I was sure Leya would do something, but she did not. Perhaps she was too afraid someone would connect her with the scandal at that point. I do not know, but thankfully, she did not follow through on her threats...at least not at first. It was just at that point that my father surprised us by arriving back in Madrid."**

**"Surely you told him about all that had happened," Diego commented.**

**"No, for when I returned from a ride the day he returned, I found that Ana was missing. Leya reminded me of what had happened to Pablo. This time, I was sure she had Ana. Ana would be returned to me, if I did not tell everything to Papá. I was afraid to tell Papá anything beyond what my uncle told him. I was able to convince him that I was so affected by the whole affair that if I were forced to wed anyone chosen by my stepmother I would kill either myself or the bridegroom.**

**Perhaps Papá felt that I was a little unbalanced by the horror of the experience. I do not know why, but he did humor me in this issue. He signed papers saying that Leya did not have the right to arrange any marriage for me. Only he could do that. Anyway, shortly after Papá left to return to Florida, Leya announced that she was pregnant. Six months later she died in childbirth and I was free of her. I am sure many people were shocked by how little mourning I seemed to do. I refused to mourn even the infant. I told no one that I did not believe the baby was my father's. I just wanted to get the whole business behind me.”**

**“Very shortly after that, Papá sent for me. The rebellion had been put down and the Americanos who had taken advantage of the confusion were driven back to the northern border of our colony. I was finally able to go home." Ania paused for a moment as she remembered how good it felt to leave Spain behind and return home to her father's lands. "I thought it was all over then. Three years passed. My father was called to Pensacola for a meeting of government officials. Felipe had returned from Spain and was overseeing Papá's affairs in his absence. While Papá was gone, a man appeared in the pueblo declaring that he had known me in Spain and that I had done immoral things. At this time, I did not know who the man was. Felipe heard of the man's insinuations and immediately challenged him to a duel. The man was Carlos de Irujo. His father had managed to get him released from jail and he wound up in the colonies when his father encouraged him to leave Spain. I am not sure where he was during the intervening three years, just here and there, I suppose."**

**"De Irujo was able to beat Felipe in the duel?" Diego asked. "He really must be good with a sword to have done that. Your brother was one of the best swordsmen I have ever seen."**

**"No, Diego. Felipe won the duel. However, he was a man of honor, just as you are. If he could beat a man and achieve satisfaction in the matter, he did not kill. He received an admission of falsehood and an apology from Carlos, witnessed by those around them. Felipe thought the matter was settled. As he walked away, Carlos pulled a holdout pistol from his coat and shot Felipe in the back. The man has no honor, Diego! That is why I want you to promise me that you will not let him provoke you into any duel, no matter what! Carlos was charged with murder, but again his family's influence intervened. For his foul deed, he was merely barred from returning to West Florida ever again for his deed. He did not leave as soon as he was released from our jail, however. He stayed long enough to send me a note. Diego, he has sworn vengeance on all my family and me for the disgrace that he seems to think I brought upon him. That is what he meant when he said that he might be seeing both of us again. I am sure that he will try to provoke you into a duel and will try to kill you because of me. If Papá and Juan were still alive he would try the same with them. Please do not fight him, Diego, either as yourself or as Zorro. I do not doubt that he still keeps a holdout pistol concealed somewhere. Diego, you are too honorable. You would have to remember to show him no mercy. Yet mercy is as much a part of you as is your love of justice. It might make you vulnerable!" Ania’s emerald eyes, when she looked up at him, were full of fear that he now realized was as much for him, as of any danger to herself.**

**Gently, he drew his fingers along her cheek in a caress and raised her hand to his lips. "I will promise you that I will avoid it if I can, but I cannot allow him to hurt you in any way, Ania," Diego said quietly after a moment. "You will just have to trust me on this."**

**Ania looked at him. Then she slowly nodded. Diego would always do what he felt was right. She knew this. It had been one of the first things she learned about him and truthfully she could ask no less of him. She could only pray that good came of it this time. She exchanged a worried look with Bernardo who was standing by the door. They would both have to trust Diego.**

**"Try to get some sleep," Diego advised her. "Tomorrow we will return to Los Ángeles. Perhaps he will be going aboard a ship and will not try anything. I will try to find out what I can. While we are gone, do not open your door or window for anything."**

**"Be careful, Diego," Ania pleaded.**

**"Sí, Ania. I always am. Try not to worry," he reassured her. "Te amo, Ania," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her. With a final reassuring smile, he and Bernardo went downstairs. Ania carefully locked the door behind them. For once, she did not feel defiantly brave. Looking over at the small shrine in the corner of the room, she pulled her rosary from her pocket and knelt, praying of protection for all of them.**

**Diego and Bernardo sat in the tavern for quite some time, asking questions and watching for trouble. By midnight, they had learned that de Irujo had come from a ship now anchored in the harbor, but had seen no one. Perhaps he had returned there and would sail with the ship at dawn. They walked out and tried to see if de Irujo was anywhere around. As far as they could tell, he was not. Finally, returning to the inn, they grabbed a few hours sleep before rising to help Ania arrange the loading of the wagons as they returned for the rest of the cargo.**

**Ania seemed lighthearted again before they left. Diego had encouraged her to believe that Carlos de Irujo had probably left on his ship for other ports. Ania believed it because she truly wanted to believe it, not because she felt that he had. Laughing and joking among themselves again, they rode homeward, the future once again bright. They would have been less happy had they known that from a window of the inn, Carlos de Irujo watched them and planned for his own journey inland.**

**He had been told that there was land to be had by anyone willing to claim it in the San Francisco area of California.His father had written, encouraging him to “make something of himself”.While gambling had become his life, the idea of being a hacendado and maybe recovering the life and respect that had been snatched away when he was sent to prison was very tempting.His uncle had mailed him the title to a few thousand acres hoping to give his nephew a chance to turn his life around.Until that evening, when he had seen Ania Valdez again, he had decided to do just that.With her appearance, something much more valuable than land returned to fill his heart.That something was revenge. _Ah, Revenge!Nothing is worth more than that._ _Besides,_ de Irujo told himself grimly, _the land and the gambling will still be there when I finish making that witch pay for every last minute of that time I spent in that cell._**

**Before making what he thought would be merely a temporary stop in San Pedro, he had paid for passage to San Francisco.Luckily, he was able to recover the money he had paid.Using part of that money, he purchased a fine horse and tack. He had plenty of cash with him. That would be no problem. _Anyway,_ he told himself, _there will be people willing to gamble just as much in Los Ángeles as in San Francisco and the fringe benefits are much better in Los Ángeles._ He laughed as he watched the people and wagons leave. He also had been asking questions last night. He now knew just who the tall man was with Ania Valdéz and had heard that he was no swordsman. _Perhaps he should learn,_ he laughed. _That would be a very good idea, Don Diego de la Vega. Not that it will do you any good._ Carlos smiled. This was starting to be a very promising stop for him, much more so than he had thought when he got off the ship.Now things were very promising, indeed.Still smiling, he turned and went out to begin his own trip to the pueblo of Los Ángeles. **  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring4.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	4. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Four  
  
  
**

**A steady babble of voices and assorted other noises arose from every corner of the new hacienda as Ania oversaw the unpacking of all the crates and boxes. Many contained very large pieces of furniture that had been disassembled and boxed up for protection. Demetrío Alverez, as one of her most trusted workers, was still the supervisor of all the various carpenters and builders on Rancho Valdéz. He was on hand with a large crew of workers to reassemble the furniture and move everything into the proper places.**

**Ania truly tried not to be difficult, but there were inevitably some times when she directed the men to put a heavy piece of furniture in one place, only to immediately have them move it to another. Luckily for all involved, she was usually correct as to which room to have the large crates taken before unpacking. It was far better to have things moved from one side of a room to the other, rather than to another room entirely. The smaller crates, which were obviously not furniture, Ania unpacked in the new sala or patio and directed their placement from there. With so many helping hands, the empty casa grande was soon beginning to resemble a comfortable, well furnished home.**

**Ania had the large crate of cloth, which she had discovered while she was in Monterey, taken to the room that would have been hers had circumstances been different. It felt strange to once again be standing beside the furniture, which had been in her room in Florida since her childhood. She smiled as memories flooded back, most of them quite happy. Briefly, she wondered if she herself would have been different if she had never had Leya for a stepmother and had never been taken to Spain. She just as quickly decided that it did not matter. There had been bad things in her life, but there had also been miraculously good things as well. She was who she was, and right now she was too happy to care to be much different.**

**"Ania!" she heard Diego's voice call from the patio.**

**She quickly walked out the door and to the banister. "Up here, Diego," she called back. She smiled as she watched him quickly climb the stairs with Bernardo a few steps behind. "I am so glad you have come," she said as he reached her side.**

**"Oh, is anything wrong?" Diego asked in concern. Then he smiled as Ania shook her head and he understood that she had merely been stating her feelings, not asking for help. “I am glad I am here too." With so many people moving about around them, he contented himself with quickly kissing her hand and receiving her smile in return. "It is beginning to look lived in around here," he said as he looked around.**

**"Yes, I have the majority of the big pieces where they go. I'm unpacking the smaller things now," Ania said as they walked slowly down the portico, peeking in each room as they went. Bernardo thoughtfully hung back, not far away, but not close enough to be intrusive. Ania quietly walked into the master suite and looked around at the heavy furniture which had been her father's. She smiled, relieved to find that her predominant feeling at seeing it all set up was one of pleasant memories rather than sadness. She laughed openly as she ran her fingers over a notch on the edge of the large dressing chest beside the bed. "When we were ten, Juan had a toy sword with which he was a regular pest. I grew tired of being either goosed or hit with it, so I decided to hide it on top of Papá's teaster bed," she explained at Diego's questioning look.**

**"Why would you hide it in your papá's room? Why not your own?" he asked. "How would you get it up there anyway? That is a long way up, even for an adult."**

**"Diego, no place was safe from me being able to reach it...especially if I was up to mischief." Ania shook her head and laughed. "As for why not my room, Juan would have torn my room apart and found it. He would have known exactly who had taken it. At least, I decided that if I put it on up there, he could not find it. That was the important thing."**

**"Did he find it?" Diego was always amused at the insights into the mischief Ania and Juan usually got themselves into.**

**"I never got a chance to hide it," Ania rolled her eyes at the memory. "I had stacked a couple of boxes on top of a big chair and then climbed up and stretched as far as I could." She chuckled as she noticed Diego already shaking his head at the inevitable mishap coming. "Yes, you are right. I fell practically from the very top there." She pointed up to the nearly nine foot high wooden-framed canopy of the bed. "I flung my arm back with the wooden sword in my hand as I fell and knocked that piece out of the side of the chest top. Luisa told me many times over the next several days just how lucky my head did not hit it in just that spot."**

**"Yes, if your head had hit it, the chest would probably have been ruined," Diego teased. Ania looked at him in surprise. "I believe you two were what the English call "hardheaded," he explained.**

**Ania laughed, "You are probably right, Diego. It is an undeniable fact that we were into something all of the time. Sometimes I wonder how we lived through it. I guess Luisa really had her hands full with us."**

**"What was your father doing during all of this?"**

**"Oh, he was probably away on government business. He very often was. I suppose, if truth be told, Luisa had more to do with the day to day raising of us than Papá did, at least, a good deal of the time. Does that shock you?" she inquired.**

**"What?" Diego asked.**

**"That a servant had so much to do with raising me, being more of a mother to me," she asked. Ania met his eyes, watching for his reaction.**

**"No, mi amor," he replied, "After all, it is perhaps not as unusual as you seem to think. Even though I was older than you were when I lost my mother, Crescencia did her best to do the same thing, guiding and caring for me almost like a mother. I already realized what a big influence Luisa had on you. What does it matter what her station was? She sounds like she was a good woman and she did a very good job of helping your father raise you." **

**Relief reflected in her eyes as she agreed, "Oh, she was that, and she loved us all as if we were her children, or perhaps her grandchildren, since she had loved our mother so much. It was really she who forced me to pay attention to how things I did affected others around me, made me care about others. Papá did truly spoil me at times. When he was not there, Luisa tried to put my feet back on the ground. I guess she was the closest thing I had to a mother. I wish she could have known you, Diego. She would have been very happy for me."**

**"Oh, you think she would have approved of a dreamer, a logical pacifist for a fiery Valdéz?" he smiled, referring to his carefully cultivated image around the pueblo.**

**"She might say that a pacifist is the only type for me, to balance my excesses, so to speak. She would call you a good influence, long overdue."**

**"Oh? Well, let us see... so far I have been indirectly responsible for your lying incessantly for a lengthy period, stealing, and briefly becoming an outlaw. Hmmm, yes, I can see I have had quite an influence on you!" he teased.**

**Ania laughed. "She would probably say that it was no more than she expected of her wild little Aniasita." Ania placed her hand on her hip and gestured sharply, her voice taking on a raspy quality that Diego knew must have been what the older woman had sounded like. "'That is what becomes of being too headstrong for your own good!'" she mimicked. Then Ania turned and swung lightly around the post of her father's massive bed, her inner joy lighting up her face with its own special beauty.**

**Laughing, Diego stood and watched her. Her spontaneous exuberance was contagious and he was reminded of their joy as they walked along the riverbank. As she spun around, however, his eye was caught anew by the size of the massive bed.**

**"I am surprised that this bed is so large, especially that it is so long," he commented.**

**Ania stopped and looked down at the bed. "Yes, all the men in my family were tall, nearly as tall as you. Papá had the beds specially made in Boston and shipped to us on the assumption that all his sons would take after him in height. This bed was made for a tall man, like...." Ania stopped speaking, and blushed. It had just entered into her mind that were they to ever use this house after they married, that this very bed would probably be theirs together. The idea startled her. She suddenly realized how very little she knew of such things.**

**"Like me?" Diego finished for her, amused at her reaction, though he himself blushed a bit at the inference. For a moment, the two simply stood and looked at each other. Then slowly they began to smile again, not quite sure what to say. They were saved the bother of further conversation along these lines when Bernardo stepped through the door, for all the world, as if he were checking on the whereabouts of two errant children.**

**"Perhaps I should help you open some of those boxes on the patio," Diego suggested with another laugh.**

**Ania chuckled as she turned to go out the door. Just as she started out, she turned to them and commented, "You know, Diego, I have decided that there is something we really must do once we are married."**

**"Oh, what is that, Ania?" Diego inquired, wondering what had popped into her mind this time.**

**"We must find Bernardo a sweet little señorita, too." She grinned mischievously at Bernardo as he glanced at her in surprise. "Yes, then WE get to be the chaperone and pop in at just the wrong times!"**

**"Or the right ones," Diego amended with a laugh.**

**"Yes," Ania agreed ruefully with a chuckle, "or the right one, at that!" She laughed louder as she watched Bernardo roll his eyes heavenward and laugh silently at such goings on.**

**Together they went downstairs to see what some of the rest of the boxes contained. Most held various assorted candlesticks, lamps, and decorative items such as paintings. One crate turned out to be more precious that all of the others combined to Ania. This crate contained a half-dozen portraits, each wrapped in several layers of soft cloth for protection. As Diego lifted one out of the crate for her, he realized that what he held had to be a portrait of Ania's mother. He set it on top of a nearby table and leaned it back against a wall. As he stepped back beside Ania, he looked from her to the painting several times. The woman in the portrait had the same slightly almond shaped dark green eyes, the same delicate upturn to her lips and oval shape to her face. The hair was a shade or so lighter, but the resemblance was still striking. "It is amazing how like your mother you are, Ania. This is your mother, is it not?" he finally asked.**

**Ania nodded, then cocked her head to the side and considered the portrait for a time. She gently reached out and traced her fingers down the surface of the picture, "Sí, everyone has always said that. Felipe always said that is why Papá spoiled me so badly. I was like a small bit of Mamá come back to him. You are very lucky to have known your mother, Diego. I have always wondered if Mamá and I were alike in personality, as well. Luisa was Mamá's nurse and companion long before she married Papá. She told me about her, though that is not like really knowing her. She said that Mamá was rather stubborn, and like me, she liked excitement. Perhaps that was why she insisted that she accompany Papá to West Florida to live.” Ania looked thoughtfully at the painting again.**

**“She must have loved him a great deal to do that,” Diego commented.**

**“Oh, I’m sure she did, querido. So many of the government officials were merely posted to the colony by the king for a few years and left their families behind in Spain for that time. Mamá knew that Papá was fascinated with the new land and its opportunities for aristocratic younger sons. She urged him to follow his dreams and accept the posting to West Florida. I am sure there was much excitement for them during their early years of marriage. West Florida was full of dangers, especially in the first years after Spain regained control of that area. Felipe and Eduardo also remembered just a little of her. They said that it seemed that she was always doing something...yet each of them said they remembered how gentle she was and that she would always stop to play with them at times during the day." Ania looked at the portrait for another moment, then up at Diego. "What was your mother like, Diego? Are you at all like her?"**

**"Well, a little, I think," Diego replied. "My father and she loved each other very much, but in some ways, she was his opposite. Where Father often rages and storms about in anger, Mother was calm and even-tempered. From her, I learned the benefits of thinking first, then speaking or taking action. She was a very caring person with our workers, as well as with us. I do not believe there was anyone who did not think well of her. There is a picture of her, done when I was a baby, in my room. I will have to show it to you sometime. Father has another of her, done around the time they married, in his room. She was very much a lady of honor. I know you would have grown to love her if you two had met."** ****

**"I'm sure I would have. I wonder what she would have thought of me." Ania frowned slightly as she heard Diego speak of his mother being a lady. "Perhaps she would not have approved of me."**

**"Oh, Ania," he said with a gentle smile at her, "I am sure she would have. She had a way of seeing to the heart of a person. Besides you are not the unladylike woman you imagine yourself to be, far from it." He envisioned her as she had been at the fiesta they had given in her honor. "You are just as you need to be. Had you been different, things might have turned out very differently for all of us a while back. You have said before that Luisa believed that God puts people where they were needed. Well, perhaps He also makes us what we need to be for those whose lives we touch. I could not love you more if I had been able to ask God for exactly what I wanted. He already knew and He sent you here."**

**Ania smiled tenderly, a look of wonder in her eyes. Had Diego put what he had just said into poetry, it could not have been more beautiful to her. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but there were just too many prying eyes around them. Gently, she reached up and lay her hand against his cheek, letting her eyes speak for her.**

**Diego covered her hand with his, and turning his head slightly, tenderly brushed his lips across the inside of her wrist in a gentle kiss.**

**There were times when Ania was astonished at the intensity of her feelings for this man. Sometimes they left no room for words. This was definitely one of them.**

**Ania quickly dropped her hand as Demetrío came into the patio. "Hola, Demetrío. How far are we from having everything uncrated and back together?" she asked with a smile. "It seems to me we have been at this forever."**

**" Sí, patrona," the big carpenter agreed. "The beds and other big pieces from this load are placed where you said. I think the dining table and the furniture for the sala must be in the next load." **

**"I suppose they are,” said Ania. “I chose only about half of the larger crates for the first shipment. It is of no consequence. I do not plan to be using the casa for a while. We will have plenty of time to place everything as it comes in.” Ania changed the subject. "Have you been out by the stables in the last little while? How does Nico seem to be doing with Pepe? Is Pepe behaving himself?"**

**"Oh, sí patrona," Demetrío laughed. "As well as that one can behave himself. He is so happy to be allowed to work with the horses. He works so hard Nico has to tell him to rest sometimes. Nico says Pepe will be a good man with the horses when he is older. He has the touch, that one does."**

**"That will absolutely thrill Pepe," Ania said. "I will have to stop by and speak to him later."**

**With a sigh, she looked around at the patio with its assortment of opened crates. She felt that she had had enough of unpacking for one day. It was time to find some reason to collect Ventura and go for a ride. She could talk to Pepe then. "Demetrío, when you go back out, please ask Pepe to saddle Ventura for me. I plan to ride into Los Ángeles."**

**"Oh?" Diego asked. "Why do you wish to go into the pueblo?"**

**"Well, mainly because I have a letter ready to send to my friend, Antonia. I want to let her know that the tea arrived. I am afraid I have been a bit remiss in writing to her...seems that I have just had too much on my mind lately. I want her to know about our plans as well," Ania replied, her eyes shining. "I am too happy to keep it to myself! Besides, the day is too beautiful to spend all of it inside unpacking dusty crates! You can come and ride with me, can you not?"**

**"Wild horses could not keep me away!" Diego assured her.**

**Ania left several servants still opening boxes and setting the miscellaneous contents in the sala. She would decide just where to place them later. A ride with Diego was much more important now.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the pueblo, t was still siesta time, so the streets were still relatively deserted when Ania, Diego and Bernardo arrived outside the tavern. "It is getting hot, is it not?" Diego commented as they dismounted. "Since we will be in the tavern already, why do we not have something cool to drink while we are there?"**

**"That sounds wonderful to me," Ania replied as he stepped up beside her. Bernardo seemed pleased as well.**

**Walking up to the bar, Ania requested that her letter be sent on the next coach to the harbor at San Pedro and put on a boat eventually headed to Florida. That done, she turned slightly to speak to Diego. "Well, now I can know that I di...." Ania suddenly fell silent, a look of shock on her face. Diego quickly looked over his shoulder to see what was so disturbing to her. Seated at a table against the far wall was Carlos de Irujo. As he caught their eyes, he coolly raised his glass of wine in a mock toast.**

**"De Irujo!" Diego hissed under his breath. He reached out protectively and took Ania's arm. "Come, Ania. It might be best to leave."**

**At his words, Ania seemed to draw strength from within herself. She straightened her back and raised her head proudly, "No, Diego, I will not let him rule what I do. I will not give in to my fear of him. We will do what we came here to do. Just, please, remember what I asked you the other day."**

**"Are you sure, Ania?" Diego looked at her with concern, remembering just how strong Ania's fear had been when she had first encountered de Irujo in San Pedro.**

**However, Ania refused to yield to adversity and pressure. "Yes, Diego, I am very sure!" she said. She then walked gracefully to a table on the other side of the room from de Irujo, as if to get as far away from such scum as possible. She studiously ignored the Spaniard, as if he were less than the very dust under her feet.**

**Diego followed her over to the table and helped her with her chair. He kept an eye on the unwelcome man while pretending to totally ignore him. As long as de Irujo was in sight, he could do no harm and Diego planned to keep his eyes very much on the interloper.**

**"I wonder where Sergeant García is," Ania commented as she looked around the room. "He usually has a sixth sense when it comes to knowing when you are in the tavern, Diego."**

**"Sí, I have bought quite a bit of wine for him over the years, but I do not really mind. Besides being a fount of information without meaning to be, he has become a good friend," Diego smiled as he looked back toward the door, casually glancing at de Irujo as he did. De Irujo appeared deeply involved in a card game with several other young caballeros. _Bueno_ , Diego thought, _that should keep him out of mischief for a while_. "You are right," he said aloud, "it is not like him not to be around. I suppose he is on patrol, or maybe if he could get out of the comandante's sight, he is taking a siesta like most everyone else seems to be." **

**"I would like to let him know about our "visitor" over there," Ania said quietly.**

**"That might be a wise thing, but I doubt there would be much to be done unless de Irujo creates trouble for himself here," Diego commented.**

**"We have only to wait," she assured him. "Trouble follows him like a shadow. However, I will not let him dim my happiness, Diego, and I refuse to let him see me look as if I am worried!" She smiled at him, to all appearances untroubled by anything. She looked up as the door opened, and an older hacendado walked in, followed by a rather noisy, rambunctious group of vaqueros. "Ah, buenas tardes, Don Pedro!" she said brightly as the older man walked up to their table.**

**"Buenas tardes, Señorita Ania, Don Diego! Como están ustedes?" Don Pedro said.**

**"We are both doing well, Don Pedro. Will you join us? We were just about to order some wine," Diego invited graciously.**

**"No, gracias, Don Diego. I just needed to pick up the letters I was told had come for my wife," the old don answered.**

**"Oh, I was just about to ask you how Doña Carlota was. I am planning to ride over to your hacienda to see her later today," Ania said in concern.**

**"She is not doing very well, señorita. I am sure she would welcome your visit at any time, but especially now. I believe I remember her saying that you had given her something for her pain and stiffness a while back. I think she is hoping you can give her more of that. It bothers her that she can not see to things around home as she used to when we were both younger." The old man shook his head sadly as he told of his wife's trouble. They had been married more than thirty years and Don Pedro felt that the sun rose and set in her. "I have told her that I would be happy if she could only sit with me without being in pain and let others do the work. Our daughters and our daughter-in-law try to help, but she is too proud to just sit and let others wait on her."**

**Ania smiled gently as she rose from the table and lay her hand on his arm, giving it an encouraging pat. "I believe I have already put the packet of willow bark that I had intended to bring her into my saddlebag. If you will wait here with Diego, I will go get it for you. That way, if I am late visiting Doña Carlota, she will already have the herb for that tea. She will know how to make it. I hope it will help her feel better. It cannot undo the years, but perhaps it will again ease the pain. I will be right back."**

**Diego looked covertly at de Irujo who was still playing cards. He supposed Ania would be safe enough going as far as the horses outside. He turned to the silver haired old man, "Please have a seat, Don Pedro." At his gesture, wine was quickly brought for the old don. As it was poured, he began to answer a query as to Don Alejandro's health. Occasionally, Diego would glance toward the card game, but for a few minutes the group of boisterous vaqueros blocked the view.**

**"Hey, Marco!" a vaquero at the far end of the bar called to one of the group of vaqueros between Diego and de Irujo's table. "Come on, Compadre! Your talking is making me drier than ever. Let us get to some serious drinking!" With another deafening burst of laughter, Marco led his group to the bar and loudly ordered wine for the whole group.**

**As the minutes passed without Ania returning, Diego began to get a bit anxious about her. He totally lost the train of the conversation as he looked across the now empty floor of the tavern and realized that de Irujo was no longer seated at the card game. Fighting to hide a wave of dread, he quickly rose from the table. "Will you please excuse me for a moment, Don Pedro? I believe I will step outside and see what is keeping Ania. Feel free to order more wine if you wish. We will both probably be right back in."**

**"Thank you, Don Diego. That is very kind of you," Don Pedro said with a nod.**

**Giving a slight bow to the older man, Diego turned and hurried toward the door. Outside, Diego found the horses standing quietly, but no sign of Ania until he walked around between Ventura and Paseo. There in the dust lay one of Ania's jeweled stilettos. His heart began racing as he realized that only real danger would have caused her to draw the dagger and the fact that it lay here meant that she had not gotten the chance to use it in defense.**

**Quickly, he looked around at the dusty street. There was no sign of anyone, but he could see that the dust between there and the alley beside the tavern had been disturbed, as if by a scuffle. _If there was only time for a change to Zorro!_ he thought as he hurried toward the alley. However, he knew that if what he thought was going on had happened, every second counted. Whatever awaited him, he must handle as Diego, not as Zorro. Ania's life might depend on it.  
  
Unseen beside the well in the center of the plaza, Capitán Rodríguez stood trying to decide what to do. He had just seen a young stranger come from the alley behind the Valdéz woman and grab her. The woman had struggled but had apparently been unable to call out for help. He saw her fumble at her waistband and draw a dagger which sparkled in the midday sun. _So that is how she killed that bandido I sent after her that day in the canyon!_ he thought in surprise. **

**The comandante still made no move to help her. He was not sure that he would do so at all. With a quick twist of her wrist, the man forced her to drop the dagger and pulled her back into the alley. Rodríguez looked around. There was still no one else on the street. It would be a perfect way to let someone else get rid of her for him. _If I do that, where is the revenge?_ he asked himself. _Besides, then I cannot use her as bait for Zorro._ He had just decided to go to her aid when he saw young de la Vega come out and discover the dagger lying in the street. He recognized the anger and alarm on the young man's face and realized that de la Vega was going after them. _Well, as we have seen before, even our young scholar can be fired up when it comes to that woman._ Slowly and casually, Rodríguez walked toward the tavern. **

************************************************************************************ ****

**Ania stared in fear into the dark eyes only inches from her own. She was pinned against the side of the tavern unable to move her arms or legs. De Irujo had learned the hard way that she could protect herself. He held her mouth with his fingers pressing her cheeks between her teeth. She could not bite him without doing herself damage as well. Her arms were twisted up and away from the waistband, which might yet yield another knife, and her legs were pinned by the side of his leg so that she could not kick.**

**He smiled. He had her right where he wanted her. He knew it, and better yet, so did she. The fear in her eyes was immensely satisfying to him. "So, my little Ania, we meet again. It pains me to see that you are not glad to see me," he said sarcastically through clenched teeth. "Now is that nice? Under other circumstances, we would have been husband and wife...one flesh. Pleasant thought, sí? You know, I had thought to take revenge on the rest of your family, only to find that some bandido had saved me the trouble. That leaves only you, little Ania. What shall I do with you? Do I just kill you in payment for all those months I spent in prison before Father managed to get me out, or do I take something else that would have been mine if you had not been so rebellious? You know, you are even more beautiful than you were when you were sixteen. Yes, it would be a pleasure to have you." Ania began to struggle harder, only to have her arm twisted painfully until she could move no further. "Hmmm, no. With you even that would be a problem. If I give you an inch, you will fight and I want no noise. No, revenge has been long in coming, but Little One, it will be sweet!**

**Ania's eyes grew wide as she felt him shift his weight and free one hand enough to slide her own stiletto from its holder. _Diego...._ she thought regretfully, wishing she could tell him she loved him just once more. She saw de Irujo bring his arm back with the dagger and closed her eyes. **

**Suddenly, Ania found herself sprawled on the ground as de Irujo's weight was suddenly pulled off of her. Gasping in relief, she looked up to see her attacker flung backwards. Only then did she realize that Diego had come, unlooked for, even as she had called to him in her mind. However, there was little in his expression or movements of the Diego most in the pueblo knew. Here was Zorro, uncloaked and unmasked, in all his anger, as he grabbed de Irujo by the front of his shirt and jerked him to his feet. "Look out, Diego," Ania cried, "he has my dagger!"**

**Even as she warned Diego, de Irujo twisted suddenly, bringing the knife toward the young don's chest in what would have been a killing stroke had it ever connected. However, Diego had not spent three years as Zorro and learned no tricks of his own. With the lightening quick moves of which he was capable, he gracefully sidestepped the knife's point, and grabbing de Irujo's hand, used the strength earned by hours of fencing and exercises to force the knife to fall to the ground. With a wordless growl, he backhanded Ania's attacker with his left hand, flinging him backward against the far wall of the alley. De Irujo was back on his feet surprisingly quickly, hand on the hilt of his sword.**

**Diego seemed almost to forget for a moment that he was unarmed. His own hand went to his side where under other circumstances a sword would have hung. De Irujo smiled as he realized that this man, for all his strength, had neither sword nor gun. Even better, he realized that just as he had thought when he had seen the two together in San Pedro, if he killed this man, it would be another form of revenge on the woman who had caused his imprisonment. He began to draw his weapon.**

**"No!" Ania cried as she flung herself between them. She could see as clearly as if it were in writing, what this devil meant to do. "Diego, no!" Without a glance, Diego quickly pushed her out of harm's way and turned again to face de Irujo.**

**"Halt!"**

**Everyone froze for a moment in surprise at the new voice which cut into the scene. Then de Irujo continued to draw his sword.**

**"I said, HALT, Senor! I will not have this brawling in Los Ángeles!" Rodríguez quickly drew his pistol and cocked it. He then leveled the barrel at the young stranger. He was surprised as he looked at Diego de la Vega. The look on de la Vega's face...the stance of his body...everything about him seemed fierce, distinctly different from his usual demeanor. Yet it was vaguely familiar, as if it reminded him of someone else. The capitán pushed the observation out of his mind. He had no time for puzzling such things out right now. This other man would bear watching. He was dangerous, and yet he just might be useful. Rodríguez sensed that there was something more than base lust behind what had just happened. Something that just might be to his advantage. He would have to investigate, and to do that he needed this man alive.**

**Slowly, de Irujo scowled at him and lifted both hands away from his sword.**

**"Be careful, Capitán. He often carries a hidden pistol!" Ania said quickly. The man looked at her with pure poison in his eyes.**

**_Ah, so there is something else here!_ Rodríguez thought in delight. He pointed the gun at the man's head as de Irujo made another move toward the young woman. The capitán took the sword from the man's scabbard, and then motioned him toward the cuartel. "I will see you two in my office in a few minutes to tell me what was going on. Meanwhile, I will see our guest here to his quarters in the cuartel." **

**Diego pulled Ania to him and held her as the capitán walked away. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice filled with worry.**

**Ania nodded and buried her face against his chest for a moment. "Sí, a few bruises, I think, but nothing serious."**

**"Gracias a Dios!" Diego said fervently.**

**"I have a very odd feeling however," Ania said with a shaky smile. "It is strange, but this time we actually have to be thankful to Rodríguez. I never thought that would happen."**

**"No, neither did I," Diego admitted, "but I suppose even he can not be all bad."**

**Together, his arm tightly around Ania's shoulders, they made their way back toward the front of the tavern.**

**Across the square, Rodríguez locked de Irujo in a cell to cool off. Going into his office, he sat for a moment thinking of what he had just witnessed. A smile gradually spread across his face. _If what I sense here is true, then the final tool that I need to build my trap has just fallen into my hands!_ he thought with satisfaction. _Soon now I can begin putting my plan into action. Señorita, before this is over, you might just wish you had not been rescued today. We shall see what we shall see._ Pouring himself a glass of wine, he sat at his desk and began to laugh. **  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring5.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	5. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Five  
  
  
**

**Bernardo managed to get to where the horses were tied just in time to watch Capitán Rodríguez direct de Irujo across the square to the cuartel at gunpoint. Unlike Diego, he had actually seen the stranger rise from the table just after Ania had gone out. Suspecting that de Irujo was up to no good, Bernardo had attempted to get to Don Diego to warn him. However, as the vaqueros had moved toward the bar, clearing the way for Diego to see that de Irujo was gone, they had crowded up to the bar around and in front of Bernardo. It was all he could do for several moments to avoid getting trampled. When he was finally able to push himself through the press of thirsty bodies, Diego had already gone out. Bernardo had hurriedly followed, knowing that there was a possibility that Diego and Ania might need help. After Rodríguez passed, Bernardo immediately turned to go down the small alley and nearly ran into Ania and Diego. As he looked at Ania, his eyes reflected his concern, for he could already see bruises forming on her face and arms. Clearly, Diego had gotten there only just in time. He signed, 'Are you hurt?'**

**Ania shook her head and squeezed his arm in thanks, "No, I am all right now, Bernardo." She smiled ruefully. "However, it seems that once again I should have taken Diego's advice rather than being so bullheaded about things. I am sorry, Diego."**

**Diego looked at her worriedly, "Well, I should have been a bit more on my guard when that group came in. De Irujo apparently realized that the vaqueros were blocking my view of his table and seized the opportunity. You do not need to apologize. We were both at fault here. Let me get a good look at you. Are you sure you are not hurt? He did not cut you with the knife?" Gently, he tipped her face upward and ran his fingers lightly over the red spots rapidly turning blue on her cheeks and then did the same to her arms.**

**"No, though had you been a second or so later...." Ania shut her eyes and fought back a shudder. When she opened her eyes some of the old humor was back. "However, it seems that my guardian angel came through again, just as he always does."**

**Now it was Diego's turn to smile ruefully. "Yes, I suppose you are right," he allowed. Then he sobered again and the look in his eyes was haunted. "However, it was too close this time, Ania." He cupped her face with his hands and allowed himself to lightly caress her cheek, wishing they were not standing on a public street. "Far too close!" He sighed, releasing a bit of the tension he still felt as he looked toward the door of the tavern. "I think we could all use some wine after that."**

**They all turned to reenter the cantina. "Wait," Ania suddenly cried. "Dona Carlota's medicine! Don Pedro is still waiting for it."**

**Bernardo pointed to the horse and put a questioning look on his face. Spreading his hands, he gestured, 'Where?'**

**"In the saddlebag," Ania said, gesturing as well, in case someone was watching. In a moment, Bernardo handed her the packet of herbs and they rejoined Don Pedro at the table.**

**The old don was extremely upset to hear of the attack on Ania and asked her repeatedly if she was sure she should not see the doctor. Finally reassured about her condition, he rose from the table to return to his hacienda. The three friends remained, nursing their wine and allowing their nerves to relax.**

**"Well, I guess some good came of my foolhardiness, Diego," Ania commented as she looked up from her glass of wine. "At least now de Irujo is in jail where he belongs. If Rodríguez does what he should with him, I will be safe again."**

**"Yes," Diego agreed, "IF he does what he should, but with Rodríguez who can be sure of that?" He turned to watch as Bernardo gestured a question. "Yes," he answered, "we will have to go file a complaint in a few minutes. Ah, but maybe Sergeant García can save us the bother." This last was said as the aforementioned sergeant entered the tavern door and looked around. García's face brightened as he spotted them and lumbered over in their direction.**

**"Buenas tardes, Señorita Ania…Don Diego!" he said before turning to nod at Bernardo. "I am glad you are all right, señorita! Capitán Rodríguez told me about it and sent me tp see if you are all right."**

**"Thank you, Sergeant García. Yes, I am all right. Diego got there in time to prevent any real damage. Would you care to share a bit of our wine? It is good for the nerves, you know," Ania commented as she shoved the wine bottle in his direction.**

**"Well, just a little would not hurt. I will drink to your escape, Señorita Ania," García said, never taking his eyes from the bottle as he sat down in the empty chair at their table. "The capitán says you knew de Irujo? How is that?"**

**"Sí. De Irujo is a murderer, Sergeant. He murdered my brother," Ania explained.**

**"But I thought that bandido in the canyon was the one who killed your brother's and father's deaths." García looked in confusion from Ania to Diego and back.**

**"This was an older brother, Sergeant. Felipe would have been a couple of years older than Diego if he had lived. He died following a duel when I was nineteen," Ania continued.**

**"But if it was a duel..." García started.**

**"Her brother won the duel, Sergeant. The man in your cuartel shot him in the back as he walked away from the field of honor. That is the type of man you have there. He had a hold-out pistol," Diego continued for Ania as she frowned down at her glass.**

**"Ah, so that is how you knew of the hidden pistol. It is good you warned Capitán Rodríguez. We searched de Irujo before we locked him up. We found not one, but two pistols. One was no bigger than this.” Garcia held his fingers about 4 inches apart. “That little thing could probably still kill a man. But why would he have come after you, Señorita Ania?" García asked.**

**Ania sighed. "It is a long story and not a happy one, my friend. Suffice it to say that he is an old family enemy. Had my father and Juan been here, they would have been his first targets. Since, as he said, some bandido had saved him the trouble, he thought to finish up the feud with me, the last of my family. I am very glad to have him behind bars now. I hope you keep him there a very long time. I suppose it is too much to hope that something more permanent will be done with him."**

**"Capitán Rodríguez had not decided, señorita," García stated. "He wants to talk to you before he makes up his mind."**

**"Yes, I thought as much, Sergeant. I was hoping it would not be necessary, but I will escort Ania over there to give our statements as soon as our nerves are a bit settled," Diego looked meaningfully toward Ania.**

**"Oh, I am all right, Diego. I can go any time you wish," Ania declared proudly.**

**"Oh, there is no rush, Señorita Ania!" García interjected. "I do not want to hurry you. As you said, wine is very good for you." He quickly drained his glass and poured another one as he spoke. Ania fought the urge to laugh as Diego, sitting with his back partially to García, hid a smile at the wine-loving soldier's comment.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An hour later, Rodríguez sat and stared thoughtfully at the recently closed door. Don Diego de la Vega, Señorita Valdéz, and de la Vega's deaf-mute servant had just left. _My, my! What an interesting story that was, little señorita!_ he thought with a smirk. _Amazing that I was just wishing a few days ago for someone who could help me build my trap for you and the Fox...and, low and behold, you have dropped the perfect man into my very lap! Of course, I do need to be careful with this man. One cannot trust him too far. He has a somewhat warped sense of honor to say the least, by the sound of it. We will go slowly with this de Irujo!_**

**He had sensed that Ania Valdéz had given him only a sketchy background as to why de Irujo had wanted revenge on her family in the first place. She had merely said that she had passed on some information that led to his being imprisoned for a while. Having been released from prison, de Irujo had followed her family to the colony of West Florida and killed her older brother after a duel. Apparently, de Irujo's family was very powerful, as his neck had been spared the noose following that incident. Rodríguez thought for a minute before he remembered a Spanish ambassador by that name. _Hmmmm, yes, if that is the connection, we had better treat this one with a gentle touch as well. Let us just see what this young man has to say in his defense._ Rodríguez got up and reopened the door. "Sergeant García," he called, "please bring that new prisoner in here." **

**"Sí, Capitán," came the muffled reply from just beyond the door.**

**Soon, the door opened again, admitting Sergeant García and a shackled de Irujo who came to stand before his desk. Rodríguez deliberately sat in silence for a long period of time, just watching the prisoner, so de Irujo would begin to become uncomfortable.**

**"Have a seat, señor,” Rodríguez finally said. “Sergeant, you may leave now,".**

**"But, Capitán, this man may be dangerous!" García objected.**

**"Sergeant, you have an annoying habit of questioning my orders," Rodríguez said with a frown. "I doubt sincerely that our guest here will be much trouble without the use of his hands. You are dismissed."**

**García scurried out the door, closing it securely behind him.**

**Rodríguez sat watching the prisoner for a moment. "Señor, I offered you a seat. I would also offer you a cigar and a glass of wine, but it seems to me that might be a bit hard for you to handle at this time."**

**"What do you want with me?" de Irujo finally demanded, as he stared defiantly back at the comandante.**

**"Señor, I am the one to ask questions here, not you," Rodríguez stated as he rose and walked around the desk. "However, since you asked I will tell you. I am deciding what to do with you, Señor...de Irujo, I believe the name is. Were I to take the situation at face value, I should hang you for your laying hands on a Spanish lady in such a way."**

**"You would believe that one, Comandante?" de Irujo sneered.**

**However, Rodríguez observed that the phrase, 'hang you', had not gone unnoticed. De Irujo had turned quite pale, but otherwise gave no indication that he was fearful. "Well, Señor de Irujo, it so happens that the man you were preparing to try your sword upon is the son of a very rich and influential hacendado. HE seems to tell the same story as the señorita. However, it is being whispered around the pueblo that he has become enamored of her, so perhaps he is not the best judge of her truthfulness." Rodríguez paused and walked back to his chair. "Why do you not tell me your side of the story? Then I can make my decision of how this whole thing will be handled."**

**Without saying a word, de Irujo looked at Capitán Rodríguez suspiciously. _What is this fool up to?_ he wondered. **

**"The señorita says that you are a criminal and a murderer, señor. Have you nothing to say to that?" Rodríguez asked.**

**"She is a liar!" de Irujo snarled, finally breaking his silence.**

**"Well, you may be surprised to hear that I might possibly agree with you. I repeat, tell me your side of the story," Rodríguez countered.**

**An openly doubtful expression filled de Irujo's eyes, but he slowly sank into the chair.**

**"Now, that is better," Rodríguez began. "She said that this all started when she found evidence of your being involved in a crime and turned it over to a magistrate in Spain."**

**"She fabricated all of it!" de Irujo interjected.**

**"Oh? Well, I'm ready to listen. Tell me the truth," Rodríguez said, pleased that the prisoner seemed ready to talk. He listen carefully as de Irujo told of meeting Señorita Valdéz's stepmother..."a lovely, concerned woman"...and of the stepmother's desire to see the rather rebellious girl wed well. Since he was from a good family and was willing to overlook the girl's faults, he began to pursue a relationship with Ania Valdéz. At first, she welcomed his attention, but after a while she tired of him. Apparently, seeing no honorable way out of their informal engagement after things had gone "a bit too far", she made up a story of his being a forger and thief. She even created "evidence" which she turned over to a magistrate. Being a clever one with words, she also convinced the magistrate to believe her accusations. Her family saw to it that he was sent to prison, where he remained for more than ten months, sharing his food with rats. Finally, his father managed to get his sentence ended and he was allowed to return home to La Mancha. However, even there he was a cause for shame. He no longer was an accepted part of his class and society, regardless of the falseness of the charges. His own father suggested that he leave Spain and make his life in the colonies. All because of the girl's connivance!**

**"But, señor, you make no mention of a murder...Señorita Valdéz's brother, I believe," Rodríguez stated.**

**"Lies again!" de Irujo spat. "I merely chanced to be on a ship which landed in West Florida. I heard of a Valdéz family there and when someone asked if I knew them, I simply stated what I knew about her and her family."**

**"Yes, I am sure you did," Rodríguez commented dryly. "And you set out to murder anyone you could in this family?"**

**"NO! It was a duel of honor and her brother challenged ME, not the other way around!" de Irujo declared hotly.**

**_Hmmmm, one would almost think he believed what he was saying himself!_ Rodríguez thought, somewhat amused. _The man is quite an actor!_ **

**"So you did not shoot this Valdéz man as he left the field of honor?" Rodríguez asked, looking at de Irujo cooly.**

**"Ah...that is what she is saying, is she?" de Irujo sneered again.**

**Rodríguez noticed that he did not directly deny it. _Hmmmm, so much for Señor de Irujo's honor. However, that does not necessarily mean I cannot use him for my own purposes. We shall see._ He sat silently watching the prisoner again. **

**Finally, de Irujo began to fidget and asked, "What do you plan to do with me? Is that little witch going to finally have her revenge on me through you, Capitán?" A bitter fire of hatred lighted his eyes as he spoke.**

**Rodríguez steepled his fingers and looked down as if in deep thought. Actually, he already felt he knew what he was going to do, but de Irujo did not need to know that just yet. _It will do this hotheaded man good to wonder if he will finally pay the price for something he has done. Let him think about it for a while. It will make him all the more eager to help me with my plan,_ he thought. Aloud he said, "I have not made up my mind just yet. Perhaps there will be revenge, Señor de Irujo. However, maybe it will not be quite the revenge you fear." **

**"What do you mean by that, Capitán?" de Irujo asked, managing to look both alarmed and puzzled.**

**"We shall talk again," Rodríguez said noncommittally. He turned toward the door. "Sergeant García!"**

**The door all but flew open, with García first looking to see that the prisoner was still subdued as he should be. "Sí, Capitán! Is there trouble, Comandante?"**

**"No, no, Sergeant! It is simply time for our guest to return to his cell. See that he is made as comfortable and as secure as possible. We would not want him to leave our hospitality prematurely." He paused for a heartbeat, and then could not resist adding, "IF he is ever permitted to leave here at all." He was pleased to see the uncertainty and fear shine in de Irujo's eyes as he was led away. He would definitely have a lot to think about as he waited Rodríguez's pleasure in his cell. Rodríguez smiled, and leaned back in his chair, fingers linked behind his head. Things were going very well...very well indeed!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three times over the next three nights, Rodríguez had de Irujo brought to his office. Two times they talked, with Rodríguez still sending him back to his cell uncertain whether he would hang or not. Finally, Rodríguez decided that de Irujo would be so relieved to be freed that he would be at least fairly trustworthy. It was time to bring him into the plan.**

**The Capitán looked at the five-course meal spread out on his desk and then turned toward the door. "Sergeant García!"**

**The door opened. "Sí, Capitán Rodríguez?"**

**"Sergeant, bring...."**

**"I know...I know. Bring de Irujo in," García finished for him as he hurried to follow the order. This time the sergeant did not even hesitate when he brought the prisoner in. He immediately turned and walked out, leaving Rodríguez and de Irujo together.**

**"Have a seat, Señor de Irujo," Rodríguez began politely. He then surprised the prisoner by coming around and unlocking his shackles.**

**De Irujo looked at him in disbelief. "You have decided to trust me, Comandante?"**

**"For now," Rodríguez answered. "Why do you not join me as I eat, señor?" he said as he noticed how hungrily the prisoner was eyeing the food spread before him.**

**"What?" was the surprised answer he received to the offer.**

**"Oh, I insist! One can hardly let a kindred spirit starve," Rodríguez said levelly.**

**For a moment, de Irujo gaped at him. Then, having been fed little lately, by the comandante’s order, he began quickly helping himself to the food. Finally, after a few minutes of filling his empty stomach, he realized the importance of Rodríguez's choice of words. He sat back in his chair looking suspiciously at Rodríguez, while still chewing thoughtfully on a mouthful of beef. "What do you mean 'kindred spirit'?" he finally said after managing to swallow.**

**"I have decided, my young friend, that you are a man whose life revolves around honor and revenge," Rodríguez replied as he took small bites of his food. "Revenge is a sweet fruit that I hunger for as well."**

**De Irujo was quiet for a moment watching him. "Revenge against whom, Capitán?"**

**"Anyone, señor," was the reply. "Anyone who gets in my way, especially if they manage to make me a laughing stock along the way."**

**"Ah. Well, I suppose it would not be a smart thing for me to ‘get in your way’.” De Irujo's voice carried uncertainty as he tried to figure out this new development.**

**"Oh, you are not the problem, señor. As a matter of fact, we both want the same thing, only for different reasons," Capitán Rodríguez explained.**

**"Wait a minute! Just whom are you wanting revenge against? I mean, I know who I want revenge on, but surely you can not mean..." De Irujo's mouth fell open as he began to understand to whom the Capitán was referring.**

**Rodríguez merely looked at him solemnly.**

**"Ania Valdéz? But, Capitán, what could she have done to you?" was de Irujo's startled question.**

**"Well, she is not alone. She is merely at the center of a much bigger plan. She is to be the bait for a very elaborate trap...for a fox," Rodríguez revealed.**

**"A fox? You mean El Zorro?" de Irujo gasped. "You are loco, hombre!"**

**"Maybe, but he will definitely come if that witch, as you called her, is the bait. He has already come to her assistance three times."**

**"Well, meeting Zorro is not exactly in my plans, Capitán!" De Irujo shook his head.**

**"Not even if you have complete and absolute revenge on Ania Valdéz?" Rodríguez asked.**

**"How will that be? Even if you get Zorro, you will just have to let her go. What can you do to a woman?" was the younger man's question.**

**"Plenty! I plan to see her, as well as Zorro, hang for treason," Rodríguez declared.**

**"What?" De Irujo asked in shock. “How?”**

**"WE...you and I...are going to make sure that the world knows that she is a traitor to the Crown," Rodríguez continued.**

**De Irujo began to smile. "Just as she dragged my honor through the mud...."**

**"Sí! For her to be branded a traitor, as well as hung, makes a perfect and equal revenge. Do you not think so, Señor de Irujo...uh...Carlos?" Rodríguez asked with a smile.**

**"But why do you want revenge on her, Capitán? You did not answer that."**

**"Well, first she has kept me from something I have wanted for a very long time. Before her family came here I found a silver mine on the Valdéz land. The family got in the way of my keeping it. I almost got rid of them all then." Rodríguez confessed. It was a risk to tell this to de Irujo, but a calculated one. An exchange of secrets often cemented partnerships. "Secondly, and most importantly, she has caused a great deal of ridicule to be turned on me in the last year and a half. This I will not allow without exacting payment, even with a woman."**

**De Irujo laughed. Standing, he bowed in Rodríguez's direction. "It seems it is you, Capitán, whom I must thank for doing away with Miguel and Juan Valdéz. I really thought I would have to do that myself. Muchas gracias, señor!"**

**Rodríguez cocked his head and considered de Irujo for a minute. Then he nodded. "I take that to mean that you will help me in this, be my partner, so to speak. I shall need someone to go to Santa Barbara, Monterey and perhaps San Francisco to help set things in motion so that our "evidence" is believable when the time comes. I know this. Beyond that general idea, we will need to plan together so that it is foolproof. Do you agree to this, Señor de Irujo?"**

**De Irujo began to laugh again, a deep and evil sounding laugh. By way of answering the Capitán, he raised his wine glass in a toast. "To sweet revenge and strong hangman's ropes, Capitán!"**

**After a moment, Rodríguez joined in the laughter. "Sweet revenge and strong ropes, indeed," he replied as he raised his glass to click against de Irujo's.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring6.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	6. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter** Six  
  
  


**Diego looked up from fastening his cuffs and smiled a greeting as Bernardo came into his room. The manservant closed the door securely behind himself and turned back with a worried look on his face. Concerned, Diego straightened the sleeve, and giving his arm a final shake to make the ruffle lay down smoothly around his wrist, gave his full attention to what Bernardo began to say.**

**Bernardo gestured a sign suggesting a mustache which extended below the corners of the mouth, his sign for de Irujo, and continued gesturing that Rodríguez had done something with him.**

**"Say that again. What has Rodríguez done with de Irujo? He has not even had a trial yet," Diego commented.**

**Bernardo shrugged as if to say, 'Maybe not, but....' Then he gestured again indicating someone working, building something and digging holes.**

**"Working? Surely, he did not send that scoundrel to San Juan Capistrano! His crime was too serious for that. Why, if I had not been there...." Diego frowned. "Maybe he is to be held in that prison. However, I have not heard that it was being used for prisoners yet.I suppose it might be just about finished and he could be one of the first prisoners there."**

**Bernardo frowned and shook his head. He repeated the sign for someone working and looked hard at Diego.**

**Diego ran his hand over the back of his neck, then shook his head worriedly. "Well, I did say that with Rodríguez one could not depend on him doing what he should," he said in disgust.**

**'You tell Señorita Ania now?' the mute gestured, his expression indicating his worry.**

**"No, not yet," was Diego's surprising answer.He explained as Bernardo looked at him questioningly. "I do not want to alarm her unless I must. We will first talk to our overly merciful comandante to see what he has to say about this situation. If his answer does not satisfy me then we will warn Ania and make what arrangements we can for her safety," "It would seem that the only way de Irujo would be punished as he should would be if he had succeeded in killing Ania." He frowned more deeply as he realized that even that was not guaranteed. De Irujo had already killed at least once and not received the full punishment of the law. Quickly, Diego slipped on his chaqueta and turned to leave. Bernardo followed, hurrying to keep up with Diego's long legged stride.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- \----**

**Capitán Rodríguez looked up at the knock on his office door. "Entre", he called absently as he looked back down at the paperwork spread over his desk. He immediately pushed the papers back as he realized that his guest was Diego de la Vega. _Hmmmm, apparently news travels fast,_ he thought as he took note of the grim set to the young man's mouth. _No doubt he has heard that de Irujo is no longer here._ "Ah, buenos dias, Don Diego," he said aloud. "Do come in. What can I do for you today?" **

**"I would like to discuss something rather unbelievable that I have heard, Capitán," Diego began as he leaned against the back of the chair in front of the desk. His manner was controlled and his voice showed only concern. The only indication of anger that Rodríguez could see was a slight clenching of the muscles along the young man's jaw line.  
  
Mentally, Rodríguez shrugged, _Well, what would one expect with Diego de la Vega? The man has probably never fought a duel in his life and could not survive one if he did! It is a wonder he has even come here on his own to question what he has heard! If there was ever fire in the de la Vega blood, it ran out before it got to this one._ The Capitán smiled to hide his contempt. "Sí? What would that be? Perhaps I can help clarify things. Please have a seat," he offered. **

**"Capitán, I have been told that you have sent the man who attacked Señorita Valdéz to San Juan Capistrano. Surely this cannot be so! Carlos de Irujo intended to, at the very least, dishonor her by forcing himself upon her, or more likely, intended to kill her to complete the revenge on her family. Such evil surely warrants more than a work sentence, Capitán!" Diego stated indignantly.**

**"Oh, but you yourself urged me to be more merciful to those who have had too much to drink," Rodríguez surprised him by saying.**

**"Had too much to drink?!..." Diego repeated in shock. "That man was stone cold sober, Capitán!"**

**"Well, I will admit that at first examination, the man hid it well, but had you been here when I questioned him, you would clearly have seen that he was drunk," Rodríguez countered. "It seems to me that both you and the señorita have told me upon occasion that I am too harsh with those in my care." He frowned over the desk at Diego.**

**"Capitán Rodríguez, I hardly see that Manolito Mería and Carlos de Irujo can be compared," Diego insisted, recognizing the occasion to which the Capitán was referring.**

**"Besides," Rodríguez continued conversationally, "a work sentence is not exactly light. The man in question has, in general, led a life of leisure, earning extra money by gambling. Good honest work might open his eyes and change his attitude. Then he can be ejected from the colony of California, much as Señorita Valdéz says he was from West Florida." The Capitán opened his record book and turned it toward Diego. "Also you can see that I have hardly been lenient with the amount of time he must work. Eighteen months at hard labor should change him quite a lot before he has the chance to return to his proud family."**

**"Ah, so that is it!" Diego scowled. "You know of his uncle's place in the government. Is it that you are afraid you might offend the uncle or is it just that you feel that it is worse for a drunk peon to call you a thief than it is for a nobleman's son to attempt to harm a young woman with whom you have never gotten along? It seems that you view things from the wrong end of the telescope, señor!" By now, Diego's eyes were showing his anger, though he attempted to control it.**

**"Señor de la Vega, I do not like your attitude in this. Only my having heard of your relationship with the young woman tempers my urge to take you to task for insinuating that I have let my personal dislike for her control my application of justice. Since it will be quite some time before the colonial judge will be back in our area, I decided that this was better than letting the man lounge around in the jail all that time consuming the pueblo's food and doing nothing. Also, I must remind you that the administration of a felon's penalty is within the military realm, a realm in which it is considered treason for a civilian to interfere. Need I remind you of the penalty for that treason, Señor de la Vega?"**

**Diego scowled again as he rose from his chair and stalked to the door.**

**Rodríguez rose quickly and spoke soothingly as he courteously opened the door for the young hacendado. "Do not worry, Don Diego. Now that the detachment of lancers is stationed there, de Irujo will not escape. Señorita Valdéz will be quite safe, I assure you."**

**"I shall hold you to that promise, Capitán!" the young don said angrily, before he stalked out.**

**"Safe at least for now," Capitán Rodríguez finished as the door closed. He then allowed himself a smile. By now, de Irujo and the peons would be approaching San Juan Capistrano. The peons would soon be turned over to the prison work detail. However, de Irujo would then be on his way to Monterey. His name would, however, be on the roster of prisoners, just in case anyone got curious. De Irujo had orders to make contact with a resistance group that Rodríguez had learned of in the capital city. His "partner", being as clever with words as that Valdéz woman, would soon have his contacts believing that he was a go-between for a rebel group in Los Ángeles, one that just happened to have the rare distinction of having a woman as their link with an even bigger resistance group. De Irujo also seemed to be a clever forger. Naturally, the group in Monterey would be given several notes from this woman, notes that later would clearly be seen to match the bothersome Señorita Valdéz's handwriting. Move one in a deadly chess game had just been made. Rodríguez smiled with anticipation as he returned to the paperwork that was an unavoidable part of his job.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bernardo could immediately tell just by the set of his patron's shoulders that the meeting with the comandante had not gone well. He quickly gestured, asking what had happened only to have Diego answer by impatiently beckoning him to come on. When they had ridden far enough out of the pueblo, Diego slowed down and told him that the rumor he had heard was true. Rodríguez had indeed sent de Irujo to the work camp.**

**"I only hope he will be kept there,” Diego continued. When I was last at the prison, security was not very tight. I am afraid that a determined man, such as I imagine de Irujo to be, might not find it terribly hard to escape." Diego frowned worriedly. "I think I will have to do a bit of investigating on my own."**

**Bernardo looked around and seeing no one, signed a Z close to his body.**

**"Yes, but before I go, I think I had better let Ania know what is going on," Diego said, "or at least, what might be going on. He may be perfectly honest about sending de Irujo to that camp, but then again that is almost too hard to believe of the man. Yet, for all that, it makes me uneasy to trust Rodríguez on this.I cannot imagine what benefit he could receive by being lenient with de Irujo. Perhaps I am looking for trouble where there is none this time." Shaking his head, he urged Paseo into his smooth, but lazy canter.**

**Upon arriving back at the hacienda, they were surprised to see a strange coach with the royal crest on its door standing before the gate. Two lancers with uniforms cut slightly different than those worn by the local soldiers were standing by the coach, watching them approach.**

**"Buenos dias, señores," Diego began politely. "I am Diego de la Vega. This is my home. Might I inquire as to how you came to be standing before my gate? Whose coach is this?"**

**"Buenas dias, Señor de la Vega," one soldier replied respectfully. "This is the coach of Señor Ramón Teodoro Córdoba, Ambassador at Large to His Majesty the King. We are here on personal business of Ambassador Córdoba."**

**"Ramón Córdoba...ah, yes! Señorita Valdéz's cousin! Well, it seems that I have returned home at an opportune time," Diego replied as he dismounted and handed his reins to a servant. _Perhaps I can delay leaving for a short while. Ania will want me here at least for the first few hours Don Ramón is here._ He worried about it for a moment but decided that tonight would be soon enough to go to the prison complex to make sure de Irujo had actually been sent there. He did not intend for Ania to be out of his sight until then, and he would be sure Bernardo and his father kept an eye on her while he was gone. While Ania neither needed nor intended to ask anyone in her family for permission to marry, she had wanted to talk with Don Ramón before setting the actual date. This cousin represented the relatively few family members to whom Ania still felt close. It was important to her that he be able to be present at their wedding if at all possible. Diego also wanted to get to know this soon to be cousin-by-marriage. Ania had had many good things to say about him. It would be interesting to talk to someone who had known Ania as she was growing up. **

**As he opened the sala door, he caught sight of a very happy looking Ania seated beside a tall, dark haired man with bright blue eyes. He appeared to be perhaps a couple of years older than Diego, probably close to the age Ania said Felipe would have been. In a chair across from him, his father was apparently enjoying whatever had just been said.**

**Ania's face lit up even more as she looked up and met Diego's eyes. Rising, she came to him and took his arm. Then turning back toward Ramón, Ania smiled. "This is the man I was just telling you about, Ramón. Diego, this is my cousin, Ramón Córdoba. I would give his whole title, but if he hears it too often he will surely begin thinking himself too important. Ramón, this is Diego de la Vega, my fiancé." As she said the word 'fiancé', she looked back into Diego's eyes. It said a lot about her relationship with this cousin that she hid very little of what she felt.**

**As Diego looked at Ania, her openness touched a cord within him. A wave of tenderness swept through him and he had difficulty for a moment resisting the urge to take her in his arms, then and there. He contented himself with laying his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze. His decorum preserved, he walked with Ania further into the room, as Ramón rose to greet him. **

**"Ah, Don Diego! It is a pleasure to meet the man who could tame this little swamp cat," Ramón laughed as Ania looked at him sharply.**

**"Swamp cat?" Diego asked, somewhat puzzled.**

**Ania chuckled and shook her head. "Another word for the cougars that could be seen in the woods in our area of West Florida," she explained. "Ramón, no one has dared call me that for a long time now. Even my brothers soon decided it was not worth it."**

**"Well, you earned the title honestly," he laughed.**

**"It seems that I have a lot to learn about you as you were growing up, Ania," Diego commented as he smiled down at her. He had the feeling that he was going to enjoy having this man around. He wondered if the other men in Ania's family had been such bold teasers. He would have been willing to bet that Juan had been, based solely on the short length of time he had known Ania's twin.**

**"Hopefully, not so much as Ramón thinks. I am glad to say that I have been fairly honest with you on that score," Ania laughed. "I hope you at least will not send me packing after listening to this scoundrel, and his no doubt one-sided memories."**

**"Are you saying that I have a tendency to make things up, cousin?" Ramón asked as he cocked an eyebrow at her.**

**"No, I am saying that you always loved to get me in trouble and apparently you have not changed, Ramón!" Ania shook her finger at her cousin in playful admonition.**

**Laughing, Ramón returned to his chair. Ania and Diego sat across from him on a sofa, as the talk gradually drifted to Don Ramón's travels and as much of his business as could be shared. Presently, when the dinner was served, everyone sat down to a veritable feast, all agreeing that Crescencia and the kitchen servants had worked a miracle to come up with such a fine meal on such short notice. **

**"Ania, I just can not imagine what happened to my letter informing you that we would arrive today,” Ramón said. I sent one as soon as our ship arrived in Monterey and then made sure that we left on the appropriate day to get here on time.”**

**"Oh, the mails here are a bit better than back in West Florida, but they are still not perfect," Ania assured him. "That letter will probably arrive sometime in the future, having gone Heaven only knows where. The good thing is that you are finally here. It's been what, almost five years since we last saw each other?"**

**"Sí, you had just returned from Spain, which brings up another subject, Ania. Señor Marcos left some papers for me that puzzle me. You are intending to sell the family estates in Spain?" Ramón frowned.**

**"I have made that decision, sí. I see no reason to continue to hold title to lands and casas grandes that I never intend to go back to," Ania stiffened as she spoke. She fully expected her cousin to oppose her on the issue and he did not disappoint her.**

**"Ania, I cannot understand this? Señor Marcos said that you were quite set on it and he could not even get you to talk of anything else. I think this is most unwise," Ramón frowned again at her.**

**Looking down at her plate, Ania clearly had no desire to speak of this further, at least at the moment. "I am determined that it be so, but this is neither the time nor the place to discuss it. Let us return to more pleasant topics during our meal, Ramón, please.'**

**"Sí, you are correct, Ania." Ramón nodded in Don Alejandro's direction. "Perdonamé, Don Alejandro...Don Diego! I did not mean to bring contention to the table. It will be as you wish, but after this meal I feel that we must discuss this further."**

**"Very well, Ramón, just not now." Ania placed a smile back on her face and changed the subject.**

**The conversation moved along pleasantly once again. Diego was amused to find as Ania and Ramón were reminiscing, that he had already heard Ania's side regarding some of the things they spoke about. Ramón put a new light on these things.**

**"So, Ania," Diego laughed, "this is the cousin whose clothes you stole in order to ride in that horse race."**

**"Sí, this is the one," Ania admitted, with a laugh, "though I doubt that Ramón remembers the incident very clearly."**

**"Ha, like it was yesterday. How could I forget? That trick left me ten miles from the hacienda with no clothes, just as I am sure you planned it." Ramón declared as he rolled his eyes. "You have no idea how difficult it was to procure another set of clothes! Your brothers thought it was tremendously funny and all of them drove very hard bargains indeed before they loaned me so much as a shirt, let alone a pair of pants."**

**"Well, I suppose that might have taught you not to be such a pest. I do not recall you ever telling Luisa on me again after that," was Ania's smug reply, "and my horse did win."**

**"I hope that you have gotten beyond stealing people's clothing now, Ania," Ramón said.**

**"Oh, surely I have, Ramón," Ania laughed with an innocent look at Diego. "I do not think I will be needing to steal anyone's clothing now. I would have to have a very important reason to do something like that again. Is that not so, Diego?"**

**"I would hope that I never catch you in stolen clothes, Ania,” Diego said just as innocently as she. His eyes sparkled with teasing mischief. “We would not want an outlaw in the de la Vega family. If you did that, what could we expect of you next?Why, you might even dare to become a horse thief!"**

**Ania struggled, and just managed to keep her face straight.She always loved Diego’s expression and she wanted so much to laugh aloud with him.It only made matters worse when she felt Diego lightly nudged her ankle with his foot.She covered her difficulty by looking away from him and taking a sip of wine.**

**Ramón looked down at his plate for a moment and Don Alejandro took the opportunity to shoot them both a cautionary glance.**

**Her decorum once again secure, Ania smiled her most innocent smile at her future father-in-law.**

**Don Alejandro quickly looked heavenward as if to ask the saints for strength to live around these two. _It is bad enough that Diego plays this type of word game. Now there will be two of them at it. Ay, if my hair was not already white, it would definitely turn so if much of this goes on!_ he thought as he picked up the train of conversation with Don Ramón. **

**After dinner, they all settled once again in the sala with a glass of Ania's wine as the light conversation continued. Diego sat back comfortably on the sofa, as Ania perched demurely beside him on the sofa’s edge. Finally, however, Don Ramón revived the topic of the lands in Spain.**

**"Well, if you will excuse me, Don Ramón. I still have many things to do today," Don Alejandro stated. "This matter is more between you and Ania, so I will see you two later tonight for supper."**

**"I, too, have matters to attend to," Diego began as his father walked out.**

**"I feel that since Ania's property would be coming into this family, you two should be in this discussion as well," was Ramón's objection. "Especially you, Don Diego."**

**Diego saw an almost pleading look in Ania's eyes and made an immediate decision to remain with her. "Very well, though I do not feel that this is one decision I should have a say in."**

**"I cannot understand that. It is to be hoped that you and Ania will be blessed with many children, children who would stand to inherit a rather large network of lands, casas, and, not incidentally, several titles," Don Ramón said seriously.**

**"That is Ania's decision," Diego insisted.**

**Ramón then turned to Ania. "How could you turn your back on both your father's and your mother's families like this? The titles that go with the lands have been in your family for hundreds of years, Ania! Some of them belonged to your brother, Felipe, and to your grandfather before him. Tío Miguel would never have given them up for any reason."**

**"You are wrong there, Ramón," Ania stressed. "My father, in effect, had already turned his back on those titles. He had made the decision not to let anyone know of our connection to the crown even before we came to these shores. In fact, no one knew of our family lineage until a few months ago when I chose to go ahead and add the crest to the marker for their graves. Perhaps Papá had changed a bit since you were with him. Something in him changed when Eduardo died in France and then Felipe was murdered. Not long after that, he also came under criticism from the king for speaking out against some unfair policies affecting the people in West Florida. I assure you that by the time we left there, Papá only wanted to live a free and quiet life, without interference from anyone. As far as I know, he did not even encourage Juan to assert his right to any of the titles. Just that alone should show his feeling on the issue."**

**"Ania, I cannot believe that Tío Miguel would not at least have felt gratitude for the care given you by his family and ours while you were in Spain with your stepmother. Surely he would not have wanted you to turn your back upon all of them? Do you not understand this is how your actions will seem to them? Do you, yourself have no gratitude to them?"**

**Diego felt Ania stiffen at the question. He looked at her in concern and tried to catch her eye to encourage her, but she merely stared at her cousin.**

**"Gratitude? Have you no idea what my life was like in Spain?" Ania stood and walked to the mantel before turning to look at her cousin.**

**"Well, I have heard that you and Tía Leya did not get along," Ramón began.**

**"Do not give her that title!" Ania cried. "She was never my father's wife in her own heart and soul where it counted and she was quite definitely not a mother to me! Why does everyone cling to that belief regardless of the evidence?”**

**"Ania, calm yourself! I do not understand your viciousness toward her," Ramón declared.**

**"My viciousness toward her?What of hers toward me?" Ania countered. "And for all they did for me, those relatives to whom you say I should be grateful, I could have been dead! That includes your father. There are very few people in Spain who I ever hope to see again. I never wish to set foot in Spain again for any reason! Why should I keep lands there?" **

**"I do not understand, Ania," Ramon said, surprise and a little anger on his face. When did my father or any of your father's family ever see you in danger and not help you?" Ramón asked. **

**"Oh, do not pretend that you have not heard that Leya beat me while I was there," Ania accused.**

**"Well, I know that you were headstrong and I have heard that she was a strict disciplinarian," Ramón began.**

**"Disciplinarian?” Ania cried. “The woman was a manipulator, a social climber, a trollop who was trying to use me and my father to advance herself. I caught her with her lover.From that moment on, I refused to be used by such a woman. That is what I was rebelling against! However, since I was the rebel, the black sheep of my family, at least, in some of their eyes, no one listened to me when I tried to tell of it, not even your father!" Ania was trembling with emotion now. "It took nearly dying at her hands and then later nearly being raped by her lover to push me into finally collecting proof of what that man and my so called stepmother really were. Even when I had proof, no one, except the Marques de Casa Calvo, ever apologized for their refusal to believe me. Why should I ever want to set foot on the soil of Spain again? Answer me that!"**

**The bluntness of Ania's terms shocked Don Ramón into silence for a moment. He merely watched as Diego rose and went to Ania.**

**Gently, Diego ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms. He said nothing, but at his touch, Ania's trembling lessened and stopped. As she had on the dock at San Pedro, she crossed her arms and gripped his hands, taking comfort from him.**

**"I am sorry, Ania. I truly did not know. I cannot understand my father not helping you. Even at your most irrepressible, my father always liked you and your spirit," Don Ramón said quietly.**

**Ania sighed and visibly relaxed, "I am sorry, too, Ramón. Perhaps I should not feel so hard toward your father. All the other times that I can remember he has been very kind and loving toward me. If he and your mother ever come here, I would like to see them again, just not in Spain. As I said, I do not ever intend to return there."**

**Don Ramón looked at Diego. "What of you, Don Diego?"**

**"Me?" Diego asked.**

**"Sí, this is a great deal of property which she would be bringing with her into the marriage,” Don Ramón said as he watched Diego carefully.“Have you no feelings about her giving that up?"**

**Diego looked down and met Ania's eyes. "Was she the poorest of the poor and had absolutely nothing to bring with her, only herself, I would still count myself the luckiest, richest man on earth. No amount of money, or lack thereof, can ever change that." Ania's eyes shone with love as she looked up at him.**

**Don Ramón rose and came to stand beside them, smiling. Then he surprised them by saying, "Good! Then you pass my test."**

**"Test?" both Ania and Diego said, puzzled. "You mean that all that was..." Diego continued.**

**"...a test to see your true feelings?" Ramón completed for him. "Sí, and I am glad to see that apparently this is truly a love match on both sides."**

**"Ramón, that was uncalled for," Ania objected.**

**"Maybe," Don Ramón allowed, "but I remember your vow never to marry other than for love. Knowing you as I do, I believe that is the only way you would truly be happy. I wanted to see that you had not been tricked out of that resolve. I agree now that you have chosen well."**

**"Ramón, I ought to..." Ania started angrily.**

**"Yes, I agree. I probably do deserve a trouncing for putting you through that. If I had known what you just told me, I probably would have gone about it differently," he said sincerely. "Also, were you still the barely civilized young girl you once were, I would now begin running for my life.You could indeed be a 'swamp cat' when you were angry, Ania." He laughed for a moment. His laughter was so contagious that finally even Ania and Diego began smiling with him.**

**"Now, when will the wedding itself take place?" Don Ramón asked as he sat back down. "I would like to be there, but I understand that it takes quite a while to get everything done and I have only three months that I can be free just to visit."**

**Ania thought for a moment. The cloth that her father had shipped here would be a true blessing now. "I think everything can be ready in that time," she said, still figuring things out in her head. "In fact, I think it can take place before that time."**

**"Ania, I want everything to be just right for you. Much as I look forward to that day, if you need more time..." Diego assured her.**

**"No, I do not need more. Everything will be ready if I have to hire every seamstress in Alta California to do it," Ania vowed as she turned to smile up at him. "When must you be back in Monterey, Ramón?"**

**"I have said that I would return by the 3rd of agosto," he replied.**

**"Well, then," Ania said as she turned back to Diego, "what about the 20th of julio?"**

**"Sí, that would be good," Diego's joy showed in his eyes as well as his smile. "Ten weeks, that is not a long time, yet it cannot pass quickly enough for me!"**

**"Good! Then if that is settled, would it be possible for you to have a servant show me to my room?" Don Ramón asked as he quickly hid a yawn. "Such was my hurry to see you again this morning, Ania, that I rose quite early so that we could be on our way. A siesta seems a most desirable thing right now."**

**Diego quickly did as Don Ramón requested and he and Ania finally found themselves alone. He smiled as he watched Ania and realized that once again she was fairly glowing with her happiness, now that there was an actual date to look forward to. Then he sobered as he realized that he needed to tell her something about what he had found out so that she would be on her guard. Without his saying a word, Ania sensed his mood change and looked at him curiously. "Ania," he began, "I cannot be here for supper tonight. I have something I must do. I had thought to wait until nightfall, but it might be better done sooner."**

**"Zorro?" Ania asked quietly.**

**"Sí, and the matter concerns you closely. Rodríguez sent de Irujo to San Juan Capistrano," he continued.**

**"The prison there is open?" Ania asked.**

**"No, I'm afraid not. He was sent there as forced labor for eighteen months," he explained. "I am going to see if Rodríguez has really done as he says and if the security of the work crews is any better than it was the last time I was there."**

**Ania’s eyes were troubled as Diego explained his fears of de Irujo’s possible escape. "What am I going to do, Diego? I cannot stay within these walls all the time!"**

**"No, but I want you to begin taking precautions again. Move Bastián back to the position as your bodyguard. Never...and I mean NEVER...go anywhere alone until I am sure of what is going on. Continue to wear the hidden stilettos. If you must take Don Ramón onto your land before I return, at least take several people with you. Before I go, I will also ask that Bernardo and Father stay close to you as well. I will leave soon, so you and Father must make excuses for me as to why I am not at supper. I will be back as quickly as I can, probably tomorrow morning sometime." Diego leaned down quickly and kissed her lightly, knowing that he needed to be on his way. "Te amo, Ania. Do not worry; I will be back soon."**

**"Vaya con Dios, Diego. I love you," she whispered as she watched him quickly walk to the cabinet and disappear. It occurred to her that this was perhaps merely the beginning of a lifetime of seeing him leave on one mission or another. The idea thrilled her and yet frightened her a bit as well. She realized that he was rapidly becoming not merely the point around which her life revolved, but her very world itself. Turning to a shrine nearby, she quickly made the sign of the cross and said a prayer for his safety. She wondered if it would ever get any easier. Probably not, but such would be the way it was for however long Señor Zorro was a part of their lives. Resolutely she turned and walked to her room for a siesta as well. Beginning now, she must learn to dissimulate whenever it was necessary to cover for him and she was determined to do what she needed to as his wife. Whatever he needed her to do, she would do, just as before.**

**"Whatever it takes" she whispered softly.  
  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seven](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring7.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)**  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	7. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter** Seven  
  
  


**Zorro felt a vague sense of déjà vu as he stopped in the moonlight looking down on the prison complex. He stood now in almost exactly the spot from which he had watched the guards two months before. This time, however, there were considerably more lancers present and the building looming in the background appeared to be more complete. He crouched down a bit closer to the boulder beside him as he saw another squad of guards come out of the barracks. _What are they up to?_ he wondered. Motionless as the rocks of the hills, he waited. _Ah, they must be changing guards for second watch now.Six guards to the watch,_ he decided as he relaxed once again. He glanced at the night sky, gauging by the position of the moon and a pair of prominent stars the time of night. _Should be around midnight.That would be about right._ Thoughtfully, Zorro watched the men below until all was still again. It occurred to him that it might be a bit more difficult to get into the office of the complex this time. However, that was where he needed to go...there, and to get a peek at the prisoners' cells, if possible. His mind would be eased, at least partially, if he could actually see de Irujo in there. Finally, he silently made his way toward the back of the building. By sticking close to the scattered boulders, he appeared to be just one shadow among many to any casual observer. **

**Choosing his path carefully to avoid patches of moonlight, Zorro eased into a niche in the wall just as a sergeant at arms walked by briskly as he made his rounds checking the position of his men. Zorro pressed himself back against the wall, barely breathing. The sergeant passed within five feet of where the deep shadows hid the masked man. As the lancer disappeared around the corner, Zorro quickly darted to the open door and into the hallway. He paused only long enough to be sure no one was around before moving on into the office. More paperwork than before sat on the desk. This slowed Zorro down in his search, but presently he found the ledger listing recent intakes of workers. Stepping into a patch of bright moonlight coming through the window he began to scan through the book, looking for the last list of men from Los Ángeles. He had just located it when he heard a noise from the far end of the hallway. Stepping back to the desk, he lay the book down and placing his arm over the bound edge of the page to silence his action, he quickly tore it out. Folding the page, he placed it in his banda and moved toward the door. Peering into the hallway and seeing no one, he slipped into a still doorless room just across the hall and flattened himself against the wall. The voices became more distinct.**

**"Ay-ya-yi! I am tired, mi amigo!" one voice said.**

**"Aren't you off watch, Santo? What are you still doing here?" a second voice asked.**

**"I had to take care of that last bunch of workers first," Santo replied with a snort.**

**"The ones from Los Ángeles?" Vito, his companion, asked.**

**"** **Sí," Santo replied tiredly. "I had to fix more food for them, never mind that it was so late. After that, I was told that they had to be given prison clothing tonight. Tonight! No, they couldn't wait until morning. It had to be tonight. Then, to make things worse, I ran short and had to ride all the way down to the old seamstress' house to get more. What a waste of time."**

**"All of them are dressed in the prison clothes now?" Vito asked.**

**Santo held up an armload of clothes. "No, I have two more. This is their clothing. A Martinez and someone called de Irujo are the ones who are left. At least that is the names on the transfer list. Ay! So much trouble for these worthless ones," Santo shook his head. "Well, let me get those two into these and then I can finally go to bed."**

**"You are right, compadre. Even though we are worth any five of them, Comandante Cosío thinks nothing of working us to death right along with them. Ay, a soldier's life is a hard one, es la verdad," Vito said sympathetically. Totally unaware of the listening visitor, both men walked on down the hall.**

**Zorro smiled. _Well, it seems that de Irujo did make it here._ The smile faded as his mistrust of Rodríguez reasserted itself. The words "if it is really him," rose unbidden in his mind. _I am sure I am worrying for nothing, but it would not hurt to see him with my own eyes,_ he told himself. Silently, he began following the two lancers deeper into the prison, being careful to take note of each turn. It would not do to get confused in here. **

**The two lancers made a final turn and stopped before a row of cells. Walking to the last one, Santo shouted, "Martínez! Wake up, you worthless dog!" A tired looking peon moaned and rolled over to look at him. Santo opened the cell door and threw the clothes into the bleary peon's face. "Hurry up and change your clothes so I can go get a bit of rest myself. I tell you now that I will be a lot easier for you to get along with when I am on duty if I get my sleep." The peon growled something but did as he was told. Moving to the next cell door, Santo again yelled, "Wake up, hombre! Why must I lose sleep over filth like you, de Irujo!" The prisoner did not stir.**

**From where he stood, Zorro could see the top of the man's head but not his face. The prisoner seemed to be tall and his hair was the color of de Irujo's. Zorro smiled once again. _Sí! He is just where he should be. That is good!_ He moved closer trying to see the man's face. As he did so, the tip of his sword sheath bumped lightly against the rough adobe wall. Zorro froze as both lancers turned abruptly toward him. **

**"Zorro!" they both shouted as they caught sight of the man in black.**

**Zorro did not wait to see what would happen next. He turned and sprinted back the way they had come. The halls here were narrow enough to make it a bit uncomfortable if swordplay was called for. In addition to that, Zorro saw no reason to hurt the two guards if he could get away without doing so. They, after all, were merely doing their jobs.**

**He heard the men yell for more lancers as he dashed around a corner several yards ahead of his pursuers. He frowned. They were making enough noise to wake the dead. As he turned another corner, he came face to face with three more guards running to their comrades' aid. For a moment, the new lancers' mouths flew open and they halted at the sight of the Dark Angel. "Madre de Dios!" one gasped out. Zorro took advantage of their shock to push them out of his way and dash around yet another corner.**

**Having momentarily, outdistanced the ever-increasing group of lancers, Zorro paused for a minute to try to reassess his location. The last turn had taken him out of the path that they had followed on the way in. He could only hope this way led out. He soon realized this was not to be as he suddenly found himself facing a hallway that dead-ended only a few feet ahead of him. Grimly, he pulled his sword from its sheath. He would have to do whatever he must to get out, even if it meant hacking his way through a squad of the king's soldiers.**

**Picking a spot that gave him the element of surprise, he advanced suddenly upon the group of lancers immediately behind him. As the lamplight reflected off the legendary blade of the Fox and they caught sight of his grim smile, the lancers' courage faltered and he was able to get the upper hand in the swordplay that followed. When one man boldly tried to engage him in combat, Zorro allowed his blade to slice a short but effective diagonal cut across the man's upper arm. The man's courage was commendable and Zorro still had no desire to kill. The slash effectively took the man out of the fight with no loss of life. As their colleague fell back against the wall grasping his arm, the other lancers retreated a few steps. This opened the way to a short flight of steps just to the right of where Zorro now stood. Making as broad a slash as possible in the enclosed area and forcing the group back further, Zorro dashed up the stairs. At the top, he turned back to deal with them again. Sidestepping a thrust from the closest lancer, Zorro trapped the man's sword against his own, and pushed the unfortunate guard back into the others, knocking the whole group back down the stairs.**

**Reaching the next landing, Zorro dashed into a hallway with a door at the end of it. As he ran through the door, he slammed it shut and jammed a chisel, which he found nearby, under the door to prevent it from being opened. With his pursuers throwing their shoulders against the jammed door, Zorro turned to take stock of the situation. His heart sank. He now saw why the chisel had been there. Across the window behind him was a set of four iron bars. For a second, Zorro simply stood and stared. Then his hand flew out as if to check the truth of what his eyes told him. Yes, the bars were really there, but he began smiling again as he realized that the whole segment of bars shifted a bit in his hands as he pushed on them. His luck had held. The bars were only newly plastered in. The plaster was not yet dry and with a great effort, Zorro was able to pull the whole set from the window and lean it against the shaking door to seal it more firmly closed. Sheathing his sword, he leaned out to learn his location. _Bueno!_ he thought as he looked down upon the clump of bushes where Tornado was hidden. As he climbed confidently up into the window, he gave a shrill whistle. With an answering neigh, the black stallion trotted to a point directly under Zorro. Just as the door creaked and then splintered inward, Zorro stepped from the windowsill and dropped lightly into Tornado's saddle. Soon they were cantering rapidly back in the direction of Los Ángeles. **

**The lancers were far from giving up, however. Zorro soon found that this group of lancers had managed to get their hands on some very fast horses. Mile after mile they stayed behind him. Zorro hoped he could lose them soon. Not far ahead there was a long open area of the road where a rider could be seen for miles. Just before arriving at this spot, he located a hiding place for his steed and himself. From his concealment, he watched as Capitán Cosío sent his men throughout the hills ahead of him, but none of them came close to where Zorro actually was. Finally, Zorro heard the capitán give the order to return to the prison. As he watched them ride away, he let out a tired sigh. _This has been a bit close for comfort tonight._ Then he had to laugh at himself. _Well, I wanted to see if security was tighter now. I think I just proved it to myself!_ Shaking his head and chuckling, he remounted Tornado and rode northward. _At least, I think we can be fairly confident that de Irujo will stay where he has been put. Ania will be safe for now._ **

**Back in the prison, Santo had returned at long last to stand before the last prisoner's cell. "De Irujo! Wake up! I am tired from chasing a ghost and you are keeping me up longer. Get up and put these clothes on, de Irujo!"**

**The man whom Zorro had seen turned sleepily to Santo. "Are you talking to me?"**

**"Sí, de Irujo. Who else would I be talking to in your cell?" Santo asked.**

**The prisoner looked up at him with blue eyes shining in the lamplight. "But that is not my name. I am not de Irujo," he insisted.**

**Santo scoffed, "What difference does it make, peon? One name will do as well as another for the next several months."**

**The peon merely shrugged. He had to admit that Santo was probably right. For the length of his sentence, they could call him anything they wanted. Nodding his head sadly, he put the clothes on and lay back down. Tomorrow would be only the first of many days that he would work for the king, days that would soon turn him into an old man. He knew he had better rest while he could.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Seven women sat in Ania's room at her hacienda as the mid-morning sunlight streamed into her window. Spread around them were the bolts of material which Don Miguel had arranged to have shipped from West Florida. As Ania draped the different pieces of cloth over her shoulders, they were all discussing which dress should be made from each bolt. The six seamstresses accepted most decisions made by Ania without contention. However, when they began choosing the material for the wedding dress itself, this changed.**

**"But, Señorita Ania, there is a perfectly beautiful length of black brocaded silk here. The most beautiful wedding dresses I have ever seen were black. There is nothing wrong with that. It is traditional. Why would you choose anything else?"**

**"Dela, I agree with you that the material is beautiful, but it makes me think too much of the dresses I have that were made for mourning. Do you have any idea just how much of the last five years I have spent wearing mourning? I feel like I have spent my life in mourning!" Ania tried to explain.**

**"I agree with Dela, Señorita Ania. You would look so beautiful in the black," Amada commented.**

**"That is not the point," Ania insisted. "Were I any happier right now, I would be able to fly! Why on earth would I wish to marry Diego de la Vega in what might as well be mourning? I want to look as happy as I feel."**

**"But if you are not going to use the traditional black, then just what color DO you wish to use, señorita?" Rosita asked. She knew her patrona better than anyone else in this room. When Ania's voice got that determined edge to it, one might as well be talking to the wall for all the changing she would do. The others might just as well accept it.**

**"Hmmmmm, well, let me think," Ania said as she fell quiet for a minute. All of the material was beautiful. Her mind went back to similar conversations she had had with her friend, Antonia, just before her wedding. Antonia had married one of the young dons from their area whose family had a bit of English blood. That in itself was not as unusual as it might have seemed, even in light of Spain's seemingly endless hostilities with England.**

**Much of the land in their area had remained in contention for many years. The countries of England, France and Spain had all had their share of swapping the ownership of West Florida. Some families, especially those with royal connections, often pulled back into St. Augustine or Pensacola when danger threatened from one of the other countries. Other families, however, refused to budge from their land and merely dealt with the other governments as became necessary. Affairs of both politics and the heart being what they are, sometimes bloodlines of different countries became mixed.**

**Antonia's young suitor was from a family such as this. Indeed, his father had gotten along very well during the few years that England attempted to hold the land, so well that he managed to woo and marry an English lady. He promptly taught her the customs of the Spanish upper class. As her future mother-in-law loved to talk about just about anything, Antonia heard of various English customs related to weddings. One relatively new development was the "white wedding". The white was symbolic of both purity and joy. Antonia had decided that since she was both pure and very joyful, she should wear white. It had been a ninety-day wonder that stirred up much comment with the busybodies of the pueblo. It had been beautiful though. Ania smiled as she remembered Juan saying that she had never been afraid to give the people something to talk about. Well, she would do it again! Walking back to the open crate, Ania reached in and pulled out two more bolts of material, one of white brocade satin and another of white lace. "This," she said dramatically, as she turned back to the seamstresses, "is what I will wear on my wedding day!"**

**The older seamstresses were not pleased. "White? But, señorita, who has ever heard of that?"**

**"I have," Ania insisted. "I have been told that the white symbolizes first the joy of the spirit when there is love in the match, and also, that it stands for purity.Since I have never been married before and have never known the physical love of a husband, I definitely qualify for that purity. And as for the joy, señoras, I ask you, how can I possible put on the color of mourning for the happiest day of my life? White it must be! It does not matter to me if any other Spanish woman anywhere ever wears white for another wedding or not. For me, it is perfect!"**

**"Whatever you wish, patrona," the oldest seamstress sniffed. The other older ones shrugged. It was, after all, the young patrona's wedding, not theirs. So it was that each of the six seamstresses left with orders for two of the dresses, which they assured her would be finished in eight weeks or so. The youngest seamstress had shown a spark of excitement as the white dress was described and Ania drew up the design that she wanted. It was to her that Ania had entrusted the making of the white wedding dress.**

**Ania sighed in relief as the seamstresses left. She loved pretty clothes and had endured all the measuring and remeasuring with good grace, but as usual found herself irritated at the slowness of the process.**

**"It was very exciting watching you decide on the dresses for your wedding week, Señorita Ania, but is there some way you would have me help? You have not mentioned it if there is," Rosita asked with a smile as she watched Ania dreamily rub her hand over a small piece from the white satin.**

**"Oh, sí, Rosita. Something very special," Ania looked up with a sparkle in her eyes. "But not necessarily one which I want to share with just anyone." She walked back to the crate and once again brought out some cloth. In her arms were cream colored satin and silk. From deeper in the crate, she pulled lengths of the finest, most delicate lace, also of cream.**

**"It is beautiful, Señorita Ania!" Rosita cried as she reached out to run her fingers over the intricate lace and luminous satin. "What do we make of this?" She looked up and saw that Ania was blushing even though her eyes and smile were filled with excitement.**

**"I want you to help me make a "first night set", Rosita," she said quietly.**

**"Oh, Señorita Ania! You will look like an angel. Don Diego will not be able to take his eyes off you!" Rosita said with a laugh.**

**Ania laughed and then breathed a happy sigh. "Well, I would hope not, Rosita!" she finally said. Then she looked up, her face shining with happiness. "Oh, Rosita, am I being silly? I mean, sometimes I feel so happy that I am afraid that I might appear giddy. I do not want to appear like a silly child. I try to act as I know I should, but sometimes it is all I can do not to dance or sing for joy!"**

**"No, you are not silly. It is very good to see you both so happy. It is about time that Don Diego settled down and there is no doubt of the joy he finds with you.Crescencia says that Don Diego seems as light hearted as he was as a youth before he went to Spain. I remember from growing up with him that he was a bit different then. You have been good for him, patrona."**

**"Oh, I hope so, Rosita. That is the most important thing in the world to me right now," Ania said as she looked at her lady's maid thoughtfully. Then she suddenly clutched the material in her arms and spun around, finally alighting on the edge of her bed. As she looked up at Rosita, both women dissolved into laughter.**

**"Thank you, Rosita," Ania said after a minute.**

**"For what?" the lady's maid asked, somewhat surprised.**

**"For being a friend as well as my servant. I have not often had a confidant in my life. I am very lucky that Don Alejandro asked you to sit with me during those first dark times," Ania replied.**

**Rosita realized that she was right. They had become friends as well. She smiled at Ania. "I think we were both lucky, Señorita Ania!"**

**After a while, both women got down to the business of deciding on a design for the robe and gown. Ania made several sketches before they were both satisfied with what they had come up with. Rosita then took the satin to make the robe, while Ania kept the soft cream silk to make her gown. The lace was divided as well for use on each garment.**

**Ania smiled as they worked. There was definitely a lot to do between now and the 20 of julio, but every bit of it would be done with loving, joyous care. Such work was never a burden.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania was again walking among the grape vines when she looked up and saw Diego coming toward her. She did not know what time he had returned, but she could see that he was tired. It being only midday, he could not have rested long after he returned. Whatever he found out must have been important. Quickly she walked to meet him.**

**"Diego!" she cried, with a smile. "I am so glad you are back. Did your business go well?" She glanced quickly around to see how close Bastián was to them. _Ah! There he is.Hmmmm, now to see if I can get rid of him for a while,_ she thought. "Bastián, why do you not go and enjoy the siesta time. I am sure I will be safe with Diego here," she said aloud to the bodyguard. **

**For a moment, Bastián looked doubtful, but finally the lure of a siesta won out. "As you wish, señorita, but if you need me just yell out. I will not be that far away. A little rest would be good, yes?" He rubbed his brow as if trying to relieve a headache.**

**Ania grinned as she remembered that Bastián and Manuel had held a drinking contest the previous night, one which Bastián had won. She had been somewhat surprised to see him already waiting for her as she left the hacienda early this morning. She would have bet that this would have been one of those rare mornings when she had to wait for him. Bastián, silent as always, had borne whatever misery he was in stoically. He had gone about his duties as always, but she bet it would indeed feel good to him to lie down and sleep for a while. "That will be fine, Bastián. Thank you," she said.**

**As the bodyguard walked away, Diego reached and took her hands. He raised them to his lips and placed a tender kiss on each. Ania turned her hands so that she could caress his cheek gently with her fingers. The look that passed between them said everything that they could not say aloud before others.**

**"You look tired, Diego. Are you all right?" she finally asked quietly.**

**"Sí, it was just a long ride, and I will admit, a rather exciting night," Diego replied as he tucked her hand into his arm and began walking with her along the path.**

**Ania looked at him in concern for a second. She had heard him use the term in that way before and it definitely carried a special meaning. With him excitement meant work for Zorro, often with lots of fighting included. She almost said something betraying her worry for him, but then thought better of it. His telling her even this much showed his trust that she would take such things in stride, without making a fuss. That, too, would be a part of her life from this point on. Even after what had happened before, she must trust him to be able to take care of himself at any time. Ania willed herself to do so. "What were you able to find out?" she asked.**

**"Well, for one thing, I think perhaps Bastián will not have to stay quite so close to you for now. I think perhaps we can probably move Bastián back to other duties, although I would feel better if he remained on duty," Diego began. **

**"So de Irujo was there?" Ania asked.**

**"Yes, and the security is sufficiently tight that I do not expect him to escape," Diego continued. He then told her about the things he had seen and about de Irujo's name being on the list of workers. It was with a considerable sense of relief that the two young people walked on toward the hacienda. It seemed that at least for the next eighteen months, they had little to worry about from that quarter. They could relax and enjoy the weeks to come.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That night as they sat at supper, the conversation turned to Ania's use of the new hacienda.**

**"Just when are you planning on moving into that beautiful casa on the plateau?" Don Ramón asked. "You did say the rest of the furniture was on its way, did you not?"**

**"Sí, but I have decided that I shall not be moving into it at all," Ania replied.**

**"What?" Don Ramón said, as Diego and Don Alejandro looked at her, wondering just what she had come up with regarding the matter.**

**"No, Don Alejandro and Diego have made me very comfortable here. It has become my home. It has always been Diego's home and I see no reason for us to have to move elsewhere just because we marry," Ania stated, not quite sure how her cousin would react. She shot a quick look at Diego and up the table at Don Alejando as she attempted to judge their reactions. She had not had time to discuss her decision with either of them. To tell the truth, she had only this minute decided about the matter definitely. She hoped Ramón would not ask too much about it. She was not sure she could be convincing at this point.**

**"What are you going to do with it then?" Ramón asked.**

**"Oh, I have heard that other pueblos often have spare casas that are used by important visitors to these pueblos. Up until now Los Ángeles has not done so because there have been no vacant haciendas available," Ania attempted to be logical in her suggestion. She was relieved that Ramón did not seem to find it absurd, that is until he commented again.**

**"Oh, so you will be moving over with me only temporarily then," he said.**

**"What?" Ania asked, confused. "I just said that I did not plan to use it at all. I most certainly will welcome your using it, if you wish to. In fact, I would be honored that you are my first guest there, but why would I move in there only to move out later?"**

**"To have everything continue to look proper and to prevent too many people from speculating about your living in such close proximity with your fiancé all this time," Ramón said in a deceptively quiet way. "I have no doubt that there is already talk of your living here and not hiring a dueña. That was a grave mistake, Ania." He might as well have set off blasting powder.**

**"What?!" Don Alejandro gasped. "I can assure you there has been no...."**

**"Are you insinuating that I would ever do anything to damage Ania's reputation or take advantage of her?" Diego tensed as he asked this, his voice low and controlled. However, anger smoldered in his eyes as he looked at Don Ramón.**

**"Ramón, you go too far," Ania objected.**

**Ramón raised his hands as if asking everyone to stop and consider what he was saying. "No, no! Now do not get the wrong idea here.” He looked at the two de la Vegas. “I have seen that you are both very honorable men. I myself have no doubt that she was as safe here as if she were in her father's own house and under his watchful eye. However, I also know human nature.” Turning to look at Ania with Diego, he continued, "Perhaps before everyone began suspecting how you both felt about each other your own reputations would have been enough to prevent the gossip from starting, but now...." He looked away from Diego and turned his full attention to Ania. "Ania, you of all people should realize what I am saying here. You know how quickly slander can arise even under more ordinary circumstances than this." **

**"Surely you are wrong in this, Don Ramón," Don Alejandro insisted. "People here know us too well for that to be true."**

**"Ah, but they have not known Ania so very long and knowing my cousin as I do, I would say that she has not gone out of her way to be conventional in all her actions. Many of the things for which she was criticized in West Florida I am glad to see are commonplace here. However, I would wager that her refusal to hire a dueña is still unusual enough to call attention to itself. You know what I say is true, Ania. The only place worse about gossip than at court is...."**

**"You are wrong, señor, and if they ever did say that and it was heard..." Diego began, still indignant.**

**"...is a small pueblo," Ania quietly completed the sentence Ramón had started. Instead of anger, there was quiet resignation on her face as she reached over and took Diego's hand. "Diego, I'm afraid Ramón is right, much as I hate to admit it. I have been somewhat selfish in this affair. I still say that I do not wish to live in my hacienda after we are married, but while Ramón is here, it might be best. He is, after all, family and in some people's eyes he would be the one responsible for me, a mere woman." Ania frowned at the term. "I would not want talk to get started."**

**Diego looked at her in surprise and dismay. "But, Ania, you have always said that the opinion of others was not important to you."**

**Ania gave his hand a squeeze and smiled sadly. "Yes, I said that, but that was when I had only my own reputation to think of."**

**Diego expression showed both worry and resignation. Wordlessly, he looked into her eyes. Ania's face reflected her own disappointment with the decision that had been forced upon her.**

**Don Alejandro watched them both closely. While Ania's face probably showed just what she was feeling this time, he knew that behind Diego's expression there was more. Several times, his son had discussed with him and Bernardo about how best to watch over Ania. Foremost was the idea that she could be guarded better with her staying here. Now she would be out of their sight much of the time. Had they included her in these discussions, she might have responded to Don Ramón's argument differently. Diego's concern for her safety could only serve to make the coming weeks seem almost unbearably long to him.**

**"Oh, come now!" Don Ramón cried. "Surely, little more than nine weeks is hardly a tragedy. Cheer up! It shall pass in no time! Come, tell me of the wonderful engagement fiesta you are throwing this Saturday night so that we may announce to the whole pueblo your intentions to marry. That will no doubt be a much happier topic of discussion."**

**Slowly, the conversation did turn in that direction, but without the sparkle of light-heartedness, which had been present earlier.  
  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eight](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring8.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	8. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
**

**Now that she had agreed to stay at her hacienda with Ramón, time passed all too quickly for Ania. As anxious as she was for the wedding date to arrive, she dreaded even the temporary move that would come before then. She had become so attuned to the small click behind her wall that she not only knew many times that Zorro had ridden, but even more comforting, she often awoke to that slight sound deep in the dark hours before dawn with the relieved feeling that he had also returned safely once more. Now she would not have that reassurance.**

**Ania often pondered the matter, wondering if there was not some other way things could be handled. _Ah, if I had only taken the time to discuss it with Diego and Don Alejandro before Ramón brought up the subject of moving into the hacienda,_ she fretted. _I should never have agreed so quickly. Yet, what else can I do? Ramón is adamant that we should not impose further while there is a perfectly good hacienda to be used while he is here. And he is right. I cannot stay here when there is a male member of my own family in my own hacienda. Talk would start._ Ania frowned even more deeply. _If the criticism was just of me, it would not matter, but it will not be. Diego will be the object of gossip and his father will be criticized for allowing...whatever...to go on under his own roof. Diego has always been so concerned with protecting me from the slander that could have come before now. How can I not take the only step that would at least limit the talk about both of us?_ **

**She knew that beyond their personal desire not to be separated at this time was the fact that Diego was worried about her safety. Even with de Irujo securely in custody, there was still the matter of whether Capitán Rodríguez would ever try anything against her again. _Hmmm, perhaps that is an argument that would convince him to stay here. I suppose it is worth a try._ **

**After talking it over with Diego, Ania explained as much as she could of the situation to Ramón. She had told him of her suspicions about Rodríguez's involvement with the murders of Juan and Papá. She also refreshed his memory about de Irujo and let him know that de Irujo had, accidentally or not, found her again and tried to kill her. Ramón was relieved when told that de Irujo was in prison, even if it was a work program. He had a great deal of trust in the government prison programs. De Irujo, he took seriously. Rodríguez was another matter.**

**"Where is your proof, or at least, some solid basis for your suspicion?" he had asked her about Capitán Rodríguez.**

**What could she say? That Zorro had taken the capitán to task on her behalf? Since it was not common knowledge around the pueblo, how could she explain her knowing it had taken place? The only way that Ramón would have believed that is to have Zorro himself tell it. Of course, as far as she was concerned, THAT was out of the question.**

**All she was left with, other than that, were incidences which showed Capitán Rodríguez’s, and her antipathy for each other. When she described the confrontation behind Manolito's home where Rodríguez seemed ready and willing to shoot her, Ramón had shrugged and explained her version of the incident as merely her overreaction to the admittedly natural act of his holding her at gun point. Ramón had explained in a logical manner that the capitán would have had to do that until he figured out what role she was playing in the incident and he had Monolito back in custody. She found to her frustration that she could prove nothing beyond a doubt to her cousin.**

**"You have always based your opinions of people on how you feel about them rather than their actions. I will admit, sometimes your 'woman's intuition' is quite good, but how can this Capitán Rodríguez be as bad as you say? You have never seen him anywhere around when you were attacked, nor have you ever heard any of the bandidos say that he hired them. All you really have is a gut feeling, and that is not nearly as reliable as logical evidence," he argued.**

**"Diego and Don Alejandro seem to take my suspicions seriously. THEY know he is a snake-in-the-grass!" Ania countered stubbornly.**

**"Maybe," Ramón countered, "but I see that they do not go around saying it. You would be wise to be a bit more careful about it yourself. Besides, I know you can generally make anyone believe what you wish them to. You spent enough time in the fantasy atmosphere of court to learn that rather well."**

**"I am hardly making it up!" Ania declared hotly.**

**"I never said that you were, just that you may be mistaken, with no solid evidence," Ramón soothed. "Also I fail to see how staying here would make you any safer. It is not as if Diego is capable of protecting you himself, at least with a sword or gun." He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "I am very surprised that he is so...so...." He struggled for a word for a moment.**

**"He is no coward, if that is what you were going to suggest!" Ania whirled toward him, hands on hips, feet spaced as if she herself would fight him over such a suggestion, as indeed she would have had they still been children. "He is gentle, intelligent, kind...."**

**Ramón threw up his hand to stop her objections. "Ania...Ania! I never said that, nor was I going to. However, you must admit that he is hardly such as I would have expected you to be so taken with. I like the man. I truly do, and I can see that he is as taken with you as you are with him. But I would have expected you to marry a fighter...hopefully not a hot head, but at least someone skillful with weapons. Diego is surprisingly lacking in the skills your brothers and father practiced all their lives."**

**Ania rubbed her hand over her forehead and frowned. "Ramón, remember one thing. I loved my brothers and my father very much, and all four of them, every last one of them, died violently.Why should I not be attracted to someone who believes there is a better way to do things than resorting to violence? Perhaps he will not leave me a widow because of a duel or a gunshot." Inwardly, she prayed that such was true, that somehow he would always return to her safely, despite the danger her cousin must never know Diego faced. She hoped that someday in the far future, events would work out so that Ramón could know just how strong and brave Diego was. For him to do what he did, and be even mildly criticized as less that manly was just too much to endure.**

**"Ania, I can understand that. Perhaps Diego is just the type you need. You two make it plain enough that you love each other. I just hope that you do not find yourself bored with the quiet life you will probably lead with him. You were always such an excitement seeker. Was this an arranged marriage and I the one who had to arrange it, I doubt that I would have even considered him as a match for you. Neither of you need the wealth of the other, although I suppose many people never feel they have enough, so personality likenesses would have been one of the main considerations." Ania glared at him. "However, that is neither here nor there. We have ranged too far from our original topic. The point is that, one, I am the only male relative anywhere near you. Since you are unmarried, even as merely a cousin, I have the responsibility to take care of you for the short period of time that I am here. Ania, I will be more blunt with you than I was before Don Diego and Don Alejandro. Your reluctance to hire a dueña, even though I understand it, after a fashion, probably already has caused talk since word of your relationship with Don Diego has spread. If I live in your hacienda and you remain here, that will only add more fuel to the fire. The two months that you live in your own hacienda with me overseeing you will give the busybodies that many fewer months that they can wonder if you two have gone beyond what society allows. I doubt that the old tías of this pueblo will neglect to watch the fit of your dress and the size of your waist over the next few months. If you gain an ounce, there will be those who will be counting the months and wagging their tongues."**

**"Ramón!" Ania cried, blushing deeply as she realized what he was suggesting.**

**"Ania, you know it is true! There will be those who will suspect it, even though no one says it aloud, at least where any of us would hear." He paused a moment, then went on with his arguments. "Two, the worry about your safety is hardly to be thought of. I will have lancers around us most of the time. Not a big force, but enough. Why, you should be even safer there than here because you will not have the long ride, usually alone, from here to there to oversee your rancho. And, finally, three, because you have already given your word on the issue. That is the most definite reason of all. At no point in your life have I ever known you to go back on your word! I do not think you will start now."**

**Ania looked at him and shook her head sadly. He was right. She had given her word. "All right...all right!" she finally muttered. "Then you stay here."**

**"No, Ania. That would not help matters," he insisted.**

**"Oooh, you are so stubborn!" she snapped.**

**"Stubborn? Sí, I am. That is a family trait that breeds true all the way through my family tree...OUR family tree, cousin!" He grinned at her good-naturedly. Ania merely scowled back.**

**Ania was still stinging over his misjudging of Diego when she, Diego and Bernardo rode through the pueblo once more on their way to San Pedro to sign for the last load of Miguel Valdéz's furniture. Thankfully, Ramon was needed at a meeting of the rancheros in the area and grudgingly accepted Bernardo as at least some sort of a chaperone, if not the dueña he wished she had. They would have a couple of days for the furniture to be placed and the servants to put things in order. Saturday night, their betrothal would be announced at the fiesta and Monday morning bright and early, Ania's and Ramón's personal luggage would be moved to the Rancho Valdéz. The thought of the nearly eight weeks from then until the wedding was like a cloud hanging over her, inescapable and unwelcome, but survivable, she supposed.**

**There seemed to be more merchants' booths set up around the square than usual. When Diego suggested that she take the time to see what was offered, Ania eagerly agreed. While Bernardo left on an errand for Diego, the two young people drifted amiably from one display of goods to the next, Ania buying whatever caught her eye. They stopped beside one large booth, which had a sizable assortment of laces and linens just off a ship from Boston, hanging so as to display them to the best advantage. Ania examined the laces, delighted at the fine quality of them. Hearing voices, she paused to listen as from the other side of the hanging merchandise two older senoras were having a humorous discussion concerning two young lovers and their suitability for each other. To her dismay, she realized that it was she and Diego who were the subject of this conversation, the older women having seen the two of them walking along and enjoying each other's company.**

**"Now who would have thought that when Diego de la Vega finally decided to wed that it would be to one such as Ania Valdéz?" the older sounding voice said.**

**"Why, Drina! I thought you liked Señorita Ania. I do, even if she is rather unusual in some ways," the younger voice exclaimed.**

**"Oh, I do. Do not get me wrong, Eva. It is just that they are so different. She is so decisive and quick in her actions and decisions, and so independent. I would not be surprised if she refuses to allow Diego to oversee her holdings for her when they marry. She seems that obsessed with them," Drina explained.**

**"Well, as far as that goes," Eva commented, "I doubt that young man would even make the attempt to convince her to do otherwise! If it is not something he has read in a book, or related to art or music, he hardly seems to have energy to care about it." Both women made derogatory clucking sounds and Ania could just imagine them shaking their heads. "If someone had told me six years ago that Diego would have come back from Spain so changed, I would have told them they were loco. He was such a spirited boy! Now he will talk a problem to death before doing anything."**

**"Yes, I am afraid he is not half the man his father is," Drina agreed. "Maybe Ania Valdéz's temperament will be good for him. Many a lazy man has been motivated by a wife who knows how to light a fire under him."**

**"Humph! From what I have seen of those two, Diego will be jumping to her tune soon enough, probably quite henpecked," Eva snorted. Both women began giggling together. "Shhhhh!" Eva cautioned, still giggling. "Someone will hear us!"**

**Ania drew herself up, her fists balled at her sides and eyes flashing pure fire. _Someone will hear them indeed! I'll teach those two old biddies a thing or two!_ she thought angrily. She started to walk around the stand, but was surprised when Diego took her arm firmly. Quickly, he turned and walked back to another stand several yards away, taking Ania with him. Looking at him in concern, Ania hurt in sympathy for him. She realized that, without a doubt, if she could hear the women so clearly, so could he. Once again, he had been unjustly criticized. _Why, that must happen all the time!_ she realized with a shock. She had never really thought about it before. From the time she had met him on the patio that first morning, he had been so kind, so good to her, always the gentleman and so attentive to her feelings and needs. By the time she recognized the fact that she was falling in love with him, the supposed lack of forcefulness was an accepted part of him. Her heart had responded to the true Diego de la Vega whom she came to love without regard to the passiveness of his nature. "Oh, Diego..." she began, not sure how to soothe the hurt she knew he must surely feel. She looked at him closely. The look in his eyes was somewhat veiled as if he was used to not showing how he felt, which of course, he was. He did not look angry, merely resigned to things. **

**He surprised her again by apparently feeling that SHE was the one who needed to be comforted. "It is all right, Ania," he said with a wink, "but I think we would do better at another booth, do you not?"**

**"You should have let me find a way to put those two in their places, Diego," she said as they walked toward another booth. "It is so unfair! Those old bats would be afraid to stick their noses outside their own doors, if it were not for some of the things Zorro does! If they only knew...." **

**Holding his hand up to forestall any further comments and to caution her to keep her voice down, Diego said, "But they can not, can they, mi amor?"He looked into her eyes. "That is something I...we...can never allow." **

**Ania stood silent for a moment, then lay her hand over his and sighed. "No, I suppose you are right, but you deserve so much more," she whispered.**

**"Why?" he asked, surprising her yet again. Then softly, "I know who I am. I know what Zorro does is needed and right. As long as I feel that what I am doing is the right thing to do, that is enough." He looked down at the ornate silver pitcher he had picked up as if it were the topic of their conversation, and then back up at her. "From the first, Bernardo has always been there for me. But in the beginning, I did not have my Father's approval. He did not know and that was hard on both of us. His approval came much later. But now I have the blessing of not only Father's support, but yours as well. As long as none of you have to pay for who and what I am, I am thankful. It is truly more than enough." Indicating the older women who were walking away across the plaza, he said, "The other can be borne. It is really better this way."**

**Ania just looked at Diego for a long moment. Words seemed inadequate to express the admiration she had for the selfless man whom she was going to marry. Covering his hands with hers, she slowly took the pitcher from him and pretended to examine it. With a sideways look she said, "Still, I do not like what they say. I just wish there was something I could do."**

**"There is," Diego whispered back. Ania looked up inquiringly. "Just continue to love me," he finished, smiling into her eyes.**

**Ania's eyes softened as she looked up at him. "There is no way that you will ever have to worry about that!" she said fervently.**

**Diego smiled at her for a moment then looked back down at the goods in front of them. He suddenly began to chuckle.**

**"What?" Ania asked, puzzled.**

**"They expect me to be henpecked, do they? Well, why do we not give them what they are expecting?" he suggested.**

**"You want me to act like a shrew?" Ania asked.**

**"Well, I really was not thinking of you in those terms. I suppose you would have to ACT that way, even though I do not think you would ever be one. However, I know your temper and your determination to have your own way on some things. Perhaps I have just been lucky that we are usually in agreement," he chuckled again as Ania looked at him uncertainly. "Just give them what they are expecting," he repeated. "Come, let us go look at the saddles. I know you want another one and they have a beautiful one over at Julio's. I will pretend to be against it. You, dearest, will be determined to have it one way or another. Let us see if you are as good an actress as I think you are." Gallantly, he offered her his arm and steered her toward the booth just beyond the one where the two señoras still stood.**

**Somewhat bemused, Ania threw herself into her part. "Oh, Diego! I have been meaning to return here. Look at this beautiful saddle. Have you ever seen such beautiful silver work before?"**

**"Well, it is beautiful, but it is probably a bit impractical for the type of riding you need to do," Diego countered with a shake of his head.“You ride more often to work, not a fiesta. You already have a very beautiful tooled saddle that you bought just last month. Behind them, the two women looked for a moment and then leaned their heads together, whispering.**

**"Well, I see no reason not to have the very best," Ania insisted. "If you truly cared about me, you would want me to have the best that Los Ángeles has to offer." Ania pursed her lips in a pout. Diego suppressed a smile. Had it been real, he was not sure if he would have wanted to spank her for that pout or kiss her.**

**"Now Ania..." he began as if distressed by her accusation. He looked back at the saddle in mock uncertainty. "Really, now...."**

**"After all, it is for my horse I am buying it and my money, " she insisted.**

**"Yes, you are right there, " he said in a wavering tone.**

**This type of thing continued for several minutes, ending with a haughty looking Ania telling Diego that she wanted it, therefore she would have it. Diego looked displeased but merely shrugged as she ordered the saddle sent to her rancho. Variations of this scene were repeated at one or two other booths, all near the two women. Ania began to enjoy the role she was playing. From time to time she would look up and see a touch of laughter in Diego's eyes. Finally he leaned over and whispered, "I hope you do not get too attached to this behavior. I do not plan to be the weakling all our lives."**

**Ania leaned over as if looking at something beside him and nearly caused him to burst out in laughter as she whispered back, "Oh? Afraid you have unleashed a monster upon the world, are you?"**

**He coughed to cover his reaction, then said nothing, merely meeting her eyes as he raised a dark eyebrow at the comment.**

**Ania smiled as she led the way back to the horses. She caught a glimpse of the two old women as she walked by. Both had self-righteous I-told-you-so expressions on their faces as one looked at the other. _Humph! Old fools!_ Ania thought. **

**Bernardo met them by the horses. Sensing their mood, he looked at them curiously. Both merely smiled and shrugged. He too smiled as he mounted his horse to follow them. In some ways, the two seemed quite alike, in their love of mischief, for example. Unlike the two women in the market, Bernardo felt they were well matched indeed.**

**Things went very smoothly on the rest of the trip to San Pedro and back. This time Ania and Diego actually managed to take the moonlight walk on the beach they had wanted the first time. They left Bernardo dozing by the door, or at least pretending to doze, and were wonderfully alone. Once out of sight of the small hamlet and harbor, Ania had come close to shocking Diego, by having him turn around, and going behind a rock to remove her shoes and stockings.**

**"I have missed this, Diego. I used to wade in the surf every time we went to meet the ships back home. There is nothing like the ocean! Come on! You wade too!" she laughed.**

**"Me? I have done nothing like that since I was a child," he objected, tempted in spite of himself.**

**"Then it has been too long! You cannot wait another hundred years, Diego. Come on! Walk in the surf with me." she begged.**

**Laughing, he let himself be pulled to a low rock where he sat down and removed his boots, rolling his pants up above his ankles. For the next hour or so, they walked by the water's edge, splashing and laughing, as light-hearted as children. Diego finally grew quiet, watching Ania with the moonlight reflecting around her. She looked like a beautiful water sprite, so full of life and love that the whole world glowed with her presence. Finally, he could resist no more. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, longer and more passionately than he had ever dared to before. As Ania responded to him with the same intensity, he knew that they would have to go back soon. Holding each other was becoming only too natural, too tempting. There were lines that they dare not cross yet. _Ahhh,_ he thought as he kissed her again. _How can eight weeks be such a short period of time and yet feel so long?_ **

**Finally, sighing, they stepped apart until only their hands touched. Gently, he reached up and pushed a lock of her hair back. "Mujer, do you have any idea just how much I love you?" he asked quietly.**

**"Oh, I have an idea," Ania teased with a chuckle, "but do not let that keep you from telling me. It is rather pleasant to hear!" She did as she had once in the cave when they had first been honest with each other about their feelings. She put her hand over his and nestled her cheek into his hand. "I love you, too, Diego, more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything."**

**Drawing a shaky breath, Diego pulled her close and kissed her again. After a moment, he paused and leaned his head against hers. "We had better go back now. If we are not careful, you will truly need a dueña."**

**He laughed then as Ania asked, glints of mischief shining in her eyes, "Oh?And is the dueña to protect me from you, or you from me?"**

**Chuckling, he lightly grasped her shoulders and turned her back in the direction of the harbor and civilization, giving her a gentle push. "Mujer, that way...go!" He shook his head and followed his laughing water sprite back to the inn, stopping just before they came in sight of the dock to put their shoes back on.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Over the next two days, Ania tried to convince herself that things were not as bad as they seemed. She threw herself into arranging the "new" furniture. The furniture already placed into the room that had originally been drawn up as her father's study had to be moved to allow the correct items to be placed there. Quickly reaching to pick up a gilded wooden box containing seals, Ania accidentally dropped it. Golden seals rolled in all directions. _Hmmmmm, there are suppose to be six seals in this set. I see only five._ She made a thorough search and even called Rosita, who had come with her, to help look, all to no avail. Looking to see which one was missing, she saw that it was one with an ornate V inscribed on it with a griffin reared up behind it. _Oh, well, I suppose it will show up somewhere. I really do not have time to look any more right now._ With that thought, she turned to go get dressed for the fiesta. **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Saturday came and lively music drifted up from below while Ania was getting ready for the fiesta. As she met Rosita's eyes in the mirror, her smile seemed capable of lighting up the whole world. The lady's maid was just putting the finishing touches to Ania's hair and she nodded in approval of the way the young señorita looked tonight. Ania seemed to glow with joy which made her beauty almost breathtaking. She was dressed in a soft silk dress of deep dusky pink that accented her skin tone. About her throat was a heavy necklace of pearls and gold, the pearls reflecting the pink of her dress in their luster. Finally, combs in place, Ania stood and turned toward Rosita. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around on her toes.**

**"Like a princess awaiting her prince," Rosita answered just as there was a knock at the door.**

**"Ania?" they heard Diego's voice call though the door.**

**Both women giggled. "Speaking of whom..." Rosita said with a laugh.**

**"Just a minute, Diego," Ania called back as she stepped lightly to the door.**

**Diego looked her up and down appreciatively as she opened the door. Then with a smile that matched Ania's, he said, "The last time, I waited for you downstairs. This time I have decided that I will escort you down. It is not every man who can make a grand entrance with the most beautiful señorita in the pueblo on his arm!"**

**Ania merely smiled brightly and nodded. She felt so full of happiness that if she did not hold back a little tonight, she would be positively giddy. It would not do to appear tipsy. She would have to resort to using the "cloak of court", although she was finding it was not nearly as good a way to hide positive emotions as it was controlling negative. But then, perhaps this was due to the fact that her heart did not wish to hide what she felt right now. She wanted to shout it to the world. Of course, that would not do at all, so she simply kept her mouth closed and reached out to take his arm. Just as she started to step out, she remembered something, however. "Oh, wait! My fan..." Reaching back, she took the lace fan from Rosita and turned to go back to Diego. As she turned, she accidentally got the fan hooked under the delicate strands of pearls. She never knew how, but suddenly pearls were showering down from her neck to her feet. "Oh, no!" she and Rosita cried together. For a minute, all three young people scrambled to recapture the pearls, which seemed to be determined to scatter to the far corners of the room and even out the doorway. Momentarily, Ania's eyes dimmed with tears as she looked at the handful of what had been Gabriela Córdoba's pearls, the very ones she had worn when she married Miguel Valdéz. Finally she sighed, "Well, Diego, it looks as though you will have to wait for me just a while longer. It seems now that I need to look through all my and my mother's jewelry and find something else to go with this dress."**

**"Señorita Ania, perhaps you can just go with only the earrings," Rosita suggested.**

**Ania frowned worriedly. "No, with this low neckline, I really need something about the length of that strand of pearls. By the Saints, why did this have to happen right now?"**

**Diego stood silently looking at Ania, as if considering something. "Do not worry about it, Ania," he finally said, a secretive expression in his eyes.**

**“What, Diego? You have something up your sleeve. I can tell. What are you planning?" Ania laughed.**

**"That, mi amor, is for me to know and you to wonder about," he replied with a laugh as he turned and left the room.**

**Ania looked after him with a bemused smile on her face and then turned to Rosita. "Ah, well, bring out the jewelry chest again, Rosita," she sighed. The two women were still sorting through the chest, with Ania rejecting first one piece, then another as not quite right for the pink dress, when Diego returned and knocked lightly at the door. "Come," Ania called.**

**Diego entered with one hand behind his back and stood looking at Rosita, trying to come up with a good reason to send her elsewhere for a few minutes.**

**"Diego, what are you doing?" Ania asked as she rose and came to his side, trying to see behind his back. Diego grinned and gracefully sidestepped each time Ania tried to step around him.**

**Rosita finally cleared her throat. "I...ah...think I will see if any pearls rolled into the dressing room. Con permiso." With a quick bob, she disappeared into the smaller adjoining room. She was far enough away to give them a bit of privacy, yet close enough by that no one could say that anything improper had taken place while Diego was in Ania's bedchamber.**

**As Ania turned back to Diego when Rosita stepped out, she found him smiling broadly.**

**"Close your eyes," he ordered.**

**"Diego, what..." she began.**

**"Just do it, Aniasita," he insisted.**

**Laughing, Ania closed her eyes. She felt Diego take her hands, and bringing them together, turn them palm up. His hand still holding hers, he lay a large flat, clamshell box in her hands. Ania's eyes opened wide. She gasped aloud as she saw what lay in the clamshell box. "Oh, Diego! They are beautiful!" she whispered. There, against the dark velvet of the box, lay a necklace and earring set of fiery opals set in purest gold. The golden chains of the necklace itself were brought together in an intricate pattern between a set of five smaller matched opals, with a single larger stone suspended from the center. The pierced earrings echoed the pattern of the settings of the opals in the necklace. Ania was no stranger to fine jewelry. This, however, was something far out of the ordinary. For a moment, all she could do was look from the gift to Diego, an expression of delight on her face. "I love them, Diego! Where did you find them? I have never seen anything so lovely!"**

**"They were my mother's," Diego finally said with a smile.**

**"Your mother's? Oh, Diego!" Ania cried.**

**"Sí," Diego said quietly, "Father and I had already been discussing the fact that he wanted to see me pass some of the things he had kept of my mother's on to you. My mother would have wanted that. He reminded me that some jewelry needs to be worn to keep its full beauty, especially these opals. I have always heard that opals reflect part of their fire from the person who wears them. Who better than you, my sweet Lady Emerald Fire, to wear jewels which seem to burn with your own spirit!"**

**Ania looked down and laughed quietly. "So, I am Lady Emerald Fire, am I? Well, I suppose that is due to my eyes, the emerald, that is. The fire is my temper?"**

**Diego laughed, "No, not this time. Ask me that again after we have been married a while. Now it is more for the joy you have brought to my life, joy that I feel like the warmth of a life-giving fire."**

**"Oh, Diego..." Ania stood on her tiptoes and started to kiss him as he took her in his arms. However, at that moment, Rosita cleared her throat again and stepped back into the room.**

**Diego chuckled and gently raised her hand to his lips, placing a kiss there. "Now who's timing is off?" he asked dryly. Ania shook her head and laughed.**

**A few minutes later, Diego led Ania out of the room, with Rosita a step behind them. Then as Rosita stopped at the head of the stairs, the two joined the guests waiting below. Don Alejandro stood with Don Pedro and Doña Carlota before the gate watching his son and future daughter come toward him.**

**"They make a very handsome couple, Don Alejandro," Doña Carlota commented.**

**"Indeed, Alejandro. Someday you should have some extremely beautiful grandchildren from the looks of that pair. You are a very lucky man," Don Pedro agreed.**

**"I am indeed," Don Alejandro replied. He tore his mind away from images of the small dark haired boy who had once filled this hacienda with his lively mischief to look up with shining eyes as his son walked up with the beautiful young woman who would forever be a part of all their lives.**

**He nodded as he looked at the opals flashing their fire about her neck and ears. "Somehow, I knew they would be perfect for you, Ania. Isabella would be proud to have you wear them, my dear," he said as he took her hand.**

**"Thank you, Don Alejandro. I shall always wear them in honor of her. She must have been very special indeed to have been so loved by you two," Ania squeezed his hand and then looked back up into Diego's eyes.**

**The rest of the night was a blur of excitement for Ania. The hacienda was full of friends and neighbors, proposing toasts to their happiness and wishing them many years of joy together. However, later Ania remembered little other than the look in Diego's eyes and the feel of his arms around her as they danced. As long as she was in Diego's arms, all was right with her world. Nothing could hurt them now.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A week's ride away, in Monterey, four men sat in a back room of an inn. It had taken several days for the black-eyed man sitting impatiently at the center of the group to gain the confidence of these cautious men. The man to his right had been his key into the organization. Somehow, Rodríguez had known this one and eased his way with gold. He had told them of the group he represented, a group surprisingly headed by a woman. Other members of her family who were now dead had supposedly started the group. She had been unwilling to let their ideas die with them. The Monterey group was, at last, receptive to a note from the woman who supposedly helped put the various resistance groups in touch with each other through what was, to all intents and purposes, her own group. De Irujo tensely clenched his cigar between his teeth, as he held a wine glass with his left hand. With his right, he slid a folded document from his pocket and tossed it onto the table before the other men. The light caught on a bright seal made of red wax. The spokesman for the rebel group slowly picked the packet up and examined the seal, which showed a fancy letter V in front of an upright griffin.**

**"Where did this woman's so-called plan get its start, señor?" one man asked. "Is there perhaps money somewhere that could help our cause?"**

**"I would not be at all surprised if there was a great deal there. Were you to go to Castilla y León, not far northwest of Madrid, you would see many lands and casas owned by her family, actually by this woman now. You see the V on the seal? That, my friends, stands for Valdéz, a very influential family there and now they, or rather, she wishes to be equally powerful here."**

**"Valdéz!" one man gasped. "I know that name!" He leaned forward, discussing excitedly what he remembered of Spain and the importance the Valdéz family.**

**De Irujo smiled as he listened. _Revenge! Ahh, it will not be long now, little Ania! Not long at all!_ **  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nine](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring9.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	9. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
**

**As the days passed, Ania became more adjusted to living in her own hacienda. It was a great comfort to her that she had temporarily hired Rosita away from the de la Vegas. Ania was somewhat amused when she realized that Rosita was not only her lady's maid, but also the closest thing to a dueña she'd had since her return from Spain. Perhaps she should have thought of hiring Rosita for that purpose earlier. She was only a couple of years older than Ania, maybe she could have kept up with her as she had been involved in building up this property. But then, Ania decided that it was perhaps best that no one else had been at her side during much of those early turbulent times. If she had hesitated, even a little, worrying about another's safety, odds were great that neither of them would have survived long enough to be rescued by Zorro. Besides, Rosita rode only when she had to, preferring to use a carriage when she traveled. _No,_ Ania thought as she envisioned Rosita trying to keep up with her on Ventura. _As much as I have come to value her friendship, that would never have worked._ As it was, Rosita was always close at hand at the casa itself, while Bastián, at Diego's insistence, followed her around as she went from place to place on the rancho. **

**With preparations for the wedding continuing as well as her usual activities with the rancho, days were relatively easy to get through. Fittings with the various seamstresses and time spent with Rosita working on the "first night" set filled what little time she had to spare.**

**Nights were harder. If Diego did come, things were fine, but if he did not, she usually assumed that Zorro had felt the need to ride. Even when she tried to put the danger he might be facing out of her mind by continuing to sew, visit with Ramón, or do some other constructive thing, it remained in the back of her mind. More than a few nights, she woke up straining to hear some sound in the dark, only to realize what she was listening for and sternly tell herself to go back to sleep.**

**She had found, to her surprise, that there were some compensations. She now had a stack of letters, neatly tied with a bit of the satin ribbon from one of the new dresses, letters sent from Diego whenever he could not come in person. The latest letter was always in her pocket, ready to be read whenever she found herself missing him the most. She also found it quite charming to actually have him come to court her as most men would have, instead of simply being with her as a matter of course. He still came when he could around siesta time, but surprisingly was also able to come many nights as well. This puzzled her, but also delighted her.**

**The two found that they were allowed even less time alone under her cousin's watchful companionship than they had before. Ramón seemed to take his responsibility to Ania very serious indeed, much to Ania's disgust.**

**Ania frowned as she thought of an incident just the previous night. She had asked Diego to help her learn to play the guitar. While Ramon read a book in the corner of the room, Diego began to show her what to do. So engrossed were they that they hardly noticed when Ramon stepped out of the room. Ania was having trouble with a section of the song she was trying to learn and she and Diego were deep in discussion about chording. Diego sat close behind her as he helped with the fingering of the notes, while reaching around her to her left hand with his to help with the rhythm. Honestly, for once, this was all they had been doing, although Ania had to admit that it was an extremely pleasant position in which to find herself. Ramon had walked back in at that point, clearing his throat rather pointedly. Almost guiltily, Diego sat back, laughing as he caught Ania's expression as she looked up at her cousin.**

**"Enjoying yourself, Ramón?" she asked in a deceptively sweet tone, as she glared at him.**

**"Immensely so, Ania!" her cousin answered with a grin. Then he began to laugh. "Do you remember the summer when I was nearly eighteen and you were twelve?"**

**Ania narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what Ramón had up his sleeve now. "Yes, I think I remember most of it. To what are you referring?"**

**"I was attempting to pay court to my first sweetheart..." Ramón paused.**

**"María Isabel," Ania said with a laugh.**

**"Yes, and do you remember how you always managed to show up to visit with the younger sister in the family right at the same time? What was her name? Anita or something...." he said.**

**"Antonia," Ania gradually lost her smile as she began to remember the circumstances surrounding the visits. "Really now, Ramón, surely you cannot be intent on paying me back for our mischief.It was as much Antonia's as mine!"**

**"Oh, was it always Antonia's idea to come to the sala to practice on their harpsichord each time, or did she have some encouragement?"With a smug expression, Ramón looked intently at Ania and crossed his arms, waiting for her reaction.**

**"Now really, Ramón! I am hardly a child now, to have to pay for my tricks. I am quite grown up and do not need your watchful care," Ania propped her right hand on her hip and frowned up at him.**

**"I do not have to be intent on that, Ania. Society says that I can do what you think I would do in revenge merely out of concern for the female under my care. For who, in our society, is to be more closely watched: the young girl or the young woman?" Ramón asked, knowing he had her there.**

**"That is not fair, and you know it, Ramón." Ania stopped, suddenly left with no sharp retorts, for argue though she might, she knew he was correct. It was one of the things which had grated on her nerves ever since she had become old enough to realize that boys were encouraged in their adventures, while girls were to be protected from theirs.**

**Only with Papá had she ever succeeded in wheedling her way out of such coddling, and then only after making a string of governesses and would be dueñas miserable when Papá had hired them anyway. It had been one of the things most often criticized about her father, that he had not insisted on her obedience in this area. Perhaps when she came home, he had understood more than Ania knew of what a repressive nightmare Spain had been for her. He never, after that time, tried to foist a dueña on her. He instinctively knew she would have felt smothered by it when she desperately needed for life to get back to normal. After the triple blows of the loss of two sons, and the reprimand by the powers that were then in the government, he often found there was already a great deal of strength in his daughter, strength to which he himself often turned. Somehow then, a dueña just did not seem so important.**

**As he realized that Ania was not going to come up with a good argument for Ramón, Diego tried to hide his amusement. He never expected her to be out talked by her cousin, least of all without a great deal of fight.**

**Ania glanced over her shoulder in irritation. "What is so funny, Diego?"**

**"Oh, it is not funny," Diego replied innocently. "It is just interesting to see from which side of your family the ability to argue came!"**

**"Ha, ha!" Ania said sourly.**

**Diego grinned and turned to Ramón. "Are we to be allowed the freedom of strolling on the patio, Don Ramón?"**

**"Ah, assuredly so, Don Diego," Ramón informed him. "I do not think that will be a problem at all."**

**Diego quickly led a relieved Ania toward the patio.**

**"That seemed too easy, Diego," she whispered. As soon as they were far enough into the patio to see beyond the banister of the portico, the reason became apparent. There, sitting beside the door to Ania's room, with her sewing on her lap, was Rosita. Ramón had known she was there all along. Rosita, innocent of any plot, merely looked up and bobbed her head in greeting, then went back to her sewing.**

**"Perhaps," Ania grumbled, "we should begin playing to the balcony, Diego!" Ania stepped away from him and struck a dramatic pose. With bold flair, she pretended to open a fan and raise it in front of her face. "Ah, kind sir, and what shall we discuss tonight? The weather, or perhaps, the movement of the stars? What say you of the masterpieces of El Greco or the music of Bach?" Ania drew herself up straight, shoulders back, and chin up as if she just barely tolerated breathing the common air with mere mortals. She started to offer her hand to him, and then stopped with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh, but señor, should we be so bold as to have you take my hand in yours? Surely we would be trampling some line of sensibility here! And please, do not ask me how I feel on any issue. We really must not become too personal!"**

**Rosita stopped sewing and looked at her as if the young patrona had lost her mind. _Now what is going on?_ she wondered in confusion. **

**Diego reached and took Ania’s hand anyway. "I shall be so bold," he laughed. "I begin to see what it must have been like to try to control your waywardness when you were younger. Let us hope that our own children do not pay us back for the mischief of our youth. Otherwise, we shall have our hands very full indeed, no matter how few or many there are."**

**Ania finally laughed with him. "Ah, I fear it is too late for that, mi amor! Luisa has already cursed me a million times with ‘May you have a dozen children and may each of them be just like you!’ so we may as well just prepare ourselves."**

**"Oh, but perhaps they will have their mother's beauty and the calm nature of their father. What possible trouble could they get into if they were like me?" he asked with a perfectly straight face.**

**Ania said nothing, but cut her eyes up at him with an incredulous expression as she raised a delicate eyebrow. They both began laughing, finally settling down to talk quietly. Ania longed very much for the next six weeks to be behind them.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The saving grace of much of this periodwere the times spent riding together...usually with Bernardo in tow. To have the freedom of the outdoors around her, a fast horse under her, and the man she loved beside her always went a long way toward easing the confined feeling that plagued her. They had begun to make it a regular thing not to send servants to pick up the mail, but to make the pleasant ride themselves. One of these rides had some rather unpleasant complications arise, as far as Ania was concerned. **

**They had ridden into Los Ángeles as usual. On this day, Ramón himself had ridden ahead to meet Don Alejandro for a late breakfast at the tavern, after which Don Alejandro planned to introduce Ramón to several of the other rancheros in the area. As the representative of the king, Ramón had several ideas to discuss with the landowners of the district. Ania, having been deliberately slow in changing to her riding habit, made sure that she and Diego were not riding in with Ramón. Much as she loved her cousin, it was Diego with whom she longed to have some private time, at least as private as it could be with Bernardo along.**

**The dusty streets of Los Ángeles had never seemed more pleasant than in the last few weeks. After a very enjoyable wait in the tavern, a bundle of letters addressed to various persons on the de la Vega property was handed to Diego and they started back with him glancing curiously through the stack. One, which bore marks indicating that it had begun its travels in Monterey, particularly caught his attention. "Hmmmm, Father seems to have gotten a letter from his friend, Señor Verdugo in Monterey. I suppose I should have looked though this stack before leaving the tavern." He quickly checked the rest of the letters and found a couple more for Alejandro. "Bernardo, take all of these back to the tavern and give them to my father. He can look them over as they are finishing breakfast and before they begin that meeting," he said in sign as well as word. As Bernardo hurried back into the tavern, Ania and Diego paused only long enough to allow a closed carriage, covered in dust, to pass before they started across the square to where a few merchants' booths stood.**

**"Diego!"A pleasant sounding female voice startled them from behind. The voice was not unfamiliar to Ania, but judging by how quickly Diego turned toward it, he most definitely recognized the voice.**

**"Anna María!" he gasped in surprise as Ania turned to look back a bit more slowly.**

**Grasping her hand, he pulled Ania back in the direction of the coach and the two women standing beside it.**

**For a moment, Ania felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs. _Anna María! What is she doing HERE?_ she cried to herself. _Why could she not stay in Monterey, where she belongs?_ She quickly hid her dismay and watched Diego as he greeted the younger of the two women. A cold streak of irritation ran through her as he gallantly kissed Anna María's hand. Holding a cool smile on her face, she struggled to remember to be gracious in this situation. After all, Anna María had done nothing to threaten her yet. _And she just better not try anything!_ Ania thought fiercely. **

**"What are you doing in Los Ángeles, Anna María? Why did you not let us know you were coming?" Diego asked, obviously pleased to see her.**

**"Oh, Diego! Father did write,” Anna María said as she glanced curiously past Diego to Ania. “Your father should have gotten a letter from him before now. Oh, dear! This creates a most awkward situation!"**

**"Well, I am sure everything can be cleared up presently," he said quickly as he realized that he had not yet introduced Ania. Reaching back for her hand, Diego drew her up to his side. "Uh, I must apologize. The surprise has caused me to forget my manners. Anna María Verdugo, I have the honor of introducing you to Ania Cristina Valdéz, my fiancée."**

**Anna María blinked in surprise. "Fiancée? Why, Diego, you should have written me. You have been a terrible correspondent! Ania Cristina, I am honored to meet you. If you have captured this rascal's heart, then you must be special, indeed. I look forward to getting to know you better." She smiled at Ania, a smile that as far as Ania could tell was genuinely friendly.**

**It was too bad that friendliness was not the emotion holding sway in Ania’s heart at the moment. Nor did it help Ania's feelings to realize that she had to look up a bit to meet Anna María's eyes as she answered her. Ania squared her shoulders and tried to force warmth into her eyes. "Thank you, Anna María, but please, just call me Ania. I have not routinely used my middle name since I was at court in Spain."**

**Diego looked at her in surprise as he heard the stress Ania placed on the words, ‘at court’. She had been in California months before letting anyone know she had ever been at court in Spain. _Why is she being so open about it now, with Anna María?_ he wondered uneasily? He could feel Ania's tension, as if she were preparing for something unpleasant. _What can possibly be bothering her?_ **

**Anna María seemed suitably impressed. "Court? Oh, that must have been wonderful. I have yet to visit Spain. I have heard that it is beautiful."**

**"To some, I suppose," Ania commented, as if bored by the very idea.**

**Diego hid his puzzlement. Somehow this did not seem like his Ania here. _What was going on?_ "Ah...Ania is not originally from Spain. She grew up in West Florida and came here about a year ago. Father and I have been assisting her with her rancho whenever she needed a bit of help." **

**"West Florida?" Anna María asked.**

**"Yes, my father was adjutant to the governor there until he retired and we came here. I was merely visiting family in Spain," Ania supplied with a proud tilt of her head.**

**"Oh, do you still have family there?" Anna María asked.**

**"Sí, the Marqués de Casa Calvo is my first cousin, once removed," Ania replied haughtily.**

**Diego looked at Ania curiously. _What is she up to? It is as if she wanted to seem better than Anna María. Surely not! What possible reason would she have to want Anna María to think that?_ Diego frowned as he began to understand the situation. _Ania is jealous! Well, this is going to be fun!_ he thought wryly. He caught Ania's eye as Anna María looked back at the older woman and their luggage. She met his frown with a look as steady and unreadable as a stranger's. _By the saints! I had better get her alone to talk to her, and soon,_ he worried. **

**"I suppose I had better have our things taken into the inn, since our letter has not reached your father," Anna María started uncertainly. "We were suppose to...."**

**They were interrupted by a voice from behind them. "Anna María! So the letter was correct. You did arrive today!" Don Alejandro hurried up to them. Taking her hands, he, too, kissed them gallantly. “And this is your Tía Alicia? Welcome, both of you," he continued greeting them.**

**"Thank you, Don Alejandro. I am sorry that we have just shown up like this. Father did send a letter that was supposed to explain everything, but I suppose it was delayed in getting to you somehow," Anna María said.**

**"I just this minute received the letter." He looked up at Diego. "It was in those you sent to me by Bernardo a minute ago, Diego." He then turned back to Anna María. "I am so sorry that your father is sick now. I would have enjoyed seeing him again. If there is anything we can do...."**

**"Thank you. The doctor just thinks it will take him time to build up his strength again. He keeps reminding father that he is not a young man anymore." Anna María smiled wanly. "I am sure he will soon be on his feet. I felt that my business here was pressing, or I would have waited for him to come with me."**

**"What is the business you speak of?" Diego asked.**

**Before she could answer, Don Alejandro spoke again. "Due to his illness, your father has asked if I would keep an eye on you, so that he can be sure you are safe, my dear. There is no reason for you to take a room in the inn. Please, there is more than enough room at our hacienda for you and your aunt. Surely that will be the most logical thing for you to do."**

**Diego felt Ania stiffen, although when he looked at her, she seemed as relaxed as before, which was saying little enough. "Well, we will have the pleasure of seeing you back at the hacienda then, Anna María?" He looked questioningly at her.**

**"Oh, I hate to impose, at this late date, really," the young woman answered uncertainly.**

**"Anna María," Tía Alicia, apparently a quiet, shy woman, finally spoke up, "you know that is what your father wished for you to do. He said he would trust Don Alejandro to see that you are safe while you stay in Los Angeles."**

**"Yes, Tía, but..." she objected.**

**"Nonsense! We will hear no more about it," Don Alejandro stated. "Bernardo will get your luggage loaded on the coach again." He turned and gestured for Bernardo to do just that.**

**"Then we will see you there," Diego bowed slightly. He squeezed Ania's hand lightly and she responded without looking up at him.**

**"Yes, I will see you later, Anna María. It is good to meet you," she smiled. She continued to do so as she and Diego walked to their horses. As soon as they were clear of the pueblo, Diego was forced to push Paseo into a faster lope as Ania allowed Ventura to stretch out in a more rapid canter than she usually used when riding with him.**

**"Ania, wait!" Diego cried as he finally brought Paseo up beside her. "I know you are upset. I cannot for the life of me see why, but I know that it is so. Stop!Let us talk!" Quickly he leaned over and grabbed Ventura's bridle, finally bringing Ania to a stop. "What is the matter with you? Nothing of an untoward nature has happened, yet you were hardly civil back there. You could have, at least, been friendly."**

**"Oh, I thought I was polite enough. After all, I have only just met her." For an instant, Ania's control slipped and her voice betrayed more of her feelings than she wished.**

**"Ania, there is no reason for you to feel this way toward Anna María. You are not even trying to like her.Why, you don’t even know her!" Diego tried to reason.**

**"Oh, must I like her?" Ania's voice carried a dangerous edge to it.**

**"Of course, I want you to like her. She is a very special person, a very sweet, gentle lady, if you just give her a chance," he insisted.**

**When Ania looked at him, her eyes seemed greener than usual, whether from anger or nearness of tears, Diego had no clue, but the affect was unsettling. "A very sweet, gentle lady, huh? Well, what does your sweet, gentle lady want here?" she asked coldly.**

**"Well, I am sure we will learn that soon enou..." he began in answer.**

**"I will tell you why she has come. She has come for Zorro! If you do not know that, you are a fool, something I have never known you to be. However, as a man, you are quite capable of being bewitched by the pretty face of a lady. Why is it so important to you that I like her, Diego? Answer me that!" Ania interrupted, unreasoning anger dripping off each word.**

**"Now, Ania, I have given you no reason to think that that could happen," he argued.**

**"No, perhaps not in so many words, but I can tell you, Diego, that she is not entirely out of your heart and mind. You have told me that you love me...that things are better now. However, you never once while we were taking about Monterey told me that you do not love her any more. DO you still love her, Diego?"**

**"Ania, it is YOU I love. I have told you that many times. Would you doubt my direct word?" Diego was beginning to be angered by Ania's attitude.**

**"Sí, so you have said, but can you say that you DO NOT love Anna María? After all, the decision in Monterey was not yours exactly, now was it, Diego? You cannot tell me that you yourself decided that you would continue to ride as Zorro and leave her behind, can you?" Ania's eyes glistened with unshed tears as Diego hesitated.**

**Diego was merely hesitating as he tried to think of a way to convince Ania. That was what he told himself. He knew he loved Ania, but she was right. The decision in Monterey had been more his father's than his own. Yet, he had told Ania how he felt. _It was unfair of her to react this way, just because Anna María had shown up here. It is not as if I called her here!_ he thought indignantly. **

**Ania started to turn Ventura homeward. Diego again took the reins. "Ania...."**

**"You know, memories are very special things, Diego.The past can be very precious indeed, but you cannot have both the past and the future at the same time, no matter how beautiful they are. Which do you want, Diego de la Vega?" Suddenly, reaching down she yanked the reins from his hand and sent Ventura down the road at a run.**

**Diego started after her for a moment, then pulled Paseo to a halt. He would have had to be on Tornado to have any chance of catching her now. And who was he, to have to chase after her as if HE had done something wrong? _No, let her be the one to cool off. I have done nothing!_ Grumbling, he turned Paseo back toward the pueblo. After a moment, he pulled the horse off the road and onto a parallel path. In the mood he was in, he had no desire to meet Anna María's coach going out to the hacienda. Scowling, he decided that the tavern was the place for him right now. _Let Ania have the time to cool off and think of her words. She is the one who needs to think things through, not me._ **

**Ania startled Pepe as she rode up almost full speed and brought Ventura to a sliding stop beside the stable. Some horses would be tired out and ready for their stall now, but not Ventura. She pranced and tossed her head as he took her reins, for all the world as if she were ready for a race. Pepe hoped that Señorita Ania would suggest that he take her for just such a run. However, he was disappointed.**

**"Take care of her, Pepe," the patrona told him shortly.**

**"You want me to brush her and feed her now, Señorita Ania? It is a bit early..." he said, hopefully.**

**"Sí! Sí! Just see to whatever she needs, Pepe," she ordered. For the first time that Pepe could ever remember, she turned and walked away, without stopping to talk with him. Obviously, something was wrong. The stable boy stood for a moment, looking after the young patrona. Finally, shrugging, he turned and led the horse to her stall.**

**Ania managed to avoid as many of the servants as possible on the way to her room. Her insides felt as though they were in knots. She felt so mixed up right now. She wanted to see no one.**

**Upon reaching her room, Ania found that, not surprisingly for her, she could not bring herself to sit down. However, pacing did not help either. As her temper cooled, her agitation remained high, but now for different reasons. She knew that she had overreacted. Even if Anna María had come to Los Ángeles in search of Zorro, as Ania still felt sure she had, that had been no reason for her to turn on Diego that way. He had no more control over Anna María's being there than she herself did! She knew she had been very unreasonable.**

**However, the dread still lay in her stomach like a stone. Unbidden memories of sitting beside a delirious Diego, his life and safety still not a sure thing, and hearing him call Anna Maria’s name rose in Ania’s mind. Pain tore through her heart just as it had then. Anna María HAD been in his mind enough that Diego dreamed of her when he was hurt. It had NOT been his idea, wholly, to refuse amnesty and leave her behind. He had admitted that he had thought of going back for her, at least for a while.**

**True, Diego had sworn that he loved Ania many times. She had the precious letters to prove it and they were officially betrothed. _What more could she ask? But what if he DOES still love Anna María, at least a little? What if my jealousy has pushed him away from me, back to Anna María? Oh, Dios!_ Finally, Ania sank to the bed, her knees weak and trembling. _Why could I not wait before I reacted, for once in my life?_ she asked herself. _Ahhhh, Diego, what can I do now? I cannot, will not lose you! Oh, Dios, help me know what to do!_ **

**Finally, the tears she had been holding back came in a flood. Utterly miserable, she could only lay across her bed and weep. It was here that Rosita found her a few minutes later. Alarmed for her, Rosita sat beside her, patting her back as she made comforting sounds and comments. "There, there, Señorita Ania! All lovers have their quarrels. It will all work out."**

**"I pray so, Rosita. I pray that it will," Ania replied. However, one other detail reared its ugly head to make her even more miserable. _Whatever happens, I will still be here, while that woman is there, in his hacienda, with him. It is not fair. It just is not fair!_ Unfortunately, she knew that this was true and there was not a thing she could do about it. **  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Ten](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring10.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	10. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Ten**

****

**Diego sat and stared morosely at his untouched glass of wine. He reviewed the argument again in his mind. Truly, he could see no way that he had contributed to the problem. It was as if merely the fact that Anna María had come to Los Ángeles had set Ania off. However, as he thought of his own words in the argument, he had to admit he had made statements that, if they did not actually create the problem, at least did not help matters either. Why had he been so insistent that Ania immediately like Anna María? Surely, that would have come later. Why had he wanted to push it now? She had accused him of still loving Anna María. Was there any basis to her accusation? Carefully, he began thinking of Anna María and the feelings he used to have for her. Were any of those feelings still there?**

**He tried to picture what he truly would like his life to be in the future. He deliberately tried to see Anna María by his side, but the image that kept coming to his mind's eye was of a young señorita with eyes of darkest green, a woman of fire, determination, and surprising strength. Had he been sitting here like this merely eighteen months before, he had no doubt that the woman in that visionwould have been different, but now his heart no longer led him in that direction. When had the change come? Had it only happened after he met Ania or was the change already taking place? He tried to bring back thoughts and emotions from that time.**

**He remembered the weeks just prior to that trip to Monterey. That past year had been hard, harder than he had ever dreamed it could be as he had stood on board the ship from Spain and made the decision that had changed his life so much. Then he had merely thought that he would be facing one evil man. He would do what he had to in secret, accomplish his purpose, and then let El Zorro fade into the night that seemed to have given him birth. After Monastario had been led away in chains and good old García left in charge of the garrison, he had thought the Fox dead, as he had phrased it to Bernardo. However, it seemed that Bernardo had seen more clearly than he had.**

**The whole drawn out affair with the Eagle came then. So much evil being plotted, and so much for Zorro and his faithful servant to do in order to keep all California from coming under the heel of the Eagle. Thankfully, his father had also been making plans of his own so that when even Zorro could not turn the tide alone, his father's fifty-man group was there. It had truly taken all of them together. Tired was hardly the word to fit how he had felt then. The weariness seemed to go clear through to his soul. Along with the exhaustion had gone a feeling of being confined, almost imprisoned by circumstances which had grown beyond what any person should be expected to bear. **

**Throughout it all, Bernardo alone had been Zorro’s only confidant. Having to deceive his father weighed more heavily upon him as time passed and it continued to create turmoil in their relationship. Had there not been danger to his father if he had known of his son’s secret identity, Diego would have told him a dozen times over.**

**Before he had gone to Spain, he and his father had been especially close, as is often true of a widower and an only child. Sending him to Spain had been a hard decision for Don Alejandro to make, but it had been a good one. Diego had grown and matured a great deal.His father had never expected his son to come back changed in the ways he seemed to be.**

**Diego had looked forward to the day he would see his father again. Even though he had never been one to brag, he had known how much pleasure it would have given his father to see all the awards he had won for his fencing skills, and to hear of how well he had done in all the classes. One of the professors had even commented that it was a shame that he was not going into the military. With the kind of keen ability to plan, which Diego showed, and the boldness to carry out his plans, he would have made an outstanding officer. Diego had thanked him for the compliment, but had been certain in his heart that Alta California was where he wanted and needed to be. He planned to take the medals and awards back with him as a reminder of all he had enjoyed in Spain.How hard it had been to have Bernardo throw all his awards overboard without his father even seeing them and then to go home and convince him that that the son his father had pinned all his hopes on was not only frivolous, but weak and cowardly as well. The pain and disappointment, which Don Alejandro did not hide from his son, had been harder to deal with than he had ever imagined it could be.**

**In spite of the heartache he endured, he had done what he did gladly, with a willing spirit. God had given him the will and the abilities that few others seemed to possess, abilities that allowed him to defend his people, to bring justice into their hard lives in a way no one else could. Yet he had been tired, so tired that the usually difficult, nearly weeklong trip to Monterey seemed a very pleasant prospect. He had fully intended to leave his sword, and all the other trappings of his alter ego, behind and have a break from the fighting and secrecy. He had been quite irritated to find that Bernardo had taken it upon himself to bring them anyway. As it turned out, it was a good thing he had, for no sooner had they gotten there than he had to rescue his helper and friend from robbers intent on extorting the pueblo's money from him. From then on, it was hardly different than it had been in Los Ángeles. Zorro was needed, so Zorro rode, even if it was on a white horse, rather than a black one.**

**When he had met Anna María, he had been struck by her beauty and spirit. She also seemed to embody the normal life for which he longed.However, it was not long until he found that she was desperately in need of care and guidance. His response to her was intense, the like of which he had never experienced before. For once, he could see himself conforming to his father's wishes and marrying, if he could ever get the young señorita's attention and trust. He did his best to accomplish this. He tried to give good solid advice, which she generally refused to follow, or at best, took under consideration and then let herself be swayed to other courses. How frustrating that had been! He had greater success once Zorro was forced to come on the scene. From that point on, she had become infatuated with his alter ego. He had accepted that, thinking that there was perhaps still hope for the future.**

**It was hard, watching Anna María go through some of the things she had endured during that time. The stress showed clearly in her actions and in many of the unwise decisions that she made. He longed to care for her, to protect her, but it was not him to whom she turned. He did what he could during this time, taking kisses when he could as Zorro and hoping that someday he would be able to tell her everything and make a life with her. Even after the danger had passed and Ricardo had come on the scene, he continued to hope. He had had his own fun at Ricardo's expense, but in his mind he began to wonder if he could not give up this job as protector of California, to actually have a life of his own. He accepted that it was impossible to have both.At this time, had anyone discovered his identity, he would more than likely have been arrested and perhaps hung. Anyone else who had known could have been charged with treason as well.**

**How could he involve the lovely Anna Maria in that? She was like a hothouse flower, one to be nurtured and protected from the unpleasant harshness of life. He had seen how distraught she had become when her father was in danger. How would she have borne the strain of being the wife of someone who was branded an outlaw, however unfairly? Could she have endured the uncertainty that went along with his rides as Zorro? While it was something he did not dwell on, he had known from the first time he acted as Zorro that a time might come when his luck ran out, a time when he might be captured or killed. For himself, he trusted to God and the Saints, while keeping his skills sharp. He was content. But would Anna Maria have been content to trust God and his skills as well? Would she have had the strength necessary to live the kind of life he would have asked of her? Even as he continued to court her, he was unable to answer that question. Instead, he followed his heart.**

**Then had come the governor's offer of amnesty and the joyous news that Anna María intended to marry Zorro, whoever he was, if he accepted. He remembered sitting in the tavern discussing the issue with his father. He remembered believing that he was phrasing everything so cleverly, that he was still hiding the truth from Don Alejandro. He should have suspected something when Don Alejandro repeatedly stated that Zorro would not accept amnesty.He insisted that the outlaw could not because of all the people who depended on him. Only later did his son realize just how fervently the father had searched his eyes to see if he had understood. At that moment, Diego was not the boldly logical hero. He was simply a man in love, half blinded by the possibilities that had seemed almost out of reach, now within his grasp. Diego tried to consider his father's words, but his heart was already set on the opposite. If unmasking and never again riding as Zorro was the price he had to pay for having her, well, that was the way it would be.**

**Later that day, he had sat with his father at dinner, eating little and only half listening to things that were said to him. After a while, he had excused himself, pleading a headache when Don Alejandro, eyes dark with worry, asked him what was wrong. He had gone to his room and paced there. Over and over, he had asked himself if he was doing the right thing. No answer had come. All he could hear in his mind that day was the sound of Anna Maria’s laugher and the song she had been singing as she gathered flowers that morning when he had gone to see her in an effort to make up his mind, once and for all. Any logical reasons not to do as she wished had evaporated from his mind at that moment. Now he merely wished that time would pass a little faster, that he might trade his mask for her lovely hand. A half hour before the time appointed found him standing at the door of the warehouse where Bernardo was already waiting, having prepared Phantom and the black outfit for him. He remembered well his excitement as he had opened the door and the shock he had felt at seeing Bernardo tied up. It took him a surprising length of time to take it all in and respond.Other, more pleasant things had fogged his mind. A blow to the head had plunged him into darkness, to awaken later with his hands bound behind his back. For several minutes, he had worked to trick the masked assailant into coming closer and had finally done so. During the fight that followed, he had been aware of the tick of a clock in his mind, a clock that was eating away at the hour during which he had to turn himself in.**

**When he had pulled the mask from the other man's head and recognized his father, Diego's world had turned upside down. His mind was filled with all manner of questions. Why was his father doing this? Did he not wish to see his son happy, to see him wed a lady of his own class and fill the hacienda with grandchildren as Alejandro was so fond of reminding him? His father had tried to explain that he felt that Diego was about to make a mistake, one that Diego would regret for a long time. As he stood, looking at his father in bewilderment, he was suddenly aware of the chiming of the church bells, marking the end of the Hour of the Angeles.He felt each ring of the bell as if it were plunging a dagger into his heart.**

**Whatever his father's reason, he had his wish. The offer of amnesty had been withdrawn with the ringing of the bells. As he had held his son's eyes, Alejandro had told him that someday he would understand. At first Diego could only hang his head in pain, but then he realized that he was not the only one who would be hurt . Anna María had been counting on Zorro to come.Zorro would have to explain to her why he had not accepted amnesty.When he had gone to talk with her, he had clung to Don Alejandro’s reasoning of how so many people were depending on him. He could not let them down. He had promised Anna Maria that they would see each other again. At that time he had believed every word he had told her.**

**So when had that changed? It had not changed a great deal on the ride back when the wall of deception that had been between Don Alejandro and him had come down. The two of them had talked for hours as they rode and the pain Diego had carried for so long eased. It had been a balm to his soul to finally look in his father’s eyes and see acceptance and pride. He still felt that Don Alejandro would have been safer without knowing. Even so, the weight on his shoulders lifted as he realized he no longer had to pretend to be something he was not in his father’s presence.**

**He thought much of Anna María during the following months.He hoped that perhaps she would come to love him as himself, not merely as the exciting hero who had saved her and her father.They had written each other several times, though her attitude toward him was always as one toward a brother, beloved perhaps, but still a brother. As far as she was concerned, no man other than Zorro would do. Neither her feelings, nor her perceptions of the world around her seemed to change.**

**Loud voices suddenly interrupted his far away thoughts. The young caballero looked up, startled, as Corporal Reyes and Sergeant García walked toward him. As so often happened, the two were arguing over something.**

**"I still say that you do not need one of those animals, baboso," García stated emphatically.**

**"I did not say I needed one, Sergeant. I said I wanted one. I have always wanted one," Reyes insisted.**

**García shook his head as he looked around the room and spotted Diego. He grinned and threw up his hand. Diego nodded and waved them over, more out of habit than out of a wish for company. Soon the two soldiers also held glasses and were again discussing whatever it was the corporal had wanted. Diego tried to act at least a little interested in the conversation. "What is it that you want, Corporal?" he asked as he stretched his long legs under the table.**

**"A pony, Don Diego!" García cried, as if the corporal had wished for a star.**

**"Well, many people have ponies, Sergeant. What is so strange about that?" the caballero asked.**

**"Sí, but Don Diego, these ponies are only about so high." Here the sergeant held his hand barely four feet above the floor.**

**Diego looked at the corporal speculatively. Reyes was not a tall man. Still, it was obvious that on such an animal, his feet would drag on the ground.**

**Reyes glanced down at his wine, a half smile on his face as he remembered, "When I was twelve, I was promised just such a pony. Ah, I knew that it was perfect for me!"**

**"Well, why did you not get it then?" García asked.**

**"My uncle was offered good money for it. He decided that a burro would do for me," was the answer.Reyes looked as sad as if the disappointment had happened only yesterday, rather than a dozen years ago.**

**"Corporal, I hate to tell you this, but even if you HAD the pony, you could not ride it. You seem to have grown a bit. Do you not think so?" García said while looking at his friend as if he were loco.**

**Reyes looked down at his legs for a second, as if only then noticing their length. "Sí," he said in his slow manner, "that is likely true. I suppose I have changed and grown a little, but I guess it is just that you always want whatever it was that you could not have when you wanted it when you would have fitted it!"**

**García and Diego both looked up at the Corporal, somewhat puzzled. "Corporal, I would ask you to explain what you just said, but I do not think you could even repeat it, much less make sense of it," García grumbled.**

**Diego hid a smile as Reyes merely shrugged at García's comment.**

**"Don Diego, mi amigo, you seem quiet today," García said as he changed the subject.**

**"I suppose I am," Diego admitted. "I have a great deal on my mind right now."**

**"Your father had a special visitor to take home with him this morning," the sergeant mentioned. "Ahhh...has Señorita Ania met Señorita Verdugo?"**

**Diego looked up sharply, just a bit taken aback that the sergeant would ask. However, he realized that García was remembering their time in Monterey also and he well knew that Diego had been taken with the young Señorita Verdugo. He sighed. "Sí, Sergeant. She has."**

**García looked at him for a second. "And that makes you so quiet, I think." He shook his head in sympathy. "Ah, women! Men cannot live without them, or live in peace with them either."**

**Diego shrugged. "You may be right, Sergeant García. It does, indeed, seem to be a challenge sometimes."**

**García stood up. "Well, mi amigo, I will leave you to your thoughts. Gracias for the wine. I must get back to duty. Corporal, I know you are now off duty. Do you plan on going back with me to the cuartel?"**

**"Uh, no, Sergeant, I think I will just sit here and play a bit on my guitar, that is, if Don Diego does not mind?" Reyes looked inquiringly at the young caballero. Diego shrugged again and waved his hand as if to say that there was no problem with it. Reyes swung a guitar from his back, onto his thigh, and began strumming quietly as the sergeant walked away.**

**With Reyes playing and not talking, Diego's mind went back to his own problem. Oddly, the corporal's rather confusing comments about the pony suggested something to his own mind. He had realized that the corporal was not the only person who had grown. Even he had grown in numerous ways in the past two years. Oh, not physically, though he was probably a bit broader and stronger than he had been, but he had changed both mentally and emotionally. Not long after he returned to Los Ángeles, he began, like a long distance runner, to get his "second wind" with the responsibilities that had burdened him before his trip to Monterey.**

**He had still hoped that someday Zorro would not be needed, but he once again began feeling satisfied that he could help others. Sometimes, he could feel the faith of the people themselves and it strengthened him. He did not wish for acclaim or praise by what he did, but it was gratifying to know how the people felt about Zorro. Yet as the people's Dark Angel, he knew he could never just walk away from his alter ego. As long as the people needed him, he had to be there. He had come to accept it without regret. Well, almost without regret. During the early months back from Monterey, he had almost physically fought this idea, for he knew that he could never ask Anna María to join him as long as he rode as Zorro. He had still clung to the idea that farther down the line, they would be together. Yet he had never actually gone back to Monterey to see Anna María. Even now, he could not explain his reluctance to do so, but it had been real. Time had passed and he had allowed both the joys and the burdens of his double life to fill all his time and consciousness.**

**Finally, not quite eighteen months ago, he had first seen Ania in the tavern. It had not been as if he were deliberately looking for anyone to take Anna María's place. Had someone suggested it, he would have told them that there was no chance of that happening. At first, he had merely admired Ania's drive and determination to do what must be done in order to see that her father's dream became reality. Her independence had amazed all of them. She turned to them only when she had great need. Indeed, there were times when she actively resisted any help from the de la Vegas. When danger became apparent, she never once backed down, seeing it as just one more obstacle to be overcome. As her grief healed, a joy of living shone within her that seemed to energize everyone and everything around her. On her land, she commanded the peons’ respect almost effortlessly, yet won their hearts as well by reaching across class lines to help those who needed it. For all the turmoil in her life, she had not grown bitter, nor had she developed an overblown image of her own importance. She had put her past behind her and met the caballeros and families of the upper class with a quiet dignity that soon won them over as well.**

**She had been so different in some ways to anyone he had ever known before. Something about her personality seemed to fill a need within him, one that he did not even realize was there until she came into his life. The change within him had happened so slowly that it took him several months to accept the fact that she was becoming very important to him, important enough to consider again if it might be possible for him to share his life with someone who loved him. It seemed to soothe something in him that she cared for him as Diego, accepting his supposed weaknesses without criticism. Was that what had made the difference, that she had accepted him without the flash and bigger-than-life quality that was Zorro? He could not truly explain when it had changed. It had not been wholly connected with Ania's coming and he knew he was not a fickle man. He did still have some feelings for Anna María. Was not a man's first love always remembered with affection? However, he was absolutely sure that Ania was the one woman who could give him the kind of love and support he needed and he loved her as though they were already a part of each other. Now to convince Ania that this was so. Suddenly, the idea came to him of just how that could be done.**

**When Diego looked again at Reyes, the soldier had stopped playing and was once again nursing his wine. "Corporal, are you going to be using that guitar for the next hour or so?"**

**"I do not think so, Don Diego," Reyes replied. "Why?"**

**"Well, Corporal, if you do not mind, I would like to borrow your guitar for a short while. It seems I have a melody running around in my head and I would like to see if I can get it into a pleasant form to listen to," he answered. As Reyes took the strap from around his neck and handed the guitar to him, Diego rose, and paying their bill, he went out to the tavern's patio and sat at one of the tables. There he sat for a couple of hours, composing a serenade. Ania had so enjoyed the times he had sung for her while she was recovering from the attack that had killed her brother and father and injured her. Yet, for some reason, he had not done so in months. It was time that oversight was corrected.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania pleaded illness as an excuse not to join Ramón for dinner.Nor did she go out to walk among the vines as she usually did. Word had come from the Hacienda de la Vega that they were invited to supper that night in order that they might get to know Señorita Verdugo and her Tía Alicia. Ania was not sure she was up to it, especially to go and be able hide her anger. However, she intended to go. She was sure Anna María had come to try to entice Zorro back to her and Ania would never allow that without a fight. Still, she was not sure just how Diego would treat her tonight. Would he scold her? Would he even speak to her? Well, whichever way it was, it was her bumbling anger, which had caused the problem between them. She now realized that, so knew she should apologize to him.Hopefully, he would forgive her.It would be so like Diego, yet the uncertainty remained.**

**As she once again paced in her room, there was a quiet knock. "Come," she called absently.**

**Rosita eased her head in the door and smiled. "Ah, you are awake. I thought that you might be sleeping."**

**"Hardly!" Ania snorted, knowing that she would have had to be far more tired than she was now for sleep to come.**

**"Well, I think that this will improve how you feel, Señorita Ania." With that, she stepped further into the room. Her arms were almost filled with the delicate blooms of lupines and other flowers, both wild and the more exotic blossoms of domesticated garden flowers.**

**Ania gasped, her eyes going wide with delighted surprise. "Where…" she began, but stopped as a sound reached her ears from beyond the door leading to her balcony on the exterior of the house.**

**Rosita smiled brightly as Ania looked from her to the door. "Well, go on, patrona! A certain caballero has come to see you."**

**Ania did not have to be told twice. She all but flew through the door and onto her balcony. There she leaned her head against the wrought iron post as she let the music fill her heart. Her eyes misted with tears again, for she realized that the words, and perhaps even the music, were original, composed just for her. She listened closely to the words Diego sang and understood the feelings behind them.**

**"Treasures are sought by many a man --bright jewels, flashing silver and gold, --But my own heart would seek throughout the land --for something more precious to behold. --For the past is of silver bright, --Let others seek its chilled embrace. --I will reach for the future's golden light --and find the emerald's lovely grace --and the fire of opals in my true love's eyes. --Therein true treasure lies!"**

**As the song ended, Ania stepped back in, and quickly searching through the flowers, found one perfect blossom. Returning to the balcony, she smiled and dropped it to Diego.**

**"Ah. Does this mean that I am forgiven, Aniasita?" Diego asked quietly as he caught it.**

**"If it is you who needs the forgiveness, I suppose," Ania replied with an uncertain smile.**

**"Come down, Ania. I think we need to talk, not argue. Is that not so?" Diego suggested.**

**"Sí," Ania said. As she came back into her bedchamber, she saw that Rosita had already arranged the flowers in a vase for her. "Thank you, Rosita," she said with a smile. "That is beautiful, but I need you to do something else for me now."**

**"Of course, Señorita Ania, if it is within my power," the lady's maid assured her.**

**"Is my cousin home?" Ania asked.**

**"No, patrona, he has gone back into Los Ángeles," Rosita answered.**

**"Bueno! Then go downstairs, and if he comes in, stall him. Keep him from intruding on us right now. I need to talk to Diego and ALONE, thank you! I will not be responsible for my actions if Ramón tries to play the chaperone at this particular time," Ania stated emphatically.**

**"Sí, señorita. I will do my best," she was assured by Rosita.**

**As Ania came downstairs into the patio where Diego waited, he quickly set aside the guitar and took her in his arms. His kiss and the strength of his embrace told her that he had forgiven her for her rage, even before she could apologize for it. She stood back for a moment searching his eyes and saw not a trace of anger. It was amazing to her that he was so forgiving, when she had been so clearly in the wrong. She did not believe his forgiving nature took away the responsibility she had to say she was sorry. "Diego,” she said humbly.“I am sorry that I turned on you like that. It was none of your doing and I should have waited to see your response, before I reacted to... _her_." Ania paused a moment, then went on. "You have truly told, and shown me, in many ways since you called her name in your delirium, that you do love me. I should trust you more. I do not think you realize just how much I took that simple action of yours to heart, when I probably should not have. My only excuse might be that the tension of the situation and the idea of you dreaming of her, when I loved you so, must have branded it into my emotions more strongly than it might otherwise.And now, for her to just show up here...well...I am sorry."Ania looked down, reluctant to meet his eyes. **

**Diego reached and gently lifted her chin until their eyes met. "Aniasita, did you not know that I also dreamed of you, repeatedly? Anna María was not alone in my thoughts. So much of what I dreamed then is foggy to me now.Even then things were all mixed up. I hardly knew what was dream and what was reality. Usually everything made as much, or as little, sense as anything else. But I do remember reliving in my mind our scene before the mantel in the sala and, Ania, I was desperate to get you to hear me, to stop you somehow from leaving me. There was so much I was holding back from telling you, and at that particular time, I did not think I would live to let you know how I loved you. I called to you, but...."**

**"Then it WAS my name I heard you say!" Ania gasped as she looked up at him. "I thought afterward, after you called her name and it was so similar to my own, I thought you had said the same name both times."**

**"I said it aloud?" Diego asked, trying to remember clearly.**

**"Yes, and then you asked me not to go," Ania said.**

**"So the rest of that scene probably is as I remember it too, your holding me and crying." His arms tightened around her. "How hard that must have been on you, Aniasita mío! No wonder some things still have an affect on you. " For a moment, the two were silent, content to stand close and know that the anger was gone. "Come sit down, Ania. Let me say all I need to about this."**

**After they were seated at a table at one side of the patio he continued, "Let me say first that you were right. There ARE some feelings still there for Anna María." He recognized the hurt and fear that Ania turned away to hide. "Wait! Do not look away. Hear me out.”**

**He tenderly cupped her face in his hands so that he could once again gaze into the emerald depths of her eyes. “The feeling is not what you fear, I promise you. She was my first real love. I will always care enough to pray that she is happy, but I no longer think that we could ever have been happy together. She would never have been content with me as I really am. I could not remain Zorro twenty-four hours a day, nor would I have been happy if she cared for only part of me. Ania, you are the only woman I have ever known who has made me feel whole. I know that now I am loved for what I can show as well as that which must be hidden.”**

**Ania blinked back tears at the emotion in Diego’s eyes and voice as he spoke.To hear him say such things, even when she had been at fault in their quarrel, was like a gift from heaven.“Oh, sweet saints, help me deserve this man’s love!” she prayed as he continued.**

**“I do not think I even knew until you came into my life how much I missed that,” Diego said gently. “True, perhaps someday there will be no need to hide part of myself. But, you see, even now both the Diego everyone sees and the Zorro the world sees only when he is needed, are me. Even when Zorro is no longer needed, the part of me who is Diego will still be here. Surprisingly, you seemed to fall in love with the weaker, more human part of me first and only showed the love in your eyes for Zorro after you figured out the connection between the two. With you, I am whole. You need not fear Anna María or any other woman, Ania. I love you more than anyone or anything else under heaven and I always will." He smiled. "Even when you give ME the rough side of your tongue! Maybe I needed that anyway. It at least made me stop and analyze what was in my own heart and mind."**

**Ania sat silently for a moment. She started to speak, but got no further than his name. Her heart was too full for words. Finally, Ania found her voice. "I love you so much, Diego mío! I know that I am the luckiest woman on earth to have found you and Anna Maria is the most unfortunate, even though she is unaware of what she is losing,” she said quietly. “Even so, I think I will have to hold onto your words very hard over the next few days. I shall try to be patient and understanding with her, but I am afraid that Anna María will bring out the worst in me. I will promise you that I will try to watch what I do or say." She smiled wanly, "After all, how much harder can it be than being civil with Rodríguez?"**

**Diego found himself laughing at the very idea of Ania putting the gentile Anna Maria and the ruthless Rodríguez in the same class together. However, he could not help but wish this all was over. He dreaded what was ahead. He had no doubt that just as Ania suspected, Anna María had come to see Zorro. What he would have to tell her would hurt her. No matter how little he had meant to, he knew there was no way to avoid it. The sooner it was behind them, the better, for all of them.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego escorted Ania back to the Rancho de la Vega that night for supper, the two of them riding beside Ramón as was proper. True to her word, Ania was indeed trying to be good. Outwardly, she seemed cordial and sincere. Only after Anna María admitted that she wished Diego's help in contacting Zorro did he feel Ania's irritation begin to rise again. He had looked up, meeting Ania's eyes, and she had swallowed her anger. He realized that she was using what she called her "cloak of court" a great deal now, but she did keep her promise. In this way, they made it fairly pleasantly through supper.**

**He had just begun to relax a little when Ania surprised him by asking that she be allowed to have everyone to supper the following night at her hacienda. After all, she had not yet had the pleasure of entertaining guests there. "What better way to begin my role as a hostess than to be able to learn more about an old friend of Diego's?" she had asked.**

**Diego tried to catch her eye again, but to no avail. "Now what is she up to?" he could not help but wonder. _Tomorrow night might not be as much fun as it sounded, at least not for me!_ Once again, he wished this affair were behind him. It was proving uncomfortable, very uncomfortable indeed.  
  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eleven](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring11.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	11. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Eleven  
  
  
**

**The next day, Ania seemed to be everywhere at once in the hacienda. Everything had to be perfect, from the sala and dining room, which naturally had to be ready for the company, to the cellar and upper rooms, which made no sense to the servants since the company would have no reason for being in these rooms. However, necessary or not, Ania saw that it was done. As understanding as the young patrona usually was, they were all seeing that there were times that you just did not test her patience. By mid-afternoon, the hacienda gleamed like a castle, with flowers in all the lower rooms and all the candles trimmed and ready.**

**Ramón had watched all her preparations with great interest. He seemed to find Ania's attitude, about which he was not fooled for an instant, rather amusing. Why she should be in such a state over Anna María was a puzzle to him. After all, even if Diego had paid her court two years ago, the young woman still seemed set on seeing this outlaw, Zorro, did she not? Finally, Ramón had shrugged and given up trying to make sense of it. He supposed he would never understand everything about women. He had not before his wife had died, and he certainly could not claim to now. He soon found that it was simply easier to stay out of Ania's way during all the hustle and bustle. It was definitely a great deal more peaceful.**

**When she retired to her room to rest during siesta, Ania spent considerably more time deciding on what to wear than she did resting. She finally chose a dress of green silk. At her cuffs and the slightly low neckline, were touches of soft white lace. The effect, along with a tall comb of mother of pearl, was anything but simple. _There!_ she thought. _I will not be outshone in my own hacienda._**

**Ania fretted when Diego did not come as he so often did at siesta time. She hoped this did not mean that Zorro had been needed. It would be hard enough playing her part with Diego here. Without him, the temptation to speak her mind would be almost too great. She tried to remind herself that Anna María would be very disappointed in this trip to Los Ángeles and was to be pitied, but she was having trouble feeling truly charitable toward her. The fact that Anna María had told some of the servants that she wished to see Zorro and asked that they tell anyone who might be able to get the word to him, had not improved Ania's mood in the least.**

**However, when Ania and Ramón met their guests at the head of the steps leading up to the front of the hacienda, Ania's gracious manner was irreproachable. Her attitude and actions would have been welcome in any court on earth. Indeed, as he watched her, Diego decided that court was exactly where she had learned it all. He wondered just how deeply hidden under the illusion her true feelings ran. Hopefully, far enough that nothing unexpected would occur. The fact that even he did not sense any animosity in Ania's words or actions was not truly comforting. He knew Ania well enough to know that even with him, she could completely disguise her true feelings, and his senses told him that he should stay close to her side.**

**His staying close to her was just what Ania wished. She tried to push her jealousy out of her mind, and succeeded as long as he was with her. She was actually beginning to enjoy the role of hostess.**

**As they sat at the long oak table being served, Ania said, making conversation, "Monterey seemed to be a very pleasant place to live, Anna María. I was there only a couple of months ago myself."**

**"Oh, really? You did not mention that before," Anna María replied. "Yes, I am very fond it, although Monterey is not as lively as what you must have experienced in Spain."**

**"I quite prefer Monterey, or anywhere in Alta California, to Spain," Ania said dryly. "As for being lively…well, I have heard that the capital has had its times. I am sure it would have enough excitement for me."**

**"Sí, I suppose that to one raised in West Florida, Monterey might seem very lively indeed," Anna María commented as she met Ania's eyes with a level stare. "I understand many of the pueblos there are quite small, are they not?"**

**_Ahhh,_ Ania thought in surprise, _so she DID catch my defensiveness the other day when we met and I dropped the fact of being at court so casually._ She felt a sense of challenge as she returned Anna Maria’s gaze. _So she wishes to play word games, does she?_ Ania smiled slightly as she began to plan how to subtly lead the conversation where she wanted it to go. However, looking up, she caught Diego watching her closely. He appeared tense, ready to leap in with a comment to distract Anna Maria if things went too far. His expression was not a happy one. Ania’s intentions immediately shifted away from confrontation. _Ah, well! I did promise Diego I would be good. That is a pity. It might have been fun._ Looking back at Anna Maria, she said, "Well, I must admit that mine was, at any rate. I’m afraid I was often known to create my own excitement." **

**"To that I can attest!" Ramón commented, entering into the conversation. "Ania was the queen of ninety day wonders when we were growing up. The people who lived in our area were always talking about one thing or another she had done. Her form of excitement usually got her into hot water, and as often as not, dragged her brothers and me along for the ride." Laughing, he launched into a tale of Ania’s two younger brothers and him climbing to the roof of a barn on a dare. Of course, the dare had come from the then nearly thirteen-year-old tomboy, who was already at the peak of the roof herself.**

**It pleased Ania to have Ramón take an interest in Anna María. His banter kept Anna María’s attention away from Diego.Her cousin had been very attentive to Anna María all evening. That certainly helped Ania keep her promise of self-control.Ania had to admit to herself that Anna María did not seem to think very seriously of Diego as a possible lover. As Diego had explained, it appeared she merely viewed him as a friend at most, a friend as close as a brother, as he phrased it. That was another reason she was attempting to behave as she had promised. As long as the topic of Zorro did not come up between them, that is how things would remain.**

**"Ania, you were allowed to get away with such things?” Anna Maria asked. “Why, it sounds as if you had as much freedom as your brothers.Is not West Florida still somewhat dangerous? That is certainly so here," Anna María looked at her a touch speculatively, or so Ania translated the look.**

**"Oh, yes," Ania answered. "I was given a great deal of freedom, but not without being taught something of how to take care of myself."**

**"Actually, Ania," Ramón corrected, "you were not so much GIVEN the freedom as you took it. I imagine you gave Luisa the majority of the gray hairs on her head."**

**"From what you both have told me, that is probably so, Ramón," Diego commented with a smile. Ania smiled back at him.**

**"I have to admit that I did take a lot of privileges, Anna María. I was very competitive with my brothers. I was usually determined to do whatever they did," she said.**

**"What things did they do that a lady would be allowed to do?" Anna María asked.**

**_Ah! The word 'lady'...._ Ania started to comment but did not as a servant walked up to whisper something to her. **

**"Please excuse me, señorita, but there is a man who begs that you will come and speak to him." the servant said.**

**"What does this man want with me? Can he not wait?" Ania questioned.**

**"Who is this man?" Ramón leaned toward her to ask.**

**Ania knew exactly what he was going to say next.She sighed. Even if she was irritated at the interruption as well, she did not wish him to be concerned."Now, Ramón, it is all right, really.I am sure I do not need you to escort me just to see what this man wants here in my own patio. You do have a guard just outside the gate. It is probably just one of the people living near here. I do still help them as a curandera, you know," she soothed. Across from her, she noticed Diego looking curiously toward the door. She smiled at him reassuringly as well. _Men!_ she thought in exasperation. _It is a wonder they do not suffocate women with their concern._ **

**"Sí, Señorita Ania, it is Jesús Rivas,” the servant went on.“He says his youngest child is sick and having trouble breathing. He asked if there is something you might do."**

**Ania noticed that Anna María was looking at her oddly, as one might a freak of nature. She remembered the more common attitude toward many curanderas here. _So she thinks she is too good to mix with the people, even when they need help, does she?_ Ania mentally dared her to say one thing about it. **

**"YOU...a curandera?" Anna María gasped in surprise, unconsciously taking Ania up on the dare. "But surely they can turn to the doctor, or go to one of their own," Anna María continued, with a frown. "After all, being a curandera might put one in rather questionable situations, might it not?"**

**"Oh, should a lady stop to think of things like that when another human being needs help?" Ania looked at Anna María coldly as she rose from the table. _I have no time for this now._ "I will see what I can do for him. Please make yourselves at home while I am gone. Con permiso," she said with a look around the table. **

**She paused as her gaze fell upon Diego, who looked decidedly uneasy after her last response. For an instant, she felt irritated with him as well. _I said no more than I should and a great deal less than I could,_ she thought defiantly. Then she shrugged, letting the feeling slide away as she smiled slightly at him. It was not his fault. "Alma," she said as she passed a middle-aged servant coming in with a dish, "please see that everyone's glass remains full and their food is to their liking until I return." With that, she quickly went out to the patio area to speak with the peon. **

**Anna María looked after her curiously as she left. "She is a rather unusual woman. I do not think I have ever met anyone quite like her, Diego."**

**Diego looked thoughtfully after Ania as well. "I think the word would be 'unique', Anna María, and I very much doubt that you could have met anyone else like her. If you all will excuse me, I will make sure everything is all right. Con permiso?" He rose and left the dining room.**

**As she turned back to Ramón, Anna María asked. "You must have grown up under somewhat exceptional circumstances, Don Ramón. Is West Florida so different from here?"**

**Ramón responded by not only telling her a bit about West Florida, but also about the years he had spent growing up in Castilla y León. He admitted that his father had sent him to stay with his Tío Miguel so that he might learn just how good he had had it in his father's house. Instead of feeling punished, however, he had enjoyed the less refined life of growing up in the "wild colonial area". After going back to Spain and completing school, he had eagerly accepted His Majesty's request that he return here as his representative. "I find the life in the colonies fresher, more exciting in its own way. I also," he said with a meaningful look at Anna María, "find the people here much more fascinating."**

**"Why, gracias, Don Ramón!" Anna María said with a smile as she looked down and then back up at him, immediately understanding his compliment. "That is certainly very nice to hear." She was finding this man with the clear blue eyes rather interesting herself. If it were not for other pledges kept in her heart, she might find him even more so. However, that was neither here nor there. She could, at least, enjoy the conversation now.**

**Outside Diego found Ania still talking to a tired looking man. "Jesús, you mean that she has been sick since yesterday? What have you been doing since then?" She listened closely as the child's father told her what had already been done and then quickly went upstairs. Soon she returned with a few herb packs and told the father how to use them to help the little girl. "I shall say a prayer for her tonight, as well," Ania assured him.**

**Diego stood by quietly as the man thanked Ania and left. He had gotten so used to the freedom with which she interacted with the common people of the area that he had forgotten how unusual her actions were. He had no doubt that she would find some reason tomorrow to be on her land near the man's home and would 'just happen to stop by' to check on the child. He smiled. _Yes, unique describes her well!_ **

**"What are you smiling about?" Ania asked with a smile of her own.**

**"Oh, nothing. Can I not smile at you when I wish?" Diego asked as he leaned back against the patio wall.**

**Ania laughed. "I shall remind you of that the next time I am smiling and you ask me what is in my devious mind."**

**"I have never called it devious, Ania, but you must admit, with you some smiles definitely lead to mischief," he grinned. He looked casually over his shoulder at the door leading back into the house. A merry spark of mischief shone in his own eyes as he turned back to her. "We seem to have done something rare indeed, at least, for the moment. We have given Ramón the slip."**

**Ania needed no further invitation. She stepped up to him, gently resting her hands against his chest as he pulled her into his arms to kiss her. "You know, Diego," she said quietly as she leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment, "I think there just might be some good to having Anna María here after all."**

**"Oh?" he said. "Knowing how much of the 'green eyed monster' has resided behind your own green eyes these last few days, I am very surprised to hear you say that."**

**"Yes, she makes a very good distraction for Ramón. For that, she is almost worth keeping around," Ania said, cutting her eyes up at him to see his reaction. "Almost," she stressed.**

**Diego laughed. "Well, that is at least an improvement on your part. However, we probably should go back in. Otherwise, Ramón may have the whole group out here on some pretense or other." Feeling much more relaxed, the two did just that.**

**It was too bad the peace did not last. Inside, everyone had moved back into the sala and the conversation had turned to El Zorro and his exploits. Ramón, as the one person in the room who had heard of Zorro, but had never seen him, could not imagine what the attraction could be between a high born lady and an outlaw. Diego and Ania returned just in time to hear him comment, "I have heard you say that you wish to meet this outlaw, Zorro. Surely you do not propose to do this alone, señorita. How do you know that this outlaw is to be trusted with a lady of your beauty?"**

**"Señor," Anna María replied, casting him a sharp look, "only the fact that you are a stranger to California excuses you for that comment. Zorro can be trusted under any circumstance!"**

**"You make him sound like a saint, señorita!" Ramón scoffed.**

**"Perhaps he is not a saint, but I know he is a very good man, a true caballero. I will be in no more danger from Zorro than I am from you!" Anna María insisted.**

**Ramón looked down into his glass and laughed ruefully. “Well, I am not sure whether that is a compliment or not, Señorita Verdugo. I suppose it is something of value that you see me at least as honorable as this outlaw.”**

**Anna María shook her head and smiled.“If you knew him, you would be honored at the comparison,” she assured him.**

**"Anna María, I do wish you would listen to him,” Tía Alicia interjected fretfully. That is the very thing I have been worried about ever since we left Monterey."**

**"You are worrying for nothing. Someday you will understand," Anna María said flatly. Her tone made clear that this was definitely not the first time she had argued the point. "I must see him and I am going alone!"**

**Ania quietly accepted a cup of tea from Alma. This would, no doubt, have been a point where she might have been expected to come in on Anna María's side of the argument. However, why should she be in favor of Anna María going alone to meet Zorro? She personally trusted Zorro a great deal further than she did Anna María. _Hmmm, this might be a good way to tease Diego without Ramón, Anna María, or her aunt knowing what I am doing?_ Ania hid a smile behind her teacup. _I wonder what Don Alejandro would think of it, though._ Ania glanced thoughtfully to the far side of the room where Ramón and Don Alejandro were talking. Perhaps she could try a mild tease here and watch to see if it bothered Don Alejandro. **

**"You know, Anna María, there might be something in what your aunt says here. There are many women who throw themselves at him,” she said as if considering something she had heard. “Perhaps he has become... used...to that sort of thing. I mean, Zorro is quite a rascal. I am certain he is more of a rogue than you know. After all, he is a man and men can be...unpredictable...at times. One can never be too sure,"**

**"Oh, that would never be the case with El Zorro!" Anna María argued.**

**Ania felt Diego's knee silently nudge the back of her chair. Don Alejandro was leaning his chin against his hand, with fingers slightly concealing his mouth. She was willing to bet that he was watching his son and was trying to hide his amusement. _Bueno! As long as I do not get dangerously close to revealing anything, he does not seem to be worried about my teasing._ She wished she were in a position to see Diego's reaction. He would hide it well from others, but she was willing to bet that she could see a reaction. _This is almost too good of an opportunity to pass up._ **

**Ramón looked at her in sincere surprise for a moment. "You," he finally laughed, "are urging caution here? You who have never been known to be overly cautious in your life?"**

**"Well, perhaps I have learned caution as I have gotten older," she shrugged. "After all, people do change."**

**"Not Zorro! He would not change!" Anna María declared.**

**_Hmmmm, perhaps I had better change the direction of the conversation now,_ Ania thought. _This will not help Diego's feelings. I do not wish him to feel too sorry for her before he has to speak with her as Zorro._ **

**Ania shrugged. "Maybe you are right, Anna María, but it has been my experience that most people do change. By the way, Diego was telling me the other day of a friend you both know who sounds like he would have been interesting to meet. Do you still hear from Don Ricardo?She turned to her cousin, with a smile, “This man sounds a great deal like Fernando Larosa. Remember him, Ramón?"**

**"Oh, indeed, Ania," Ramón said, "although if this man were like Fernando, I would not actually call him 'interesting'. Exasperating is more the word.It is a wonder your brothers did not kill Fernando for some of the things he did in the name of humor! I nearly succumbed to that temptation myself a time or two."**

**"That is why I was interested, Ramón. I wanted to know if Diego’s friend had changed. I hear from Antonia that our own practical joker has. She says that Fernando has become quite serious," Ania commented. “If anyone other than she had told me, I would have said it was a lie.”**

**"Ha! Were I to find myself wed to Anica whatever-her-name-was, as he has, I would probably become quite serious, too," Ramón said with a shake of his head. Ania ignored his comment as she looked back at Anna María.**

**"Ricardo?” Anna María said with a teasing glance Diego's way. “Yes, I still hear from him frequently, unlike some people I could name."**

**Ania tensed as she saw the glance, but managed to hide it from all except Diego. "Why, Diego, you should be ashamed!" she said with a laugh. "One should never get so wrapped up in the trivial things of life that they could not find the time for important things like writing close friends. What ever could have been that important?" She smiled lightheartedly, but when Ania glanced back at him, she could see that this line of conversation was making him uneasy.**

**"Ricardo also has visited in Monterey several times since that summer that Diego was there,” Anna María continued. “I do not think that he has changed much. He still seems to enjoy his jokes. However, I think he is a bit more careful that he does not play his jokes on the wrong person now,"**

**"It is about time Ricardo grew up a bit," Diego commented.**

**"Well, I seem to remember you playing a few tricks, too, Diego," Anna María said. She cocked her head to the side and smiled coyly as she took a sip of her wine, then looked back up at him. "If you two had not been trying to impress me so much, you both may have had a more peaceful time that summer."**

**"Perhaps a more peaceful time, but hardly a more enjoyable time," Diego admitted.**

**_Enjoyable, huh?_ Ania echoed to herself. _Humph!_ "Amazing what grown men will do with a little encouragement, is it not?" she commented just loud enough for Diego and Anna María to hear. As she looked up, she saw irritation in the other young woman's eyes.**

**Diego, almost too casually, walked around to the mantel and turned, leaning against it slightly, so that he was now facing Ania. He raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled innocently at him.**

**Ania was careful to turn her most guileless smile on Anna María. "Sometimes men seem not to have a brain in their heads!" she continued brightly. _Yes, their thinking had all moved south for the breeding season!_ she thought sarcastically to herself, unconsciously using a phrase she had overheard Luisa use in scolding her brothers when they had gone too far in trying to impress the young señoritas of their pueblo. Diego glanced quickly at Anna María and then back at her. **

**"I suppose you learned that from the caballeros at court," Anna María stressed the last word just slightly.**

**"Oh, of course there were those who tried to impress me at court, but actually I learned more by watching three older brothers and, oh, one or two male cousins try to impress the ladies," Ania replied casually with a glance at Ramón.**

**"And I suppose you were totally innocent of any encouragement on your part, sí?" Anna María asked as if that was what she would expect, but the look in her eyes said differently.**

**Ania looked down and brushed a non-existent wrinkle from the green silk of her skirt. "As a newborn babe! Although I did observe at other times that the amount of silliness others experienced was usually in direct proportion to the encouragement from other sources." She looked up with eyes wide, as if this was somewhat shocking to her. Across from her, she was aware for just an instant, of Diego's fingers starting to tap the edge of the mantel. Then he forced himself to stop fidgeting. With his back to the other men, he stared hard at her for an instant and Ania could almost hear his thoughts. Inwardly, she sighed. _Ah, well! I had better not go any further. I did promise Diego._ **

**Anna María toyed with the glass in her hand for a moment, then set it on the edge of the table next to her. "Well, I suppose it depends on your viewpoint. One generally finds what one looks for." She gave Ania a level stare, which Ania met calmly before looking back down at her teacup and sipping.**

**Ania saw Diego glance down for an instant at Anna María, then roll his eyes heavenward. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Don Alejandro, still watching his son, as he himself carried on a conversation with Ramón. She did not think either of the two could have heard their comments, but she saw that Don Alejandro's dark eyes carried a bit of humor as he glanced from her to Anna María to Diego's broad back. No doubt he had guessed the direction their conversation had taken. Ania got the distinct impression that he was more than a little amused at his son's expense.**

**"Well, gentlemen," Ramón interrupted her thoughts by saying, "I think I would enjoy a cigar after that good meal my cousin's staff prepared for us. I picked up these cigars when we stopped in Havana on our way here. I can assure you two that they are of exceptional quality. Shall we go out onto the patio and enjoy them? Ania has already told me what she thinks of them. For some reason, she does not appreciate their robust aroma. Con permiso." He grinned at Ania as he rose from his chair.**

**When Ramón turned a questioning look on Don Alejandro, Ania glanced at Diego to see what he would do. Surprisingly, she caught a brief look of indecision. Going with them would be the natural thing for him to do. However, Ania could see that he was extremely uneasy about leaving her and Anna María here together. Seeing this, Ania's heart softened. She really should not have teased him even as mildly as she had. She realized that all of this had put him in a very uncomfortable position. Ania caught his eye and smiled as reassuringly as she could. 'I will remember my promise,' she tried to say with her expression. He raised an eyebrow and gave her an uncertain smile.**

**"Diego, surely you will be joining us on the patio,” Don Alejandro said as he stopped patted Diego’s shoulder. “I am sure the señoritas and the señora will do just fine in our absence,"**

**With a final look at Ania, Diego agreed, "I am sure you are correct, Father." He stepped away from the mantel and more nearly faced the entire room. "Con permiso," he said with a slight bow.**

**"Señora y señoritas," Don Alejandro said with a bow of his own. As they walked out the door Ania heard him softly chuckle as he continued speaking to Diego. "Ay! There are some situations that Zorro himself might have trouble handling, are there not, son?" Ania could tell that Diego had replied to his father. Although she was quite unable to tell what he said, it had a strained, not-quite-happy sound to it. _Perhaps it is I who needs to grow up,_ she thought guiltily. She resolved to show him she could be trusted. **

**No one spoke for a few minutes as the three women sat with their own thoughts. Finally the silence was broken as Tía Alicia began asking questions about the rancho and West Florida, as well as general questions about how Ania came to meet Diego and Don Alejandro.**

**Anna María watched Ania as she told of the first year she had been in Los Ángeles and how grateful she was to the de la Vegas for all they had done for her. "I lost almost all of the family I loved when we came here, but still I have been lucky. I seem to have found another family who is coming to mean a great deal to me. Don Alejandro has already become almost a father to me, and Diego...Well, what can I say of him?" Ania glanced toward the door to the patio, her expression speaking volumes of what was in her heart. "The longer I know him, the more special he becomes to me.“**

**"I am glad to see that Diego has found someone who loves him as much as you seem to,” Anna Maria said. “You have been blessed, Ania, to have been given time to get to know Diego. He has always been a very wonderful friend. He deserves to have all the happiness that can possibly come his way. I can only hope to have more time to get to know the man I love better. Hopefully, after tomorrow night, that can begin happening," Anna María said wishfully.**

**"You are determined to see Zorro then?" Ania asked.**

**"Sí. Surely, he will have heard that I am here and wish to see him by now," Anna María declared.**

**"And what if he does not come, Anna María? I understand from Diego that you met Zorro the same summer he was last in Monterey. Has he seen you in the two years and more, since then? Have you even heard from him?" Ania asked seriously.**

**"Well, no, but there could be many good, honorable reasons for that," Anna María insisted. "I know he will come."**

**"Two and a half years might have changed a lot, Anna María. It is crazy to think that it would not," Ania began.**

**"And baseless jealousy is not crazy?" Anna María looked up at Ania with anger flashing in her eyes.**

**"Anna María!" Tía Alicia gasped.**

**A quick retort came to Ania's mind, but she pushed it away. _I will keep my promise to Diego,_ she told herself forcefully. Solemnly, she met Anna María's eyes and then looked down into her cup before she spoke. Only when she knew her words would be under control did she look back up and speak. She tried to look and behave contrite. _Oh, Diego, you are the only person for whom I would ever swallow my pride like this!_ Ania took a deep breath and said aloud, "I am sorry, but I suppose my situation is a bit unusual. I have heard many things of the summer Diego spent in Monterey. Surely, you know how much you figured into that time. It was quite a shock to have you suddenly appear here. I know that you and Diego were once very close. I apologize if I have offended you." **

**"All right, I suppose I cannot blame you, but I doubt that Diego was ever as serious about me as all that,” Anna Maria replied. “He knew as soon as I did that I loved Zorro. Diego is a very good friend. That is all.He knows that he can never be more than that. I mean, he is very sweet, but I want more than that. Zorro is all I have even wanted in a love. He is brave and fearless. When something happens, he takes action.He does not merely discuss it and give advise like..." Anna María began, before stopping as she realized how her comment was going to sound.**

**"Like Diego, you are saying?" Ania frowned and finished for her.**

**"Oh, please do not misunderstand me on this. As I said, Diego is very sweet. He is a good friend, who has always tried his best to help me.However, he and I could never have been satisfied together, not after I met Zorro," Anna María stated.**

**"What sort of man do you truly think Zorro is?How can you possibly know? You saw him a few times more than two years ago.I find that a very flimsy basis for a marriage," Ania commented.**

**"Well, obviously he is a caballero,” Anna María responded. “He would be someone well respected in the community. Someone everyone will know has strong beliefs and who can be counted on to side with what is right. He, no doubt, gets things done wherever he lives and would surely be respected for his forcefulness. I am sure he is a man of action."**

**_Sí, he would be if it would not get him caught!_ Ania agreed to herself as she watched Anna María thoughtfully. **

**"But what if he is not like that?” Ania asked. “I mean, perhaps he is quiet and dignified with things but not at all what one would expect of a man of action. He could not run about doing things all the time, now could he?"**

**"You mean, more like Diego?" Anna María chuckled, but not unkindly. "He is trustworthy and kind, but I think even you will admit that he is not exactly a man of action. If anything, he always erred on the side of caution when he gave me advice before, not that I would not have been better off listening to him." She looked down and frowned slightly at some memory.**

**Ania was too busy breathing a sigh of relief to wonder about what that memory was. She had been far too careless in describing what Zorro might have been like in his other guise. Only Diego's carefully tailored manner kept Anna María from seeing that society’s usual view was totally wrong. Ania suddenly realized that she must accept that view and resist the urge to defend him from the misconceptions of others. Those misconceptions protected him much as his skills did and she must learn to value them as she did his abilities. _Quit thinking with your emotions and use the sense God gave you!_ she scolded herself. Ania quickly took a sip of her now cool tea to cover the chagrin over her slip of the tongue. **

**After a moment, Ania asked, "But how will you be able to know him better while he rides as Zorro? Would not anyone who knows you and your story, also know to look closely at any man you marry?"**

**"Perhaps, IF Zorro was still riding when that happened. But, I imagine you have found that people often have short memories. If Zorro no longer appears, then with time, they will quit seeing him in any man I take an interest in, will they not?" Anna María answered.**

**"I don't understand," Ania said in a shocked tone. "You are expecting him to stop riding as Zorro? But how could he, Anna María? There are many problems in the world. What would the people do without their Dark Angel?"**

**"I do not know and I do not care!" Anna María suddenly cried out passionately. "Surely you heard two months ago what was being said...that he had been killed by one of this fool of a comandante's men. You have no idea how I felt when I heard that. For days, I could not bear to see or talk to anyone. Joy and relief filled me when I heard he was alive. How can you understand such a thing with quiet, dependable Diego? You two can look forward to a peaceful old age together. But Zorro, he should no longer do these things or someday the rumors will be true. I must try to stop him, especially now. How can any peon's life be worth risking his? Let someone else have the fame and glory!" **

**The room grew quiet again as each woman sat dealing with her own thoughts. Ania had to look away from Anna María and fight with her own emotions to keep from screaming her thoughts at the blind, selfish woman across from her. _You foolish woman! You claim to love him and yet you have not a clue as to why Zorro does what he does, do you? And as far as how I could not possibly understand how you felt to HEAR that, how would you have handled struggling to give him a chance to survive? To sit with his blood on your hands as you prayed to God and all the saints that he not die? And then to know beyond any doubt that he must, because of the strength of his caring, risk everything again for these people, these peons. He would not be satisfied or happy with himself if he turned his back on them._ Ania desperately held her temper. Yet she had to say something. She could not hold all of her feelings inside. **

**"I do not believe he will ever willingly give it up, as long as he is young and strong,” Ania said, finally breaking the silence.“Before you say I do not know him, I do! I am one of the people, whom you labeled as only peons, that he risked his life saving AFTER you would have had him accept amnesty in Monterey.” Anna María looked up at her in surprise. Ania had left that part out of her tale. “He was not there soon enough to save my father and brother, but he saved my life, that time and twice more.If he stops doing what he does, how many people will die without aid, and how would HE feel when he heard about it?" Ania paused and drew a breath. She would have said more had not something alarming occurred at that moment.**

**As Ania finished her last word, the sound of horses and other animals on the grounds around the hacienda began to be heard from every direction. They all sounded near panic and wild, as if the devil himself were on their backs. "What in heaven's name?" Ania asked as she looked toward the windows in bewilderment.**

**"I am not sure..."Anna María started as her aunt rose in alarm.**

**Gradually a new sound was added to the animal noises shattering the quiet of the evening, a low rumble that started almost as a feeling rather than a sound. The rumble rose in intensity and became a vibration that seemed to go right through Ania to her very bones. She watched in horrified fascination as her teacup and the wine glasses on the tables began a mad dance and finally crashed to the floor.**

**"Earthquake!" Anna María exclaimed. She and Tía Alicia quickly rose to leave the building.**

**Ania could only stare wide-eyed. Never had she had such an unsettling feeling. To have the very earth under her feet, which had no business moving, shimmy and moan, was like something out of a nightmare. Ania felt the blood drain from her face as her fingers clutched desperately at the armrest of her chair. She, of course, had heard that California had earthquakes frequently. There had been several to the north of Santa Barbara in the last eighteen months, but never near enough for her to feel them. For a moment, she was unable to move. She looked up, dazed; suddenly realizing that Diego had come back for her.**

**"It is all right, Ania," he said calmly. "I am here. Let us get you out of here!" He pulled her to her feet, gently tucking her head close to his shoulder, and led her toward the door. At that moment the earth gave a final rumble and fell quiet. Everyone stopped and looked up at the ceiling and walls around them. The animals quieted as they lost their fear and settled down.**

**Don Alejandro came in and went immediately to Anna María and her aunt, seeing to their safety. Ramón stood watching from the door, nearly as white-faced as Ania. By now, the other two women were laughing the whole thing off.**

**Ania however still clung to Diego. "I think," she finally said softly in a shaky voice, "there are some things in California that will take some getting used to." She drew comfort from Diego's calm presence and hoped that someday she too could take such things in stride as the others had. She shuddered again. That acceptance was not going to be easy.**

**Alejandro soon decided that it would be best if he and Diego went home and made sure there was no damage to the Hacienda de la Vega. As Ramón and Don Alejandro helped Anna María and Tía Alicia into the buggy for the ride back, Diego managed to get a moment alone with Ania. Having nearly recovered from her fright, she had other things on her mind. "Diego, will Zorro be meeting Anna María tomorrow night?" She looked closely at him, green eyes showing her unease.**

**Diego met her eyes solemnly, his expression almost begging her to understand. "Sí, do you not see that that is how it must be?"**

**Ania nodded and prayed for peace with his decision as she kissed him. Although her jealousy told her otherwise, she knew that it was only right that Zorro set things straight between himself and Anna Maria, and Zorro would always do what was right. He must free both himself and Anna Maria to go on with their lives. That was what he was going to do, was it not? _Si! That is what he has said he will do, and I must trust him.I will trust him. I must,_ Ania insisted to herself.However, she also knew that tomorrow night would be long for her, very long indeed.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twelve](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring12.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	12. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
#  ****

**Chapter Twelve  
  
  
**

**The wind sighed softly around the trees clustered near the river's ford between Los Ángeles and the de la Vega property. The breeze whispered through the tall grass at the water's edge. Even in the moonlight the green brought by the abundance of water at this particular place was apparent. Anna María dismounted and sat on a small boulder to wait, soaking in the soft beauty of the night. There seemed an air of peace about the place. She prayed that the serene feeling was an omen of the beginning of the life and love of which she had dreamed. Somewhere not far away, coyotes howled, disturbing her calm. She shivered and turned in the direction of the sound.**

**From behind her came another quiet sound that set her heart pounding, the light crunch of gravel and dirt under a soft footstep. Whirling, she saw an ebony-clad figure step into the moon's glow from behind a tree.**

**"Zorro!" she cried. Without restraint, Anna María ran to him, all caution and modesty pushed aside in her joy to see him. However, she was not greeted with the kiss she had expected, nor did the black clad arms draw her to him as they had done when she had last seen him. These arms offered her comfort, but nothing more. Gently, his hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her back until the outlaw could meet her gaze. She stared up into the eyes behind the mask, trying desperately to read some emotion there, but without success. The moonlight did not allow for that. "I thought...I thought you would be happy to see me, Zorro. Something is wrong, is it not?"**

**"That depends on what you come here seeking. It is, however, always a pleasure to see a dear friend, Anna María," Zorro said.**

**"Perhaps it is shocking for me to come to you this way, but I had to talk to you," Anna María said, trying desperately to ignore the "dear friend" in his statement. She pushed ahead with the main reason she had come. "I have been thinking and thinking since I heard something two months ago. Indeed, I was nearly driven mad by a rumor that I had heard."**

**"What is that, Anna María? You know that I will help you if I can," he replied.**

**"I heard that you were dead!” She searched his eyes again, her own showing the anguish she had experienced. “I did not want to believe it was true, but for days no other word than that came from the Los Ángeles area. I was inconsolable. Until then, the danger you must have always faced did not seem real to me. You could not be hurt because...well...you were right and just and…because I loved you too much to imagine the world without you," she explained.**

**The eyes behind the mask reflected her pain. Zorro took a deep breath. "Anna María," he said gently, trying to interrupt her.**

**"Wait, just let me say what I have come all this way to say!" she cried, once again realizing from his tone that things were not going as she had expected. Apologies were not what she wanted from this man.**

**Zorro looked down, then back up at her silently.**

**"My father is no longer pleased with my desire that we be together,” Anna Maria continued. “He feels that I must move on with my life. Father wishes to arrange a marriage for me so that I will know love and a family of my own, he says. I have resisted this for so long now, waiting for the time when you would come back to me. You said that others depended on you and you could not let them down. I tried to accept that. I still cannot understand why you see this as YOUR burden, why yours and no one else's. Until this happened, I thought I had succeeded in accepting that, in holding on to what you said. Between the day I heard the rumor that you were dead and the day I was overjoyed to learn that you were really alive, something changed. I have come to you to ask...no... beg you to stop all this. Surely, the excitement and the people's acclaim cannot mean so much to you. Such things are not worth your life! Can you not see that?" Anna María pleaded, her eyes once again searching for reassurance in his.**

**Zorro looked at her solemnly for a moment, suddenly aware of how little this woman he once loved understood him. "I am sorry, Anna María,” he finally said. “I cannot do that. Excitement and acclaim have no part in why I do this. Look around! There are people who need help everywhere, high born and low, here, in this area, even in Monterey! Who else is there to help them, to stand up for them to the bandidos, the crooked politicians and greedy men whom our government often sends here to govern these people? I see no one eager to take up this fight. Would you have me abandon them to their fate when I can make a difference in at least a few of the cases? The people depend on me."**

**"Then let the people stand up for themselves!" Anna María cried adamantly. "There were wrongs committed before you appeared and there will be wrongs after you are gone! What difference will that make?"**

**Zorro was silent for a moment and then said quietly, "I am not responsible for what went on before, nor will I be held accountable for that which I cannot prevent when I am no longer physically able to do anything about it. However, I must do all I can to help the people here and now, to prevent and punish the injustices that I can. All of your arguments cannot change that!"**

**"You make it sound like God himself put you here for this very thing. Surely, you do not believe that," Anna María argued.**

**Zorro remained silent and found himself thinking of something Ania had said, something to the effect that God put you where you were needed. He was not really sure of this, but perhaps it was true. He had found himself oddly drawn to the people of the area, regardless of their station in life, and had found himself possessing just the skills and knowledge to do what needed doing. "However it happened, Anna María, I will not walk away from them now."**

**"Not even if that is the only way we can be together?" Anna María walked away from him and looked out over the water. "As I said, Father wishes me to marry. If you are not willing to do this, I have decided to agree to what Father wants. I would like to have a family of my own and children to love. I had dreamed they would be yours, but I cannot wait much longer. Also, I do not wish to forever be worrying, wondering if you will return safely from wherever you go and whatever you do. I do not wish to be made a widow by your trading your life for the life or rights of a peon."**

**There was silence for a few minutes.Finally, Zorro spoke quietly."I am sorry. You will forever hold a very special place in my heart and memories, but I cannot do as you wish. I pray that you will find great happiness in the future and that you find someone who will love and cherish you as you deserve to be treasured," he said.**

**For a minute, he could see Anna María let her head drop down and her hands clench the sides of her riding habit. Then she straightened her shoulders and held her head high. "So, that is the way it will be. I truly did not believe that you would prove false to what we started in Monterey and to me." She took a ragged breath.**

**Guilt washed through Zorro. _Santa Maria, forgive me for hurting her like this,_ he thought. He searched for words to comfort her, but very few came to mind. "I am sorry, Anna María. When I was in Monterey, I truly believed every word I said to you. I never meant to hurt you," Zorro began. "It is just...." **

**"What of you? Will you ever allow yourself the happiness of a home, a family?" she cut him off to ask. Then she made one of the flights of logic he had heard women sometimes did. "This is not just about your dedication, is it? There is someone else?"**

**There was a pause before Zorro answered. "Sí," he finally said truthfully, "there is."**

**"And does she, this other woman, know who you really are?" she wanted to know. "You were willing to tell her?"**

**"Sí," Zorro confirmed. "She knows, but I did not tell her. She realized that on her own."**

**"How can she possibly love you?" Anna María demanded as she whirled to face him again. "How can she do that and live with having you ride out and possibly being killed for someone else? Why would she allow it if she truly cared for you?"**

**For a moment, Zorro looked around at the beauty surrounding them, the ford and grove of trees where he and Ania had walked before he had been injured. By choosing this place to meet, Anna María had assured that a sense of Ania's presence would be there with them. She could not have known that, but this was probably the worst place for her to have argued her case, though nothing could have changed what he had told her. As he listened to Anna María's last question, Zorro heard Ania again in his mind as they had been having their heart to heart talk in the cave just before his father and Bernardo had returned. _‘Diego, your life is more important to me than my own,’_ Ania had said _, ‘but your happiness is even more important to me than your life.’_ "Perhaps it is because she sees just a little further into my soul and heart than anyone else, Anna María," he finally said. **

**Anna María stood silent, hands clenched together, head raised proudly, but he could see that tears were just under the surface. Zorro looked at her solemnly, then gently reached out, and taking one of her hands, kissed it. "Good bye, Anna María," he said. Turning, he was gone, once again part of the shadows under the trees.**

**Anna María stayed at the ford for quite some time afterwards, letting the cleansing tears flow and coming to accept all that he had told her. When she sadly, but calmly, rode back to the Hacienda de la Vega, she was resolved to start her life again on a new road. After all, she bore a proud name. There were indeed many more fish in this sea.**

**As she rode, she never realized that there was someone following her, someone who wanted to be very sure she reached home safely, someone who wished the best for her even if he could not be a part of it.**

**As Zorro watched Anna María enter the patio gate, he took a deep breath. Anna María was now free of the bonds he had carelessly placed on her when he left Monterey, so were he and Ania. Tonight's sadness and finality had left an ache deep within him, one that could be filled only one way. Silently, he turned Tornado and headed north. Before long, he found himself carefully scaling the sides of the plateau where Ania's casa grande waited. Soon he stood beneath her balcony and unfurled his whip. Looking up, he could see that candles were still lit in her room. He smiled. If he knew his Aniasita as he thought he did, she had been unable to sleep. He knew that, though she clung to the promise of his love, she still was very uncertain about his meeting with Anna María. He wanted very much to end her worry.**

**Almost soundlessly, he flicked the end of the whip around the balcony railing and pulled himself up. Just as he turned to remove the whip, the door swung open, casting a wedge of light onto the balcony. Instinctively, he flattened himself against the wall and waited to see what would happen.**

**"Señorita Ania, I will place this warm cocoa right here beside the bed. Perhaps it will help you sleep. Would you like me to stay longer with you? We could both sew a bit more if you wish," he heard Rosita's voice say.**

**"Ah, gracias no, Rosita," Ania's voice answered. "I will be fine now. I appreciate the offer, but you go on to bed. I am sure I will soon get drowsy. Do not worry about me. Get some rest."**

**"Sí, señorita. Buenas noches," Rosita said. There was the sound of the door to the room closing quietly.**

**At the same moment, Ania stepped out onto the balcony. At first, Zorro stood where he was, smiling as he watched her. She was dressed in a soft robe and gown and had just thrown a delicate crocheted shawl around her shoulders. Her hair hung like a dark waterfall down her back, gleaming in the moonlight as she stepped to the rail. He heard her sigh. "Diego," she whispered as she gazed southward toward where the ford would be in the darkness, "I wish I knew what was going on now. I wish I could know for sure." Pensively, she leaned her head against the iron post.**

**"Ania!" he breathed as he pushed himself away from the shadows, startling her.**

**Quickly, the alarm left her face and she flung herself into his arms. "Diego! I am so glad you are here, mi amor! I know I should not have worried. I do trust you, but..." she confessed, her words tumbling over one another.**

**Zorro stopped her words as he had done before, pulling her to him and enfolding her in his strong embrace. The intensity of his kiss left her clinging to him, longing for more, knowing that were she to do as her whole being wanted now, she would not let him leave her tonight. They both knew that that could not be, so after another less desperate, more tender kiss, they merely stood in each other's arms looking out at the summer night.**

**"So, you talked with Anna María? She knows now?" Ania asked as she rested her head against his chest.**

**"Sí, she knows now, Ania. I am afraid that I have hurt her badly with all of this. I did not mean to, but it is still so," he said and then sighed deeply.**

**"I know that, Diego, and so too, will she realize that Zorro did not lie to her. His life had merely moved on in ways he did not expect. Someday, when her life has moved on as well, she will look back and see that all things change. Even she will change now that she knows that she is not bound by pledges made in haste, however right they had once seemed. Some bonds get stronger, but some change to another form entirely. While you are fierce when you must fight for right, there truly is not a mean bone in your body, Diego, and someday Anna María will realize that about Zorro as well," Ania stated as she cupped his face in her hands.**

**"If all things change, Ania, how can you be so sure of things?" he asked. He smiled, already feeling that he knew her answer in his heart.**

**"Because we are part of each other even now. I shall remain always by your side, doing whatever I can to help you. Perhaps that is why God sent you to save me that day. Maybe He knows that even Zorro needs someone to depend on and you can do just that forever. Even when, someday, I am too busy handling the mischief of our children, children who will no doubt pay me back for the all mischief I used to create, too busy to give you my undivided attention, you will watch me doing it and know that in my heart, I still do it all for you and you alone. With such a testament before you, our love WILL change. It will grow stronger. I love you too much to accept anything else, Diego de la Vega!" Ania stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, gently at first and then more passionately as he again pulled her tightly to him.**

**He finally pushed himself back away from her, almost painfully aware of the thinness of the layers of silk and satin separating them. _Does she even realize the effect she is having on me? Is she feeling the same thing for me?_ he wondered as he sternly controlled his thoughts and actions. As he looked into her eyes, he realized that Ania was, indeed, as caught up in the moment as he. They were playing with fire here, a wonderful precious flame that they could someday release and encourage, but now was not the time. He bent and gently kissed her again. Reluctantly, he backed away from her. "Ania, I should be g..." he started. **

**From below the balcony, a previously unnoticed dog suddenly began a furious barking, sure to bring the guards. Quickly, Zorro pulled himself back into the shadows at the end of the balcony. "Go away, perro!" Ania yelled down at the pesky dog. "Oh, shut up, will you? Can I not stand on my own balcony without being brayed at?"**

**One of Ramón's guards came dashing around the corner. Ania moved a bit so that her body blocked the guard's view of the end of the balcony. "Is everything all right, Señorita Valdéz? There must be someone or something around for this guard dog to react this way. He is a steady one and not easily upset. Can you see anything unusual from there?" the guard asked in concern.**

**"No, the loco thing just came around here and when he saw me standing on my own balcony, he had the audacity to bark at me. There is nothing amiss anywhere here, except that I will not be able to sleep for his infernal barking. Please, Private, take that dog and tie him up around front. I wish to enjoy the moonlight here for a while longer and he is irritating me. Being barked at quite ruins the peace of the night."**

**After a careful look all along that side of the casa, the guard must have admitted to himself that the dog was overreacting, for he did take the dog back to the other side with him and tie it securely.**

**Ania sighed as Diego eased back into the moonlight with her. Both gazed cautiously back in the direction the guard and dog had gone. Ania finally spoke first. "Diego, you really must go now. Much as I wish you could stay, it is safer for you to leave. I will not have you endangered just so that I can feel your arms around me longer."**

**"Sí, you are right, Ania," he said, as he stepped over the balcony railing. He stopped and looked back at her. "Te amo, Lady Emerald Fire. I will see you as soon as I can tomorrow." Then after receiving another kiss from Ania, he silently swung down and dropped to the ground below. Within minutes he was out of sight, on his way back to the cave, home and his own bed. Ania stood for a few more minutes, gazing in the direction he had gone, then sighed and returned to her room. Her mind relieved of its worry, she was soon asleep, dreaming very pleasant dreams indeed.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next few days were odd ones. Ania felt as if she were walking on eggshells whenever she was around Anna María. Now that she no longer felt threatened by her presence, Ania found that Anna María was not hard to like. Gradually, the two found quite a few interests, which they shared and spent many hours talking.**

**As Anna María opened up with her and let her know the outcome of her conversation with Zorro, Ania tried to point out how such things can happen with no intent on the other person's side. "Look at Diego and me," she offered. "Ours is not a "love-at-first-sight" type of love. We had known each other some months before we realized what was happening and only in the last three months has it become so undeniable. Perhaps this new love of Zorro’s developed in just this way. Perhaps it happened so slowly and naturally that it surprised even him. Zorro has always seemed to me to be a very wonderful person. He must care a great deal for other people to do the things he does. I am sure he would not have done anything to hurt you deliberately."**

**“I would like to believe that, Ania, but I just do not know. Who can say? It seems that you and Tía Alicia knew better than I did. Perhaps all that I thought went on between us in Monterey was merely within my own mind. Maybe Zorro was just a rogue taking kisses from a young girl because she let him. I was such a fool!” Anna María sighed and looked away.**

**Ania knew she would never regret the love between herself and Diego. Nothing would make her wish to change anything. Yet she felt as if her heart would break for this woman’s pain and her own part in it. She sought desperately for words to comfort Anna María, but few came. “Oh, I’m sure that is not so, Anna María. It is just that time moved on and Zorro with it. Luisa always said that it is not absence that makes the heart fonder, but shared time and shared interests. That is why parents often made good marriages for children who have never seen each other before. After they wed, their life together leads to common experiences that build what we call love. You and Zorro are from two different worlds, worlds that drifted in opposite directions. That’s all, surely.”**

**“I do not know what to think right now, Ania. I suppose I shall have to give some thought to it in the future. Maybe I will come to feel that way then. I hope so. I only know right now that I must start anew. Father loves me a great deal, I know. I am sure that he will find someone for me who will be a good husband. Maybe that love you spoke of growing between the children in an arranged marriage will grow between whomever Father chooses and me. I can hope that it does. At any rate, it can hardly go any worse than following my own heart has, now can it?”**

**Ania found herself speechless. She sincerely wished she could help Anna María. Time, however, seemed to be the only cure available.**

**If watching Anna María was hard for her, it was doubly so for Diego. Apparently, his father was conscious of this as well, for the next morning Don Alejandro sent Diego south to San Pedro with a load of skins. It took the better part of a day and a half for him to negotiate a good price with the ship there and then return. While he was gone, things began to resolve themselves in a most unexpected way.**

**Ania suddenly became aware that Ramón was taking quite an interest in Anna María. Twice in the first day after the nighttime meeting with Zorro, Ramón had gone to the Hacienda de la Vega to "pass the time" as he called it. At first Anna María seemed uninterested. Yet, Ramón persisted.**

**"Don Ramón, I assure you that I am flattered by the offer of your friendship and companionship while I am here," she said after several visits.“Believe me when I say that I do like you. You are candid with me so that I feel I can trust you and you have a good sense of humor. Indeed, you are the only one who has managed to coax a laugh from me today. I fear there is not much merriment in me lately." She solemnly looked down at her hands as they rested in her lap. "However, I wish to be honest with you. I do not feel that I am capable of giving you any encouragement beyond that. I am afraid that I would not be very good company for you, now or in the future. I doubt we can go beyond that."**

**Startled, she looked up as Ramón laughed softly. "Oh, Anna María, I am not looking that far into the future at all. You see, I too have lost someone I love. The loss of a love, whether through death as I have done, or through a change of heart as is your case, is not something to take lightly. It takes time to heal, does it not? But cannot two people who are in the process of that healing enjoy looking at the beauty of the world together? My cousin has a great deal of very beautiful land, as do the de la Vegas. One can ride for miles in any direction and see sights, which are very different from either Florida or Spain. I would love to see all of the land here that I can in the short time I have left. However, it would be much more pleasant with another person sharing it. Ania has far too much to do right now to entertain me all the time. I would like you to ride with me while you are here. Also, as pleasant as my cousin is, I would like to be able to enjoy your conversation from time to time." He laughed again. "Sometimes my cousin and I fall back to our old habits of debating something rather than discussing. I am sure that you would not do that, would you?"**

**"I am not sure of that at all, Ramón," Anna María replied, intrigued by this charming blue-eyed man in spite of herself. "I can be most opinionated upon occasion. Diego can attest to that. We argued a great deal when he first came to Monterey. You might find my opinions and conversation quite a challenge to put up with."**

**Ramón laughed, blue eyes sparkling, "I doubt that sincerely, but if that is so, then let me warn you, we Córdobas are always ready for a challenge. That is one thing I have always had in common with my Valdéz cousins. Indeed, challenges are what bring pleasure to life. Do you not find that to be so, Anna María?"**

**"Maybe you are right, Ramón," she laughed.**

**"Then you will ride with me?" he asked with a broad grin.**

**"Sí," she smiled. "Just let me change into something more appropriate for riding."**

**Ramón smiled brightly. "I shall try not to be too impatient," he laughed.**

**By the time Diego returned from the trip with the skins, a subtle change had come over things. While there were times when a shadow of sadness could be seen on Anna María's pretty face, smiles were becoming more frequent and her laugh more free. She seemed to look about for Ramón in a room, quite as much as Ramón did for her.**

**After Diego had seen them together one night, he looked quizzically at Ania. "Ramón and Anna María?" he asked in a surprised tone.**

**Ania shrugged and replied, "Maybe. I really do not know what to make of it myself."**

**"You realize that if it does come about, Anna María will be a member of your family," Diego teased. "How will you handle that?"**

**She simply looked back at Diego and said with a straight face, "And how often do you expect my beloved cousin will be here in Alta California. He is a diplomat, as well as a landowner in Spain, Diego, and as such will travel a great deal. This might be one good way to assure that Anna María is a great deal further away from you than Monterey."**

**"Oh, you are terrible sometimes, Ania! Did you know that?" Diego laughed.**

**Ania's eyes sparkled with merriment as she saw by the look in his eye that he did not think her terrible at all.**

**A couple of days later Ania was startled by the gloomy, almost angry look on Ramón's face as she came in for breakfast. "Whatever is the matter, Ramón? You look as if you could declare war on the devil himself and win!" she asked.**

**"I have just received a post from Monterey," Ramón replied, picking a packet of papers up from the table and shaking them in her direction.**

**"And? You are always receiving papers of one kind or another," she commented, puzzled.**

**"Well, this, my dear cousin, is a request, almost an order, from the governor himself asking me to return to Monterey immediately. It seems that an Emissary from the Russian government has arrived there wishing to expand their trade with the colony of California. The governor has managed to delay the meetings until I can get there. It seems they have sent a boat with the express purpose of carrying me back." Ramón frowned.**

**"Well, you are His Majesty's Emissary. The governor cannot order you to return, Ramón," Ania said seriously.**

**"Ah, but the bad thing is, he is right, Ania. As the representative of the King of Spain, I should be there to protect our country's rights in this matter. If only I did not have to leave at this time!" Ramón stated.**

**"Is it that you would have to part company with a certain dark eyed señorita that is bothering you, Ramón?" Ania asked.**

**"Well, I suppose you could be right, Ania," Ramón admitted slowly. "After all, I will still return here in time for your wedding, but by then Anna María will be gone. No doubt we will miss each other in transit."**

**"Sí, that is likely so," Ania said with a grin. "However, I happen to know that in just a few days she is planning to begin her own trip back to Monterey."**

**"Sí! Sí, I know that, Ania! That is the problem!" Ramón growled.**

**"Ramón, use your head. Wake up!" she cried, as he merely looked at her blankly. "Ramón, it is this simple, Anna María wishes to return home. Ahead of her is about six days of hard, dusty, dangerous travel. You, on the other hand, as the King's Emissary, have a fast ship at your disposal.Viola! The answer to both of your problems! All you have to do is offer her an easy, safe ride home via boat if she will leave tomorrow." Ramón looked at her with interest. "And the bonus, my dear but dense cousin? You will have three days to entertain the dark eyed señorita. Oh! And her Tía Alicia, as well." she said with a sideways smile. "Perhaps four days or even more if the winds blow against you."**

**"You know, sometimes you surprise me with your intelligence and insight, Ania," Ramón stated with a grin. As Ania smiled back at the compliment, Ramón continued, "That part of you must have come from the Córdoba side of the family."**

**Ania threw her napkin at his head as Ramón broke into a merry laugh. Soon she joined his laughter.**

**The next day, Diego, Ania, and Don Alejandro escorted Ramón, Anna María, and Tía Alicia to San Pedro and saw them board a small ship flying the flags of Spain and the colonial flag of Alta California. As they watched the ship unfurl its sails and leave the harbor, Diego crossed his arms and rocked up slightly on his toes. "Now who could have guessed this whole uncomfortable incident would have ended this way?" he said in an amused tone.**

**"Diego, when someone of Valdéz or Córdoba blood is involved in something, one can never be sure just what will happen," Ania declared.**

**All of them laughed as Alejandro led the way back to where Bernardo waited with the horses. Things had worked out rather well, it seemed.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bernardo looked up as Capitán Rodríguez rode slowly past him on the streets of Los Ángeles the next day. He tipped his hat as the capitán glanced at him and was, as usual, rewarded with being ignored. Bernardo continued watching the comandante as he left town. Why he felt compelled to do this, he could have explained to no one. It was just a vague feeling that perhaps the capitán was up to something.**

**Rodríguez had been almost unbelievably benign lately. Zorro had ridden many times in the last few weeks, merely to try to figure out what Rodríguez was up to, with no success. Even the dam building had slowed down as if he had given up. Had he finally taken Zorro's warnings to heart and turned over a new leaf? Neither Zorro nor Bernardo felt convinced of that.**

**"Perhaps we had better keep an even closer eye on him, Bernardo," Zorro had said. "This feels too much like the deceptive quiet before a storm. I just wonder what storm Rodríguez is cooking up for us this time."**

**Bernardo agreed with him whole-heartedly. As Ania had once told Diego, he felt that Rodríguez was up to no good simply because he could not imagine him NOT being up to something. Bernardo watched curiously as a peon on a tired old horse came out of the street that ran down beside the cartel and appeared to be following the capitán. _No, I do not suppose there is any connection between the two. Rodríguez has not even acknowledged that the peon is back there. Just a coincidence, I suppose,_ Bernardo shrugged and went on about his errand for Don Alejandro. **

**Several miles outside of town, Rodríguez slowed down and allowed the peon to catch up to him. Then the two of them went to one of the small huts on some of the confiscated land.**

**"Well, how are all the plans progressing?" Rodríguez asked the black eyed man disguised as a peon.**

**"Capitán, this had better work. I grow weary of all of this." He indicated his dusty, ragged appearance. "Were the stakes not so tempting in this...."**

**"Stop your complaining, de Irujo, and let me hear your report. It will work, IF you have laid the groundwork correctly for our grand design," Rodríguez assured him. He reached into a bag he had brought with him, pulling out a bottle of wine and glasses, food and three large sacks of money.**

**De Irujo took time to dust himself off, pour himself a large glass of wine and heft one of the bags of money before he began his tale. "After I convinced that first rebel group in Monterey that all this was on the level, everything else fell in line. I have been able to contact and unite that group with the other one you knew of in Santa Barbara, as well as a tentative contact with one in San Francisco. They have been the most cautious."**

**Rodríguez shrugged. "We really do not need them for this. The two other groups will serve our purposes. Did they believe all you said about the woman at the center of all this?"**

**"Sí, at first they were skeptical, but I soon had them eating out of my hand. I spread plenty of the notes with the Valdéz crest stamp on them. I made quite a few promises for her in all those notes and in her own handwriting, at that. I was actually lucky enough to find an old man who remembered that the Valdéz family had a skeleton in their closet," de Irujo said as he propped his feet up on the chair across from him and lit a cigar.**

**"What is this about a skeleton?" Rodríguez asked, surprised.**

**"Sí. Well, it seems that a number of years ago, about the time of Señorita Valdéz's birth, there was a third brother to Ania Valdéz's father, Miguel. Felipe Valdéz, for whom Ania's oldest brother was named, decided that he did not like the then king. He got himself into more than he could handle when it was found out. He was hung for treason. The part of the family properties that he had owned was forfeited to the king. The rest of the family scrambled to make sure the king knew he had their loyalty, and by some miracle, no other Valdéz was ever charged," de Irujo explained.**

**"Well, that is very interesting, but what does that have to do with this?" Rodríguez asked.**

**"Nothing really, but it was very useful in helping them connect the Valdéz name with anarchy and rebellion. It simply shows the intelligence, or lack thereof, of these men. No one saw the gap in time as in any way an argument against her involvement in this."**

**"Well, just be glad they are not very bright. It makes your job easier!" Rodríguez commented.**

**"So," de Irujo asked with an evil smile, "we can trigger the trap now? Everything is in place."**

**"No, we wait," Rodríguez stated calmly.**

**"WAIT!" de Irujo yelled. "Why must we wait for another minute?"**

**"Because one final piece is missing. Ania Valdéz's cousin is not here right now," Rodríguez said.**

**"What do we want with him? It is the woman, oh, and Zorro, as you say, who we want. It seems that with him gone that is one less person to worry about," de Irujo objected.**

**"Simply acting as go between in a plot against the government may not be sufficient enough reason for her to be convicted of treason, not and be hung, my impatient compadre. There is only one thing that I can think of that would convince an honest judge that she deserved hanging, and we DO want an honest judge," Rodríguez explained slowly, as if to a child.**

**"You mean..." de Irujo started.**

**"Yes, to murder the King's Emissary, or even to assault him with that intent, always carries that automatic penalty," he finished. "Do not forget that Ramón Córdoba is an ambassador."**

**De Irujo laughed. "So we wait until the cousin is home, kill him, and make it appear that she did it to cover the treason she was already involved in. A very good plan!"**

**Together the two conspirators decided that de Irujo would wait in Monterey until he heard from Rodríguez to start the events in motion to "bait the trap". Then he would return to Los Ángeles in disguise to help complete things here. Revenge would be assured and both men would have the money and property they desired.**

**All they needed was the one part to the trap and it would spring shut with Señorita Valdéz and Zorro at its center with no way out.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Thirteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring13.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	13. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
**

**Time once again settled into its seemingly slow, yet surprisingly rapid progression as the days and weeks slipped by. Plans and arrangements began to fall into place for the wedding and the fiesta days that were to follow.**

**Many of the betrothal gifts, which passed between the man and woman, as well as between their families in the Spanish culture, had already been exchanged.There were the usual exchanges of cattle and horses, as well as more personal gifts.Ania followed tradition with her prewedding gift to Diego. She had Señor Mendez, the jeweler, cast a beautiful gold medallion for him with the image of the Holy Virgin on it.While this was not an unusual gift, she prayed especially hard during her devotionals that the image would represent, not merely the Holy Mother’s blessing on their union, but the special favor and protection of the Virgin upon him.**

**The discovery of the cloth her father’d had sent to Los Ángeles and Ania's insistence on using it so as to have the wedding sooner, caused a bit of confusion with tradition as far as Diego's gift to her was concerned. Diego insisted on paying back into her estate the value of all the cloth she was using and was, of course, paying for the work of all the seamstresses, so Ania was surprised when he also had a donas delivered to her. This ornately carved wooden chest, one of the traditional bride's gifts, was filled with cloth and laces, as well as several items of jewelry.**

**"Where in the world did you find it all so quickly?" she had asked, knowing how seldom really fine materials were shipped into the colonies.**

**"Oh, that is for me to know and you to wonder about. After all, I must be allowed to keep some secrets from you!" he laughed.**

**Ania laughed in delight as she ran her fingers over the intricate carving of the wood. She knew that he must have sent someone to every pueblo up and down the coast to have gotten it together. Even more surprising to her was the fact that he had contacted each seamstress and had the dresses commissioned earlier delivered to him, rather than to her. He had requested of all of them that they keep this a secret from Ania, so that she would have no idea that they were finished. These dresses along with accessories for each were included in the trunk. Carefully folded across the very top of the contents was the unusual white wedding dress, with a white lace mantilla, silk stockings and satin shoes to match.**

**"Oh, Diego! I was hoping to surprise you," Ania had cried when she saw it.**

**"Believe me, you did! I do not believe I have ever seen a white wedding dress before. I should have known you would choose something a bit different. Is there a reason for your selecting white and not the black most brides would choose?" he asked.**

**"How could I wear black, Diego?” she asked, her face glowing with the love that filled her heart. She reached out and took his hand. “I feel as if I have spent half of my life in black, mourning for those that I loved. I am starting a new life, one of joy with you. I want no reminder of the past sadness anywhere around me on that day. My heart is far too full of happiness to want anything to do with mourning."**

**Diego looked at her for a moment before speaking, his expressive hazel eyes tender with emotion. Then he smiled. "Now I understand and I agree, mi preciosa. There is nothing but joy in this for both of us." He leaned forward, intending to kiss her, but their usual luck returned as Rosita came into the sala looking for the patrona. The expression on Diego's face prompted a quiet chuckle from Ania as he quickly lifted her hand and placed the kiss there instead. The chuckle became a laugh as he rolled his eyes and whispered, "I know...I know! My timing again!"**

**The next morning, Ania sat in her room, content for the moment to let her hands work at something, while her mind roamed where it would.She and Rosita were approaching completion of the first night set as well as several other sets of simpler nightclothes. The creamy silk of the gown was now spread over Ania's lap as she stitched the lace to the bodice. As she finished the last stitches, she spread it upon the bed beside the robe, which Rosita had already finished. _Hmmm, it is pretty, but it seems to need something else to set it all off,_ Ania thought as she stood looking down at it. On sudden inspiration, she walked to the dressing room where the small chest containing her family's jewelry was kept. Opening it, she took out the velvet bag containing the loose pearls from her mother's necklace.She look down at them a moment and then took the bag to the bed. She cocked her head to the side, considering, while placing the smallest of the pearls carefully on the gown as well as the robe, accentuating the pattern of the lace. _There! That is it! Just what it needed,_ she decided with a smile. Going to a sewing box nearby, Ania chose the finest needle from the pin cushion, threaded it and sat down with the bag of pearls and first night set, carefully stitching each tiny pearl in its place. **

**Daydreams drifted through her mind as she worked. She smiled as she vividly recalled the time she had spent with Zorro on the balcony three weeks before. Her body seemed to tingle at just the thought of him. His need for her had been so strong that night that her growing desire for him physically had come fully into being. The strength of those feelings surprised her, and yet also frightened her just a little, as well. There was still so much she did not know of such things. Luisa had been a widow long before Ania was even born and had never remarried. She had taught Ania far more of how to help a woman having a baby than she had ever talked to her of what went on between a man and his wife. They had never discussed such things before her trip to Spain and very little, other than Luisa's concern that Ania be happy with whomever she did marry, was discussed after she had returned. Ania supposed this was something most girls discussed with their mothers. In her case, that had been impossible. She had definitely not discussed it with her stepmother! _What if there is something that I should know, but do not?_ Ania worried as the smile left her face. _Diego deserves so much. What if I fail him?_ **

**Ania remembered overhearing whispered comments referring to "a wife's duties" and seeing knowing glances exchanged among the old tías of their pueblo. She remembered the shared frowns. Surely things could not be as difficult as all that, for on the other side of the coin, she also remembered a servant girl who had worked in their hacienda when Ania had been eleven or twelve years old, a servant girl who gave a much different picture of such things. Ania had always found it fascinating to hide nearby and listen, although she had understood relatively little of what was said.**

**Bonita had been the girl's name and she had the looks to go with such a name. Bonita had been the despair of the area's priests. Regardless of the preaching and penitence she received, she could not resist the attentions of the men of the area. She enjoyed the courting, but even more she enjoyed lying with them in the hay above the stables. When confronted by her father or the priests, Bonita would act contrite and appear to repent of her "weakness". However, when she thought only the other servants were around, she had talked about the excitement it all, of how good a lover this young don or that handsome caballero was. The looks shared by the servant girls and their laughter indicated that this was no mean duty, but rather something to be welcomed and experienced to its fullest.**

**Ania had to laugh at the irony of her confusion. There were those who had observed her at court who would hardly have believe it was true. In Spain, she had raised her ability to flirt and tease to a high art form. However, she had used it more as a weapon in the war against her stepmother than as a true way to relate to a suitor. If Leya wanted her to attract a certain one, then she would flirt outrageously with another. Or with one whose father was known to be strict, she would act forward enough to cause the parents to decide that perhaps it was best that their son not be involved with her. She had shared a few kisses in this game she played, but none had ever meant what those she shared with Diego did. No one else she had ever known had ever had such a powerful effect on her emotions, and she now had to admit, upon her senses as well. Yet beyond the kisses and flirting, she knew very little. Growing up in a household of boys and men, as well as being around the breeding of horses and cattle, had taught her some of the cruder facts of life, but surely that could not be all there was to it.**

**Ania stopped sewing for a minute, staring thoughtfully out the open balcony door. With both her parents dead, there had been no one to choose a padrino or madrina de boda for her. Her own godparents of birth were too far away to be any help with choosing these godparents of marriage. Ramón was the logical person to do this, but he knew few people in the area. After much thought, Ania had gone to Don Alejandro and asked if he would help her. As she had expected, he had been only too glad to do so.**

**The couple he chose should have been no surprise to her. Don Pedro and Doña Carlota had gone out of their way to be kind to her ever since she had been introduced to them after mass when she had first been well enough to attend. Now they treated her almost like a grandchild. Ania had been relieved when they were chosen to guide her during this time. She would be spending her last night as a single woman at their hacienda, there to be given advice as to her role in marriage. After more than thirty years of marriage herself, Doña Carlota surely would have much wisdom to share. Maybe Ania’s questions would be answered then. However, if the information was not volunteered, Ania was not sure she could openly ask them. As wonderfully caring as Doña Carlota was, Ania was not sure they were that close.**

**She began sewing again as she thought about Bonita's slightly wicked laughter and the excited look in her eyes as she shared the story of her latest fling with the other servants. Bonita had not loved the men she was with, and yet she had made things sound very pleasant. Surely, as much as she and Diego loved each other, things just must be wonderful for them. Is not love supposed to make everything easier? Her mind back on Diego and the wonderful feel of his muscular body against hers, his lips driving all thought of speech from her mind, Ania smiled once again, only to immediately prick her finger as her mind wandered a bit too far. "Ay!" she cried, jerking her finger away from the pale cloth. _Hmmm, perhaps, instead of Diego, I should be thinking of where each pearl goes and where this accursed needle goes as well!_ **

**As she gave her hand a shake, she became aware of a horse's whinny. Someone had come to the front of the long steps to the hacienda. She knew immediately who it was and remembered with a start what they were supposed to be doing today. "Diego!" she cried. How could she have forgotten that they were to meet Ramón's coach from Monterey today? He’d had his own coach return with them to Rancho Valdéz after his ship had left San Pedro. A letter had arrived last week requesting that they meet Ramón in Los Ángeles today with a horse for him and one for each of his escort. The horses had already been sent ahead. They had only to meet his coach. Rising and folding her sewing quickly, Ania rushed to put on a riding outfit.**

**When Ania hurriedly entered the sala, she found Diego quietly studying the portraits on the wall. She was startled when he turned with a scowl on his face and snapped, "Well, it is about time! I suppose this sort of thing will only get worse after we are married!" Ania opened her mouth to speak, but Diego gave her no time for a reply. "I suppose you know that I have been waiting here a full twenty minutes! Have you treated all your fiancés this way?"**

**"I...all my fiancées?...Ah...I did not mean...ah..." Ania started, totally flustered. Diego had so seldom been angry with her, and usually only with great provocation then. "I am sorry! I forgot...I will be more careful in the fu..." She stopped speaking as Diego slowly began to smile, and then laugh. "Oh, Diego! I thought you were serious!" she exclaimed as she sighed in relief.**

**"The chance to tease you for doing what you so seldom do was too good to pass up," Diego laughed as he came over and took her hands. "Actually, since you rarely keep someone waiting without a reason or message involved, I was beginning to wonder if I had done something to anger you again. I decided to see what you would do if the ire was unexpectedly turned back on you. If I had known just how lovely you are when one finally manages to get you flustered I would have tried that long before now. Have all of the young caballeros who have courted you been able to fluster you so easily?"**

**"Only the handsome rascals from California," Ania replied, smiling up at him teasingly. "Well, now that I am ready, finally, shall we go?"**

**Gallantly, he offered his arm. Ania took it as though accepting a royal escort, and laughing, the two went on their way.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tristán Rodríguez looked down at the letter just handed to him by the man standing before him. Postal markings showed that the letter had been posted in the colony of West Florida, Pueblo de Pensacola. The script had a feminine appearance to it. Laying it flat on the desk, Rodríguez carefully eased the blade of his silver letter opener under the seal, opening it out. _Hmmmmm, yes, it seems to be from that friend,_ Rodríguez glanced quickly at the signature, _Antonia Velasco, who sent her the chest of tea just after Zorro was shot._ He scanned through the rest of the letter, a smile growing as he read. _This could not be better. She is actually sending another chest. I can use this!_ He ignored the man as he rose and paced along the side of the room, stopping before the window. **

**Across the plaza he could see that a coach had stopped before the tavern. He watched it idly for a moment, then removing a bag of money from his pocket, he turned back to the man. "Well done, Señor Lunas! I do appreciate your help," he said as he lay a handful of pesos before him. "I wish you now, in addition to bringing me any mail addressed to Señorita Valdéz, to watch for another small chest...oh, about so big." He spread his hands about a foot and a half apart.**

**"But, Comandante, such a chest is already here, tied to the back of my saddle. I was not sure if you wanted it so I waited to mention it," Lunas interrupted.**

**"It is here? Bueno!" Rodríguez smiled as he lay a gold piece on the desk with the pesos. "Bring it in then. Is there anything else?"**

**"No, señor," Lunas replied slowly, already looking ahead to all the wine he would be able to buy.**

**"Then go back and watch for anything else coming to her," Rodríguez said, dismissing him. "Oh, and Señor Lunas...." Rodríguez tossed another gold piece through the air. Lunas caught it, looked at it closely, bit it, and then looked at it again. "That is for your forgetting where it was you brought these things," the capitán continued.**

**"Things, Capitán? You must be mistaken. I have not been to Los Ángeles in a week!" Lunas winked. Shoving the money in his pocket, he went out to his horse and returned with a chest, which he sat on the edge of the desk. Minutes later, he had disappeared back along the road on which he had come.**

**The capitán smiled as he walked back to the window and gazed out at the dusty plaza. His attention was riveted to the area in front of the tavern as Diego de la Vega and Ania Valdéz rode up to where the coach was now being unloaded. His smile grew even larger as he saw who got out of the coach. Ramón Córdoba had returned. He could see the man standing with de la Vega now and his escort was hurrying to get the luggage off the coach and onto a small wagon standing nearby. As the last piece of luggage was placed on it, the mule and wagon were driven northward out of town, while Ambassador Córdoba, de la Vega, and the woman went into the tavern. _Sí!_ Rodríguez thought excitedly. _Now we can begin the plan!_ And yet, he did not really have enough information to do so safely. _I had better go over and play "friendly comandante”_ , he thought to himself. _I would not want him to leave the area again at just the wrong time. Perhaps I had better go see how his trip went_. **

******************************************************

**Capitán Rodríguez stood quietly just inside the doorway to the tavern, casually observing the crowd gathered there. The usual mixture of classes was represented. The peons he hardly glanced at. The caballeros and the few señoritas or señoras with them received a gracious nod and a smile. Even the few deemed important enough to exchange words with received little of his time. The important group was there toward the back, at a table somewhat away from the rest of the crowd. The group seemed in a jolly mood, laughing and joking, while the four lancers escorting the ambassador lounged in a deceptively casual manner at the bar not far away. _Hmmm, they are going to be a problem, but not an unsolvable one. I must plan carefully, however._ **

**This problem filed away for later consideration, Rodríguez smiled as he walked toward the table. The four guards snapped to attention and saluted. "Buenos dias, Ambassador Córdoba, Don Diego, Señorita Valdéz. Ah, you seem to have good men here, Ambassador," he said as he returned their salutes. "As you were, lancers." The soldiers relaxed, though not to their former state of ease. They gratefully turned back to their wine.**

**"Buenos dias to you as well, Capitán Rodríguez. Sí, I picked these men myself. They are a very competent group. I depend on that." Ramón turned and smiled up at the officer.**

**Diego nodded a polite greeting, while casually observing Ania. He thought she managed things rather well, even though he had felt her uneasiness. She smiled and returned the comandante’s greeting in a cordial voice, although there was very little warmth in her eyes. Anyone knowing her less well would have missed that detail and never known of the tension between these two. As the capitán and Ramón continued talking, Diego looked over and smiled at her. From the look in her eyes as she returned his smile, she was pushing Rodríguez from her mind and giving him her full attention. The smile she gave him was very genuine indeed.**

**Rodríguez noticed the look passing between the two. "Well, I hear that the big day is coming soon for you two. The bans were read last Sunday in mass, were they not?"**

**Ania gave him what appeared to be a sincere smile for once. "Sí, that is so. Only three weeks to go after this one." Ania looked at Diego, her eyes shining. Even before this man, her enemy, she would not hide her joy.**

**"I wish you both the best, of course. As a military man, I have found myself with little time to search for a lovely señorita to share my life, Don Diego. I find myself envying you a great deal," Rodríguez commented.**

**"Gracias, Capitán. I am, indeed, a lucky man." Diego smiled at the capitán as he answered him. Yet the feeling he got was not altogether pleasant. Instead it was almost like a chill of foreboding that shot through him as he saw Rodríguez look back at Ania, as she thanked him for his well wishes. There was nothing he could actually point to as threatening. Even the man's expression was benign. As a matter of fact, Rodríguez seemed to be totally sincere, as if he had never had any ill will toward Ania at all. Perhaps that was what set Diego’s nerves on edge. For all that Rodríguez's act appeared real, it was too good to be true. As the beaded lizard's beauty hid poison, so Rodríguez's manner now hid danger. The feeling was so strong that he had an almost physical urge to pull Ania behind him and put himself, here and now, between the two. Instead, he forced himself to keep a smile on his face and respond to the conversation.**

**"It is too bad, Ambassador Córdoba, that you will be on the road now seeing to the King's business. You will be unable to be here for your cousin's wedding, I believe someone said. That is indeed a shame," Rodríguez said with a shake of his head.**

**"Oh, Capitán, I do not know who could have told you that, but they were mistaken. I very much intend to be here for the wedding. Only the King himself could drag me away from here now. I made it quite clear to the governor that I was not available for any more meetings of any kind until after the twentieth of the month. My uncle and cousins were and are very special to me. It is only right and fitting that I represent them at this happy occasion. No, señor, wild horses will not keep me away from the wedding." Ramón looked over and smiled at Ania.**

**"Bueno! That is very good to hear. It is indeed fitting that you attend for them. The señorita has unfortunately been through a great deal of tragedy since coming here. It is time a bit of joy came her way and that you participate in the joyous event. My best wishes to all involved," Rodríguez said with a bow. "Well, Ambassador, I am very glad to hear that the trade talks went well. However, I really should be returning to my office. My paperwork awaits me. Adios, señor, Don Diego, señorita." With this, he turned, walked to the bar and, after purchasing a bottle of wine as if that had been his reason for coming in the first place, walked out.**

**  
When Diego looked at Ania this time, she had lost her look of calm. Tears of anger and frustration seemed suddenly close to the surface. "The nerve of that devil!" she said, vehemently. "To talk about my tragedy as if he had no part in it! How can God allow him to walk around as if he were innocent, to continue plaguing the world?" For a moment it actually appeared that Ania would lose the battle to hide her tears. He knew that she must be very upset indeed for that to happen.**

**He quickly reached and took her hand in both of his. "It is all right, Ania. It will not be this way forever. I promise you!" Diego vowed.**

**"How can you both believe this so strongly? Neither of you seem to have any proof that you can show me. I am a man of fact, Don Diego. Give me proof!" Ramón demanded.**

**"Ramón, listen to me. I cannot show you solid proof, but I know it to be so," Diego said fervently.“Simply because we have not found enough evidence to send to the governor does not mean that it is not there. He is a very clever man who has covered his actions well, but I am sure he bears watching. Don Ramón, it would be wise for you to be very careful in any of your dealings with the comandante. You could find out the hard way just how right we are.”**

**"That," Ramón said with a laugh, "is what these men are for." He looked around at his escort. "They are here so I do not learn anything of the sort the 'hard way'."**

**Diego looked across the table and met Ania's eyes. After a moment, she glanced at Ramón and shook her head. "Ramón, there are times when you are entirely too stubborn for your own good."**

**Ramón shrugged. "Isn't that a little like the pot calling the kettle black, dear cousin?" he asked with a laugh. "Come now. Let us not talk of such somber things right now. I have yet to tell you of my most pleasant stay in Monterey. I am hoping to enjoy more of that pleasure when I return there after the wedding. Anna Maria and her father were most hospitable. They send their greetings and their best wishes to the two of you. I have a letter from them for you and also a wedding gift." With this, Ramón launched into a lively tale of the past few weeks.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Across the plaza, Rodríguez had returned to his office and sent for Private Rómez. "Private," he said as the man walked in and closed the door tightly. "I have a job I wish you to do."**

**"Unofficially, Capitán?" Rómez asked, giving his comandante a hard look.**

**"Sí, I need you to find de Irujo in Monterey and take a message to him.Oh, and go as a private citizen, Rómez. I do not want anyone to connect the military with this yet. Deliver this note only into his hand. Do you understand?" Rodríguez instructed as he wrote the message and sealed it.**

**"Sí, senor. It is time for us to begin, is it not?" Rómez asked, thinking of the money he had been promised once the capitán had what he wanted.**

**"Indeed! All the parts of the trap are now in place. We have only to set the parts in motion and do our jobs when the time comes," Rodríguez agreed. "Go as quickly as possible. Even with our speed now, it will probably take a fortnight or so before things really begin to happen, but happen they will!"**

**"Sí, Capitán," Rómez saluted and walked out to get a change of clothes and begin his journey.**

**Capitán Rodríguez leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He smiled broadly at the closed door. He could almost feel the thrill of revenge already, for once all the pieces were in motion, the trap would close as irrevocably as the great traps of steel used to capture bears. "De la Vega, you had better enjoy the company of the señorita now for I fear that she will not be around for the wedding, nor will El Zorro.Nothing shall stop us now!" He suddenly put his hands out in front of him like a hinged trap, and with a slap, brought them together as if it were closing. His laugh, ringing out in the silent office, would have been enough to freeze a listener's blood had anyone heard him.  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fourteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring14.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	14. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter** Fourteen  
  
  


**Arriving at the inn in Monterey, hot, tired and thirsty, Rómez dusted himself off and headed for the bar. He had instructions not to actively seek de Irujo, but to go to the tavern and wait. Sooner or later, de Irujo would show up, his reddish brown hair darkened with an herbal rinse. Rómez was content to lean against the bar and ease his thirst as if he were merely idling away time. After all, based on what Capitán Rodríguez had told him, this operation was the work of weeks, not days, anyway.**

**A group of caballeros came in presently and took seats around a table toward the back of the room, near the stairs. Just as a pack of cards was produced and one of the seated men began shuffling the cards, another tall, thin man entered. As the man was dressed every bit as ornately as the other obviously affluent men, Rómez would not, at first, have looked closely at him. However, as he passed, the man hesitated for an instant and nodded. With that, the man Rómez then recognized as de Irujo, continued on to join the card game.**

**Even though de Irujo must have known that Rómez would not have been here tonight if there had not been an important message from Capitán Rodríguez, he continued with his game. Rómez began to see why as he watched de Irujo win hand after hand, losing only occasionally to make it look honest. Finally, once a large pot was on the table, de Irujo wiped the other players out and claimed the pot as his own. One by one, the caballeros each acknowledged defeat, and with a bow, said their farewells and left de Irujo to his considerable winnings. Finally, he gathered up his money, tossed enough back on the table to pay for the bottle of wine he was taking with him, and went upstairs with two glasses in his hand. As he started to mount the stairs, he casually glanced at Rómez and caught his eye. Then he pointedly looked up the stairs toward his room. As de Irujo continued on up, Rómez noticed that he entered the door at the far end of the portico. Rómez waited five more minutes before casually going up the stairs himself and quietly knocking on the door. The door was instantly opened and Rómez drawn inside.**

**De Irujo wasted little time. "You have a message for me from Rodríguez?" he demanded with no preliminary greeting.**

**"Sí, I think you will be pleased with the contents of this one," Rómez said.**

**"Why do you not let me be the judge of that?" de Irujo commented, as Rómez handed him the sealed message.**

**For some minutes, there was silence in the room as de Irujo read the letter and slowly began to smile. "For once in your life, mi amigo, you thought rightly. Finally, we are moving!" he grinned. "Now I get to do a little more and we will start this landslide on its way to doing what we have planned."**

**"What are you going to do?" Rómez asked. He knew de Irujo was a gambler and a slick talker, but he was not sure exactly where he fit into the plan. Of course, he was under no illusions as to his own importance here. He realized that Rodríguez had told him only enough of the plan to secure his help. The money was the main enticement for him, but he was becoming very interested in the manipulations of these two. As far as he could tell, they were two of a kind, clever and as rock hard as they come, with just about as much feeling as a steel blade had for its victim. Rómez settled down on the edge of the bed with a glass of wine as he watched de Irujo at a table in the room.**

**De Irujo merely glanced at the messenger, without answering, as he quickly assembled paper, quills, ink and absorbent sand on the tabletop. Then he reached into a drawer and pulled out two letters with two different handwritings on the front. Pulling one piece of paper forward, he began writing, glancing at one of the letters from time to time. When he was finished with the first one, he quickly sprinkled absorbent sand on it. Tipping it up to remove the sand, he looked at it closely. He smiled and began whistling a bit under his breath as he lay the first one aside and pulled the second sheet toward him. He took time to examine the handwriting on the second letter before beginning to write again.**

**Rómez walked over and watched closely. He was surprised to see that the writing on the two letters was completely different, as if two different people had written the words. Not only that, but he had seen notes from de Irujo before. Neither handwriting was anything like the handwriting in the notes from de Irujo. _By the saints!_ he gasped to himself. _The man is a master forger!_ "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked aloud. **

**"Oh, do not worry about where I learned it, amigo. You just need to know that I am good at what I do," de Irujo bragged. He looked up at Rómez with a cocky expression on his face and then turned his attention back to his messages. From inside the drawer, he withdrew a couple of seals and a bit of red sealing wax. In short order, he had the messages folded and sealed. "Now to get this first note to the comandante here."**

**"The comandante!" Rómez gasped. "I do not understand. Why in the world would we need to give a note to Comandante del Guerro?"**

**"Well, just how is he suppose to find this horrible group of traitors unless he knows to look for them?" de Irujo asked as if that explained everything.**

**Rómez gaped at him. "You are selling them out?"**

**"Of course! I would never have been here in the first place if they had not been useful in this plan. They will only be useful if they are discovered," de Irujo explained as he turned to look at Rómez. "When they arrest the men involved here, they will find several letters apparently from Ania Valdéz, complete with the Valdéz seal on them. This will be the beginning of a trail straight to Los Ángeles and the totally unsuspecting Señorita Valdéz. The same thing will happen after we get this other letter into Santa Barbara. They have only a small group of lancers there but we only need someone at a high enough level to run an investigation from there too. Sooner or later the two leaders will meet and decide to come to Los Ángeles. Proof will then begin showing up there."**

**"But will that not spoil the chances of Rodríguez being given the lands and hacienda that will be confiscated? I mean, that will go to whoever uncovers the treason." Rómez asked.**

**"Oh, they will investigate in their areas and then inform him of the traitor in your midst. He will lead the investigation there, find the traitor, and be rewarded for such by being granted the Valdéz lands."**

**Rómez was still puzzled. "But...."**

**"Look, would it not be less suspicious for him to be brought in by others rather than start and finish it himself? The people are already going to be upset by this. I have only heard of one other woman ever implicated and hung for treason in California. Rodríguez is going to have to be very careful! If this is not totally believable, rock solid, it could blow up in all our faces." De Irujo sat back in his chair and met Rómez's eyes.**

**Rómez swallowed hard, suddenly realizing that what he had gotten himself into was far more serious than anything else he had ever done. This could get him hung! Rodríguez's gold didn't gleam so bright at that moment. However, Rómez doubted seriously that he could back out of the plan now, not without serious consequences anyway!**

**After a moment, de Irujo got up and began gathering his things together as Rómez watched him. "We are leaving now?" Rómez asked, disappointed. He had been hoping for at least one night in a good bed softer than the one in the barracks.**

**"Oh, of course, Rómez," de Irujo replied. "You have already taken six days getting here. It will take us about that long to return. It will probably take somewhere around a day for Comandante del Guerro and his men to round everyone up here and find the notes, and maybe another day to decide to go to Santa Barbara to discuss this. Then figure in the travel time to Los Ángeles and a few hours for Capitán Rodríguez to pretend to allow himself to be convinced of the truth of it all. We have very little time. There is just over two weeks until the Valdéz woman is to marry. Rodríguez would like to handle all of this before she becomes a de la Vega. That family has considerable influence. They will no doubt come strongly to her defense, as it is. Things will be further complicated if she is legally married. Now she will stand or fall alone and that is the way Capitán Rodríguez wants it."**

**Nodding his head, Rómez looked longingly at the bed, but got up and began handing things to de Irujo to be put in a bag. "What of the note?" he asked the gambler.**

**"Just leave that to me," de Irujo said. "Wait for me here."**

**"Whatever you say, amigo," Rómez agreed as he lay down on the bed with a sigh. "I have already done my part for now. As you say, I will be right here."**

**De Irujo frowned at him for a moment, then shrugged and walked out. He really had no time to waste on this man.**

**By now, it was the middle of second watch. Even a larger pueblo, such as Monterey, slowed down by this time of night. De Irujo watched quietly for a while. Seeing no movement anywhere near him, he casually walked across the plaza as if merely out for a stroll. All remained quiet as he walked slowly by the large gate to Monterey's cuartel. Looking carefully around again, he took out the note to del Guerro and silently pinned it to the gate with a knife. He then walked quickly back to a tree across the plaza from the cuartel and sat on the bench encircling it to watch to see if the note was found. Even in the dead of night, one could expect the occasional lancer to come out of the cuartel and go across to the tavern. Surely, the note would be found then.**

**Time passed. _The Devil take them!_ de Irujo swore. _Are they all asleep in there? I will have to do something about this myself!_ For a few minutes he was stymied. He needed to draw lancers to the gate, but he had to do it in such a way that he was not connected with the note...but how? A plan quickly formed as he saw a drunk peon begin to stagger his way across the plaza. He watched the peon and then started walking across the plaza, timing this action so that he and the peon would be a few yards in front of the gate when they met. **

**"Here! What are you doing?" de Irujo yelled loudly as he deliberately collided with the drunken man. "You are trying to rob me! You pickpocket!! I will teach you," he screamed at the confused peon.**

**"No, ssssennor....Perdóname, pooor favor," the peon slurred, barely able to comprehend what he was accused of.**

**"You think you can get away with it, just because you are drunk! You peons are forgetting your place. Well, I will show you!" de Irujo screeched. "Lancers! Lancers! This man is a thief! Lancers!"**

**The face of a curious soldier finally appeared at the observation slot of the gate. "What is going on out there? What is all this ruckus?" he yelled. Slowly the gate opened and two lancers stepped out.**

**"Señores, this man is a pickpocket and a thief! I demand that you arrest him!" de Irujo stated indignantly.**

**"But, señores, I have taken nothing. I have nothing. How can I have taken anything from him?" the peon asked, quickly becoming less drunk as the adrenaline, caused by the approach of the soldiers, began coursing through his veins.**

**"Liar!" de Irujo yelled. "Check his pockets, Private. You will see!"**

**The peon's mouth fell open as the private reached over and searched him. There in his own ragged pocket was a gold pocket watch, just such as a caballero like de Irujo would have carried. "No! I do not understand! I did nothing!" he cried in disbelief.**

**"Does this look like you have done nothing, hombre?" the first lancer said as he all but picked the man up by the arm as he pulled him toward the cuartel. "You are under arrest. Will you please come in and sign complaint papers about this man, Señor...?"**

**"Sí, I am Federico Andres del Gato and I will indeed!" de Irujo declared. They all turned to go back to the gate and into the cuartel.**

**As they entered, the second lancer noticed the note tacked to the gate. "Señor del Gato, did you put this here?"**

**De Irujo shook his head.**

**"Did you see anyone around the gate?" the guard continued.**

**"No, there was no one in the plaza when I came out for a walk. This drunk here just came out of the tavern and walked into me as I crossed the plaza a few moments ago," de Irujo answered.**

**The soldier thoughtfully took the letter off the gate and carried it in with him. "Private, put this man in a cell. I think I need to take this directly to the Capitán. Con permiso, Señor del Gato." With a slight bow to the caballero, the lancer turned and went into an office where light still showed under the door.**

**As quickly as possible without seeming to be in a hurry, de Irujo finished signing papers accusing the peon of being a pickpocket. That done, he hurried back to the inn, whistling to himself as he walked. _Step two done!_ he told himself. The first note was on its way. **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Private Lujan snapped to attention as he stepped up to Capitán del Guerro's desk. The sharply dressed and polished officer looked up with a frown. "Sí, Private? What is it?" he asked tiredly.**

**"Capitán, I found this on the cuartel gate a few minutes ago," Lujan explained as he handed the letter to his commanding officer.**

**Capitán del Guerro broke the seal and quickly read the letter, the tiredness leaving his face as he did so. "Private, go wake Sergeant Lomas and the other lancers. Have the sergeant come to me in here," he ordered as he rose from his desk.**

**Sergeant Lomas, a short, stocky man in his late twenties, found Capitán del Guerro leaning against the front of his desk deep in thought. "Sí, Capitán!" he said, as he saluted. "You sent for me?"**

**"Sí," del Guerro said quietly. "Sergeant, I want you to draw up four groups of men to go to the houses of the people whose names are in this letter. We have treason being plotted here in our very own pueblo. Bring the men here and then I want every inch of their casas searched. If what is in this letter is true, we will find out that they were not alone in their evil. There will be links to other areas and even to other colonies. That is IF this is true. I think we will be able to tell in the next few hours if this information can be trusted." He glanced again at the letter, before handing it over to the sergeant. "Have the men ready to ride in fifteen minutes, Sergeant Lomas."**

**"Sí, mi capitán!" Lomas saluted again and hurried to do as he was ordered. Capitán del Guerro required sharp discipline, whether in polished boots and neat uniforms or immediate attention to orders. Lomas knew better than to hesitate.**

**An hour and a half later, Capitán del Guerro himself stood with four lancers looking down at a man, bound but still in his nightclothes.**

**"You have no right to do this! I have done nothing, Capitán!" Julio Moraga protested.**

**"Oh? Well, this letter says that you have, Señor Moraga!" the soldier informed him. "It says that you have been the leader of a band of traitors for the past fourteen months. I can give you each of your fellow conspirators' names, señor, and tell you the part each of you were to play in inciting the people to revolt. In addition to that, I know just where to look here for papers that will link you to other groups, even as far away as West Florida."**

**  
The prisoner tried to look defiant, but fear was showing clearly in his eyes. That fear increased as he watched a lancer walk to a nearby wall, move a piece of furniture and uncover a hidden hollow in the wall. At the Capitán's gesture, the lancer brought a small box and placed it on the table in front of him.**

**Things grew quiet for a moment as a lancer tried to open the lock. A woman could be heard crying from the other room of the casa. Moraga looked toward the door in concern. "What are you doing with my wife and children?"**

**"Nothing, señor," del Guerro answered. "We merely wished to capture you. However, when you are gone, Señor Moraga, they will have neither lands nor casa. You have seen to that by your treachery. All this will be the property of the king whose rule you spurned." Morega hung his head in sorrow then for he knew that once the chest was opened, there would be no hope for him.**

**The lock had still not been opened. Finally, the order was given for the lock to be broken off. A hammer was found and the job finally done. Inside were nearly a dozen papers of various sorts. The capitán quickly looked through it, noting names and dates. Behind a ribbon in the top of the chest were bound two letters bearing red seals. At first, the capitán merely glanced at the message in these. However, it suddenly had all his attention when he realized that the name at the bottom of the page was a feminine one and one that seemed vaguely familiar for some reason. He would have to think further on it.**

**There were many questions he wanted answers to here. Why was a woman involving herself in politics in the first place? How deeply was she involved? And just who was she? He would have to look for those answers in Los Ángeles, or at least, someone must.**

**He also noticed that there seemed to be some sort of a connection to people in Santa Barbara. There was a new, young comandante there at a rather small cuartel. Del Guerro thought for a moment. _I can have things squared away here within the next twenty-four hours. This calls for a visit to Comandante Contreras. We must not allow a single person in this plot to escape! This will require us to work together. The day after tomorrow, I will go there to confer with him._ That decided, he gave orders for the prisoner to be taken to jail. Knowing it would be done as he ordered, he walked out to the horses to wait for his men. It would be easier to plan further if he were alone for a few minutes. **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comandante Luis Contreras sat and looked solemnly down at the pair of letters before him. Capitán del Guerro had brought one to him. The other, very similar to it, had been found on the gate of his own cuartel just the previous day. He, like del Guerro, had rounded up a small but troublesome group of men in his area. The writing was different but the information and its inferences for the peace of this area were the same. He and the capitán had talked far into the morning concerning what to do about the Los Ángeles connection. **

**Since all of this had come to his attention, del Guerro had remembered why the name on the letters was so familiar. He had heard over a year ago of a man by that name who had brought a son and daughter to this colony from West Florida. That in itself would not have stuck in his memory, had not the man and the son been killed within two days of coming there. He had heard nearly a year later that they had been connected to royalty. He had always wondered what would possess a man with power and influence in one place to come to another, and for the only surviving heir to actually hide the royal connections for almost a year. The oddness of the situation had made it memorable. This surviving heir's name had now turned up on papers, which tied her very clearly to treason. This was very serious, indeed.**

**Both men remembered what upheaval had taken place in San Francisco more than a year ago, when another woman had been found to be heavily involved with rebellion. When she had been hung, the area had nearly come apart at the seams...open defiance of law in the streets, bloodshed and anarchy. No one wanted to see anything like that happen elsewhere. This woman, this Ania Cristina Valdéz, being high born would make things even worse. This whole area of California could rise up against them if it was not handled correctly.**

**"Capitán del Guerro, I think it is time we make sure that Capitán Rodríguez of the cuartel de Los Ángeles is made aware of this situation,” Contreras stated. “I have met the man, and he seems bright and capable. This situation must be handled very carefully and it may take all of us to do it."**

**Del Guerro shook his head, "I cannot go further with you. The trial for the traitors in my jail is set for the day after tomorrow. I must be back there for that. I was tempted to just hang them. The evidence is clear enough. However, I learned long ago that every man should have a fair trial." He looked closely at Contreras, but was relieved to see that he had apparently not heard the rumor of how he had learned this. Actually, a bandit, the one who called himself Zorro had taught him this. Del Guerro had felt that he would never live down the humiliation of being defeated by the outlaw. He was very careful about the rights of all prisoners to have a fair trial now.**

**"Very well. I, too, will have trials as soon as I can. I think the best thing for us to do is to get this information to Rodríguez and suggest that he involve the comandante of the prison at San Juan as well. Los Ángeles has only a small cuartel, much like the one we have here. If there is to be civil unrest, Rodríguez will need every lancer he can find. The prison is not yet open. Capitán Cosío should be able to bring enough men to Los Ángeles to almost double the men there. If I were in Rodríguez's position, it is what I would ask him to do. Even if the woman is not in this thing deep enough to lose her life over it, the people here will not agree to what must be done. Rodríguez will be sitting on a powder keg." Contreras frowned again. "Why, in the name of all that is holy, would a woman involve herself in something like this?" Both men shook their heads.**

**The only person who could answer that, seemingly, was this Ania Cristina Valdéz. For a minute, Contreras figured in his head. _Well, I guess it will not be long before the answers can be gotten from her in court. Let us see...three days from here to Los Ángeles...another day or so for Rodríguez to get Capitán Cosío’s support into place. Hmmm, yes, by the sixteenth, or the seventeenth of julio she will most likely have her chance to answer these charges. It is to be hoped, for her sake and Alta California's peace, that she can explain very well indeed. Perhaps if she is not so deeply involved, merely her lands will be required of her. Even this may set the people off. Unfortunately, if she is more deeply involved than that... well... considerable more will be required of her._ Contreras shook his head again and turned to a nearby lancer to have a horse prepared for him. However unpleasant, this must be done at once.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Fifteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring15.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	15. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Fifteen**

**Capitán Rodríguez sat at a table in a small room at the mission at San Buenaventura listening to Capitán Contreras.His expression was one of disbelief."Surely you must be mistaken, Capitán! I cannot imagine a lady of Señorita Valdéz's breeding being mixed up in something like this. She is quite rich and could go wherever she wishes. Why would she have any reason to want to see California no longer a colony of Spain? I have heard that she never plans to go back there, but that does not mean she is a traitor to the king," he protested.**

**"I am afraid that it is unfortunately very true! Look at these," Contreras insisted, as he laid two of the incriminating notes before him on the table. "Notice the seal, a V with a griffin behind it. There happens to be an old man living in Santa Barbara who once held land in West Florida. He still has some of the papers related to the sale of his land there and this seal can still be seen on the outside of those papers. He says they were completed and then mailed to him by Miguel Valdéz in his work with the government there. One can only suppose that his daughter still has the stamp that makes this. Who knows? Perhaps Miguel Valdéz himself was to be involved in this but was killed before he could get it under way."**

**"Well, that would make more sense than her having gotten involved on her own. I have heard it said that one reason she was so determined to get that vineyard started was not that she herself had wanted it so badly, but that she refused to see a dream her father held dear die with him. If it is true that her father was less than loyal to the king, then it follows that his daughter might be determined to continue the dream of independence for the colonies, as well," Rodríguez replied thoughtfully.**

**"As you say, that makes sense," Contreras agreed as he leaned against the table. "Well, I guess the next step is up to you. What do you propose to do? You realize, of course, that you have a potentially explosive situation on your hands, do you not? Just how many lancers do you have at your disposal?"** ****

**"Not enough to handle a great deal of civil unrest, I assure you," Rodríguez stated, as if worried. "Señorita Valdéz has made a good many friends here who will not readily believe that she is a traitor. Alejandro de la Vega sponsored her when she first came here and it is to his son that she is betrothed. I have no doubt that they are quite capable of stirring the people up to come to her aid, if they decide to do so. The woman has become quite involved with the peons of our area, too. I would feel better before going any further if I could talk to Capitán Cosío at the San Juan Capistrano Prison first. He has nearly as many lancers there as I have here. If I can, I will have him bring a portion of his lancers to help me."**

**"Are you sure the de la Vegas are not involved in this too?" Contreras asked.** ****

**Greed filled Rodríguez’s heart and he thought for a moment about such an idea. Hmmmm, that might be a way to get even more land IF I could convincingly tie them into this somehow, as well. Then he considered all that he would have to do to accomplish this. No, there would not be time enough to do it right. It is best not to overreach here. Perhaps sometime in the future, I can find some way to set them up for trouble, but not now. The most important thing this time is to keep Alejandro de la Vega or his son from causing trouble.Humph!I doubt seriously the younger de la Vega will do more than follow his father's lead in this, regardless of his feelings for the señorita.Finally, he spoke aloud. "No, Capitán Contreras, I do not believe that they are. The old man is fiery, but loyal to the crown. And as for the son, well, Diego de la Vega is a rather bookish man, more concerned with books, fine wines, and easy living than many. I doubt that he would concern himself with politics."**

**"Well, at this point, that is a very good thing for them, is it not? So your next step will be to go to San Juan, Capitán?" Contreras asked.**

**"Sí, as soon as I leave here I will head there without even stopping in Los Ángeles," Rodríguez declared, as if he had come to a decision about the situation. "I will also see if I cannot contact the man who brings the mails up from the boats in San Pedro. You said that the man in Monterey indicated that she sent information and got instructions from someone in West Florida and that it was smuggled here in trunks or boxes of some sort?"**

**"Sí, that is what he said," Contreras said.**

**"Well, I shall see if I can intercept some of this. Then I will confront her," Rodríguez said firmly.**

**"Good luck, Capitán Rodríguez. I will be taking care of the conspirators from my own area. Capitán del Guerro and I agree that it is best to get these trials over as quickly as possible. I understand Judge Vasca is due in this area in a couple of days. Perhaps it would be best if you can get him to preside while he is here. I realize that is faster than most trials are held in such matters, but considering the danger to the peace in this area perhaps he will agree. I dare say that if the other two areas are any indication, you will find more than enough evidence to proceed swiftly." Contreras shook his head. "Yours will be the most unpleasant of the duties, that of bringing in this woman. I do not envy you your task, señor!"**

**"Sí, it will be most unpleasant for me, Capitán, but then we are not always assured that our duties to the king will be pleasant, now are we?" Capitán Rodríguez frowned deeply as if pained by this duty. "Unpleasant or not, I will see it done from start to the awful finish. That is all I can do."**

**Contreras nodded his head again sadly. "Sí, that is no less than I expected. God speed on your journey, señor, and may God have pity on all of us if this thing is allowed to get out of hand!"**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De Irujo sat by his fire, playing a game of solitaire. At first, he had been rather displeased when Rómez had led him here and told him that this was where Rodríguez meant for him to stay hidden until he was needed. However, after looking around the small, but sufficiently roomy and dry cave close at hand, he had to admit that he had stayed in worse places. The prison cell in which Ania Valdéz caused him to be imprisoned was considerably worse than the cave could ever be. Since Rómez had left to rejoin the lancers, de Irujo had idled away his time, doing little but playing card games and thinking, daydreaming of what Ania Valdéz would soon be facing.The humiliation of a trial, and if all went as it should, the horror of the hangman's noose. He supposed that was worth a bit of rough lodging. Suddenly, his head jerked up as he heard a horse whinny. Quickly, he climbed the rocks, which hid his campsite, and was relieved to see that the horseman riding his way was none other than Capitán Rodríguez. By the time the capitán reined up not far from him, de Irujo was back beside his fire.**

**"Hola, Señor de Irujo, mi amigo! I have good news for you," Rodríguez said as he walked up to de Irujo's side.**

**"Rodríguez, the only news I want from you is that the witch is in your cuartel waiting to be hung, that and the news that I can quit living like a homeless peon." de Irujo grumbled.**

**Rodríguez himself was in too good a mood to allow de Irujo to ruffle his feathers. "Ah, but that is almost what I was going to tell you. Although she is not there yet, she definitely will be, probably within the next twenty-four hours. There are a few more plans we need to make and then you need only await my order to move on them."**

**"You have seen evidence that the plan is working as we planned?" de Irujo asked, his mood improving.** ****

**"More than that. I am on my way right now to San Juan to request the additional troops which both Capitánes del Guerro and Contreras sincerely recommended I get to deal with the problems our dear Señorita Valdéz will cause with her arrest and the execution they know could very well follow. What we need to do now is assure that she will be well and truly connected with the attack on her cousin, the soon-to-be late Ambassador Córdoba. We can afford no slip-ups.I have already hired someone who has worked for me before to assassinate the ambassador.You will be the one to make sure there are no slip-ups.This is what I want you to do."**

**As Rodríguez squatted down across from him at the fire, he described the future elements of the plan. When he finished, de Irujo laughed. "It cannot help but work, Capitán! I can imagine the expression on her face now. All I ask is that I be there when she is hung. I want her to see me standing before her."**

**"No, you are not to come into the pueblo!” Rodríguez insisted, nearly shouting. Then he lowered his voice, going on more calmly. “Rest assured that she will know you have had a part.I will tell her. But you must not come yourself. There are those who would know you on sight. If you are seen and recognized, it may ruin everything." Rodríguez frowned stubbornly.**

**"As you wish, Capitán," de Irujo said easily. However, he had not yet decided if he would follow these particular orders or not. De Irujo very much wanted to look in her eyes again and see fear there.**

**Soon Rodríguez went on his way toward San Juan and to his meeting with Capitán Casio. De Irujo went back to his card game, satisfied that the trap was closing even now on Ania Valdéz.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comandante Cosío stood facing away from Rodríguez, with his hands clasped behind his back as he listened to the capitán's story.**

**"And there you have it, Capitán," Rodríguez was finishing up. "Our situation could turn very nasty indeed. You know how the people are about women and their treatment. On top of that, Ania Valdéz has ingratiated herself with many of the people by acting as a curandera for whoever asks.Why even some of the caballeros and their families have gone to her when the doctor is not in the area! Add to that the fact that she is betrothed to the only son of the richest, most influential man in California, at least, our part of it, and is high born herself and you can see the problems we could very well be facing."**

**Cosío turned back to face him. "Sí, even the trial of a peon woman was enough to cause unrest in San Francisco last year. This woman will have many supporters of all classes if it is as you say."**

**"I can assure you that it is, Capitán," Rodríguez declared.**

**"What is it you wish from me, Capitán Rodríguez?" Cosío asked as he walked back to the chair behind his desk.**

**"I would ask that you bring at least a part of your lancers to Los Ángeles as support for my lancers and me during the trial, and if it comes to that, through the execution. To stay until the chance of a revolt is passed," Rodríguez requested.**

**Capitán Cosío was a cautious man. He did not immediately say that he would do so. He sat for some minutes, thinking of all he had been told. He himself was a chivalrous man and the idea of putting a woman through the things that such a charge meant nearly turned his stomach. Yet if this was true, if this woman was a traitor to the king, then it was his duty to bring her to justice, as unpleasant as that would be. "You have proof of this charge?" he finally asked.**

**"Sí," Rodríguez said, as he reached into his jacket pocket and offered one of the letters that del Guerro had confiscated. "The seal you see there is the Valdéz family crest, or at least part of it. Her father used one like it when he was adjutant to the governor of West Florida. You can also see that the foolish woman also signed the letters with her real name."**

**"An odd thing for her to do. One would think that she would have used initials or perhaps a false name," Cosío remarked.**

**"Well, I am surprised that she managed to carry it off for as long as she did, Capitán Cosío. She is a clever woman, though perhaps not as smart as she thinks she is. Perhaps she did not even see a need to conceal herself with these people. I suppose she did not fear that they would turn her in, courting the hangman's noose the way they already were. In that, she simply showed that she, like most woman, have no real grasp of politics," Rodríguez said thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, that was her downfall."**

**Comandante Cosío looked at him silently for a moment, then commented, "Humph! I suppose you may be right there, Capitán Rodríguez, but I will still be interested in questioning her to find out her reasoning here. It does not seem right somehow."**

**Rodríguez watched Comandante Cosío, his face never betraying his unease. Hmmm, I will have to be careful around this one. He is not so easily convinced of her guilt. Still, given all the 'evidence' we have managed to plant, he most likely will not be a problem, IF everything goes off without a hitch, that is. If there is a problem, if anything doesn't ring true, he may pick up on it. Rodríguez almost wished that he had not manipulated things where he would have Cosío and his lancers in the cuartel. However, it was a bit too late to worry about that now.**

**"Very well, Capitán Rodríguez. I will have the work crews placed in their cells and kept there. That will require fewer men to guard them, probably no more than three or four. The rest I will bring to Los Ángeles with me. That will add fourteen men to the fifteen you already have there. That should be sufficient, should it not?" Cosío finally agreed.**

**"Sí, with double my men, we should be able to defend the cuartel and probably put down any rioting as well. Muchas gracias, Comandante Cosío!" Rodríguez said. He managed to say this humbly, but inside he was positively gleeful. He had once again had a very exciting thought.With around thirty men at his disposal, he could more than likely hold off even the fifty-man army once raised by Alejandro de la Vega, which had been reported in some of the old records he had read, and that black cloaked demon, Zorro, would be walking into a trap fairly bristling with lancers, many more than he had ever had to evade before when taking a prisoner from the cuartel. Even Zorro could not hope to win. It was going to work! Rodríguez had to fight to keep a solemn expression on his face as he bade the Comandante farewell and headed back to Los Ángeles, with the promise that Cosío would be there with his lancers by nightfall. Zorro, I will see you dead this time! he thought fiercely. Tonight, or tomorrow night at the latest, I will be rid of you for good! With a laugh, Rodríguez spurred his horse toward Los Ángeles. There was no time to waste. Only one more part of the plan needed to be set in motion, and then he could sit back and enjoy the show!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bernardo paused as he walked past the dry goods store. A curious sight greeted his eyes as he looked up at the sound of many horses coming down the street. There, coming two abreast, were lancers heading in the direction of the cuartel. At the head of the column, was a young officer wearing the rank honor cords of a comandante, the insignia on the arm of his uniform testifying to the rank of Capitán. In his blue eyes was a wary look that bespoke a serious purpose to his actions. From the way he looked at the position of the buildings and the outline of the rooftops, Bernardo wondered if he was expecting some kind of trouble from that quarter, but what it was he could not imagine. Right now, Los Ángeles was as peaceful as he had seen it in the whole three years since he had come here with Diego.**

**As the last of the column entered the cuartel, he was surprised to see the guard close the big gates as if there was trouble afoot. Usually, when there was none, the gates stood open during the day. Altogether, the occurrence gave him an uneasy feeling. Perhaps this was something that Don Diego should hear about at once. Zorro might need to investigate the reason behind so many lancers being brought here from...where? Bernardo looked back in the direction from which the soldiers had come. San Juan Capistrano was in that direction. Could this be some of the lancers stationed at the new prison? Why would they be coming here?** ****

**Feeling even more uneasy, Bernardo turned and walked rapidly to where he had left his horse tied. Until he reached the edge of the pueblo, he resisted the urge to cue his horse into a fast lope, not wanting to attract anyone's attention. Once he reached the outskirts of Los Ángeles, however, he urged the horse on to more speed. Every instinct which he had developed since he had been helping Zorro was now screaming a warning. He only hoped that Diego could figure out what the danger was and would know how to handle it. If anyone could, he could.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Alejandro was enjoying watching Diego work out with his sword in the lower tunnels and was, as always, amazed at the grace and smoothness of his son's movements. He himself had been quite a swordsman as a young man, but Diego's movements were not his. Where did that grace of movement come from? he always wondered whenever he had the chance to see Diego in action, either like this or as Zorro. Then he smiled fondly as he remembered his wife's grace as they had danced. Surely this was a bit of Isabella still standing before him in the son they had both loved so well. Ah, Isabella, you would be so proud of him, even though I know you would worry for his safety, too.** ****

**Both men were startled as Bernardo burst in, obviously concerned about something. At first, he signed too fast for either man to understand him.** ****

**"Slow down, Bernardo," Diego admonished him. "Your words are running together, mi amigo. What has you so excited?"** ****

**Don Alejandro and Diego watched silently as Bernardo took a moment to reorganize his thoughts and slow his expressive hands down. Their faces sobered as they began to understand that a large group of soldiers had come to the cuartel under the command of a capitán. He tried for several minutes to say where he thought they were from, but finally stopped in disgust, as they still did not understand. At last, he sighed and bending down, he wrote 'San Juan' in the dust of the floor.**

**"Now why would Rodríguez call for troops from somewhere else? Obviously they would not be here without being called," Diego commented. "Bernardo, did you see anything amiss in the pueblo itself or on the way back?"**

**Bernardo shook his head.** ****

**"This is very odd, indeed," Diego said thoughtfully as he laid his sword upon the table.** ****

**His father nodded in agreement. "Rodríguez is sure to be up to something, son. Have you seen nothing suspicious when you have ridden lately either?"**

**"No, Father. In fact, it has been the opposite. It is as if Rodríguez has decided to do his job honestly, with no tricks or dirty dealings at all. His good behavior makes me almost as uneasy as did his constant manipulations and cruelties. I truly doubt that this leopard has changed his spots so completely," Diego replied worriedly.**

**"Ha! I am afraid that one is like the leopard preparing to strike. If he is not doing anything now, it is because he is saving energy for his attack later," Alejandro stated.** ****

**All of them fell silent as they pondered what the meaning of this puzzle could be. Finally, Bernardo looked up, and with a questioning look on his face, made a Z in the air and made the slight whistling sound for the swish of the blade in the air.** ****

**Diego paused for a moment as he considered sources of information open to him. "Yes, probably later, Bernardo. For now, I think I will go see if our good sergeant has a thirst for wine, this afternoon," he finally replied, Zorro's sword singing slightly as he resheathed it.** ****

**Bernardo and Don Alejandro exchanged looks and nodded at the reference to the wine loving sergeant, who often held military information like a sieve held water. He was frequently Zorro's first and best source of details as to what was going on with Rodríguez. Perhaps if he knew enough details to 'spill' to Diego, Zorro would not need to ride tonight. It was always worth a try.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Diego had almost decided that the comandante had confined all the lancers to the cuartel when Sergeant Garcia finally lumbered into the tavern later that evening. He looked tired and disgruntled, rather than his usual jolly self as he sat down opposite Diego at his table.** ****

**"Buenas tardes, Sergeant! Why the long face? Tonight seems like a splendid night. The wine is as fine as ever. Perhaps it will cheer you up, mi amigo!" Diego greeted him.** ****

**Garcia shook his head. "Gracias, Don Diego, but I am afraid it will take more than wine to do that right now."** ****

**"Oh? What is the problem? Perhaps I can do something to help," Diego offered.** ****

**"Not unless you know where the traitor is," Garcia said, then suddenly looked chagrined as he looked to see if anyone else had heard.He appeared relieved when no one around them seemed to be paying any attention to him."Ah, Don Diego, I should not have said that.You won't say anything, will you?"**

**"Why, of course, Sergeant. Rest assured that what you confide in me will go no further," Diego told him. "What is this about a traitor? Here in Los Ángeles? Surely not! Things have been extremely peaceful here since we rid ourselves of the Eagle and his followers."**

**Garcia took a large swallow of wine and leaned forward, lowering his voice as he answered Diego, "Sí, I think so too.But that is what the capitán from San Juan says.When this traitor is arrested it could cause unrest.That is why he and his men are here."He shook his head."But, Don Diego, I do not know who would be a traitor here."**

**Fleetingly, Diego thought that perhaps Rodríguez had found evidence of his own duplicity. He looked down at his wine for a moment as he brought his own concern back under control, hiding any expression that may have betrayed him. After a moment, however, he decided that such was not the case, for if it was Rodríguez would not have hesitated a moment. He would have ridden with the lancers directly to the hacienda as he had when Zorro had been injured and Rodríguez decided that Ania had been the one to help him. Only Ania's coolness and clear-headedness and the providence of God had saved them then. Besides that, as well liked and respected as his father and he were in the community, it would hardly be the cause of civil unrest if they were arrested. Then who? "Did they mention what exactly this person had done?" he asked.**

**"No, they told us little.Ah, Don Diego, I know everyone here.If there is a traitor, then it is someone I know.And if it is true, then I will be forced to watch them hang.What if this man is my friend?"Garcia looked into his wine glass."I like being a soldier, Don Diego.It is all I know.I would not want to watch my friend die, but if I am ordered to, then I will have to do it."He sighed."And worst of all, the comandante has confined us to the cuartel starting tomorrow.Unless we are out on official business.I do not think the tavern will be 'official business'." Garcia continued.**

**"That new company of lancers is from San Juan Capistrano?" Diego wished to confirm.** ****

**"Sí, under the command of Capitán Manuel Cosío," Garcia said and then fell silent as he drank his wine.**

**Diego thought about the situation. There was probably nothing that Zorro could learn by riding tonight, yet the feeling of unease refused to leave him. Garcia seemed unable to tell him anything further, so after a while, Diego left him with the rest of the bottle of wine and rode home, still fighting his feelings.** ****

**When Diego had returned and he was alone with Don Alejandro and Bernardo, he told them the little that he had found out. Though he could tell that his father had at first feared for his safety and the security of his secret, he too had discarded that as a real possibility. Beyond that, none of them had any real idea of where to look for this "traitor", whose very arrest could cause unrest enough for Rodríguez to request backup from another comandante.**

**"I truly doubt that I will be able to learn anything tonight, but I also doubt that I shall be able to sleep. It is as if something is there, just beyond my reach, something which threatens everything. If there is the slightest chance I can head it off, I must be prepared. If we only knew which way to look for this threat." Diego looked solemnly at these two who were so close to him. "I have said before that this peaceful period felt like the calm before the storm. I very much fear that this is the beginning of that storm. We must all be on our guard."** ****

**Alejandro laid his hand on his son's broad shoulder. "Diego," he said, meeting his son's eyes, "Bernardo and I will watch out for ourselves. I do not believe the danger is to us or directly to you, but please be careful. Whoever is Rodríguez's target this time, remember that even Zorro can handle only so many by himself. There has never been this many lancers in the cuartel at one time."**

**"Sí, I am aware of that, Father, and I will promise you that I will not be rash in anything that I do," Diego smiled at Alejandro confidently. "I do not plan to go into the cuartel, though I will probably do a little spying around the edges. It would take a great deal to tempt me to come inside with so many there now."**

**"Vaya con Dios, my son," Don Alejandro said as he watched Diego and Bernardo disappear into the secret passage. He could hear Diego asking Bernardo to take a message to Ania for him. With their wedding less than five days away, they rarely missed a moment's opportunity to be together. Ania would be disappointed tonight.** ****

**However, she was already taking Diego's responsibilities in stride. This reassured Don Alejandro about his son's future. He was well pleased that Diego would not have to go through life alone as a result of his choice to serve his people. Ania's strength and love would be a comfort to Diego in the years to come.** ****

**Zorro rode throughout the area that night. His instincts were like bells being set off in his head. Yet everywhere he rode he found no trouble. As far as he could tell everything was just as it should be. He even sneaked onto the roof of the cuartel, hoping to overhear something further. The comments he heard from the local lancers shed no more light on the problem than had Garcia's, while the San Juan lancers seemed to be a close lipped group. He heard few comments from them of any kind. The few he did overhear seemed to indicate that they too knew only enough to get by with.** ****

**It was a very frustrated Zorro who returned to the cave in the predawn hours. He jerked off his riding gloves in agitation and flung them onto the table. "Bernardo, I KNOW something is afoot! I know it as well as I know you are standing there, but like a will-of-the-wisp, when I reach out to grasp it, it is gone," he declared as he began to remove the black clothing, the roughness with which he did so betraying his emotion to his friend. "I feel in my bones that Rodríguez is about to do something major again, but I have not the slightest idea just what. I fear that this storm he is about to let loose on the people of this area will be a veritable huracán!" He was silent, thinking for a few minutes as Bernardo watched him in concern. "Tomorrow, I intend to ride into Los Ángeles with Ania as we usually do. I would like you to go in ahead of us and see just what you can overhear. I also intend to ask Father to go into the pueblo on some business or the other, as well. Surely, between the three...well, the four of us..." he paused, smiling even amid his worry as he thought of Ania's probable insistence that she could help, "we will learn something to help whoever it is. I suppose there could be a real traitor somewhere here. It has happened before, but I would bet my last peso that it is not so. I would bet that Rodríguez has a trap laid for someone and heaven help them!"Shaking his head, he finally returned to his bedchamber. He was to meet Ania early tomorrow to ride into the pueblo and he needed at least a little rest.**

**He felt sure sleep was not going to come easily. For once, the insomnia he often claimed to have was going to be very real. He wished he could shake this feeling of doom that was hanging over his head. Through three years of depending on his instincts to keep his skin intact, his instincts had become sharp and insistent. They were no longer easy to ignore or suppress. He had no doubt that trouble was coming. Yet he knew of no way for him to protect the people here or even himself and those he loved.**

**As he tossed and turned in bed later, he could only pray that when it came that he would be granted the strength and wisdom to do what had to be done. The last thought to drift through his tired mind as the dawn was breaking in the eastern sky was a prayer as well. Barely two hours remained until he had to get up and dress to meet Ania for the ride into Los Ángeles. May the saints take pity on us. May they intercede for all of us!**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Sixteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring16.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	16. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Sixteen  
  
  
**

**Ania was up with the dawn again, as she had been every morning since Sunday. Bans had been read for Diego and her for the third and final time that day in mass, and as the week progressed she found herself becoming more and more excited. Her body just seemed to need very little sleep now and what she did get was filled with dreams. Not disturbing dreams, as had been the case as she had come to grips with the loss of Juan and her father, but happy dreams. She usually remembered most of her dreams, but these seemed to have very little logic to them...just scenes or even just a sense of emotion. Each morning she awoke with the thought that there were only so many days until their wedding. Today she had thought, _"Four days! Only four more days to go!"_ **

**Quickly, she began to dress and was already combing her long dark hair when Rosita came in to see if she needed help with anything. "Gracias no, Rosita, unless you have a magic wand and can move us ahead a few days!" she laughed. Rosita laughed with her and helped her tie the sides of her hair back, securing it out of her face, while allowing most of her hair to hang free down her back. Ania had seen the look in Diego's eyes as he ran his long, graceful fingers through it whenever they managed to have a private moment together and she knew that he liked her hair this way. She did not care if it caught in every cactus and bush in California. Diego liked it. That was enough reason for her to wear it this way forever.**

**Ania paused and smiled as she thought of Diego. She had not seen him last night, and from his carefully worded note, she knew that Zorro had been needed somewhere. She accepted that. It would be a part of her life from now on, but she had missed him terribly. She could hardly wait to meet him for their ride into Los Ángeles today. At least, after this coming Sunday, when Zorro rode she would be there waiting for him when he returned. _Ah! Four more days! Four more days!_ her heart sang again. When her hair was finished, she sprang up from the seat in front of Rosita. "Muchas gracias, Rosita," she said with a laugh and then she surprised her lady's maid, who had come to be her friend as well, by spontaneously catching her up in a hug. **

**"Oh, Señorita Ania," Rosita laughed, as she returned the hug, "be careful! If you get any happier, you will not need Ventura to get about. Indeed we shall have to tie you to the ground with ropes so that you do not fly away!"**

**"I cannot help it, Rosita. It is a wonderful day to be alive!" Ania said as she opened the door and walked out to all but skip down the stairs to drink her tea. Alma would try to get her to eat more, but just as unpleasant emotions prevented Ania from eating, she was finding that joy and excitement did the same thing. Besides, the sooner she was through with breakfast, the sooner she would be on the road to meet Diego.**

**After breakfast, when she did at least force down chocolate, instead of tea, she sashayed out the door, her lively step as indicative of her mood as the smile on her face. Her mood faded a little when she found, upon arriving just inside the front gate, that Bastián was nowhere to be seen. At first, Ania was satisfied to simply sit looking out across the newer part of the vineyard and the distant view of the arroyo flowing on its glittery way down the valley. However, as time passed and still no Bastián appeared, Ania grew impatient. _I will just bet that he has had another drinking contest with either some of the vaqueros or the guards who weren't on duty last night! I really ought to put a stop to that foolishness, but usually the alcohol seems to just evaporate out of his system with very little effect the next day...and he usually wins these little contests. It gets him a bit of extra money and bragging rights to boot!_ Ania thought with an amused shake of her head. Once she had gotten used to Bastián's taciturn nature, she had grown to like the bodyguard. She knew that she could trust him, as did Diego. _No, I will just let Bastián have a bit of fun. Even if he overdid it more than usual this time, it is rare enough not to interfere with his work. Besides, I do not need a bodyguard with me today. If I really give Ventura a good run, no one but Zorro on Tornado could catch me, anyway! I will soon be with Diego. Yes, that is what I will do. I will go alone and really enjoy this ride!_ **

**With a laugh, Ania made her way to the stables to find Pepe already at work there. "Buenos dias, Pepito!" she called lightly. "How are you this fine morning?"**

**"Buenos dias, Señorita Ania! I am fine," Pepe grinned up at her. "I have been up and working for a long time now. In fact, our 'project' is coming along very well."**

**"Bueno! You have told no one, have you, little one?" Ania asked with a wink.**

**"Oh, no, patrona! It is to be our little secret you said, and I will keep my end of the deal!" Pepe protested indignantly.**

**"Do not worry, Pepito! I know I can trust that it will remain ours alone, at least until Sunday. Sí?" Ania assured him.**

**"Sí!" Pepe grinned again.**

**"All right then, but I need Ventura now, pronto. I am meeting Don Diego further down the road and I wish to have a good, fast ride before then. Let us go saddle our pretty one together so that I can be on my way," Ania suggested.**

**Pepe readily agreed and Ania was soon on the road southward, leaning forward, allowing the mare the freedom to really stretch out to her fullest. Ania laughed into the wind as it brought back to her mind the race she had run with Zorro, her magnificent Fox, even though she hadn't known then who he was. When she was on Ventura's back like this, racing at full speed, she felt as if she were flying. How well that feeling fit her emotions now!**

**As Pepe returned to his work, he whistled a happy tune. He had to work hard here. That much he would admit, but it was work that he was enjoying, especially when he got to work with the patrona's spirited mare. _Ah, someday I will have a horse just as fast as she is!_ he thought as he once again stepped out to the front of the stables on an errand. **

**Looking up toward the casa grande, his attention was drawn by a peon slowly making his way up the steps with a small crate on his shoulder. Pepe knew most of Señorita Ania's people now. This man he did not know. He watched the man closely for a moment. Finally, he shrugged. He supposed the fact that he did not know this one was not surprising. Many people came and went now as goods and supplies for the wedding fiesta days were delivered. Between the fiestas thrown by the Rancho Valdéz and the Rancho de la Vega, everyone in the whole pueblo and beyond should have more than enough to eat and drink themselves silly and to thoroughly enjoy the five-day long partying. After watching the man for a moment longer and wondering just what good things he carried in the crate, Pepe finally shrugged again and went back to the task at hand.**

**The rough looking laborer gradually made his way up the stairs and into the front gate. Quickly, he looked around but saw no one else. Placing the crate on the bench by the gate, the man walked quietly to the door, and easing it open, peered in. All was quiet. Quickly, he slipped into the sala and looked around, getting his bearings. Stealthily, he worked his way up to the door of the study and peeked in. _Ah, good,_ he thought, _Just as I was told, Córdoba is a rather predictable man, up early, and working on government correspondence, alone in the study, as always. How easy this is going to be!_ **

**Ramón had his mind on another report he was writing to the king concerning the trade talks with the Russian Emissary in Monterey. He’d had to delay the writing and sending of the report as he got further information concerning things still taking place when he left there. He had that information now and needed to get the report mailed to Spain as soon as possible. Even now, the news would be six months old before it finished its journey. Preoccupied as he was, he did not hear the door to the study open, nor hear the quiet footstep behind him.**

**The peon watched Ramón with satisfaction. He looked around for the heavy silver candlestick he had been told would be sitting on the table by the door. Ah! There it is! he thought, pleased that his 'insider' was so dependable. The plotters had decided that it would be best to use something for this task that would naturally be at hand for a crime of passion or desperation, and the candlestick was perfect. The metal was cold, hard, and heavy in his hand as he silently picked it up and stepped toward the unsuspecting man. He drew his arm back just as Ramón reached and opened a mirrored cigar box on the desktop. As the lid tipped up, Ramón caught a glimpse of the man behind him, but it was already too late. Even as he began to turn toward his attacker and draw a deep breath to call out for his guards, the arm swung down with sufficient force to knock him totally out of his chair.**

**Cautiously, the attacker looked down at his victim, who now lay motionless, in a widening pool of blood on the floor at his feet. He stepped past Ramón to open a gilded wooden box and return the golden stamp to its spot with the five others already there. He placed an opened letter with postal markings indicating the point of origin as West Florida beside the fallen man's hand. As he did so, he realized that his victim still breathed. _Well, not for long!_ he smirked to himself. But as he drew back the heavy candlestick to strike again, a new sound startled him. **

**"Well, I must admit that it is wonderful to see her so happy. I did not see her when she first left the house this morning, but I saw her really running that mare of hers just a few minutes ago. Ay! Can that horse ever run! Like black lightening!" a laughing voice said to another servant at the door.**

**Ramón's assailant froze as the knob began to turn. He decided that probably the blow had been a mortal one anyway, so staying longer and possibly being seen would only foul up their plan. Silently, he laid the bloody candlestick on the floor nearby, eased out the open window and was gone. He returned to the front gate area through the side portico, reclaimed his crate and went back down the steps, as if he were doing an assigned task.**

**Pepe was once again coming out of the stable with a load of soiled hay. He was puzzled to look up and see the very same man coming down the steps from the casa grande that he had seen just a short while before going in. The man still had his crate. _Now that is odd,_ he thought, with a frown. Then he shrugged again. _Well, I suppose whatever is in that crate was not good enough for the fiesta and they are sending it back. Still it is funny. I wonder what it is and what was wrong with it. Oh, well! What does a stable boy like me have to do with such things anyway? I suppose I'd better do my job and let others do theirs._ With a final glance after the man walking rapidly down the road toward Los Ángeles, Pepe went back to his work. **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ania reined Ventura back as she approached the bend in the road where they had decided to meet and looked around for Diego. At first, she was disappointed to see no sign of him, but riding further around an outcropping of rock, she saw him patiently waiting, leaning against the side of a large boulder. She broke into a wide smile and guided the horse to him as he straightened and walked toward her. Gracefully tossing her right leg over Ventura's head, she slid down into Diego's arms as he reached up to help her dismount. Slipping her arms around his neck, she brought her mouth to his, kissing him with an intensity that left no doubt of her feelings. Diego pulled her to his chest and held her there for a moment before gently lowering her enough for her feet to touch the ground.**

**"I missed you last night, mi amor," Ania told him as she took note of the fact that not even Bernardo was with them. "I hope you had a good reason for disappointing me," she teased.**

**"Sí, I think I did," Diego said with a smile.**

**Ania looked at him for a moment. His smile seemed not as bright this morning. Something was wrong. She could sense it. Concerned, she searched the depths of those wonderful hazel eyes that seemed to hold her world. "What is it, Diego? Has something happened?"**

**"Perhaps nothing, at least nothing to worry your pretty head about," Diego forced lightness into his manner. "Let us just have a merry ride today. It is a wonderful day for it, is it not?"**

**Then she shook her head. "No, Diego. It will not work," Ania cocked her head and studied him, a serious expression on her face.**

**"What will not work, querida?" Diego inquired.**

**"You! Diego, you can fool the rest of the world, but you cannot fool me. I know you far too well! Something is bothering you. I can feel it as clearly as I see you. Now what has happened?" Ania insisted. "Or do you not trust me?"**

**"Oh, I assure you that it is not that," Diego replied.**

**"Then what have you gotten into, or should I say what has Señor Zorro gotten into, for I am sure that is the case, is it not?" Ania inquired.**

**"Perhaps that is just it. Señor Zorro got into nothing last night. Oh, I had a few questions I wanted answered, but I found no answers at all," Diego looked solemn, as he tried to decide how far to involve her in this. If he told her a little, then she would want to know it all. However, there really was very little to tell her now, so it could hurt nothing, he decided. "Rodríguez has brought in extra troops from the San Juan Prison garrison," he finally answered aloud.**

**"More troops?" Ania repeated. "Now what is he up to?"**

**"That is just it. I was unable to find out anything last night, even though I did everything I could think of," Diego looked toward the distant pueblo as if trying to read the future in the clouds. He no longer tried to hide his frustration. "Even Sergeant García knew very little, though he told me what he did know."**

**"Did he have any idea why the others were called here?" Ania asked, as she watched Diego walk over to the boulder and once again lean against it, a frown creasing his forehead.**

**"Sí, he did. He said that Comandante Cosío’s group had come to help Rodríguez with a dangerous situation. He claims that there is a traitor here in Los Ángeles." Diego crossed his arms and looked back at her.**

**"I do not believe it!" Ania declared. "I was in an area where rebellion broke out once. I can assure you that the atmosphere was considerably different from what one feels in our pueblo here. There may be a few people here who would not mourn if Spain suddenly lost interest in her colonies, but active revolution? No, I would bet my last peso that that is false."**

**"Well, there has been just such problems in the past," Diego said with a nod. "At this present time, however, I agree with you. There has been no sign at all of revolt."**

**"Well, then what could Rodríguez be up to?" Ania wondered aloud as she walked over to lean on the boulder beside him.**

**Both were silent for a moment. "It has always seemed that the desire for land or riches has been at the bottom of his plots. It would be a good bet that that would be the motive now," Diego finally said.**

**"Do you suppose he is going to falsely accuse one of the dons so that he can take their lands? For him, that makes sense. But he would have to be very sure that he could make it look convincing if he has brought other military forces in on it," Ania said thoughtfully.**

**"Sí, he would, but that is not all. García said that the additional lancers were necessary because when they arrested this traitor of theirs, that it would almost certainly cause the people to rise up against the military," Diego continued.**

**"How could that be, Diego? I can imagine no one whose arrest would cause anything that extreme. I mean, you and your father are the most influential family here and...Diego! You do not think that he has his eyes set on your land now, do you?" Ania gasped, laying her hand on his arm.**

**"No, Ania, I thought of that, as I am sure my father did when I told him of all this. We both feel that such is not the case. My father has some very powerful friends and I am sure Rodríguez is aware of that. You need not worry." Diego took her hand gently in his and was quick to reassure her. "No, I am afraid he has his eyes on someone else, someone without the means to protect themselves. If I just had any idea who."**

**"Perhaps we can hear more when we ride in today," Ania suggested.**

**"That is what I am hoping," Diego said quietly. "If I can not get enough of an idea so that I can head this thing off, more than one person might lose their land or life. If it does cause unrest, this whole area might become embroiled in it. If that happens there will be bloodshed and more than one person will find their lands forfeited. Perhaps that is what his intentions are. Ania, if that happens I will have failed to protect these people as I should. I just do not know from which direction the threat is going to come!"**

**Ania watched him, wanting to soothe him somehow. He cared so deeply, and felt his responsibility so strongly. _What a remarkable man he is!_ she thought, _And yet he is just one man. He cannot do it all._ "Diego, I know you are dedicated to these people and you do so much in their name,” she said quietly, “but, my darling, you are not a god or a supernatural being with strange powers. You are just an ordinary man, doing extraordinary things, but still ordinary flesh and blood. I have no doubt that you will do everything in your power to do what is needed. And, knowing you, I will bet that you will pull it off. But even if you do not succeed as you wish, you will be blameless." **

**Diego laughed then as Ania looked at him with a puzzled smile on her face. "Ah, mi amor, is that what you will do for me in the future, keep me grounded so that I do not begin thinking more highly of myself than I should?" He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly, stealing a kiss as he did. "So you think me just an ordinary man, do you? And here I was thinking I was sprouting wings and a halo to go with Zorro’s title," he teased.**

**Ania put her arms around his neck again. "Why, of course, I will tell you that you are just an ordinary man." She laughed and raised an eyebrow, enjoying the return of the teasing mood. "Can you imagine, if I was to tell you ALL the time just how wonderful I think you are? You would get such a swelled head that there would just be no living with you! I can not let that happen, for I can assure you, Señor de la Vega, I plan to live with you a very long time, indeed!" Running her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head back down, so that she could kiss him as she wished.**

**Diego felt his senses come alive as he responded to her nearness, her softness, to the feeling in his heart for this precious woman. The smell of the sweet herbs seemed to fill his head like strong wine. He found himself pulling her closer still, turning so that she was partially between him and the boulder, his hands sliding down her lithe body from back to hip.**

**Ania knew that if she did as she ought now, she should back away. Ah, but she did not truly want this to end. While one part of her mind told her that this wonderful sensation, her pleasure in the sense of his hard muscled body against hers, must wait, another part reveled in the feel of him, of the deep kisses that seemed to set her senses afire. _Ah!_ her mind sang once more, _Four more days, only four more days!_ **

**Perhaps the sense of what was right arose in both of them at the same time, for each seemed to realize that they really should get on into Los Ángeles. Just as they had on the beach, they reined in their feelings and stood merely holding hands, looking into each other’s eyes. Diego gently reached up and brushed Ania's hair back, leaning down and tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead. "I think it would be best for us to go now, Aniasita mi preciosa. If we are not careful, we will find ourselves spending entirely too much time in confession with Padre Felipe between now and the wedding."**

**Ania laughed and mounted her horse. For a moment the sun behind her made her look like a shining angel. Then Diego laughed as well and shook his head as he looked up at her. There was entirely too much mischief in her eyes. Surely, this was more of a mischievous fairy queen than an angel. "Too late!" she protested in a voice filled with merriment. "I have already decided that I must spend at least thirty minutes a day with the good friar."**

**Still laughing, Diego mounted Paseo and the two continued on toward the pueblo. As they rode, Ania learned that Bernardo had gone on into the pueblo, as had Don Alejandro, to see what they could learn. "I can help, too, Diego. Let us shop for a bit before we go in to get the mail. The merchants are always ready to chat if they think you are interested in buying something. As unusual as the coming of the other lancers would be, I doubt that it will take much to get them talking." She looked curiously at Diego as he began to chuckle again. "What is so funny?"**

**"Ah, Aniasita, you are becoming predictable. I knew you would decide you should help," he explained.**

**Ania made a face at him. "Well, I will just have to try harder next time to keep you guessing, I suppose." Then she smiled and laughed with him.**

**When they rode in, Los Ángeles seemed as peaceful as ever. Any extra lancers were well out of sight. For an hour or so, they wandered from booth to booth examining all the items, as well as listening to the gossip around them. Bernardo soon found them and let them know that he had learned nothing new. The pueblo was abuzz with the news of the troop’s arrival, but no one seemed to have an explanation.**

**"Well, whatever is afoot, Diego, I had better get my mail and head on back as soon as you feel that we can do so, either that or I shall have to return alone. I still have several things to do today. Before then, let us sit in the tavern for a while. Perhaps if we are to learn anything, that is the place where we will hear it," Ania finally suggested.**

**"I believe you are right. At least, let us hope you are," Diego frowned. As they entered the tavern, his unease grew. There, sitting at a table near the bar, was Rodríguez and another capitán, whom he assumed to be Capitán Cosío. Scattered about the room were several more lancers, glasses of wine sat casually before them. Yet there was an feeling of expectancy, of waiting, in the air. Had not Ania already stepped into the room and headed for the bar to ask about her mail, he would have stopped her and left.**

**"Sí," the tavern keeper answered her. "Two things were brought here for you today, señorita, a letter and a chest."**

**"Oh? Then let us see what treasures these are, Señor Salvio," Ania smiled.**

**Señor Salvio handed her a rather large packet of papers and Ania looked at it curiously. The handwriting on the outside looked like Antonia's and the seal appeared to match hers, but there also seemed something different about it. Frowning, she stood looking at it for a moment, then shrugged. It was probably nothing. She looked up as Salvio placed a small chest close to her and prepared to open it for her. While Ania was opening the letter, a folded section fell out to land beside her feet. Picking it up, Ania barely looked at it. She was in too big a hurry to read Antonia's letter to stop now for the other. She looked up puzzled as she saw that the inside was blank. _Now why would she send the letter with a blank page? How strange!_ **

**"Perdonamé, Señorita Valdéz," she heard a voice say, "but that letter and that chest, they were sent to you?" She looked up to meet the eyes of a broad shouldered man in a capitán's uniform. There was an oddly sad, almost regretful expression in the man's eyes.**

**"Do I know you, Capitán?" she asked, immediately wary of this stranger's intentions.**

**Diego gasped as if he were concerned or startled by something. Ania looked up at him as he quickly stepped partially between the capitán and her. "Señor, what business do you have with the señorita or the mail which she has just received?"**

**"Let her answer the question, Don Diego," Rodríguez ordered as he stepped up beside Capitán Cosío.**

**"Sí," Ania replied in a puzzled tone. "It must be from a friend of mine in West Florida."**

**"We would like to examine those things, señorita," Rodríguez continued.**

**"But, Capitán, I can assure you that this is just a personal letter from an old friend and the chest probably contains tea or some other treat my friend has decided that I need or desire," Ania insisted.**

**"Perhaps, señorita, but perhaps not!" Cosío replied.**

**"What do you mean, señor?" Diego challenged in alarm. "The señorita has done nothing to warrant such treatment!"**

**"That remains to be seen, Don Diego. Please be wise enough not to interfere," Rodríguez ordered, stepping up to face Diego more squarely. "If the señorita has nothing to hide, then she should not mind the inspection. If she does, then it is still best that she not resist."**

**"Of what am I accused, Capitán Rodríguez?" Ania demanded to know.**

**"That remains to be seen as well, señorita! Please do not make a scene. Come with us quietly now and let us proceed with the inspection," the capitán instructed.**

**"And if the señorita does not choose to go, or if I do not choose to allow her to?" Diego put his arm protectively in front of Ania, glaring at Rodríguez.**

**Rodríguez met his eyes coolly. "That choice is not an option, Señor de la Vega!" As he said this, four lancers seated nearby rose and walked up to surround them, placing their hands on the pistols resting in holsters on their belts.**

**Diego looked down, meeting Ania's eyes. His eyes were filled with a concern that bordered on fear. She knew that the fear was not for himself. A bad feeling settled in the pit of Ania's stomach. Surely, this answered their question about who Rodríguez's target was. She dreaded having them open the letter and chest. Whatever else Rodríguez was, he was not a careless man. If he had set things up to make her look guilty of some crime, then he would have done a good job of it.**

**"Now see here, Capitán! This has gone quite far enough!" Diego began, advancing on Rodríguez. Rodríguez did not react in the least. However, the lancers suddenly all had their pistols out and aimed at him.**

**Ania grabbed his arm and when he looked at her again, shook her head. "All right, Capitán Rodríguez, I do not know what you are up to, but I will go," she said quickly.**

**Diego looked at her wordlessly for a second. The expression in his eyes was one of horror and guilt. Ania knew that he was blaming himself for not seeing this coming. She tried to smile and shook her head again. It was not his fault and if she got the chance, she would tell him that. Ania looked back at Rodríguez, straightening her back and raising her head high.**

**Rodríguez stood aside and waved his hand toward the cuartel in a mockingly polite manner. Ania and Diego walked across the plaza ahead of him, and then continued on into the capitán's office. Like some odd detail of background, Ania noticed the shocked, dismayed faces of García and several of the other lancers who knew her. She felt as if the whole pueblo was staring at them. It was almost a relief when they entered the wide gate of the cuartel.**

**While waiting as Rodríguez gave an order to his men, Diego quickly turned and gestured something to Bernardo, who scurried off across the plaza. Ania felt too numb to even wonder where he was headed.**

**Once the office door was closed behind them, Rodríguez demanded the letter again.**

**"Capitán, I cannot imagine what you hope to accomplish by all this. This is simply a letter from an old friend," she insisted as she handed the parchment packet to him and stood watching as he opened it and began reading. He seemed to find the blank page as interesting as the others.**

**Bringing a candle close beside him, Rodríguez held the paper over the hot draft above the flame. To Ania's amazement, words began to appear, faint but readable. She had no doubt of the treasonous contents of the letter as Rodríguez began smiling and looked up at her. "Well, it seems that you have finally made a mistake, Señorita Valdéz," he said.**

**"I, Capitán? I have done nothing!" she insisted.**

**"She is innocent and you know it, Rodríguez!" Diego declared. "This is all your doing!"**

**"No, señor. I am sorry, but I only learned of her involvement after I was contacted by the capitán in Monterey. How could I have started it?" Rodríguez said calmly.**

**A disturbance could be heard at the door at that moment. "I am sorry, Don Alejandro, but no one is allowed in," Sergeant García's voice could be heard saying.**

**"Sergeant, you have my son and Señorita Valdéz in there and not even you are big enough to stop me from going in there. Now stand aside, Sergeant!" Diego heard his father say.**

**There was a quick knock at the door and a flustered looking García tried to stick his head in to ask Rodríguez about admitting Don Alejandro. However, Don Alejandro refused to wait and pushed his way past the upset lancer. "Capitán Rodríguez, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "Why have Diego and the señorita been detained?"**

**"Oh, Don Diego is free to go at any time, I assure you, Don Alejandro. It is the señorita who must remain with me for a while," Rodríguez corrected.**

**"You would seize this highborn lady and hold her? For what reason?" Don Alejandro asked indignantly.**

**"Well, I would have preferred that you learn of this under calmer circumstances, Señor, but since you cannot, I will tell you. She stands accused of treason. She has been a liaison between rebel groups here, as well as some in West Florida. Tell him, Señorita Valdéz. Tell him how you smuggled instructions from one to the other in these chests of tea," Rodríguez declared.**

**"You are loco!" Ania cried.**

**"Am I? We shall see. Capitán Cosío, if you will give me a hand here." Rodríguez struck the lock from the chest with a hammer from his desk and opened the lid. He sifted through the fragrant tealeaves and came up with a bundle of papers, which he handed to Don Alejandro. "See for yourself!"**

**Don Alejandro glanced through the papers, which appeared to be dates, times, and contacts to be notified of some sort of coordinated attack aimed at weakening the government. "This is all nonsense! There is not a word of truth to it! I know this woman too well for you to fool me, Rodríguez."**

**"Oh? You may not know her as well as you think you do. Señorita, is this your writing?" Rodríguez handed one of the letters from Monterey to Ania.**

**"Well, it looks like my writing, but I did not send anything like this to anyone," Ania declared.**

**"We have witnesses who say that you did," Rodríguez stated. A knock interrupted him. Going to the door, he stepped out for a moment. When he returned, his face was even graver. "Señorita, I have just been told that there is a witness to an even more horrible deed that you have done."**

**"That is impossible, Capitán! I have done nothing for anyone to report," Ania swore.**

**"Ania Cristina Valdéz, I do hereby arrest you in the name of King Fernando VII for treason and for the act of attempted murder to conceal your foul deeds," Rodríguez stated formally.**

**"Attempted murder?" Diego exclaimed. "Just who is she suppose to have attacked?"**

**"The Emissary of the King, Ambassador Ramón Teodoro Córdoba," Capitán Rodríguez answered.**

**Ania felt as if she had been hit in the pit of her stomach. For an instant, she could not speak. Finally, she cried, "Ramón?What have you done to him, you devil? It is you! You killed my father and my brother. Now you would kill one of the few people I have left in the world. I would never hurt him! It was you!" She would have leapt at him, trying to kill him with her bare hands, had Diego not grabbed her arms and pulled her back around against his chest, his arms protectively around her.**

**"I do not know what you think you are doing, Rodríguez," he said through gritted teeth, "but you will not get away with this. She is innocent and we will prove it!"**

**"I am sorry, Don Diego. I truly am. I know what a shock this must be, there being only a few days until you were to be wed, but it is true. I have a witness who saw her leaving the study where the attack took place," he said.**

**"You are a liar, señor!" Diego spat out.**

**"Don Diego, I understand how you must feel, so I will not force you to take back those words. However, I warn you my patience has its limits," the capitán said threateningly.**

**"Sergeant, escort the señorita to her cell. That will be her home until her trial."**

**"Me, Capitán?" García gasped, horrified at what was happening.**

**"Sí, Sergeant! YOU! Now move," he was ordered.**

**"Sí, mi Capitán," García said sadly. "Come, señorita. I am sorry, but I have to do what he says.Please?" He gently took her arm and led her away from Diego.**

**Diego immediately leapt forward as if to take her back by force. Don Alejandro quickly laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. He had seen what Diego was too overwhelmed to notice...two of the lancers standing behind Rodríguez once again had their pistols out and this time they were cocked and ready. There was no doubt that they would do whatever was necessary to prevent his interference.**

**For a second, Ania's and Diego's eyes met. If he lived to be a hundred, Don Alejandro knew that he would never forget the expression he saw in his son's eyes and in the eyes of the woman his son loved so much! It was the look of people who are caught in a nightmare...a nightmare that promised to become a great deal worse before it was all over!**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Seventeen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring17.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	17. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter Seventeen  
  
  
**

**Ania felt as if she were walking through some kind of nightmare. Surely, she would wake to bright sunshine coming in her windows and marriage to the man she loved just days away. This couldn’t be real!She knew the reality of it all would set in soon, but for now she almost felt as if it were happening to someone else. García walked with his eyes focused ahead as if he could not bear to look at her. The lancers from San Juan stared at her in open curiosity, while Reyes and some of the others who knew her were shaking their heads or merely standing with their mouths open in shock. Ania could well understand their astonishment.**

**How could she and Diego have underestimated Rodríguez this badly? It had honestly never entered her mind that he would do anything like this. Undoubtedly, he would have been quick enough to charge her with treason if he had found evidence of her helping Zorro, but to elaborately plant evidence to create a convincing image of treason where there was none and for him to attack Ramón. Ania fought back tears as she thought about her cousin. She was not numb enough for that not to hurt. At least, Rodríguez had said 'attempted murder', so Ramón was alive. _Oh, Ramón! Please hang on! Saint Luke, please intercede for him. Do not let him die!_ she prayed. **

**As she walked, she willed herself to keep her head high and her back straight. No one must see the humiliation she was feeling, and even more important than that, she must not let Rodríguez see her fear. Heaven forbid that she cry in front of him or that she break down in any way. She determinedly held on to her dignity as the iron door closed behind her. For all their openness, the iron bars forming the front of the cell seemed to be suffocating her. The clanking of the door as it shut sounded so final!**

**She could not give up. She had to hold on to the belief that they would somehow prove her innocence, or that Zorro could get her out. She knew that nothing on earth would keep him from coming for her tonight. However, that thought was hardly comforting to her at the moment. Everywhere she looked there were lancers.The place was nearly bursting at the seams with them. How could Zorro possibly hope to get her out with this many soldiers here? It would be suicide! The thought made her go cold all over. _Of course! That is Rodríguez's plan. He knows that Zorro will not leave me in here without trying to help me. I am bait for Zorro!_ Ania quickly realized. _No doubt, he will enjoy repaying me for my public ridicule of him and silencing me, once and for all. My land also might be his if he gets away with this, but the real prize is Zorro!_ Ania lowered herself onto the rough cot. Looking out, she began to count the lancers now present in the cuartel. _Thirty! How will he be able to avoid thirty men, all intent on taking him, dead or alive?_ Ania rose to her feet again and began pacing. **

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitán Rodríguez watched Diego de la Vega closely. He had been surprised at the fire the young hacendado had shown, but then cool-headed reasoning was seldom found hand in hand with love. When the object of one's love is threatened even a cowardly man could be expected to strike out. However, Don Diego had done no more than verbally protest the situation. His father had prevented what might have been rash action on de la Vega's part, a pity really. It might have been interesting to see just how far the young man's passion would have pushed him. Of course, then the lancers would have felt it necessary to shoot a prominent hacendado and that might have caused even more unrest when the people heard the news about the senorita's arrest. No, this way was better. The capitán was going to have to walk a very thin line here if he was going to both get what he wanted and avoid inciting an uprising. At the moment, the young man stood transfixed, watching the door close behind his fiancée and her escort, his father's hand still on his shoulder, more of a comforting gesture now than restraint.**

**Rodríguez expected more arguments from de la Vega. However, when the young man spoke again, it was to Capitán Cosío that he directed his plea. "Capitán Cosío, I implore you, think well about everything you see before you help Capitán Rodríguez! Things are not as they seem!" Diego insisted.**

**"Señor de la Vega," Cosío said solemnly, "I received a message packet from Capitán del Guerro of the Cuartel de Monterey even before Capitán Rodríguez came to me the other day. In it, he sent me one of the letters seized from members of a known rebel group there. Capitán del Guerro indicated in his message that it was he who contacted Capitán Rodríguez, not the other way around." He reached into the pouch at his waist and withdrew the letter. "I am afraid that you will recognize the writing on this. I compared it to a letter that Señorita Valdéz had posted a day or so ago. The writing is the same," he continued as he handed it to Diego.**

**Diego looked closely at the letter in his hand. Had he not known better, he would have sworn that the writing was Ania’s. "Señor, I do not care how much alike it appears to be to her writing, she did not write this. Everything you are seeing has been fabricated! I do not know exactly how it could all have been started from Monterey, but if you just keep looking before accepting what you see, you will find a loose thread in the plot somewhere and given enough time the whole thing will come apart. What you have left will lead you to that man there, Capitán!" Diego looked sharply at Rodríguez as his father took the letter and examined it. "Of course, that is it! De Irujo...he is a forger! That is what Ania testified against him for in Spain. You did not send him to that prison at all, did you, Rodríguez?" Diego leaned angrily against the desktop.**

**Rodríguez merely shook his head. "You are grasping at straws, Don Diego. Whether you choose to accept the evidence of your own eyes is your business, señor, but the law must operate on the evidence that has been brought forward."**

**"In this case, the law would be blind indeed to accept what we see here, Capitán," Don Alejandro declared. "I will never believe this of that young woman and neither will most of the people of this pueblo. Señor, I believe you are capable of such treachery. She is not."**

**"What you say of this de Irujo is not possible. I know you wish it were so, but he has been very closely watched in my work program for over two months now. I will testify that no one has been to see him, nor has he been unaccounted for during all that time," Capitán Cosío said sympathetically. "I understand how you feel. I wish there was some way to prove that the señorita is not involved in this, but I am afraid there is a great deal of evidence from several different sources against her. I am sorry, Señor de la Vega."**

**"All I ask is that you not stop looking for other explanations. Do not close your mind. Ask Rodríguez there what the connection is between himself and de Ir..." Diego insisted.**

**"You have gone on with this quite long enough, Don Diego. I will listen to this slander no longer!" Rodríguez exclaimed, cutting off Diego's protest. Then turning to the elder de la Vega, the Capitán continued, "Don Alejandro, I suggest you take your son out of here before he finds himself in a cell out there with Señorita Valdéz. I know what a shock this must have been, but I will tolerate no more."**

**Diego struggled and mastered an almost overpowering urge to take his father's blade and finish Rodríguez where he stood. Even doing that would not help Ania now. He needed to get Ania out of here and then find some way to clear her name. He was certain that if he could only raise enough questions in Cosio's mind, he would have an ally, but Ania had to be safe first. To do that Zorro had to act. As Diego, he could do little more than make noise. _However, Zorro cannot ride if I am locked in a cell._ Diego looked over and met his father's eyes. He could tell by the expression in them that Alejandro understood this, too. He would let his father "guide" him out of here. He had to get somewhere to think, to plan! **

**Alejandro immediately picked up on Diego's thoughts. "Diego, my son, we can do Ania no more good here. Come. Let us go see if we can find any legal way to help her. It would only make things worse for her to see you arrested as well. Come!"**

**Diego forced his tense muscles to relax, almost as if the fight had gone out of him. He shook his head and put a sorrowful, defeated look on his face. When his father took his arm to lead him toward the door, he went without a struggle. At the door, he turned for a second and looked back at Cosío. "Remember what I said, Capitán Cosío. Look for the loose thread." With that, he and Alejandro walked out to join Bernardo on the steps.**

**He stood for a moment looking back toward the cells, where he could see Ania pacing. A lancer blocked his path as he attempted to go to her. Once again, aware that he would be throwing away any real chance he had to help Ania if he acted now, he fought back the urge to seize this 'obstacle' that stood between him and Ania. He knew he had to go, but the pain of leaving her here was like a knife within him. Bernardo reached out and gripped Diego's shoulder, much as his father had. With that added bit of encouragement, he finally turned and went with Alejandro and Bernardo to where they had left the horses what seemed like a lifetime ago. A short time later, they rode out of the pueblo to see what help could be mustered, legal or otherwise. Bernardo rode grim faced behind them, leading the black mare, her saddle heartbreakingly empty.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rodríguez sat at his desk, pretending to be busy with paperwork. Now that Ania Valdéz was actually in his jail, he could hardly contain his pleasure. However, in front of Capitán Cosío it was very important that his demeanor remain that of a concerned, and somewhat reluctant, jailer.**

**The younger capitán had sat on the bench beside the wall quietly for some time after the de la Vega men had gone, his expression showing that he was considering something very deeply. "Capitán Rodríguez," he had finally asked, "have you had a great deal to do with Señorita Valdéz since she came here. Señor de la Vega seemed to feel that you have a personal grudge against her for some reason. Just what would that reason be?"**

**Carefully hiding his unease, Rodríguez shook his head sadly. "Well, I will admit that what interactions I have had with the young señorita have been strained. Her father and brother were killed and she was injured less than twenty-four hours after they came here. For some reason, she decided that I had something to do with that and she has not been shy about expressing her opinion of me if the subject came up. Whether she really believed that or simply used that as a way to raise questions about my administration of justice, I do not know. Now knowing what we have discovered, I imagine it is the latter, but who can say. At any rate, we have several times had unpleasantness between us. She is sharp witted and acid tongued. She can be brassy and more direct than a lady should be. No doubt, her father spoiled her and her disregard for rules and laws is probably the result. Her boldness may have served her well as she worked to set up that rancho and vineyard, but has done little to endear her to me."**

**"I understand that there is some connection between her and this de Irujo who is in my jail. What is that?" Cosío asked, as he turned to look at Rodríguez.**

**"Well, according to de Irujo, he got the rougher end of that deal." With that, Rodríguez told him de Irujo's version of the story, while stressing Ania's waywardness and de Irujo's good intentions.**

**"Then how did he wind up in my prison, señor?" Cosío asked.**

**Rodríguez could see that he had to make the story convincing. "Capitán, can you imagine what an effect such an experience would have on a young caballero of noble birth? The humiliation was terrible. He found that even after he was released from the prison, he was not welcome in his own home province. He decided to come to New Spain to make a life for himself. He had the bad fortune to land in West Florida and was soon challenged by the lady's brother. The brother died and the family had him charged with murder. It must be a sign of his relative innocence that the court there did not hang him but merely barred him from remaining in West Florida. Anyway, not long ago, de Irujo, now a gambler,wound up here. He had no idea the Valdézes had come here. He saw Ania Valdéz outside the tavern, and being drunk, approached her and became angry when she scorned him. He grabbed her, intent on making her stay and talk with him. Young de la Vega came upon them and a fight started. Now I cannot say that de Irujo was not at fault for laying hands on her as he did, but he was too drunk to be totally accountable for his actions. I decided that perhaps a work sentence could straighten him out and satisfy the de la Vegas as well. That, Capitán, is how he got to your prison."**

**"Hmmm, odd.I somehow did not get the impression that the man in my prison was high born. I think I will have to talk with him when I go back."**

**A chill of alarm went through Rodríguez at Cosío’s statement. _That will never do! Sometime in the future something might have to be done about the inquisitive young capitán,_ Rodríguez thought. _I hope, for his sake, he will forget about it before long. I shall definitely have to keep an eye on our young officer here!_ Rodríguez resolved. **

**Further thoughts along these lines were forgotten when one of the guards knocked and hurried into the room. "There is a crowd gathering out front, Capitán. What are your orders?"**

**"A crowd?" Rodríguez repeated and then looked at Cosío. "Well, Capitán Cosío, it seems that you and your men will be earning your keep. Let us go see how much of a threat this crowd is." He rose and headed for the door, motioning Cosío to follow. As he walked into view at the big gate, a group from the crowd came forward.**

**"Comandante, why have you arrested a young señorita?She is even now held in a filthy cell in the cuartel.You cannot do that.We do not treat our ladies that way," the leader of the group said.**

**"You are in no position to demand anything, señor. You and the other members of this rabble are hereby ordered to leave. Return to your homes. The woman of whom you speak is a traitor and therefore no longer due the honor of her rank and privilege. Any citizen, male or female, who works against the king, will soon face the king's justice. Just as soon as Judge Vasca arrives here, the señorita will have her chance to defend herself. Until then, she will have to endure the hospitality of my jail. A traitor deserves no more than that. Indeed, what she deserves is a quick punishment for her deeds. However, I will await Judge Vasca's judgment before I render to the señorita that which she deserves. Meanwhile, I have room in my jail for any who wish to join the señorita and share her fate."**

**A roar arose from the crowd and rocks, rotten fruits, and other assorted garbage began to shower the Capitán, most to land on the gate as he ducked back. A second later, Capitán Cosío and six of his men rode out of the gate as it opened wide. When faced with soldiers on horseback, armed with swords and lances, the crowd had no other recourse than to give way before them. Capitán Cosío and his men deliberately let the angry men and woman escape by ones and twos back to their homes...in any direction except toward the cuartel. **

**"Why did you not pursue them and bring the leaders here, Capitán?" Rodríguez demanded when Cosío returned, empty-handed.**

**"Señor, you cannot blame them. This is hardly how we are raised to treat our women," was his answer. "Did I not think she was guilty, I would probably be on their side.Most of them are not convinced of her guilt and may never be, even if she is convicted at her trial. As long as they cannot come together and storm the cuartel or stop Judge Vasca, then we have taken care of the problem without making it worse by mistreating the people."**

**"Humph!" was all that Rodríguez said as he glared at Capitán Cosío.**

**"I, however, have a suggestion, Capitán Rodríguez. I understand that Judge Vasca is due on his regular round tomorrow or the next day. Is that so?" Cosio asked.**

**"Sí, maybe even earlier than that. Why?" Rodríguez asked.**

**"Perhaps it would be best to send an escort out to ensure Judge Vasca's safety."**

**"I think you are correct, Capitán," Rodríguez quickly agreed. "Take about eight of your men and do that. He should be coming up from San Juan any time now."**

**Capitán Cosío and his group were soon on their way. Rodríguez was relieved that it at least gave that man something to do other than sit and think!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well, Diego, I have sent the word out for most of the rancheros in the area to come here so that I may speak with them about the situation," Don Alejandro said as he came back into the sala where Diego stood at the fireplace.**

**At first Diego did not answer. He was trying to figure how many men were now in the cuartel and how they might be deployed tonight. He could not go blindly in there, but the devil himself would not keep him from getting Ania out of that filthy cell just as soon as he could! No risk was too great, but getting himself captured or killed would do her no good. Rodríguez would simply continue with her execution.For, horrible as the thought was, that had to be exactly what the Capitán wished. The passing of treasonous information could have cost her her land, if that was all he was after. He could even have used her as bait with the lesser charge, but assault on the Emissary of the King was virtually an automatic death sentence. The fact that such a sentence had only been carried out on a woman in California once would not stop it from being imposed in Ania's case.**

**"Diego," his father repeated as he lay his hand on his son's arm, "are you all right?"**

**"Oh, sí, Father, I was just thinking. There just has to be a way to get in there and get her out without having half of the soldiers in California in the way! I have already failed her once. I cannot do so again," Diego answered.**

**"My son, you must not blame yourself. I doubt that Ania herself is holding you responsible for the way things happened," Don Alejandro assured him.**

**"No, but the fact remains that I could not have delivered her straight to Rodríguez any better if I had been one of his hirelings! I knew he was going to accuse someone falsely of treason. I also knew that Ania had been a favorite target of his virtually from the hour she first set foot in Los Angeles. Ania and I even discussed the fact that greed for land would be one of his reasons for doing this. Why could I not have added all these things up and seen that Ania herself was the most likely target?" The misery in Diego's eyes as he turned to his father made Don Alejandro wish he could do as he had when Diego was a boy and find some way to make everything right. However, he was only too aware that the majority of the responsibility for Ania's rescue would rest on Zorro's shoulders. He himself could only do so much, regardless of what plans he and the others made.**

**There was a knock at the door, which Don Alejandro himself answered. Nico Alvarez stood there, a worried frown on his face. "Perdonamé, Don Alejandro," the vaquero spoke urgently. "I have just come from the Rancho Valdez. We do not know what to do, we do not know just what has happened! Please, patron, can you tell me about Senorita Ania? Has she truly been arrested for treason? No one would really believe that she could hurt Don Ramon, would they?"**

**"I am afraid it is true, Nico," Diego stated as he walked up beside his father. I am sure you know that the charges are false, but someone has gone to a great deal of trouble to make it appear that she is guilty! Capitán Rodríguez has her in the cuartel now."**

**"We cannot let this happen!" Nico cried angrily. "Don Diego, just give the word! We will all ride with you to get her out of that stinking place!"**

**"It may come to that, Nico, but we must exhaust our other options first. There may yet be a way to prove her innocence," Diego explained. "How is Don Ramón?"**

**"Not so good, Don Diego. He is still unconscious. Dr Mendoza says that he was hit hard by a heavy silver candlestick. He is hurt very bad, the doctor says. He may not make it," Nico said with a shake of his head. "Dr Mendoza says we all must pray very hard."**

**"Where were the guards who usually protect Don Ramón? Why were none of them around?" Don Alejandro queried. "Even Ania's bodyguard did not seem to be nearby."**

**"They were drugged or poisoned, Don Alejandro," Nico said. "We found them just after Senorita Ania rode out this morning. When Dr Mendoza left Don Ramon, he looked at them. They will be all right in a little while, he said. One of the soldiers from the cuartel who came to the hacienda later said that the senorita must have been the one to drug them." Nico smiled for the first time. "Rosita poured a pitcher of water over the lancer's head and then hit him with the empty pitcher. The lancer left very fast."**

**"Well, that would fit in with the effort to make Ania look guilty. Ha!” exclaimed Don Alejandro. “As if she is the only one who would know what to put in wine to incapacitate someone! By the way, Rodríguez claims there was someone who saw Ania coming out of the study. Have you any idea who that was?" "If we can find out who it is and question them, we can begin to tear down the case they have built against her."**

**"I wish I knew, Don Alejandro! By the saints, we would tear him limb from limb! Such a liar deserves death," Nico growled.**

**"Listen to me, Nico," Diego hurried to say, "you must not kill this man if you find him. He may be our only way of proving the charges are not true. Please, you must impress on everyone that if they find this person, get in contact with my father or me. Give us the chance to question him. If he dies, so might our chance to free her!"**

**Nico looked at him solemnly for a moment. "I will tell them, Don Diego, and I will tell them YOU wish it.But you do not understand how we feel about our patrona. She is not just our employer, señores. She is a friend, too. Many times, she had gone out of her way to help us. Our wives and children have been treated with the patrona’s herbs and her own hands.No matter when we came begging her for help, she came. We have watched her defy enemies who tried to burn her out and who would have killed her, had it not been for Zorro. Maybe she helped him, too, when he needed it." Nico shook his head. "I do not think even your word will keep people from fighting their way into the cuartel to help her, if that is what it takes.If that lying snake is here then...well, may heaven have mercy on him for no one from the Rancho Valdéz will. He should beg the saints to let Zorro catch him.Zorro will at least keep him alive long enough to change his story. The men and women I know will not do that!"**

**"Thank you for telling us this, Nico. It helps to know that the people are behind her. I will tell her this as soon as they allow me to see her again," Diego said as he patted the man's shoulder in appreciation. "Just try to make them see that it is for Ania's benefit that we keep this person, whoever he is, alive."**

**"I will, Don Diego," Nico said. "Oh, Don Diego, please also tell her to remember what she suggested the people do for Zorro. Let her know that they are doing the same thing for her."**

**"I do not know exactly what you are referring to, Nico," Diego stated. "I was away then. What was it she suggested?"**

**"The prayers and candles, Don Diego. We will light many candles again. Only this time, the prayers will be for her. God heard our prayers then. We can only beg that He will again," Nico answered.**

**Diego felt a lump in his throat, which made speaking difficult. "Gracias, Nico, from both of us."**

**As they talked, a young lancer rode up to the gate and dismounted. He slowly walked in, looking nervously around as if he expected trouble. He stopped short as he saw the three men standing before the door. He had heard of Rosita’s attack on the soldier who’d dared to accuse Señorita Valdéz of drugging Don Ramon’s guards.While his own mission was more sympathetic to the young patrona, he wasn’t sure anyone would listen to him long enough to know that.Deciding that the Rancho de la Vega might be a slightly safer place, he’d come straight there.**

**"What do you want?" Nico snarled.**

**Don Alejandro laid a calming hand on the vaquero's arm and turned to the lancer. "What is it, Private? Why do you dare come here?"**

**"Perdonamé, Don Alejandro, Don Diego, but the sergeant sent me with a request from Señorita Valdéz," the lancer stammered, meeting their eyes as little as possible.**

**"What is it the señorita needs, Private? Well, out with it!" Diego quickly demanded.**

**"She...she asked if someone could bring her rosary to her, Don Diego," the man answered.**

**"Well, at least he is allowing her to make requests for her needs and to have some personal items with her. That much, at least, is a comfort!" Don Alejandro declared.**

**"Ah...señor, please do not mention this to the comandante. Sergeant García did not tell the capitán. The rosary was all she wanted," the lancer admitted.**

**"Oh, have no fear of us mentioning it. The less we have to say to him at the moment the better. That man deserves nothing but condemnation from any of us!" Don Alejandro said.**

**"I will have Bernardo and Nico go with you. I have no doubt that it would be better for a single lancer to have an escort going back there. Or perhaps it would be best if you would simply go back to the cuartel now. I will have Bernardo get the rosary and take it back into the pueblo for her," Diego suggested. "I doubt that Rodríguez would let me see her right now."**

**The lancer looked relieved. "I think that might be a good idea, Don Diego. Things are getting rather...unsettled."**

**"I can see how it would," Diego said dryly.**

**The lancer shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Don Diego, please, señor, I would like you to know that many of the soldiers are hoping someone can prove Señorita Valdéz is innocent.At least, those of us from Los Ángeles hope so. She has always been kind to us and to our families.I...I cannot believe she would be a traitor, but...but...I am a soldier. I have no choice but to do what I am ordered to do."**

**"No matter how cruel and unjust those orders?" Diego demanded.**

**The lancer remained silent and looked away, unable to meet Diego's eyes.**

**Diego looked at the lancer for a second and then turned to Bernardo, giving him instructions by word and gesture about Ania's request. While he did this, he brought his simmering resentment back under control. "You may tell the sergeant that the message has been delivered, Private. Tell him that I, at least, do appreciate him trying to help her this way, small though it is. And, Private, I suppose I do understand what you say about orders, a little. I am sure that over the next few hours we will all do what we feel we must." The lancer looked up at him and nodded slowly, then turned and walked back to his horse. _Indeed, Private,_ Diego thought as he watched the soldier ride away, _you shall do what you must and I, as well as El Zorro, will do what I must or die trying._ **  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Eighteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring18.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	18. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
  
**

**When Bernardo came to the cuartel’s big gate, he was not surprised to find it closed and barred. All the way into Los Ángeles, he had seen groups of people gathered here and there. More than once, he was stopped and questioned. He always pretended not to understand what they wanted, and quickly enough, they decided that they could learn nothing from a deaf mute and allowed him to go on his way.**

**"Go away! No one is allowed in without official business!" greeted his pounding on the gate, but again, a deaf man would hardly have been expected to stop knocking when shouted at, so he continued. Finally, the gate was opened by one of the lancers from San Juan and Bernardo slipped in.**

**The lancer scowled darkly at him. “What do you want?”**

**Gesturing that he was deaf and mute, Bernardo pointed past the soldier toward Ania’s cell. Ignoring the soldier’s obvious disapproval, he smiled and started out across the cuartel’s parade ground.**

**“Here, you! Just where do you think you’re going? Give me those,” the lancer cried, placing himself solidly in Bernardo’s way and reaching for the rosary himself.**

**Bernardo shook his head, clutching the amber beads tightly to his chest. He pointed to himself and gestured toward Ania again.**

**“I do not have time for this. If you will not give it to me, then just go away,” the lancer insisted. Irritated, he began pushing Bernardo back out of the gate.**

**"Here now! What is going on? Why are you mistreating this man?" a voice suddenly boomed. Bernardo was relieved to see Sergeant García walking toward them.**

**"Sergeant, he will not give me the rosary," the lancer explained. "He wants to take it to the prisoner himself."**

**"I'll bet my last peso that Don Diego told him to," said Garcia, looking sympathetically at Bernardo. "He always does what Don Diego says.”**

**"The capitán said that no one was to go near the prisoner," the lancer reminded him.**

**"No one who could possibly be Zorro," the sergeant insisted. "We both know that the Little One can not be Zorro, don't we? Let him pass."**

**"If you say so, Sergeant García." The lancer then stood aside and Bernardo hurried over to Ania’s cell.**

**"Bernardo!" Ania gasped as she looked around at his footsteps. "How did you get in?"**

**He gestured, explaining. Then he gently reached through the bars and placed the amber and gold rosary in her hand.**

**"Thank you, Bernardo,” Ania said.She gestured, as if using signs as well. “Other than the alcalde, no one has been here.Rodríguez has not even allowed Padre Felipe in. I heard his voice just a while ago and they turned him away. It seems that I am not to be allowed even that comfort while I am here." Then Ania looked up and met Bernardo’s eyes. "How is Diego? I know how much it must have cost him to leave here, as he had to. Is he all right?"**

**He nodded and patted her hand, comfortingly. Noticing how Ania’s hand shook as she signed, Bernardo moved closer so that Ania could not be seen. That would at least relieve her of the need to make the unnecessary gestures. Realizing this, her eyes softened and she smiled faintly in gratitude.**

**He grew serious as Ania gripped his hand tightly and said, "Bernardo, take care of him. Do not let him do anything foolish, not for me. Surely, you all know that the main thing Rodríguez has on his mind, regardless of what he says, is that Zorro will soon be coming here for me. I am the bait in Rodríguez’s trap! There are thirty men here now. I counted them. Please, Bernardo, do not let him come unless he has a good chance of getting back out. It would have been better for me to die that first day here in California than for him to sacrifice himself for me!" She stopped speaking as Bernardo shook his head and tried to say what he was thinking with his eyes. He quickly indicated that nothing he could do would stop Zorro. Ania looked away and nodded. She understood. She really had not expected any other response but her fear for Diego was far worse than any she felt for herself.**

**She started to speak again, when the noise of a carriage interrupted them. As the gates were pushed wide, the carriage was quickly driven into the parade grounds, closely guarded by lancers. Even under these circumstances, Ania was curious to see who could have had the bad luck to have to come to Los Ángeles now. She and Bernardo both watched as one of the coachmen climbed down and opened the door for the passenger. Ania did not recognize the big man, as large as Sergeant García and somewhat shorter, who stepped down. She heard Bernardo gasp and looked back at him, surprised by his reaction.**

**Bernardo began gesturing something that made her think of long hair.**

**"What? What has hair got to do with anything?" she asked.**

**He then pantomimed someone putting on or taking off the hair.**

**"A wig?" For a moment, Ania was puzzled. Then it hit her. A judge wears a wig. "A judge? Judge Vasca? He was not due here for another day!"**

**Bernardo nodded. The expression in his eyes as he looked at her, matched the dread filling her heart.**

**_Well, this is the start of it. For better or worse, my trial is coming soon._ She felt her knees tremble at the thought. _We will soon see what Rodríguez has ahead for me now._ **

**====================**

**Capitán Rodríguez looked up at a knock on his office door. "Pasé," he called. He was surprised to see Capitán Cosío walk in. "What are you doing back, Capitán? You have only been gone a few hours, hardly long enough to go from here to San Juan."**

**"Sí, Capitán, but we did not have to go that far. We met the judge’s coach less than half way there," Cosío reported.**

**"He is here? Now?" Rodríguez cried. "Wonderful! Perhaps we can get this thing over with even more quickly than I had hoped. The sooner it is over, the sooner the people will begin settling down."**

**"It is to be hoped that they will, but I do not know. We saw several very suspicious looking groups in the area surrounding the pueblo. Nearly all of them turned ugly as soon as they recognized us as soldiers. If things do not go the way they wish, the situation could get out of hand very quickly," Cosío said seriously.**

**"Well, it will get no better as long as the situation is not resolved. Please show him in, Capitán," Rodríguez rose from his chair and walked toward the door.**

**At that moment, the door opened quickly and the rotund man Ania had realized was Judge Vasca came in. "Ah, welcome, Judge Vasca. It is good seeing you again. We did not expect you until tomorrow. I hope that there was no trouble during your journey here."**

**"Capitán Rodríguez, just what is going on in your district?” Judge Vasca asked with no preamble. “Usually when I travel through this area it is just a sleepy stop along my way. This time, the people are upset enough to set one’s nerves on edge. I can make a guess what the problem is, if even half of what the good capitán here tells me is true. What is this about a traitor, and a woman, at that?"**

**"I am afraid that it is true, Judge," Rodríguez replied. "As shocking as it is, we do have all the evidence to convict her, more than enough, really. Not only to prove that she was involved in treason, but also prove that she tried to murder an emissary of the king." **

**"An emissary of the king? Who?" Vasca asked, shocked.**

**"Ambassador Ramón Teodoro Córdoba, her own cousin, if you can believe that." Rodríguez answered with a shake of his head.**

**"Córdoba? Why I met him not a month ago in Monterey, just before I started back to this area! You said ‘tried’.He lives?" Vasca continued.**

**"Sí, but the doctor does not offer much hope that he will recover," Rodríguez answered.**

**"How do you know this woman did it?" Judge Vasca was not one to drag his feet when getting into one of his court cases. He plunged ahead with this one as he did most of the others.**

**"We have a witness, señor," Cosío assured him. "He saw her come out of the room, wiping blood from her hands."**

**"Hmmmm, I would seem most of the people do not believe this," Vasca said bluntly. "Judging from what I saw as we came in and the fact you thought it necessary to send an escort."**

**"The lady in question has done very well in covering up her treasonous activities and has ingratiated herself with the people in a number of ways," Rodríguez explained.**

**"Well, since you say you have all the proof you need, then I suppose you will be expecting me to preside over the trial as soon as I can," Judge Vasca said as he finally sat down in the chair Rodríguez offered him.**

**"I think that would be best, señor," Rodríguez answered.**

**Vasca surprised him by saying, "Well, I can be back here some time week after next. What do you plan to do about the problem here in the meantime?"**

**"But, Judge Vasca, we cannot wait that long!” he exclaimed. “Señor, this situation is a powder keg! With a cut and dried case as this is, must you wait any time? You are here, the accused is here, the evidence is here." Rodríguez doubted very seriously that he could maintain control in the present situation. The longer this went on, the more likely someone would discover the truth.**

**"Has the woman had any legal counsel?" Vasca asked.**

**"No, not officially," was the reply. "Los Ángeles has no lawyer at this time, señor. However, we did have the alcalde go to her and explain what her rights are and what will be asked of her," Rodríguez stated. "She will know all she needs to know. There is really no way she can defend herself against the charges. The evidence is too great. The only thing that will happen if we delay the trial is that the rabble will be further encouraged to follow her example and rebel."**

**Judge Vasca raised his considerable bulk and began to walk across the room, considering what should be done in this case. The room grew quiet as the two capitánes awaited his answer. Finally he turned back to them, a worried expression on his face. "It is highly irregular to do things so quickly in a trial where the penalty might be death."**

**"Sí, Judge Vasca, but I have heard of it in cases which involved a generalized revolt, which we MIGHT have if this thing carries on too long. I ask you, Judge, are you willing to risk open revolt?" Rodríguez insisted.**

**"Hmmm, when you put it that way, no, I am not."The judge then turned and continued walking. Finally, he stopped and faced the two officers. "I am afraid that I must agree with you, señores. In weighing the rights of one person verses the safety and peace of the entire area, I must choose for the peace of the area. Señores, allow me but a few minutes, perhaps an hour, to get ready and to review your files on this. After that, I will hear the case."**

**"That will be sufficient, Judge," Rodríguez assured him. "Is there anything we can get for you in the meantime?"**

**"Oh, a light meal would be good, not too much. A chicken, some ham, tortillas, salad and some type of dessert would do nicely.Oh, and some good wine, as well." Apparently, controversy did nothing to lessen the judge’s appetite.**

**"Of course. Right away." Hurriedly, Rodríguez sent one of the men for food for Judge Vasca.**

**Just as he was closing the door behind the lancer, he caught sight of Bernardo standing at the jail. Quickly, he walked out to Ania’s cell."What is the meaning of this, Sergeant García?” he asked of the sergeant, who was standing nearby.“I thought I told you no one was to see her!" he snapped. **

**"Sí, Capitán, but you went on to say that "no one who could be Zorro" must get in here. Bernardo could never be Zorro, Capitán Rodríguez!" García objected.**

**"Well, send him about his business, Sergeant, and give the prisoner some water. No doubt she would like to be cleaned up a bit as she begins her trial," Rodríguez continued.**

**"My trial?" Ania gasped. "I knew it would not be long, but how can it be today? I am not prepared!"**

**"Señorita, that will make very little difference. I have all the evidence I need to prove what a traitorous little liar you have been. You will never be able to disprove it." Rodríguez allowed himself a smile that turned Ania’s blood to ice. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she looked back at Bernardo in shock. The mozo wore a puzzled, uncomprehending look.Even now, he was able to continue the act he had used to help his master.**

**The officer also looked at Bernardo.The man seemed harmless enough, but there was no sense in taking chances.“Get this man out of here, Sergeant,” he ordered.Garcia hurried to do so.**

**"How long, Capitán? How long until the trial will begin?" Ania asked.**

**"I would say less than an hour and after that who knows how long until it is all over for you, my dear Señorita Valdéz. Even Zorro will not be able to help you this time!" With a laugh, he turned and went back inside.**

**As Sergeant García hustled him out, Bernardo looked back at Ania. He wished there was some way to comfort her. In the young woman’s eyes was a look of fear and helplessness that even her best efforts could not hide. His heart went out to his young friend, but he knew of only one thing to do right now. As soon mounted his horse, he sent it at a run toward the Rancho de la Vega. It would take more than an hour for him to get home and for Diego and Don Alejandro to get back here. There was not a minute to lose.**

**================**

**A babble of voices filled the air in the de la Vega hacienda as forty-three men tried to discuss facts or make their opinions heard over all the others. Some of them had heard part of the story, while others had heard other parts, but only a very few knew all of it. Alejandro de la Vega intended that they learn the facts now and that they decide on some way to help this innocent young woman whom he had already begun to think of as a daughter.**

**"My friends, if I may have your attention, por favor!" He waited a moment as the conversations subsided. He looked at the people in the crowd as he waited.Although, it was risky to have so many here, he felt that all the ones in attendance now could be trusted.The situation called for group action.He would trust to fate and the honesty of these people."I am sure that most of you know why I have called this meeting this afternoon. Capitán Rodríguez has finally overstepped his bounds and shown just how depraved he is. I have over the last several months been to each of your homes, talking with you of what I considered warning signs of this man’s greed. Up until now he has confined the confiscation of rancho lands to the lower classes, usually taking it by raising the taxes on a plot until finally the owner can no longer pay them. However, now he has started to set his sights on the lands belonging to those of us of pure Spanish blood and he has begun by targeting one who has few ways to protect herself. This morning, Rodríguez sprang a trap on Señorita Ania Cristina Valdéz. The evidence used in that trap, I have absolutely no doubt, was created either by him or for him. I firmly believe there is not one ounce of truth to any of it!"**

**Don Carlos stood to attract Don Alejandro’s attention. "Don Alejandro, it is understandable for you to come to this young woman’s defense. After all, she is betrothed to your son. However, how can we be sure that she was not in some way involved with this rebel group? I will admit that, even not knowing her well, I would be very surprised to find that she could be, but I truly do not know. Did not a lot of the evidence against her come from as far away as Monterey?"**

**Another voice asked, "And did not at least one of the letters they confiscated have marks indicating that it had come from West Florida, where she originally lived, and was not that letter found lying beside Ambassador Córdoba’s hand as he lay injured?" An assortment of voices vied with each other then, both for and, disturbingly, against Ania.**

**Don Alejandro held up his hand for quiet again and tried to answer the questions. "Sí, there were letters and supposed evidence from these places. We believe that they, as well as the other written evidence, were forged for the deliberate purpose of creating the image of guilt."**

**"Father, if you do not mind, please let me tell them what Ania told me of de Irujo," Diego requested as he stepped up beside his father.**

**Alejandro nodded and stepped aside.**

**Quickly, Diego told of the trials Ania had had with events concerning de Irujo. From the narrative, no one could doubt that this was a man who wished for revenge at any cost. Many of the hacendados who were listening shook their heads in disgust at the idea of a high born man stooping so low as to shoot an opponent in the back after losing in a fair duel. Finally, Diego described the facts of the chance encounter of Ania with de Irujo in San Pedro and how that led to the attack outside the tavern a short time ago. "Rodríguez swore that he sent de Irujo to the San Juan work program. However, now I believe that he merely pretended to do so. He had better uses for de Irujo than that of a common laborer. He once again had de Irujo use his forger’s talents for gains. This time his own."**

**"But, Don Diego, why would Rodríguez choose Ania as his target?" a voice spoke up from the other side of the room.**

**"In one word, silver. Rodríguez knew about the mine on the Valdéz land although everyone else had forgotten about it. Ania, and we, suspect he had been getting silver from that mine secretly for a long time. When the Valdézes showed up with a grant to that land, he had to take drastic measures to make sure he could continue to do so. We have just never been able to get definite proof of this to send to the governor, so she could not formally accuse him. By accusing her of treason and leaving a trail of false evidence, he will more than likely be rewarded with her land for "uncovering" this. By framing her for the attack on Don Ramón, he can also assure that she is no longer around to continue looking for proof of his crimes, " Diego explained.**

**Just as Don Alejandro walked back to the table to let the others know what he was asking of them, there appeared to be a slight disturbance in the crowd of caballeros on the patio. Soon it was apparent that Bernardo was desperately trying to work his way up to where Diego and Don Alejandro stood without being rude. "Let Bernardo through, por favor. We sent him into the pueblo just a while ago," Don Alejandro said in concern. "Something must have happened."**

**Diego turned to give the manservant his attention as Bernardo hurried up to him. Three years of practice pretending to sign to Bernardo came in very handy, as Diego gestured back to Bernardo while he asked questions aloud as well. "A carriage arrived? Who was on it? A judge?" he asked in rapid succession. "Wait! A judge? You mean Judge Vasca has gotten there already?"**

**There was a buzz in the crowd. Don Alejandro shook his head. "Surely, that means that Ania’s trial will begin in the next day or so."**

**Bernardo could hardly wait for Diego to make another almost meaningless gesture. As soon as he did, he shook his head desperately and signed the word ‘now’.**

**Diego’s expression became even more worried, if possible, as he repeated Bernardo’s sign and said, "Now?" As Bernardo began pulling at his arm, indicating urgently that he must come, the meaning of the word in this case sank in. "Now, you mean they are starting the trial now? Surely not!How could they do it so quickly?" With a final look toward his father, who was also hurrying toward the door, he rushed out, calling loudly for someone to bring his horse.**

**Some of the gathered hacendados followed the two de la Vegas and Bernardo as they left, pushing the horses as fast as possible. Others stayed behind, waiting to see what would happen as they discussed what must be done, if anything.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Nineteen](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring19.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	19. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Nineteen  
  
  
**

**Carefully smoothing her riding skirt, Ania seated herself behind the table across from the desk that had been brought in for Judge Vasca. She wished she had had the chance to change clothes before appearing here in what normally was the tavern, but she realized that it probably would make little difference in the outcome today. It would have been a comforting detail, however, one of few things of comfort to her right now. She would have to ignore that and keep her mind focused on what was said and how it was said so that she could defend herself somehow.She determinedly ignored the stares of the group of citizens who had been allowed in for the trial as she searched for Diego and Don Alejandro. Ania noticed Rosita, her eyes red from tears, sitting not far from her, but she did not see Diego anywhere. _Where are they? Surely, even Rodríguez would not block them from coming. Oh, Diego, I need you now!_ she cried in her heart. _Just knowing you are here will help me be strong._ **

**She sat up straighter in her chair and raised her chin as she heard the crier open the term of court. She repressed a shudder as he intoned, "The matter of charges of treason against King Fernando VII and the government of Spain by Ania Cristina Valdéz will now be under consideration." However frightened she was, she was determined not to show it.**

**Judge Vasca looked at her as he sat down in his place and seemed somewhat surprised as he met her eyes. Somehow, she seemed younger than he expected. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He supposed there had been young criminals before and he must not let looks or preconceived notions interfere with his judgment. That must be based on only the facts as they were presented.**

**As Rodríguez prepared to open with his statement, the alcalde slipped into the chair beside her and patted her hand. Ania tried to smile but found it impossible to do so without her lips trembling, so she gave up the effort.**

**"We will show that this woman, while holding an honored place in this community, a sheltered position as a representative of California womanhood, did contrive and scheme to disrupt the government and deprive her own mother country of the honor of her colonies. Señorita Valdéz, I hold in my hand a letter postmarked in the pueblo de Pensacola in the colony of West Florida. Are you familiar with that pueblo?" Rodríguez asked.**

**"Of course, Capitán," she answered in a clear voice. "I was raised on a plantation only a few days ride from there."**

**"Would you call West Florida a stable colony, señorita?"**

**Ania paused for a second to think about that. No doubt, this was an example of a two edged sword. No matter how she answered, he could twist her words. She supposed the truth was always best. "No, Capitán, not always."**

**"Oh, so there were rebellious groups active there?"**

**"No, it is just that many of the people have had to learn to live under several different governments. Many do not truly care which government they are under, as long as they are given sufficient leeway with commerce and taxes to be able to live," she said.**

**"Oh? They do not care? What of your family, Señorita Valdéz? Was their loyalty so…shall we say...blown to and fro on the winds? Was Miguel Valdéz so lacking in loyalty?"**

**The question about her father took Ania by surprise. "NO!" she said forcefully before bringing her voice back under control and finishing her answer. "No, my father was totally committed to the rule of Spain! He saw that we were raised with that loyalty as well."**

**"Hmmm, that seems odd, Señorita Valdéz. You have been heard repeatedly to state that you would never under any circumstances return to Spain itself. Is that not true?"**

**Ania hesitated, trying to find a middle ground in answering this one. "Sí, but my reasons are per--" she began.**

**"You yourself attended court functions, did you not? Fiestas and such?"**

**"Sí, but..." she began again.**

**"But you hated it all so much, hated the people so much that you could not even be ordered back there, even by our king?" Rodríguez turned to look at her.**

**Ania was silent again. She had never actually said it quite that way, but she had never minced words about the issue of ever going back there. She had never imagined that her words could be used against her like this.**

**"Answer the question!" Rodríguez ordered. "You would even disobey a summons to return, even holding a title yourself.Did you not say that? Were you to claim it, you would hold the title of Marquésa, would you not?"**

**"Thankfully, I have never been important enough to His Majesty to merit a royal summons. Our connection is much too distant for that. As to your other question, sí, I could be called by that title. However, I have never desired it," Ania stated.**

**Rodríguez cast an incredulous look her way. "Señorita,that, too, is very odd. I have never heard of anyone who turned their back on that sort of honor without good reason. What was your reason?"**

**Judge Vasca shifted in his chair. "Capitán Rodríguez, is there a reason for this particular set of questions?"**

**"Sí, your Honor. I was merely showing how little regard the señorita has for her heritage," Rodríguez answered.**

**"Well, get on with it. I think you have made that point. At this time, it is not necessary to know all her reasons. It is sufficient to know that she does have some antipathy against Spain," the judge replied.**

**"Sí, your Honor," he replied with a bow. "Señorita Valdéz, this is not the first time anyone in your family has been questioned as to their loyalty, is it?"**

**"I do not know what you are referring to."**

**"Felipe Valdéz?"**

**"My brother? No, he was never..." she began.**

**"No, your uncle, Felipe José Valdéz. Was he not a known traitor to the king?"**

**"I do not know much about that, señor. It happened before I was born."**

**"But there were traitors in your family before?"**

**Ania looked down. "Sí," she said simply. There was a soft buzz of whispers in the room.**

**Rodríguez turned to Judge Vasca. "My point here is that I believe that this woman’s father was also involved in that conspiracy and he bided his time. There was a time before you came here that he also was accused of disloyalty, was he not, señorita? **

**Ania remained silent.**

**"Was he not?" Rodríguez repeated loudly as he stopped in front of Ania’s table to look sternly down at her.**

**"Sí" she finally said, "but he was not disloyal. He merely defended the people against an unfair tax."**

**"Oh, but that IS one of the rights of the king, to tax as he sees fit," Rodríguez stated. "Judge Vasca, I believe Miguel Valdéz came here with the idea of spreading the treasonous mentality found in the weak colony of West Florida. When he died, his daughter refused to let the matter die with him, is that not so?" he asked as he turned back toward Ania.**

**Ania was horrified at the slur to her father’s honor. "NO! THAT IS A LIE!" she cried, half rising. The alcalde pulled her gently back to her chair and tried to calm her. "MY FATHER WAS NO TRAITOR!" She struggled and finally managed to bring her emotions back under control. She realized that shouting and becoming hysterical would not help her case in the least.**

**At this point the door burst open to admit Don Diego and Don Alejandro. "Did I not order that the door be closed to any more people?" Rodríguez asked.**

**The alcalde stood then and addressed Vasca. "Your Honor, these men know the señorita better than anyone else in the pueblo. Don Alejandro sponsored her when she first came here. They are the nearest thing to family that the señorita has here now, other than Ambassador Córdoba. I ask that you allow them to enter." Judge Vasca nodded and the two men hurried to find a place to sit.**

**Diego longed to go to Ania’s side, but that was impossible at this moment. He could only hope she felt his love for her and that it comforted her. As Ania’s and Diego’s eyes met, he was glad to see that she seemed to take strength from his presence and grow calmer once she had seen them arrive. However, it still hurt him to see the expression in her eyes. She seemed so alone and vulnerable. A lump rose in his throat again.**

**Rodríguez now laid the selection of letters on the table and called Capitán Cosío to the front of the room. Cosío stated how he came to have the letters. He also laid official reports from Capitánes del Guerro and Contreras on the judge’s table. He told how the men they had arrested had all said a representative of a woman had come to those already in Monterey and Santa Barbara. She had offered to put them in touch with others of like mind elsewhere in California and in Florida.**

**"Capitán, have you had a chance to compare these letters with the señorita’s handwriting?"**

**"Sí, I have. It is identical," Cosío answered.**

**"And what of the seal on each of the letters? It is rather unique, is it not?" Rodríguez inquired.**

**"Sí, it is a V with a standing griffin behind it," the younger capitán testified.**

**Rodríguez turned once again toward Ania’s table. "Señorita, do you own such a seal?"**

**Ania relaxed. She knew that that seal was not in her possession anymore. "No, I do not, not now, though my father had one that might have been similar to that. I have not seen it since I came here. It was lost in shipment from West Florida, I suppose."**

**"Oh?" Rodríguez looked toward the back of the room. "Private, will you please bring in the set of seals that you found this morning in the study of Señorita Valdéz’s hacienda?" Private Rómez walked up with the gilded box.**

**Ania’s mouth flew open when Rodríguez opened it. There in the box were all six of the golden seals, just as if the sixth seal had never been missing.**

**Rodríguez calmly took one of the candles from the table, allowed it to drip onto a sheet of paper. He then took the sixth seal and pressed it onto the soft wax. He then handed the fresh seal and one of the letters to Judge Vasca.**

**Vasca’s face grew stern and solemn as he looked from the seal to Ania’s face.**

**Ania sat, pale and silent. _He has planned for everything!_ she thought in despair. **

**"That is impossible! It was not there!" another voice cried. Everyone looked at Rosita as she stood and faced Judge Vasca.**

**"Who is this woman?" Judge Vasca demanded.**

**"I am Señorita Valdéz’s lady’s maid, Rosita Martínez. I helped her hunt for that seal the day that we discovered it missing. We could not find it anywhere in that hacienda! It WAS NOT THERE!" Rosita insisted without waiting for Judge Vasca’s permission to continue.**

**"But she could have had it hidden somewhere else, could she not?" Rodríguez demanded as he turned toward Rosita.**

**"No, she has said that she did not have it and she speaks the truth!" Rosita insisted again.**

**"But you are not in the habit of questioning what she tells you, are you? In fact, you would not really know if she HAD hidden it somewhere else, would you? She could have even had it in her pocket at that time, could she not?" Rodríguez demanded.**

**"But I know her. She is honest and good! I KNOW she is not lying!" Rosita cried.**

**"But you cannot prove it, can you, Señorita Martínez?" the capitán said quietly.**

**Rosita sat back down, tears flowing down her face. She knew that he had just made what she had said worthless. She had no doubt that Señorita Ania had spoken the truth, but Rosita also realized that there was no way to give the required proof.**

**Judge Vasca looked from Rosita to Rodríguez for a moment and then shrugged. "Please continue with your evidence, Capitán," he directed.**

**Ania tried to say thank you to Rosita with her eyes and as much of a smile as she could manage. However, as her eyes met Rosita’s, she read the future there and was not comforted. Things were not going well. If she could not do better than this at refuting Rodríguez’s evidence, all would be lost. Ania swallowed hard and looked back at Rodríguez.**

**Rodríguez closed the gilded box and left it on the table in front of Judge Vasca. He quietly stood for a moment, as the room grew silent. "Your Honor, our pueblo has been honored in recent months to be a temporary home to one of his majesty’s emissaries. Ambassador Ramón Teodoro Córdoba happens to be Señorita Valdéz’s cousin. As he had to be in California on business, he planned also to be present at her wedding. However, it appears now that he will not have that opportunity. As three of my men were on the way early this morning to search the señorita’s hacienda, they met a servant hurrying into the pueblo in search of Dr. Mendoza. Someone, at that time unknown, had attacked the ambassador with a heavy silver candlestick. The doctor was summoned. The ambassador still lives at this time, but the doctor has little hope that he will recover. My men immediately began questioning anyone there who might have seen anyone or anything out of the ordinary. Finally, they found a man, one of the señorita’s own trusted servants, trying to hide from the lancers, not because he himself did anything, but because he did not wish to tell us what he had seen earlier. After we found him, he realized that the truth must be told. Justice must be served. Judge Vasca, may I have your permission to bring this witness in now?"**

**Ania shot a quick look at Diego, hoping to be able to tell from his face that he had already found out who this witness was and knew how to counter his lie. However, the grim set to Diego’s mouth told her that this was not to be. Ania steeled herself for what was to come. If she could not convince the judge that the man was a liar, she had little chance of avoiding a death sentence. She knew from growing up with a father who had been a government official, that even assault on an emissary of the king was an automatic death sentence if convicted. That Ramon still lived made no difference whatsoever. She looked toward the back door of the common room as she heard Judge Vasca give the word for the witness to be brought in. _I wonder what cutthroat Rodríguez has hired to appear as my servant. Surely, it cannot be anyone who works closely with me._ That it could really be one of her people never entered her mind. She knew they were all trustworthy. **

**Her head spun and her breath seemed to freeze in her throat as her vinemaster, Tomás, stepped through the door. After a quick glance in Ania’s direction, he looked at the floor and walked to a chair near the Judge’s desk. Ania watched him with wide eyes, the hurt of betrayal clear in them.**

**"Would you please tell the judge who you are and how you know the señorita?" Rodríguez instructed.**

**Tomás looked up for a minute into Rodríguez’s eyes and then back down at the floor as he began to speak. "I am Tomás Gonzales. I am Señorita Valdéz’s vinemaster."**

**"And you have no reason to lie about any of this do you, Tomás? In fact, you are one of the men for whom the señorita built casas on their own plots of land, are you not?"**

**Tomás looked up to meet Rodríguez’s eyes once again and then said, "Sí, I do not wish to do this. I am very grateful to her." He stopped and looked across the room at his patrona. "I am sorry, patrona, but I must tell what there is to tell.I have no choice. Forgive me."**

**"Tell us, Señor Gonzales, what happened early this morning," Rodríguez demanded.**

**"Sí. It was early this morning," he began. "The sun was up, maybe, an hour. I came to the casa to speak with the senorita, to ask what work she wished me to do today. As I passed by a window, I saw the senorita come out of the study. She looked upset about something. I was worried. I wondered if she was ill. It was then that I saw her hands."**

**"What was wrong with her hands, señor?" the capitán asked.**

**For a moment, Tomás did not go on. Finally, in a whisper, he said, "They were covered with blood." Again the room buzzed with whispers. "As I watched, she wiped her hands with a rag and left. I did not move. I could not believe what I had seen. Then, one of the house workers went into the study and found Don Ramon on the floor."**

**Ania sat and shook her head, eyes wide in disbelief. Finally, she could take no more. "That is a lie! Why are you doing this, Tomás? How can you make up a lie that could cost me my life?" she cried. Tomás merely hung his head in silence.**

**Across the room from her, Diego would have risen to his feet had his father not grabbed his arm. When he looked at his father, his eyes were already full of the horrible knowledge of what was coming. Surely, the peon had signed her death warrant with his statement. How could Tomás, of all people, be induced to lie like this?**

**"What happened then?" Rodríguez asked.**

**"Nothing," Tomas said, still looking at the floor. "I was afraid. I did not know what to do. I could only think to hide myself. Then your soldiers came and found me." He continued to look down. "And here I am." Rodriguez was satisfied and dismissed the witness. When Tomas finally looked up as he walked away, it was apparent that he was crying. If anything, that made his witness more powerful, more damning than before.**

**"Ania sat in numb silence, looking down at the table top in front of her. Her mouth was dry and her head swam to the point where she knew that she was in danger of passing out. _I will not faint! That will do me no good and will only make me look weaker than I am. I must find something else to focus on._ Remembering again the use of other emotions in her ‘cloak of court’ to hide things she did not wish to show, Ania reached inward for the hatred she felt for Capitán Rodríguez. Even that would be preferable to showing her fear any more than she already had. **

**Unfortunately, that was not quite true in this situation. As she looked up at Rodríguez, Judge Vasca saw more than a frightened young woman sitting before him. In the hatred in her eyes, he saw the reality of a woman who was definitely capable of committing murder if she was pushed far enough. He had the feeling that if, at that moment, the capitán and she were alone, this woman would have killed him with no qualms whatsoever. It was a sobering picture that he knew he would have to consider in his deliberations.“Are there further witnesses, Capitán Rodríguez?” he asked.**

**“No, Your Honor,” Rodríguez replied.“I rest my case.”**

**A few minutes after this, Judge Vasca left the room to deliberate on all he had seen and heard. He was not gone long. There was a sad, but resigned, expression on his face as he sat back down in his chair. He looked at Ania for a second before ordering, "The accused will rise."**

**Ania tried to swallow but found her mouth too dry to do so. She numbly rose and faced him. Once more, she pulled her shoulders back and held her head proudly, trying to will herself to hold the pose no matter what.**

**"It is with great reluctance that I have come to my decision today. However, I fear that I have no choice. Ania Cristina Valdéz, I do hereby, as the representative of the king and his righteous justice, find that you are guilty as charged. For your traitorous acts, your lands and all within them are hereby forfeit." There was the tiniest of pauses, as if he was loath to continue. However, continue he did. "For the act of attempted murder of one of the king’s own duly appointed emissaries there is but one penalty prescribed by our law, a law that was not written to make a difference between the male and the female criminal. It is the unhappy responsibility of this court that you be sentenced to death by hanging. The sentence will be carried out at sunrise tomorrow morning."**

**In spite of her resolve, Ania felt her legs give way beneath her. She suddenly realized that the alcalde had her by the arm and her chair was under her once more. For her to have come so close to fainting, the room seemed oddly alive to her senses. Sounds came to her clearly from all over the room.**

**The crowd was in an uproar. She was gratified to realize by listening, that relatively few people seemed to be fooled by what they had heard today. Tomás had wisely disappeared, for there were shouts for his head on a pike. As she raised shock filled eyes to the people, she saw far more angry faces than uncertain ones. Somehow over the crowd, she heard Diego’s voice. Looking quickly past lancers now busy holding back the angry crowd, she saw Diego standing not far away, as if he had tried to get to her. His father once again had him by the arm, and was saying something to him. If Diego even heard what his father was saying, he gave no sign of it. As their eyes met, she saw a depth of sorrow and horror that was almost a solid, physical sensation that she could feel from where she sat. She realized that the man standing there now was not the coolly logical hero he so often was. There now was the man who loved her, a man who had just heard the woman he loved condemned to death. He was living the nightmare he had told her he had feared when trying not to involve her with Zorro. It had not happened exactly as he had feared then, but it had come nonetheless.**

**Ania looked away, unable to bear the look in his eyes any longer. She realized he would be determined to get her out of that cell tonight. Zorro would come, but the odds he would be facing terrified her. She knew that one way or another, she might be dead before another twelve hours passed. Perhaps there would be no way for them to change that. She accepted that possibility and could deal with it. All she asked of God now was that she not take Diego into Death’s Valley with her.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring20.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	20. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# 

**Chapter Twenty**

****

**Ania was hustled quickly out the back of the tavern since the anger and unrest among the people who had attended the trial was growing. Surrounded by lancers, she was taken across the plaza and placed back into her small cell in the cuartel. If she had thought the clank of the door final before, now it seemed like the door closing on life itself. For a few minutes, all she could do was sit, staring unseeing at the floor, shivering, the heat of the summer afternoon totally unnoticed. **

**Suddenly, a sense of her old self arose to scold angrily, _Look at you! Luisa would be ashamed of you and Papá would remind you that no one can take your honor from you unless you let them. Pull yourself together! If you die, you die, but let those who see you before that happens know that they have laid eyes upon a person of strength and honor._ Ania closed her eyes and forced her trembling to stop. Things were not hopeless yet. Her "guardian angel" would come tonight as he had those three times before when she needed him. Yet, rather than comfort her, the thought started her trembling all over again. She did not know who she was more frightened for, herself or Diego. With a mighty effort, she brought herself under control again. **

**A motion by the gate caused her to look up. García was just in the process of trying to have the big gate closed. They would not bar the gate until the capitán and other lancers came back inside, but it would be closely guarded. As it stood almost closed, the gap was suddenly widened by a strong push from the outside. The sergeant and guards immediately grabbed their weapons and made ready for any possible attack. However, it was no band of rebels which entered, but Diego, a look of grim determination on his face. As he stepped further past the gates, Sergeant García rushed forward, stopping his men from striking down his clearly distraught young friend. **

**"Don Diego, stop! You cannot come in!" he sputtered. Behind him, he heard Ania cry Diego’s name.**

**Diego stopped and glared at him, a look of bitter condemnation in his eyes. "How can you take part in her murder, Sergeant? You, who called her friend, for murder it will be!"**

**"Don Diego, I am sorry! I have no choice! I am merely a soldier. I must do as I am ordered," García began, trying to convince himself as well as Diego.**

**"That is always your excuse, is it not? How many times during the last three years have I heard that same excuse from you? This time it will not work. Your hands will be as red with her innocent blood as Rodríguez’s!" Diego declared.**

**"Don Diego..." García began again.**

**"Get out of my way!" Diego snarled as he suddenly pushed past García and stalked to Ania’s cell.**

**"No, wait!" García quickly ordered his men as they raised their weapons once more. "It is all right. Let them have a few minutes together. After all, this will be the last time for them to see each other in this life."**

**"But, Sergeant, what about Capitán Rodríguez?" one of the surprised lancers asked.**

**"I will take responsibility for him. At least, I can do that. You remain here at your post. I will stand guard over Don Diego, so that he does not get himself killed in his grief," García said with a sad shake of his head.**

**Diego ignored the lancers as he reached the door of Ania's cell and reached through to her. It took all his control to fight the mad urge to pull the bars separating them apart with his bare hands. Especially frustrating was the crossbar at her face level. He wanted to share another kiss with her and to be able for a few moments to feel her cheek against his, but the desire was not merely the desire of a grieving lover. He had to be able to get his mouth close to her ear to speak with her without being overheard, to encourage her and reassure her that he would get her out.**

**Whatever her own motivation, Ania was quick to sense what was needed. Looking back in a corner of the cell, she spotted a chunk of wood. Apparently used by a previous prisoner to sit on as it was on end, it was also thick enough when laid on its side for her to stand on. Quickly, she lay the wood down at the base of the bars, and stepping up, was able to bring her face above the crossbar.**

**Diego, ignoring social tradition and the onlookers, then reached through the bars to intertwine his fingers in her hair and pulled her lips to his in a desperate kiss. As the kiss ended, he disregarded the cold metal bar touching his left cheek and tucked her head against the side of his right cheek and chin to whisper in her ear. "Oh, Dios! Ania, Aniasita mi preciosa, I am sorry, so sorry!"**

**Ania had already known that he would blame himself for her predicament. "No....Oh, Diego, you are not to blame. Whatever happens now, you must not blame yourself!"**

**He kissed her again and brought his lips back to her ear. "Do not despair, Ania. I am going to get you out. Nothing Rodríguez can do will stop me from getting in here to free you."**

**He felt his cheek grow wet with Ania’s tears. "I know you will try but, Diego, you have got to know that is what he wants. He wants Zorro to walk into his trap. I am the bait for you! Please do not sacrifice your life for mine. Please! I would rather die tomorrow morning than for you to fall into Rodríguez’s trap!"**

**To hear her speak of her own death in such a way sent a chill through him. "I will not allow that to happen, Ania. I would go through the gates of hell before I would see that happen. You must know that!"**

**Ania nodded. Her voice shook as she whispered back. "Yes, I know that you will try, but Diego, I am frightened, so very frightened, for you, for me, for all of us caught in this damnable situation!"**

**As she cried, Diego moved back a bit and leaned his forehead against hers for a minute, long fingers gently wiping away her tears. His own voice was thick with emotion as he whispered again. "Whatever you do, Ania, do not give up!"**

**Behind him, Diego sensed García move and he glanced back to see what the big soldier was doing. García had not been able to hear their words, but the mere sight of his two friends’ anguish was almost more than he could bear. Wiping his own eyes, the sergeant turned his back to the two lovers and took another step or so away.**

**"Diego, there are thirty lancers here now. I counted them. I know that Rodríguez maintains that they were necessary because of unrest among the people, but I have no doubt that he will have Capitán Cosio’s men, as well as his own, guarding this whole place. They will be watching for Zorro. Capitán Rodríguez will make sure of that," Ania said. Her hands clutched nervously at the ruffles on his chest. As one hand slid upward in a caress, Diego took it and placed a kiss in her palm, then tenderly pressed it to his cheek. "They will all be after you. Even the lancers from here, who should know the good you do, will see only the price on Zorro’s head. How can you handle thirty of them, Diego? Even Zorro has his limits!" Ania bit her lip and fought her tears at that thought.**

**"Let me worry about that, mi amor," Diego whispered. Then he again backed up a little and looked into her eyes. "Ania, do you trust me? I know you love me, but do you trust me?"**

**Ania looked deep into his eyes, the tears in her own making them that bright disturbing green that he had seen when they argued in the past. "Yes, but...."**

**Diego kissed her before she could continue. "No buts, Ania! You have got to hold on to that trust.Hold on to it as if there was nothing else around you in all the world! Let that trust and the love I have for you surround you. Let that give you strength and hope now. Rodríguez will find that Zorro is not so easily captured as he thinks and neither will the Fox allow him to harm an innocent lady. I promise you!You will live to wear that white dress and I will be waiting for you at the door of the mission chapel. Keep that vision in your mind."**

**Ania nodded mutely as he reached around her, hugging her in spite of the bars. For a few minutes, the two stood taking comfort in each other’s arms.**

**Suddenly, there was an angry roar from behind them. García, distracted by his friend’s grief, had not even noticed Rodríguez’s return. Outside the gates could be heard the noise of horses and lancers once again forcing the crowds to disperse, apparently having a harder time than they had before.**

**"Capitán Rodríguez!" García gasped.**

**"What is this man doing here, Sergeant García? Can you not keep anyone out?" the capitán demanded.**

**"I...I thought...since this was her fiancé...that it would be all right to let them say good-bye, mi Capitán,” the sergeant sputtered.“I mean since Don Diego is not Zorro that could not hurt, could it?"**

**"How do you know that, idiota? He may have us all fooled. I should have you court-martialed!" Capitán Rodríguez yelled.**

**"Don Diego? Oh, no, Capitán, of that I am sure!" García gasped.**

**Although Diego said nothing, Ania felt the muscles of his body tense and those in his jaw work in silent rage. She felt his tension, like the over winding of a watch’s spring, and knew that he was fighting for control.**

**He wanted so badly to destroy this demon who would threaten her, but he knew that he must wait. He could not throw away whatever chance Zorro might have to rescue Ania later by losing control now. Yet, the rage was so close to the surface!**

**"Out, de la Vega! Your time with this little traitor is over! The sergeant should never have allowed you to come. I am sorry for you, señor, for I see that she had you totally fooled. Perhaps you should count yourself lucky that you will live to love again someday. You should be well pleased that the de la Vega honor is not sullied by her dishonor," Rodríguez sneered.**

**Ania felt Diego tense further and knew that he did not even trust his own control at that moment. He remained with his back to Rodríguez.**

**"You can have no more time, Don Diego! Your oh-so-touching good-bye is at an end! Leave now or be shot where you stand!" Rodríguez warned.**

**Ania gasped. "Diego, please..." she began.**

**"Of course, if you want to be with us at sunrise, you are free to see her as that platform drops away beneath her," Rodríguez continued cruelly.**

**Diego could take no more. As he whirled toward Rodríguez, intent on killing him with his bare hands, if necessary, the two lancers behind the capitán raised their guns. It was almost as if Diego did not see them as he prepared to reach for Rodríguez. Ania grabbed his arm and hung on with all her strength. "Diego! Diego, no!" she cried. For a minute, she wasn’t even sure he was hearing her.**

**"You have until the count of three, señor!" Rodríguez warned and then began counting to the lancers, keeping his eyes on Diego. "Uno...."**

**"Don Diego," García pleaded, "I beg you, do not let the last time Señorita Ania sees you be the sight of you being killed. You must go!"**

**"Diego!" Ania gasped. "Diego, while you live I will not despair! Diego, please go!"**

**Ania’s words seemed to break through to Diego. He turned his head and met her frightened eyes. With the slightest nod, he reached around, and taking her hand from his arm, placed a final kiss there. Ania allowed her fingers, once again, to caress his cheek. At the caress, a look of pain so intense that it was like a physical blow showed in his eyes. He swallowed hard and backed up further until he was just able to hold her fingers for one second longer. As the distance became too great and Ania dropped her hand back to the bars, he suddenly turned, walking past the Capitán and lancers with Sergeant García escorting him. When the lancers guarding the gate opened it enough for him to leave, Diego paused, his back still to the cuartel. He placed a hand on each side of the opening and then seemed to almost push himself on through, as if he had had to force himself to leave by the strength of his own arms.**

**As Diego disappeared through the gate, Ania leaned her forehead against the bars. Her tears flowed unchecked. For once, she did not even try to hide them.She could no more have stopped the tears than she could build a wall to keep a huracán out. _Oh, Blessed saints, have pity on us! Please protect him!_ she prayed. **

**===============**

**At the conclusion of the trial, there was a sudden push of the crowd toward the front of the tavern and the prisoner. Don Alejandro managed to keep his feet as someone bumped into him from behind. He turned to watch as lancers almost pulled Ania from the room out the back door. When he turned back to Diego, he was concerned to see that his son had vanished into the angry crowd. Under other circumstances, he would have trusted Diego’s judgment without question. Now, however, he was worried. He felt the need to be with his son and made a determined effort to push his way toward the front door. It was like trying to swim upstream in a very fast river.**

**Finally, he managed to get out to the street. He became even more worried as he looked around and still did not see Diego. He did, however, see a very concerned Bernardo hurrying across the plaza from the cuartel. "Have you seen Diego?" he asked as he supposedly gestured the same question. Bernardo pointed over his shoulder toward the cuartel. "The cuartel?" Alejandro cried, anxiety over Diego’s possibly rash actions coloring his voice. Quickly, he turned to cross the plaza, but was once again blocked by a crowd, this one gathered angrily in front of the closed gate. At that point, mounted lancers came around the side of the building and began forcing the crowd away. Alejandro was relieved to see that Diego was not in the crowd, but where was he? After the square was cleared, Alejandro and Bernardo cautiously made their way closer to the gates.**

**"Halt!" a lancer posted nearby yelled. "Who goes there?"**

**"It is Alejandro de la Vega," came the answer. He was about to ask about Diego when the doors of the cuartel swung open and his son came out. Don Alejandro hurried forward as he saw Diego turn and place one hand against the wall, leaning against it wearily.**

**"Diego!" Alejandro asked quickly. "Son, are you all right?"**

**"Sí, Father, I am fine, as fine as I can be with Ania in there," Diego declared. He ran his hand over his face as if trying to wake from an unpleasant dream.**

**"Diego, my son, I doubt that there is any good you can do here. Let us go and talk to the others. Perhaps one man does not have to carry this load alone," Alejandro said as he laid his hand upon his son’s arm. He was no question in his heart but that Zorro would ride tonight, but he hoped something else could be done to help him. He was just as aware of the number of lancers in the cuartel as he had been last night before Zorro had left on his futile ride for information.**

**“This is one man’s responsibility," was Diego’s answer.**

**Just as they started to return to the horses, the gate opened once more to allow a lancer to exit. "Don Alejandro de la Vega!" he called.**

**"Sí? What is it you want?" his father asked as he turned back.**

**"The capitán wishes to speak with you, señor," the lancer explained. "Just you, Don Alejandro," he stressed as all three men started to turn back toward the gate.**

**For a moment, Diego and his father exchanged looks. It could be a trick, but then, probably not. Surely, Rodríguez would not risk outraging the people more right how. Diego finally gave a short nod to his father. "Go ahead, Father. We will wait by the horses." He cast a longing look back at the cuartel, then turned and walked slowly away, the set of his shoulders indicating his dejected state of mind. Alejandro watched his son with concern, then turned and entered the gate.**

**When he was escorted into the comandante’s office, Rodríguez had the audacity to keep Don Alejandro standing without acknowledging his presence as he finished looking over a paper from an open file near him and the pages of a blue ledger open on his desk.**

**"Well, what did you want with me, Capitán? I have better things to do with my time, señor, than to stand waiting on the likes of you!" Alejandro declared.**

**"A moment, if you please, Don Alejandro. I seem to have some very fascinating documents before me here, amazing reading. Lots of action to the story, but then I imagine you already know all about it," Capitán Rodríguez said smoothly.**

**"What nonsense is this, señor?" Alejandro demanded, wondering what the papers were.**

**"It is a fascinating story of a vigilante group that came here one night about three years ago, Don Alejandro," Rodríguez said as he looked up and met the older man’s eyes. Don Alejandro remained silent as the capitán rose and walked around to the end of the desk and perched insolently on the edge. "Señor de la Vega, you seemed to have been the leader of that little vigilante group. You and your group attempted to rescue two ladies the comandante of that time was holding. I believe they were being held for questioning, were they not?" he asked.**

**"Some things, señor, are just cause for desperate action," Alejandro admitted.**

**"Perhaps, at least sometimes," the capitán allowed, "if not in that particular case, then at least in the case of the revolt that occurred a bit over two years ago, with a man who called himself the Eagle, I believe. It no doubt was a lucky thing then that you had called together your fifty man army, was it not?" Alejandro looked at him suspiciously. "However, in the more common circumstances of our world such actions may often have rather unfortunate consequences."**

**"What are you getting at, Capitán Rodríguez?" Alejandro met the capitán’s eyes with a fiery glare, but bit back his temper as much as possible.**

**Capitán Rodríguez carelessly dropped the ledger to the desktop, where it fell with the cover open to the page with the past comandante’s name on it. As Alejandro looked down and his eyes took note of the name, he stiffened just a little, but enough for Rodríguez to notice. Had the capitán not been looking at the hacendado at that instant, he would have missed his reaction. _Hmmm, he seems dismayed to see something written by Capitán Monastario in my hands. I wonder why._ Then he shrugged. He would try to figure that one out later. Now he had more important matters on his mind. "Merely this, Señor de la Vega, should you think to raise this group again and attack this cuartel tonight in the hope of freeing Ania Valdéz, I am taking steps to insure that the effort is futile." **

**"What do you mean ‘futile’, Capitán?" Alejandro demanded.**

**"Hear me well, Don Alejandro. I know that you do not accept even Judge Vasca’s ruling on this woman’s crimes against the king. You wish her to live, while I, on the other hand, am dedicated to seeing his Majesty’s law upheld. I have no doubt that there has already been discussion of interference with the justice as stated by this court, if not by you, then by someone you have influence with. That would be folly, Don Alejandro, I assure you. In the event of an attempted rescue by your group or another, I am ordering that a lancer be stationed outside her cell. When that lancer becomes aware of the rescue attempt, he will have orders to shoot the prisoner, thereby assuring that the sentence is carried out."**

**"What?" Alejandro gasped, appalled at the comandante’s warped sense of justice.**

**"You heard me correctly," Rodríguez said shortly.**

**"But that was not her sentence..." Alejandro objected.**

**"No, not exactly, but she was sentenced to death and rather than see her cheat the government of the just payment of her penalty, I will see that she is dead before anyone can come within fifty feet of her cell, señor!" Rodríguez’s eyes were cold and steady as he returned Alejandro’s glare.**

**"That is outrageous!" Alejandro cried.**

**"Maybe, but at any rate, go ahead and raise your group if you wish, señor.” The capitán shrugged.“All you will have accomplished by it is to shorten her life by the number of hours from then until dawn. That and creating new charges of treason which I will hold against any men, either peons or hacendados, who are so foolish as to come here with such an idea in their heads," Rodríguez warned.**

**"The governor will hear of this, Capitán Rodríguez!" Alejandro sputtered.**

**"That will be to my benefit. This time, I am not overstepping the laws as this other comandante was, but rather upholding it," the capitán reminded him.**

**"You are a cruel, evil man," Alejandro declared hotly.**

**Rodríguez shrugged. "You had better spread the word throughout this area, Don Alejandro, to both high and low born. I will not tolerate any interference."**

**Don Alejandro shook his head and looked at him in shock.**

**"Lancers," Rodríguez called, "escort Don Alejandro out. Buenas tardes, Señor de la Vega."**

**As Don Alejandro exited the gate, he found Diego and Bernardo, already mounted, with his horse ready for him. "I will tell you everything as soon as I can, Diego. Right now I think we need to get back to the casa and talk to the others as quickly as possible," he advised as Diego started to asked him what had been said. He led them out only a little less rapidly than they had ridden on the way back into the pueblo for the trial. Diego had a lot on his mind, indeed, because for once, he did not question his father closely.**

**Most of the same men who had been at the meeting before were still there awaiting Don Alejandro’s return. The crowd had grown beyond that, however. Interspersed with the caballeros were a representative number of the vaqueros and house workers from both ranchos and the surrounding area. There were shouts of "When do we ride?" and "Rodríguez must be stopped!" as the crowd talked in angry groups. Silence gradually reigned as Alejandro walked solemnly to the front and faced the crowd.**

**"Listen to me," he began in an oddly subdued tone, unexpected by everyone who knew him. "That is not possible right now. We MUST wait until much later to do anything."**

**Gasps of "What?" and "How can that be?" rose up around him.**

**Alejandro held up his hand for quiet.**

**"Father, you said that you would tell me with the rest. Just what did Rodríguez say that convinced you of that?" Diego asked. A look of dread filled his eyes. "Why must you wait?"**

**Alejandro met Diego’s eyes sympathetically for a moment and then, as gently as possible, announced what Rodríguez had vowed he would do if they attempted to rescue Ania. After a moment, Diego turned and walked to the fireplace behind them. There, he placed both hands upon the mantel and leaned heavily, fighting desperately against the desolation and fear in his heart for Ania.**

**After a moment of stunned silence, the crowd erupted in an uproar. Finally, Rosita stepped forward, her fists balled up in anger and desperation for her young friend. "There has got to be something we can do, Don Alejandro. We must not let them hang her! I will not stand by and see that happen. How can you stand there and say we will do nothing?" she demanded.**

**Alejandro shook his head. "I did not say we would do nothing, merely that we must not rush in there. We must wait as long as possible, until perhaps an hour or so before sunrise. In this way, we will not hurry her death overly much if Rodríguez does as he says. We have no assurance of getting to her cell before that can happen."**

**"And until then, we will do nothing, Don Alejandro?" one voice called out.**

**"Until then we will, first, be readying ourselves for the attack, if we must. Those who can should rest. Secondly, we shall be praying that Zorro will be able to go in and get her safely out of there before then. We know that he has helped the señorita before. I think it is safe to believe that he will wish to help her now as well. That which a loud, angry army may be unable to accomplish in this case, we can pray that a single silent, brave man might be able to do," Alejandro answered. "We will gather around the end of the second watch of the night at Don Alfredo’s hacienda, since his rancho is closer to the pueblo than ours. If by the beginning of the third watch, Zorro has not been able to deliver Señorita Valdéz from this deadly situation, then we will make the attempt," Alejandro continued solemnly.**

**The crowd burst into excited talking again. "Viva El Zorro!" and "Zorro can do it!" could be heard throughout the crowd. "Sí," someone said, "he will not let Señorita Ania die!"**

**Alejandro and Diego both stood silent amid the chaos. Diego had begun searching his mind for a plan, but his father was doing something even more fervently. He was praying. He knew that there would be only one reason for the Fox to have failed to bring Ania out before the time set for their raid on the cuartel. If that time came and passed, then Zorro himself would already have fallen in the attempt.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-one](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring21.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	21. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Twenty-one**

****

**Capitán Rodríguez walked slowly back behind his desk and sat down, a thoughtful look on his face. Several small details were beginning to bother him. Little things that by themselves meant nothing, but together might mean more than anyone could imagine. Now they were only so many parts of a puzzle, scattered and disconnected.**

**First, there was the look he had seen pass momentarily over Alejandro de la Vega’s face when he saw the name on the journal. Were there perhaps more things in that journal about his activities that the old man would prefer he not know? Or was there something else there which he feared? Second was something that had caught his attention once before, the fact that Diego de la Vega reminded him of someone, someone the capitán could not place at the moment. He concentrated on the two times the feeling had come over him.**

**The day de Irujo had come here and attacked Ania Valdéz outside the tavern was the first. Then young de la Vega had been intent on protecting her at any cost to himself. He had been unarmed, yet he had looked every bit as fierce as...as who? He could see the way the young man had been standing as he had approached them to break up the fight, the set of his shoulders, the way he was balanced on his feet. His movements and stance were like those of a trained fighter, yet he was, by his own definition, a man of peace, a pacifist who could always be counted on to try to use logic or philosophy to solve a problem. This evening, as he had spun around from Ania Valdéz’s cell door, de la Vega had had that same economy of movement and balance. Had the man been armed, he might actually have been a threat.**

**Rodríguez visualized the man in motion once more and again there was something familiar in the movements. There was almost a vague sense of hidden power and skill. _Why, if I did not know better I would almost think he was_..."ZORRO!" Rodríguez finished his thought aloud. "That is who he reminds me of!" He suddenly sat up straight in his chair and stared at the blue journal. There, too, were entries stating suspicions...no, stating conclusions...to the same fact! _And to think, all this time I have been discounting what Monastario had written_! **

**But what if he was wrong? To accuse a de la Vega of such a crime could be his undoing if he had no proof to back it up. He looked at the cabinet where written records were kept. Surely, if this was so, other clues would have been recorded somewhere. He looked back toward the door and thought for a moment. _Capitán Cosío and his men are very obligingly taking care of the angry rabble for me. My men are standing guard inside the gates, while my prisoner is sitting in her cell contemplating her coming death. I should have plenty of time to see what I can find. Hmmmmm, IF the son is Zorro, then the father surely knows about it! That would make Don Alejandro Zorro’s accomplice. Perhaps the old man even rode for his son while he was injured. He was supposedly in Santa Barbara, but maybe he came home without anyone knowing. Diego de la Vega being Zorro would also make it even more likely that Ania Valdéz was the curandera who helped Zorro at that time, just as I suspected. It would all make sense. Ah, yes, if this is so, then by tomorrow night, I might be the owner of two large haciendas!_ He chuckled quietly to himself as he rose to retrieve some of the ledgers and records. He would see just when and where Zorro was mentioned in the records and see if the times related at all to events surrounding Diego de la Vega. **

**======================**

**Sergeant García sighed heavily as he watched Alejandro de la Vega go out the gate. In a moment, he heard four horses trotting out northward. _Poor Don Diego!_ he thought. _It is not fair. To be so in love and now this._ He shook his head sadly and turned around. He immediately wished that he had not, for now he was facing Señorita Ania’s cell. As he watched, Ania wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Swallowing hard, she straightened her back and raised her head. He could see she was trying to be brave, but when she looked toward him, her eyes were green pools of misery. He wished there was something he could do to comfort her. As she met his eyes and then looked away, she seemed to lick her lips and try to swallow again. _Water!_ he suddenly thought. _The afternoon is hot. Perhaps she would like some water._ Quickly, he walked over to a bucket of well water kept nearby for the soldiers. Filling a gourd dipper with the water, he walked over to Ania’s cell. "Señorita, would...would you like something to drink? It is hot and the water, maybe it will help you feel a little better?" he said somewhat awkwardly. **

**Ania looked at him solemnly for a moment, then tried to smile. "Sí, Sergeant, it is indeed rather warm. Thank you." She took the gourd and drank thirstily from its contents. As she finished, she extended the gourd to the lancer and he reached to take it back. However, instead of releasing it, Ania held it for a moment and then put her hand over his huge hand. She looked up into his eyes with an intensity that he found hard to endure. "Sergeant, will you tell me something."**

**"Sí, señorita, if I can," he said quietly.**

**"Sergeant García, you have known me longer than anyone else in this pueblo. I met you that first day here, even before I ever laid eyes on Diego. Do you believe I could have done the things they say?"**

**The big soldier looked away. After a long moment, he shook his head. "No, I do not think so," he said.**

**Ania sighed. "Thank you for that anyway," she said. "May I ask you a favor, sort of a last request?"**

**García cringed at her phrasing. "Señorita Ania, I cannot help you. I am just a soldier..." he began to sputter.**

**Ania quickly shook her head. "No, Sergeant, I did not think so. I, too, am familiar with military practice. I would not have you hang with me." She was silent for a minute as she watched two lancers bring long segments of a tree into the gate and lay them nearby. "That...that is the beginning of the hangman’s scaffold, is it not?"**

**"Sí," the sergeant answered, "but señorita, you must not just sit and watch them build that thing."**

**"Well, what do you propose I do, Sergeant?" Ania asked sarcastically. "It is a bit hard to ignore."**

**García leaned close to the bars, and brightened. "But I do not think you will really hang, señorita. Zorro will be here. I am sure he will come!" He was surprised when she did not seem comforted by this statement.**

**He was even further puzzled when she asked quietly, "Sí, I feel sure that he will, but tell me, mi amigo, how many men are in the cuartel now?"**

**"There are thirty-two, counting the capitánes, señorita, but why?"**

**She looked up and met his eyes again. "Has Zorro ever come here with this many soldiers, and gotten back out?"**

**García looked down. "No, maybe fifteen or so, but never thirty."**

**Ania closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool metal bar. Then it almost seemed that she changed the subject. "You told me the first time I met you that Zorro had saved your life. How many times has he done that, Sergeant?"**

**García blinked with surprise at the question. "I know of two times, señorita.Maybe there were more. I am not sure. Why?"**

**"Because, Sergeant García, I do not ask you to help me. I know that could cost you your life. All I ask is that, if there is any way, even the tiniest thing that you can do that will increase the odds that Zorro will get out of here alive, regardless of what happens to me, please, help him. Pay him back for giving you your life at least those two times," Ania pleaded.**

**"I...I..." stammered García.**

**"You do not have to decide right now. Just promise me that you will think about it!" she begged.**

**"Sí, señorita! If I can see a way to do that, I will," he said, surprising her by making a decision so quickly.**

**"Thank you. I have always known that you were a good man at heart, did you know that?" Ania gave him another half smile.**

**García looked down, too uncomfortable in this situation to meet her eyes. His glance fell on Senorita Ania’s small hand where it still rested upon his. Under the circumstances, it made him feel ashamed to hear her call him a good man. Diego’s words rang more true in his mind than hers right now. Her blood would be on his hands, but what could he do? "I...I should be getting back to my duties now. Con permiso?" His eyes stinging, he turned and hurried away.**

**"Sergeant García!" Private Rómez hailed him as he walked across toward the gate.**

**"Sí, Private, what is it?" García asked.**

**"Capitán Rodríguez wants to see you, pronto," was the reply.**

**"Sí, I am coming," García said glumly. Then he brightened a bit. Perhaps the capitán would send him somewhere outside the pueblo. Maybe he could take a message to Santa Barbara, or somewhere, anywhere away from here. The mere thought of being at the foot of that scaffold at sunrise made him want to run and hide. _Surely Zorro will come in time to save her. He has always managed to save people before. Why not now?_ Just as he turned to report to the capitán’s office, Capitán Cosío and the eight lancers he had taken with him rode back in. The sergeant sighed and shook his head again. _That is why! If only some of them would go away._ The sergeant admitted to himself that he did not have a clue of how that could come about. He lumbered up the steps and knocked at the office door. At the capitán’s ‘pasé’, he walked in to stand somberly before the desk. "Sí, mi Capitán, you sent for me?" **

**"I did. Sergeant, you are to choose a man to stand a special guard duty," Rodríguez ordered as he looked up.**

**"One for each watch?" García asked.**

**"No, one will do. He will stand this post all night. Everyone will be on duty all night anyway, with only short breaks from time to time, so his duty will be no longer or harder than anyone else’s," Rodríguez continued.**

**"And what special duty will he have, Capitán?"**

**"I understand that there was once an attempt to rescue some prisoners here by a vigilante group when a Capitán Monastario was here three years ago. Sergeant, were you serving under him at that time?" Rodríguez asked as he rose and walked around the desk.**

**García frowned. "Oh, sí! He was a bad man. Beside him, even you are easy to get along with!"**

**Rodríguez frowned at the big lancer. "Humph! Is that supposed to be a compliment?"**

**"Oh, no, mi Capitán!" was the answer. "I would never compliment you."**

**Rodríguez stopped what he was doing, cocked his head and looked sidelong at the sergeant. He opened his mouth to comment on the sergeant’s foot-in-mouth manner, but then merely shook his head. After a moment, Rodríguez continued. "This lancer is to keep his gun primed and ready at all times. He is to be assigned to stand outside Señorita Valdéz’s cell."**

**"Sí, Capitán." _Just what we need! One more guard close to Señorita Ania’s cell for Zorro to deal with._ García thought sourly. **

**"Furthermore, Sergeant, this guard is to be instructed that at the first sign that a mob or vigilante group may actually be succeeding in breaking into this garrison to free the prisoner, he is to turn and execute her," the capitán concluded.**

**"Sí, mi...What? Execute her?" García exclaimed. "But, Capitán, she is to have until tomorrow morning!"**

**"I WILL NOT have any group led by Alejandro de la Vega or any other person preventing her death sentence from being carried out! Is that clear, Sergeant García?" Rodríguez vowed as he rose to his feet and glared at the sergeant angrily.**

**"But..." García began again, his distress for the prisoner clear.**

**"De la Vega has been warned that I will not allow that to happen and he was advised to tell the peons and any other group of people who might attempt such a thing that they will only be shortening her life, rather than helping her, if they try it," Rodríguez frowned. "Sergeant, all you have to do is obey what I say, or do you wish to be in a cell yourself?"**

**"Oh, no, mi Capitán! I will assign a man at once," García quickly assured him.**

**"See that you do! Dismissed!" Rodríguez growled. The sergeant escaped from the capitán’s presence as quickly as he could.**

**García felt even worse as he left the office than he did before, if that was possible.With a heavy heart, he walked over to the side of the gate where Corporal Reyes was propped on his gun. The smaller soldier had his head cocked and appeared to be listening to the sounds of the surrounding area. At the moment, things seemed quiet.**

**"Buenas tardes, Sergeant," Reyes said as the sergeant walked up.**

**"Well, that is half right, Corporal," García grumbled. "It is at least afternoon."**

**"I suppose that is so. It is not a very good anything," Reyes said with a frown. "I wish I was not a soldier today, Sergeant, anyway not a soldier in Los Ángeles. You want to know something, Sergeant García?"**

**"What?" García asked, thinking he agreed with Reyes.**

**Reyes looked around suspiciously, then leaned close to the sergeant. "I do not believe that Señorita Ania did this any more than we did."**

**García nodded. At least, he was not alone in his doubts. "Sí, I think you are right. I wish there was some way to help her, but it is out of our hands now. We can only do as Judge Vasca and Capitán Rodríguez order."**

**"Poor Señorita Ania! Things cannot get any worse her," Reyes said.**

**"I did not think so either, but they just did, Corporal," García said. Reyes listened closely, shaking his head all the while as he was told about the guard to be posted outside the señorita’s cell. Both men stood silent with their thoughts for a couple of minutes after the sergeant finished.**

**"Sergeant, I would like that duty post," Reyes finally said quietly.**

**García looked at his friend in shock, "What? You do not even volunteer for things that NEED to be done. Why would you do this? Señorita Ania has always been a friend to both of us!"**

**"Sí, she has," Reyes replied in his slow speech, "but my gun, it hasn't worked very well lately. Don't you remember? It misfires a lot."**

**García’s mouth flew open as he suddenly realized what Reyes was suggesting. "If anyone sees what you are doing, you could be shot for disobeying an order!”**

**"What do you mean disobeying?" Reyes stressed, as he looked García in the eye. "My gun misfired.That is all. That is what I will say.Well, do you have any better ideas?"**

**García finally began to smile. "No, Corporal, I do not! All right, you are hereby ordered to take your post in front of the señorita’s cell!"**

**"Sí, Sergeant. Right away," Reyes answered and started to walk away.**

**"Wait, Corporal," García said before he got more than a step or two. Reyes looked back, puzzled. "Corporal, one other thing.If, by chance, you see a shadow and that shadow seems to be, well, a bit more alive than a shadow should be...." He paused for an instant to be sure that Reyes recognized the veiled reference to El Zorro. "You would not waste your lead shooting at shadows, would you?"**

**"Oh, no, Sergeant García.Besides, my gun will more than likely misfire, anyway," Reyes replied. The two usually not-too-bright lancers smiled and each went about their business.**

**Ania’s pacing was not doing a great deal for her at the moment, but she found it almost impossible to sit down for more than a few minutes at a time. As Corporal Reyes walked up and began filling his gun with powder, Ania watched suspiciously. "Corporal, why are you doing that here?” she asked.“At the moment, it is not exactly a comfort for me to watch you do it."**

**"Oh, I am supposed to shoot you," Reyes explained as if he was merely discussing the weather. "In case a mob tries to break in and free you."**

**"Shoot me!" Ania gasped.**

**Sí," said Reyes, still tending to his pistol. "I volunteered for it."**

**Ania gasped again, feeling betrayed once more, "You volunteered for this? What did I ever do to you that you would volunteer to do this ‘brave’ duty?"**

**"Oh, but Señorita Ania," he said as he leaned close to the bars, "do not worry. My gun has often misfired lately."**

**"Oh, a time or two, has it?" Ania asked, puzzled and still not much comforted.**

**"Sí, a time or two...or three..." Reyes left the phrase hanging.**

**Ania finally got his meaning. She looked at him in amazement for a minute, then smiled. "This was the sergeant’s idea, Corporal?"**

**“Not exactly," Reyes said. "I helped him to think of it. He was happy to let me volunteer."**

**"Thank you, Corporal," Ania whispered.**

**Walking up, Sergeant García was relieved to see a real, if somewhat subdued, smile on the señorita’s face. "Corporal, here is a skeleton key, you know, in case an emergency happens. Uh...if you need it later, it might be good to keep it in your pocket. I am sure that no one," he paused slightly and looked meaningfully at Reyes, "would think to look in your pocket for a key that just might open the señorita’s door.I mean, someone would have to tell him...I mean, them...where to look, wouldn’t they?"**

**"What?" Reyes said, puzzled at first.Then he caught on."Oh...oh…yes, Sergeant, that is a good idea. No one would tell Zorro to look there." **

**"Shhhhh!" García hissed. Reyes put his hand over his lips and looked around. No one was nearby.**

**"Please be careful, amigos! There are enough of us in trouble as it is!" Ania whispered. She was not sure if anything was enough to get her out of this, but just knowing that she, and Zorro, had friends here helped her a little. Now if things would just stop happening so fast, she might actually be able to pretend to be the strong person she’d like to appear to be. Walking over to the small cot, she forced herself to sit down. Struggling not to listen to the sounds of the lancers building the scaffold, she began to consider how Zorro would come tonight and if there was any way she could make things easier for him. There was probably not much she could do, but every little bit should help.**

**She was startled from her thoughts when Capitán Cosío stopped before the door of her cell. He looked quietly at Reyes for a moment. "Corporal, take a break. I will be here with the prisoner," he finally said.**

**"Sí, Capitán Cosío!" Reyes said in surprise.**

**As he walked away, Cosío stood silently watching the young woman in the cell. She did not seem at all what he was expecting. He had learned that she was in her early twenties, but she hardly looked more than a girl. It was hard to accept that she was caught up in such a plot. However, he too had seen the look she had given Capitán Rodríguez at the trial. She probably could kill the comandante if given the chance. Whether that also meant that she would have attacked the ambassador, he was less sure. Her shock and outrage had seemed genuine in Rodríguez’s office. Why had she and de la Vega both accused the comandante of doing it? Even the older hacendado seemed convinced of that. By their actions, it was quite clear that most of the people of the area thought her innocent, as well. Señorita Valdéz looked up at him solemnly, waiting to see what he had to say. She sat with her back straight, chin up, calmly, as if receiving guests in her sala rather than a crude jail cell. Her hands, while clinched, were held still in her lap. He met her eyes before he spoke. While there was still some fear there, it seemed that she had mastered it and it was no longer the overwhelming presence that it had been. _Well, she seems to have recovered her composure. I think it is time I did some questioning._ "Señorita, there are many things that cause me to wonder. Do you mind talking with me for a while?" **

**"Well, I cannot promise to be very witty and entertaining, Capitán, but I am at your service. I seem to have a bit of time on my hands with nothing pressing to do," Ania said levelly.**

**"I think, señorita," he said, "that if you will just be truthful, I shall be most grateful." He was surprised as Ania laughed sardonically.**

**"Well, señor," she replied, "I have already tried truth today and all it seems to have gotten me is an invitation to an enjoyable walk to view the dawn.I, to have the short walk and Capitán Rodríguez, to have the enjoyment. However, since lying will do me no more good than the truth did, I think I shall keep to the truth. It tastes better in the mouth. Besides, I think your fellow officer has no plans to allow me to see Padre Felipe. Since I will have no time for confession, I would prefer to carry as few sins with me as possible. As I told my fiancé this morning...." Suddenly, she stopped speaking and an expression of pain filled her eyes, as if the mere mention of the young hacendado he had met in the capitán’s office nearly broke her control.**

**Cosío could quite easily see now that her calm was a front. He looked away for a moment, allowing her to regain her control. She seemed to have a goodly measure of dignity under the circumstances and he did not wish to take that from her.**

**"Capitán, just ask your questions. For some strange reason, I do not find my usual word games amusing," she requested after a moment.**

**"You seemed to have a distinct dislike for Capitán Rodríguez, Señorita Valdéz, even before this all occurred. Do you mind telling me why?" he asked.**

**"Oh, I can tell you, but I probably can only tell you part of the reasons. We do only have the next twelve hours or so. Dawn comes early this time of year," Ania said, taking refuge in words again.**

**Capitán Cosío remembered what Rodríguez said about her being clever with words. He had spoken the truth there. He was not sure if he could have been so glib under the same circumstances. He looked at her and waited for her to continue.**

**"Capitán, I cannot prove it, but I KNOW that that man had my father and brother killed when we first came here. I am sure that before Papá came here with our grant Rodríguez was taking silver ore from a mine on my land. I would have been killed at that same time had it not been for Zorro," she said.**

**"Zorro?" Cosío asked, startled. He had heard a great deal of this outlaw. Zorro had even been caught snooping around the prison. The capitán was still not sure why. **

**"Sí, I owe him my life three different times, Capitán. Each time, I believe Rodríguez was behind the attacks on my land and me. I have never made a secret of how I felt about this. I do not have the skills to make him pay for the deaths of my family, but I do have some skill with words and the fashioning of word traps for the unwary. I think most of the pueblo is aware by now of the true level of Capitán Rodríguez’s intellect thanks to me. That too plays a part in what the capitán has done to me now," she explained. "I imagine he is enjoying his revenge greatly." Ania shook her head and looked into the distance, her eyes haunted. "Diego tried to caution me to be more careful of the capitán. I guess I should have listened to him," she said as if to herself.**

**"What does this prisoner that I now hold in my prison have to do with it...this de Irujo?" Capitán Cosío asked, remembering that the day Zorro had been seen there was the same day that de Irujo had been brought in.**

**Ania then told the story of sending de Irujo to prison and all that followed. He was reminded that Diego de la Vega had referred to the man as a forger. "I wish there was some way to prove that you are innocent, señorita. I truly do. But this man has been in my jail for several months now. How can he be involved in this?"**

**Ania sighed and looked back at him. "I do not know, Capitán Cosío, but he is at the root of it somehow. I am fully expecting to look down from that scaffolding tomorrow morning and see him there basking in his final revenge which he said he was determined to have on me. If you were not so sure he was in your jail, I would say that HE is the answer to how this lie got started from as far away as Monterey. If he had been free to, he had plenty of time from the day he was supposedly sent to you until today to manipulate things and forge evidence."**

**"So you are saying that you did NOT sign your own name openly at the bottom of those letters...that de Irujo forged all those notes?" Cosío asked.**

**"Capitán, I doubt that even people who do not like me would go so far as to call me a stupid woman. If I WAS to do something like this, why in the world would I use my right name? Would YOU put your true name on something that could get you hung, Capitán Cosío? As to de Irujo forging everything, of course, he did! That black-eyed, black hearted devil would do anything to make me pay for what I did to him in Spain."**

**Suddenly, a commotion broke out in a corner of the parade yard beside the stable and both Ania and Cosío lost the train of the conversation. A lancer was crying out and grabbing at something.**

**"Here! What are you doing? Be still, will you! Ow! Hey, come back here, you!" Suddenly a slight form slipped through the lancer’s legs and ran toward the cell area. The lancer reached back and grabbed the boy by the hair, whereupon the child promptly kicked him in the knee. As the child made it almost to her cell, Ania realized that the child was Pepe. The lancer caught up with him, twisting his arm painfully to stop him, yet holding Pepe was like trying to hold onto a wild cat.**

**"Let me go! I WILL see Señorita Ania! You are all bad men! You will all rot in Hell if you do not let her go. She is good! You cannot hurt her!" Pepe yelled as he hit, bit, and kicked any part of the soldier that was convenient. The soldier responded with a blow to the child’s cheek that left a red mark but still did not produce meekness in the little whirlwind.**

**"Capitán, do not let him hurt the child! Please!" the señorita begged. "Pepe, listen to me! Stop fighting, Pepe! Capitán, please, let me talk to him. Do not let them hurt him. Whatever you think I did, this boy is innocent of everything but love for a friend. Please...help him!" She reached out and clutched at the capitán’s arm.**

**As he looked at her pleading eyes, he found that he very much wanted to help her."Private, turn the boy loose," he ordered.**

**"But, Capitán..." the lancer started.**

**"Immediately, Private!" he ordered again.**

**As soon as the lancer released him, Pepe scrambled to the bars of Ania’s cell, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Señorita Ania, I had to get in. I had to see you. What they say cannot be true! You are no traitor! I had to come."**

**Ania could see that Pepe was almost in a panic. She fought back her own fear and despair as she struggled to calm him. "It is all right, Pepe." She knelt on the floor of her cell and reached through the bars to hug the child. "Pepe, I am afraid they can do anything they want with me. There are those who said I did a bad thing. They say I hurt Don Ramon...."**

**"But you did not. I know that you did not! It could have been anyone else, but not you!" he insisted.**

**"You are right, Pepe, I did not do it, but someone said I did and the judge believed him." She bit her lip as he leaned against the bars between them and cried. She needed to give him something to do for her, something else to think of. "Pepe, I am glad I got to see you. I need you to do something for me, something only you can do."**

**"Anything, Señorita Ania," Pepe said as he rubbed his eyes with his fist. "I would do anything for you!"**

**Ania looked up at Capitán Cosío, but the soldier backed no further away. She went on with what she was saying. "Pepe, Don Diego has Ventura now. If no one is given all my property, he will probably get to keep her. He will need someone who loves her to help take care of her. I do not know if Don Diego will have the heart to ride her for a while. She will need someone to keep her in condition."**

**"But she is your horse, patrona. You have got to come back for her!" Pepe insisted.**

**Ania looked away. "No, probably not, Pepe. But there is something very important I need you to do." She dropped her voice a bit and met Pepe’s eyes again solemnly. "Pepe, listen carefully. I think Capitan Rodriguez will try to have Judge Vasca give him my property. IF that happens, he may try to take Ventura away from Don Diego. Pepe, I do NOT want that man to get his hands on her. I have a big job for you, muy importante. Tonight, you are to go to the de la Vega stables. If anyone stops you, you are to ask to see Don Alejandro or Don Diego. Tell them what I am going to tell you. They will understand. If no one stops you, you are to quietly saddle Ventura and take her out somewhere on the de la Vega lands near a herd of horses. Wait until morning and see if you can hear if they have done as they intend to with me. Perhaps there will be a miracle and they will not, but if they do, I want you to unsaddle her and turn her loose with the de la Vega herd. Can you do that for me, Pepe?"**

**For a moment, Pepe merely looked at Ania, and then he sadly nodded, "Sí, Señorita Ania."**

**"Pepe, you must go now. Take care of yourself. Grow up to be a good man. Remember me and think of things you have learned and also, of Zorro, Pepe.Do your best to grow into a man of justice, as he is." Pepe allowed himself to be guided toward the gate, then he suddenly turned back and reached for her.Without a word, Ania hugged him. She watched him go reluctantly as the lancer took his arm again and lead him away. At the gate, he turned for one last look.**

**Both Ania and Cosío were quiet for a moment. "You know, they say that children are the surest judge of character. It is too bad Pepe could not have been my judge." Ania looked over at the capitán. "Well, I suppose you will now inform Rodríguez that I have started Pepe on a life of crime."**

**"No, señorita, that boy needed something to think about and I seriously doubt that Capitán Rodríguez will miss one horse when he counts the stock on his land," Cosío said.**

**Ania looked up at him sharply. "So, he has already been granted his reward? Well, that did not take him long," she said, with a long, sad sigh. "Capitán, let me suggest one thing.Without being obvious about it, look around the office. Somewhere there, señor, you will see a white geode with silver streaks on the outside, and I do mean SILVER. Ore, Capitán! It came from my land, BEFORE my family and I came. Also, ask yourself why someone with enough sense to establish and run a rancho, would be stupid enough to sign each and every incriminating letter with her full name AND a family crest, Capitán. Had I really sent them, I would not have done that. Would you? I know it will probably be too late for me, but see if it does not lead you to other questions. I get the feeling that you are a man of honor, Capitán Cosío, somehow as fooled as Judge Vasca was, but with more hope of finding out the truth. Whatever happens, I shall rest easier thinking that at least someday, you might find the truth and my name and my father’s will be cleared. All I ask is that you keep your eyes and ears open for things that are false, señor." She looked at him, pleading in her eyes.**

**"Very well. I will keep it in mind, señorita," Cosío said seriously.**

**"Thank you, Capitán Cosío. I can ask no more." With that, Ania turned, and taking her rosary from her pocket, she knelt and began praying, putting a definite end to the conversation.**

**Capitán Cosío motioned for Reyes to return to his post and then walked thoughtfully away. He seemed to have more questions on his mind now than before. His gut feeling was that this young woman was either telling the truth or was the most gifted liar he had ever seen. He had a very uneasy feeling that a bad mistake was about to be made and unfortunately there was not a thing he could do about it unless he could find some proof to take to Judge Vasca. His ruling would stand otherwise. He turned to look at the woman kneeling in her cell one more time. _I do not know if I can do enough, señorita_ , he promised her silently, _but I will quite definitely keep my eyes open and we shall pray that, if this is a mistake, something will happen to change things between now and dawn._ Still thinking, he turned toward where most of his men were. He still had duties for which he was responsible. The rest was in God’s hands. **  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-two](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring22.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	22. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Twenty-two**

****

**Diego stood at the mantel in his room trying to wall out his emotions enough to think with a clear head. It was not easy. The idea that Rodríguez had managed to legally move Ania’s trial forward so quickly caused him to worry that he might do the same thing with her execution. Whenever that thought reared its ugly head, it was all Diego could do to fight the urge to rush in there immediately. Yet he was clear headed enough to realize that with so many opponents, he would need the cover of darkness to have any real chance to even get to Ania’s cell, much less get her out again. In addition, he agreed with Ania’s conclusion that she was bait for Zorro. Logic told him that Rodríguez would probably not hurry her execution for the simple reason that he needed her to be sure Zorro would walk into the trap. However, logic was no great comfort to him at this point.**

**And what a formidable trap it was! Even with the cover of darkness, he MUST have some kind of plan to handle so many lancers. Zorro could not defeat so many alone. Capture and death would be inevitable if the numbers couldn’t be balanced, at least a little. And yet, the alternative of NOT going in was even more unacceptable. The thought of a hangman’s rope being placed around Ania’s precious neck and what it would do when the trap door was triggered was a constant burning pain in his mind and heart.**

**_Ah, Dios! How could I have been such a fool!_ he berated himself. _How many times in the last two years have I had Rodríguez at my mercy and granted him just that...mercy? I should have gotten rid of him long ago. Did I not tell him, when I stood with my sword point on his chest in his office, that I should kill him and use the silver to weigh his body down in a tar pit...that it would be a service to the people, if I did? I spoke the truth, but I just HAD to try to warn him...give him the chance to change!_ **

**Diego turned and walked out the open door to his balcony. Everything looked so deceptively normal outside! He leaned on the railing, searching for a little comfort in the view...a hint of peace. There was none. _Why did I not listen to my own heart then? I knew deep inside that Rodríguez would never truly change, that he would eventually be a threat to Ania again at some point.How could I have taken that chance?_**

**Behind him, he heard Bernardo quietly enter the room. Of all the servants, he, alone, could Diego bear to have around him now. Diego had originally tried to wait out the long afternoon downstairs with his father. He had soon given that up. With his burden of guilt, he just could not bear the tears and sympathy of the servants. With every "Don Diego, I am so sorry", and "Don Diego, I will say a prayer for you and the señorita", the guilt had gotten worse until he had wanted to scream, "Stop! Do not feel sorry for me. I should have stopped this. I could have prevented Rodríguez from hurting her again, but I refused to take that last logical step and rid Alta California of him!"**

**Walking back inside, he idly picked up one of Ania’s scarves that had been left behind one cool spring night after they had walked in the moonlight. He gently ran its soft weave through his fingers and raised it to his face. The yarn still held a bit of her sweet herb scent. His longing for her made his arms physically ache. _This self-pity must stop. It will not help me get her out. Think! How do I narrow the odds?_ he asked himself. He determinedly walked back to the mantel, gently laying the scarf there. "Bernardo, there just has to be some way to eliminate a few of those lancers," he declared. Bernardo looked thoughtful and began gesturing a possible plan, his expression indicating his uncertainty. He gestured himself putting on the mask, then riding. He would get the lancers to follow him. While he did this, the real Zorro would be going in and getting Ania. By the time the lancers following him had given up and returned, there would be no prisoner to guard. **

**Diego paced a bit as he considered it. They had done something similar often enough before, and that right there was a caution flag. His father had told them on the way back that Rodríguez somehow had gotten his hands on a journal written by Monastario. While it was an unpleasant surprise to Diego, Don Alejandro had been more concerned about it than he was. Other than perhaps some musings about his being Zorro, Diego had felt that there would be little there that Rodríguez himself could not have observed about Zorro over the two years he had been stationed at Los Àngeles. After all, Monastario had only dealt with Zorro for a bit less than a year before the Viceroy had come here. Rodríguez had more experience fighting him than that. Without knowing just how incriminating Monastario’s observations were, he could only suppose that Rodríguez had not taken them seriously. Just as Diego had told his father, if Rodríguez had figured things out, he would have been here with lancers before, not just waiting for him to come into his trap. However, it would probably be better to use something he had not used frequently with either comandante. There were other reasons, too, that this might not help. He shook his head. "Just as when my father and the others were attempting to rescue Elena and her mother, they will know there is a likelihood of an attack on the cuartel. I doubt that the lancers would follow you for a long enough time to be a great deal of help. We do not want them to be gone only long enough for me to get in and then be back as I am attempting to get her out. Getting out will be the hardest part. We’ll have to come up with something else."**

**Several other ideas were discussed, with always one or the other of them, spotting some weakness to the plan. Diego’s body was beginning to tell him that he needed at least a short rest, but he refused to stop, even for a few minutes, until something was worked out in his mind. He reached up and rubbed his forehead, where a headache had taken up residence.**

**Bernardo looked at his friend, concern clear in his dark eyes. He knew that Diego had gotten very little sleep the night before. If he could only rest a little, the manservant would feel better about it. He gestured this to Diego.**

**"How could I sleep?" was Diego’s question, which was quickly met with the assurance that Bernardo knew that such was not expected. However, even a few moments of quiet might reduce the pain of the headache and help him think more clearly. Bernardo indicated that he should at least lie down for a while and conserve his energy for later. That, at least, made sense and Diego reluctantly agreed.**

**As Bernardo left, however, Diego sat back at his desk and sketched out a layout of the cuartel and each location where he knew he could expect a guard to be posted. He had already noted some new locations having guards, as well, since there were so many men there now. These he sketched in, too. He looked at it grimly when he had finished. There were going to be precious few weak spots in the surveillance, and the guard posts would be so close together that he would have to be virtually silent if he were to try to take out a few of the guards on his way in. After he did that, there was still the problem of how to get Ania out. Going back over the wall was not going to be easy. Not only would it be a hard climb for her, but if they were spotted (and he was not fool enough to count on that not happening), she would be a very easy target for the lancers to shoot at, as her clothes were light in color and would show up against the roof. Ideally, what was needed was a way for him to get her out the front and to Tornado. _Right! And maybe one of the lancers will be so kind as to hold Tornado for me!_ he thought sarcastically. Still there had to be a way. Diego lay his head wearily down on his hands where they rested on the sketch and thought some more. **

**=======================**

**Rodríguez glanced up from the papers on his desk as Sergeant García walked in and stood somberly before him. "I beg to report, mi Capitán, that all the guards have been posted around the cuartel as ordered. I sent five men to the inn to guard Judge Vasca just like you said."**

**"Gracias, Sergeant. Has one been posted in front of the señorita’s cell?" Rodríguez asked.**

**"Sí, he has been posted and instructed as you ordered," García answered unhappily. "Corporal Reyes volunteered for that duty."**

**"Reyes? I am surprised at that. Did not you and the corporal both consider yourselves friends with Don Diego and the señorita? Why would he volunteer?" Rodríguez asked with a perplexed frown.**

**"Oh, sí!" Garcia said, scrambling for a way to cover his slip-of-the-tongue. "He thought that if she had to be shot, it would be better to be shot by a friend. He felt like it was the least he could do."**

**"Be shot by a friend?" Rodríguez puzzled.**

**"Sí, mi Capitan," said Garcia, still scrambling. "Corporal Reyes is a good shot and he would make sure the senorita did not suffer."**

**Rodríguez narrowed his eyes at this. He would like nothing better than for the woman to suffer. But that was a minor point. He wanted her dead and whether she died by the rope or by a bullet, in the final analysis, she would be dead. "Very well, Sergeant," he said as he turned back to his papers. "Just see that Reyes follows my orders to the letter."**

**García silently breathed a sigh of relief that the capitán seemed to have other things on his mind at the moment. _Perhaps it would be better if I leave quickly before I open my big mouth again!_ the sergeant thought. **

**"Wait!" Rodríguez called as the sergeant turned to go.**

**"Sí, mi Capitán?" García inquired.**

**"Sergeant, just how well do you really know Diego de la Vega?" Rodríguez asked as he pushed the papers back a bit on his desk.**

**"Oh, he is my best friend. Uh, at least, he was my best friend up until now." García frowned as he remembered Diego’s earlier comments. "I think I know him as well as anyone. Why, Capitán?"**

**"I have been reading through some old records and he seems to be listed several times as a suspect for being Zorro. How likely do you think that would be?" the capitán inquired.**

**"Don Diego?" If he had not been feeling so bad for Señorita Ania, García would have laughed aloud. "He is the last person in this whole pueblo who should be suspected of being Zorro. Why he cannot even use a sword, señor. I think if he had Zorro’s skills, he would be here now trying to get Señorita Ania out. Yet you saw him. He meekly rode out of the pueblo with his father. Zorro would never do that."**

**"Well, I see by the records that these encounters with the outlaw started within a day or so of his returning from Spain and the comandante at that time seemed to believe that he was Zorro," Rodríguez informed him.**

**"Oh, no! Capitán Monastario challenged him to a duel. He was trying to make Don Diego confess, but, it did not work," the sergeant explained.**

**"If he was in a duel with a well trained officer and he himself is such a poor swordsman, how did he survive the duel? You did say he had no skill with a sword, did you not?" Rodríguez leaned back in his chair.**

**"Oh, truly none at all. He was very clumsy.But he has always been lucky, too. But he was no match for Capitán Monastario. Had not the real Zorro ridden up outside, the capitán would have killed him, if the Viceroy had allowed it," García continued.**

**"The real Zorro rode up outside?"**

**"Sí, and pinned a note to the door with a knife he threw," García explained. "So you see, Don Diego could not be Zorro.Zorro could not be in two places at the same time."**

**Rodríguez was silent for a few moments after García finished talking. _Sí, that just might fool anyone who had not figured out that there were at least two who rode as Zorro. That is the only answer to how he was back on his black horse so soon after he was shot. There are two of them!_ he told himself with a smile. **

**"Uh, Capitán, may I go now? I will make sure the men have their horses saddled and ready," García said.**

**"Ready?" Rodríguez echoed.**

**"Sí, Capitán," Garcia said. "Zorro always gets away over the back wall. Once he is on the black horse, who can catch him?" As Garcia talked, he was beginning to get an idea. He shook his head sadly. "It will be a shame. Once he is over that wall, he will be gone." Garcia tried to gage the capitán’s reaction to his words. "Not even Capitán Cosio's men on their fast horses could catch him. Starting from inside the cuartel when Zorro is already outside is too much. Just ask me. I know. How well I know." Behind his back, Garcia crossed his fingers.**

**Capitán Rodríguez said nothing.**

**_Well, it was worth a try,_ García thought, as he turned to go. **

**"Wait, Sergeant!" Rodríguez ordered. He thought for a few minutes more as the sergeant stood looking at him. "Perhaps you have a point there. If all the men are in their places and do their parts, I should not need so many here to take the Fox. However, IF by chance the man was to somehow slip through our fingers, it would be a pity to let him get away so easily." The capitán looked down at the blue journal and thought, _If the Fox is de la Vega, he will go out of here and head more or less northward toward the de la Vega lands. No doubt he has a hiding place somewhere there, if not in the actual house._ He looked back over his shoulder at a map of the area on the wall, then stood and walked to it. "Sergeant, tell Capitán Cosio I need him to place four of his men here and four more of them here," he said, pointing out two places that were nearly straight shots to the de la Vega lands, each starting from a different side of the pueblo. **

**"Any particular reason for those places, Capitán?" García asked as he looked at the maps as well. _Well, that takes care of thirteen lancers, all together. That is the best I can do. Maybe it will help a little,_ he thought. **

**"Just call it a hunch, Sergeant, or maybe an educated guess," the capitán answered cryptically.**

**García stood for a moment longer, but when Capitán Rodríguez did not add anything else, he saluted and left the room.**

**Rodríguez remained looking at the map for a moment longer, comparing the size of the Valdéz lands, which he now owned, to what it could be if the de la Vega lands were added to them. Yes, he would probably own the largest rancho in all California! He walked over to the window and looked out at the jail. Seeing the prisoner made him smile. He remembered her sharp tongue. It would not be so sharp now, he wagered. Nothing she could say could bother him now. As a matter of fact, he might find it quite enjoyable to talk to his very temporary guest.**

***************************************

**Ania stood looking up at the sky. Sunset was nearing and it seemed that God had outdone Himself painting the colors in the western sky.But perhaps it was simply that Ania was aware of the fact that this could be the last sunset she would ever see. Looking back at the disheartening scene before her, she saw the door of the comandante’s office open and Rodríguez come down the steps to walk in her direction. _Oh, wonderful, just what I need! Rodríguez, coming to gloat over his victory._ She steeled herself for what would no doubt be a very unpleasant meeting. _By the saints, I will not allow him to see my fear any more clearly than he did when Diego left! May God strike me down rather than let one tear fall!_ she vowed. She straightened and, raising her head, stared steadily at the capitán as he walked up. **

**Rodríguez came within a few feet of the cell. "Corporal, take a break. I wish to talk with the prisoner alone, por favor."**

**Reyes walked away, wondering how many more ‘breaks’ he would wind up having.**

**Rodríguez looked back and met the señorita’s cold stare. "What? No witty sayings? No clever word traps or sword edged remarks? Why, señorita, one would hardly recognize you without the rattle of your tongue!" he smirked.**

**"Well, Comandante, it hardly seems worth the trouble,” Ania popped back. “There seems to be no one around who does not already know what a fool you are, even if they do have to obey your orders. I think I will just save my breath,"**

**Rodríguez raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You know, saving your breath might be a very good idea, señorita, as you will have very little of it left after the sun rises above the horizon tomorrow morning."**

**Not a flicker of fear spoiled the beauty of Ania’s face, regardless of what she was feeling in her heart. "That may well be, Comandante, but I still have that breath now and I still have my honor, so you have not totally defeated me yet." She felt hatred well up as the soldier threw back his head and laughed as if she had made some tremendous joke. She glared at him, but said nothing.**

**"Honor, señorita? What honor have you now? I have done to you just what you did to the unfortunate de Irujo." Rodríguez paused for an instant and glanced around. "Just as I told my good friend, de Irujo, it is the perfect revenge for him to help me have you hanged. You dragged his honor through the mud. In turn, he was overjoyed to provide perfect evidence of your being a turncoat. A traitor has no honor. You know, it would have been far better for the family honor, both yours and your father’s, if you had died as you ought to have when I sent those two men to attack your carriage that first morning. You would have saved yourself and poor Diego de la Vega a lot of heartache if you had. Of course, then I would not have had such a fine hacienda and all those beautiful acres of grapes and herds of cattle. It would have taken me a long time and a lot of silver to afford all that, so I suppose I really should thank you."**

**An angry cry was forced from Ania as she heard the comandante confirm her own long-held suspicions, with his own lips. "Murderer!" she cried as she clutched the bars in front of her as if they were Rodríguez’s throat. "You will burn in Hell for that someday, and whether I am alive or dead, I will know! Your punishment is coming!"**

**"Ah, but how can you be sure, señorita? We have been taught that, but how can we truly know? Perhaps what we have here, what we can take, is all there is. Oh, I just thought you might also want to see this paper that I have here. Do you know what this is, señorita? It is a grant. This one has my name on it now." With a flourish, Capitán Rodríguez opened the paper and read, "In recognition and appreciation of his faithful work in uncovering and wiping out the disloyalty and treason of Ania Cristina Valdéz, previous owner of said land, having proven her a traitor to Spain and his Majesty, King Fernando VII, this land and the improvements thereon, as well as all property contained therein, shall from this day forward be the property of Capitán Tristán Francisco Rodríguez, Comandante and Capitán, Presidio, Reina de Los Ángeles." As he stopped speaking, he laughed and stood just out of Ania’s reach. "Now talk to me of honor, señorita."**

**From somewhere, angry shouts could be heard beyond the wall. Lancers could be heard as well, once again riding to break up angry groups before the gate. Ania listened for a moment and then smiled. "Do you hear that, Capitán? I STILL have my honor. You have fooled very few people, really. Those people you hear out there, they know me better than that. They still honor me with their belief in my innocence and in me. Whether you kill me tomorrow or not, you have not taken my honor, but you have destroyed any chance you yourself have of staying here and enjoying your land. You will never have the honor and friendship, the trust of the good people of this area. You will be reviled until the day you find yourself at Hell’s fiery door."**

**"This is supposed to be a curse, señorita? I can live with that until the fact that I am now quite rich soaks into the brains of the higher classed people. Money often helps repair the honor, did you not know that?" Rodríguez gloated.**

**"That is only if you live to enjoy it. Do you not think there will be those who will help you reach your reward, your true reward, Rodríguez?I will be waiting to watch you die, whether I am alive or merely a phantom clinging to this plane until my mission is complete on this side of the veil! I will be there and I will not have long to wait!" Ania vowed in a clear, certain voice. "Do you fear death, Capitán? Your own will not be long in coming!"**

**Rodríguez should have been able to ignore her grim prophecy, but to his dismay, something in the way she said it pierced him like an arrow. "Oh, and I suppose you think it will be Zorro who does this?" he asked, as much to change the subject as anything.**

**"Perhaps," she said.**

**"I would not count on it. With you here, he will be sure to walk right into my trap. I am certain that you have had wit enough to figure out that was part of my game from the very beginning. I knew that you, señorita, could be the vehicle that leads to Zorro’s own death. He has always come to your aid before, no matter whom I sent to get rid of you. He will come now, but he will lose his own life this time," Rodríguez informed her with a laugh. He could see that his remark bothered her more than she wished to show.**

**His words and the awful visions they conjured up were very hard for Ania to bluff her way past. The possibility of Diego dying because of her hurt her more than loss of the land, more than the slurs to her father’s memory, more than anything else could have. Ania turned her back and paced to the back of the cell. She was extremely thankful to have her back to him as she heard his next statement.**

**"I shall be very glad to have him come within my reach, señorita. I can just imagine the surprise of all the people around here when I unmask him before he is hung and show that, surprise of surprises, Zorro is, and always has been, Diego de la Vega," he said, watching her closely.**

**Ania quickly grabbed for all the control she had ever learned and managed to show only surprise as she turned to face him. "What? Diego?" She actually managed to laugh. "I love Diego very much, but even I could never see him as Zorro. I think it is likely that even I have learned more about handling a sword than he has. I’m sure he wishes he had that training now. Unfortunately, wishing will not give him the ability to rescue me. This just shows what a fool you are, Capitán!"**

**"We shall see, Ania Valdéz. We shall see!" was all that Rodríguez answered, as he turned and walked back to his office.**

**As she saw the door close behind him, Ania finally allowed her shoulders to droop. She leaned her head against the iron bars of her cell and sought the strength to hang on to her hope. She had promised Diego that she would not despair while he lived. She intended to keep that vow. She did not want perhaps the last words she would say to him to prove false. "Oh, Diego, please be careful!" she whispered under her breath. "If you die, I will not care what they do to me! Ah, Precious Holy Virgin have pity on us! Lend us your support. To you, I turn for strength for whatever comes for me. Only I beg that he not be taken!" Ania turned then and began to pace, but realized very quickly that it was not helping at all. The cell was much too small. Even Ventura would not have helped how she felt tonight. Ania suddenly remembered something Luisa once told her. Her words had really been about what a healer should do when a patient’s condition seemed hopeless. Well, this situation seemed about as hopeless as any Ania could imagine. "When there is nothing more you can do with your own hands that will change anything, there is still one place to turn. Pray," Luisa had taught her. "Pray to the Holy Virgin and to Saint Rita, patron saint of the hopeless. There is more power in that than in all the herbs of the whole world." Pulling her rosary from her pocket once again, Ania knelt. Making the sign of the cross, she began to pray with all her heart.**

**=====================**

**Darkness lies around him like a living thing, comforting and aiding him as he guides Tornado up to the wall in the near darkness that fills the night before the moon rises. The horse is silent. Quickly and efficiently, he climbs to the roof and sneaks up on the first guard on watch. Silently, the man is knocked out, tied and gagged with his own belt and handkerchief. Within minutes, one more guard joins the first in a nap. As he flattens himself to the roof, he pulls the black cape over his face and hands, so that what little light there is will not reflect off the lighter areas of his skin. When he inches to the edge of the roof closest to Ania’s cell, a cry is almost forced from him as a horrible sight greets his eyes, for he sees that just as he feared, Rodríguez has pushed forward the time of her execution.**

**Even as he watches, he sees that Ania stands at the bottom of the steps to the scaffold, her hands bound before her. Her hair has been pulled back and up off of her neck and she now wears her rosary around it like a necklace. As she is pushed toward the steps, she takes the time to make the sign of the cross. She walks unsteadily, as if sleepwalking. She trips on the first step and he sees García catch her and place her back on her feet. The look that she turns on García is lost and dazed. García quickly turns his face away. He and Reyes both keep their eyes focused on the ground as Rómez takes her arm and propels her up the steps.**

**Zorro quickly leaps to the ground. "Rodríguez!" he calls, challenging the capitán who stands with an evil grin on the steps of his office looking up at the scaffolding. "Continue with the execution!" he hears the devil order even as he pulls his sword and accepts the masked man’s challenge. Zorro fights as he never has before, but it seems to take forever. Beyond Rodríguez, he can still see Ania.**

**Ania has now come to the center of the platform and stares for a moment at the noose. Sánchez reaches and quickly places it around her neck. He sees Ania shudder as the noose is tightened to fit snugly under the jawbone below her right ear. When she looks back to where Zorro is still battling Rodríguez, there is dark despair in her frightened green eyes. He sees it as clearly as he sees the moon in the night sky. After an instant, she crosses herself once again and then clasps the crucifix around her neck with both hands. She closes her eyes, yet shakes her head when offered the blindfold.**

**Zorro fights with all his might, yet it is like fighting the devil himself. He knows what is going to happen if he does not hurry. Finally, his desperation is answered and his blade finds its mark. Yet even as he turns from Rodríguez’s body, he hears a sound that draws a cry of anguish from the very depth of his being. That sound was the deceptively quiet sound of the fall of the trapdoor on the scaffold. He is too late! "Aaaanniaaa!"**

**================  
  
  
**

**Diego sat bold upright at the desk, his heart pounding in terror. It took him a moment to realize that it had been a dream, a horrible echo of his own fears. Bernardo was standing at his side, his hand firmly gripping his young patrón’s shoulder. Diego shakily reached up and patted Bernardo’s hand in gratitude. He did not yet trust himself to speak. Wiping cold sweat from his face, he looked down. There on the floor beside him was a book. He supposed that he had pushed it off as he moved in his dream. The book, no doubt, was what had made the sound that his brain translated into the hideous sound of the gallows. Drawing a long sigh, he bent and picked it up. He could still hear in his mind’s ear the sound that he had heard. It was a sound that could destroy his world, as surely as blasting powder was able to destroy Rodríguez’s dams.**

**Suddenly he froze as he looked down at the book in his hand. "Of course," he cried, "why did I not think of this before? Yes, this may be just what we need!"**

**Bernardo looked at him worriedly and gestured, ‘Are you all right?’**

**"Sí, Bernardo. I am all right, perhaps better than all right. I think I have an answer that just might give us a fighting chance, with a lot of luck thrown in as well." Diego rose quickly from his chair and headed for the passage. "Come, Bernardo, time grows short. We must hurry. What I am thinking will take both of us!"**

**Bernardo followed him down the stairs leading to the lower levels as fast as his legs could manage it. He was not sure what his patrón had in mind but it was good to see him moving and no longer so tortured by his desperation.**

**=================**

**Two hours later, Don Alejandro stood watching as Bernardo and Diego made last minute preparations to leave. He longed to put his arms around Diego and tell him how proud he was of him. He wanted to tell him how he would be praying while he was gone, but he did not want to allow his son to see the full extent of his worry for him right now. He knew that just as he loved Diego, his son loved him, but Diego’s mind was not on his father right now. Alejandro could see that his son’s full being was focused on the one mission of rescuing Ania, whatever the cost. He would not have expected anything else. Indeed, Alejandro had to admit that if this had been thirty years ago and the woman in that cell had been Isabella, he would probably have already been dead. He would never have had the restraint and clear-headedness that Diego had shown today.**

**He was afraid for Diego. Yet he could have asked nothing different from him. Ania had to be rescued. Anything else was unacceptable. If his son failed, Alejandro and the others would be taking their own chances to try to save her. There was no doubt that Zorro was Ania’s best chance, slim though it might be. Don Alejandro knew Rodríguez too well not to believe that he would order her shot if he realized that their group was actually about to get into the cuartel. They could only pray that whoever was beside her cell would hesitate in the carrying out of this grisly order, thus allowing them enough time to get to her, if they got that far. With thirty men in the cuartel, even that was not certain.**

**He had to keep that objective in his mind and try not to think about what would have already happened to make it necessary for him and the others to go in. For Zorro WOULD go in after her and the only way he would come out was with her. If neither of them came out by the time set for Alejandro to lead the group, then it would be because he had died in the attempt. The older de la Vega desperately hung on to the confidence he had learned to have in Zorro’s judgment and abilities. He had to believe Zorro would succeed. Oh, but the night would be endless until he knew for sure!**

**As the two who were now dressed in black finished their preparations, Diego did something that he did not do very often, at least not before riding as Zorro. Ania had brought a couple of small but very beautiful religious statues down with her during the dark hours just after Zorro had been shot, one of the Blessed Virgin and another of Saint Luke. These she had placed on a natural ledge nearby. Between the two stood a small silver crucifix that had come from the chapel on Ania’s land in West Florida. Candles flanked the makeshift altar. Ania had come here frequently as they had waited to see if he would fight off the infection in his shoulder. Now Zorro himself knelt before the shrine and, crossing himself, prayed for guidance and protection for himself and the woman he loved.**

**After a few minutes, Diego rose and started toward the outer chamber. As he passed Alejandro, he paused for a moment and looked down into his father’s eyes. He gave him a half smile and, reaching over, placed his hand on his father’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.**

**Alejandro placed his own hand over Diego’s, willing Diego to feel the extent of his love for him. "Vaya con Dios, my son. May the saints grant you their protection."**

**Diego nodded. Then he passed on into the outer chamber and mounted Tornado. Alejandro stood and watched as he and Bernardo rode out into the warm summer night. After a moment, Alejandro turned and reentered the room with the small shrine. Crossing himself this time, he, too, knelt before the figures, praying for the safe return of these, all three of them, who meant so much to him. The father stayed on his knees considerably longer than had the son.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-three](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring23.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	23. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Twenty-three  
  
  
**

**Josefina Gonzales kept herself busy over the small cooking fire as she watched the smaller children play nearby. Her oldest daughter, Abril, stayed close to her mother’s side and helped. On the surface, everything seemed safe and ordinary. Josefina drew her breath in sharply, as the youngest, Carissa, toddled playfully over to the slim man lounging next to a tree not far away. The dark eyed man smiled as the toddler giggled, ran a few steps away from him and turned, expecting him to catch her, which he did. He tossed the child into the air above his head, summoning peals of laughter from her. "Please, señor, be careful. Do not hurt her!"**

**"Oh, do not worry, señora," de Irujo assured her. "She is safe with me, just as long as your husband keeps his part of our deal." He juggled the little girl once again and then walked over to stand beside her mother. "You all are." He smiled and bowed his head gallantly to Abril.**

**Abril quickly looked away, fearful of this man’s attention.**

**Josefina wanted to snatch the child from him immediately, but did not for fear of angering him. Although she had no doubt of this man’s cold-bloodedness, so far she had only heard him threaten them once, when he had first burst into their home with three other men just one day ago.**

**When she had attempted to help Tomás and Rico, de Irujo had quickly overpowered her. Pulling her tightly to his chest, he had placed the barrel of his pistol against the side of her head. In a voice that left no doubt of his seriousness, he said, "Señor Gonzales, if you do not put your gun down immediately, you will be without a wife and your children will be motherless."**

**Tomás had surrendered immediately, "Please, señor, do not hurt her! I will do whatever you say!" De Irujo had looked meaningfully at Tomás’ gun and Tomás had laid it on the floor in front of him. Tomás glanced quickly to where his oldest son had been fighting another intruder. To his dismay, Rico now lay on the floor, bleeding from a gash on his head. His middle son, Roberto, only eleven years old, had leapt up and tried to protect his older brother. Rico’s assailant had simply picked the child up, pinning his arms against his sides. There was nothing the vinemaster could do. Too many precious lives depended on him giving these men what they wanted. "Señor, I have no money to give you. Just take whatever you want and get out. Only leave my family in peace."**

**"Ah, but it is not for riches that we have come," de Irujo had stated with a smile. "Why, I probably have more pesos in my pocket than you have to your name!"**

**"Then what do you want from us?" Tomás had asked.**

**"You are merely to do us a service, Señor Gonzales. One that few other people can do so well," the dark eyed man had informed him. "While we talk, why do you not have your wife go with my friend there? They can take your son in the other room and tend to his wound. I do not think he is hurt badly, but no doubt he would feel better if his bleeding was stopped and the wound bandaged. You and I will come to a little understanding in the meantime. Of course, my friends here will keep their guns and knives very handy all the time." He looked meaningfully at the man standing over Rico. "If they, any of them, try anything, kill them." The very calmness with which he spoke was chilling.**

**The man had nodded.**

**De Irujo slowly released Josefina and pushed her gently toward her son. It was on her that de Irujo kept his gun trained rather than Tomás, as the mother helped her son up and was escorted into the next room.**

**After they had gone, de Irujo explained Tomás’ part in "a little drama" involving the Señorita Valdéz. Tomás was horrified. "To attack a representative of the king is death! No, I cannot do that! I cannot help you. And I owe her too much to help you kill her. No. No, I will not help.”**

**De Irujo had simply cocked his head and asked in a deadly quiet voice, "Sí, but do you owe her your life, or even more important, does your family owe her their lives?"**

**As he spoke, little Carissa had toddled into the room. She had stood looking up at the strange man, not sure whether to trust him.**

**De Irujo slid his watch from his pocket and set it swinging in front of the child. When she had cautiously approached de Irujo, Tomás started to rush forward to get her, but was prevented from doing so as the man beside him leveled a gun at his chest and cocked the hammer. Smiling like the most benevolent uncle, de Irujo picked the child up and handed her the watch. Innocently, Carissa smiled and giggled. De Irujo looked back, meeting Tomás’ eyes. "I once had dreams of marrying well and of having children of my own,” he said.“Precious things, children, the building tools of a man’s own dynasty. However, that little witch destroyed my hope of marrying well and becoming a man of importance. You WILL help me get my revenge, Señor Gonzales." He paused a moment and looked at the fascinated toddler in his arms as she played with the watch. "You know, it is a shame. So many of our little ones like her do not live to grow up. So many things can happen to rob their parents of them. Illnesses, accidents, falls.They have such fragile little bones." He ran his fingers over the back of Carissa’s neck, causing more innocent giggles. "She has such a delicate little neck, señor." He turned and met Tomás’ eyes again.**

**"You could not..." Tomás gasped, his mouth dry from fear.**

**"That depends entirely on you, señor," de Irujo said levelly.**

**Tomás had looked at his little girl in this man’s arms and known that there was truly no choice to be made. Silently, he had nodded his head and prayed for forgiveness from the patrona and heaven above. Then he had said, defeat ringing in his voice, "Sí, I will do whatever I must. Just do not hurt her, I beg you!"**

**Smiling, de Irujo put the girl back on the floor and sent her toddling back to her father. "As long as you keep your end of the deal, I will keep mine. If you vary one iota from what we tell you…Well, I think you can imagine what will happen."**

**Tears clouding his vision, Tomás had swept her up in his arms and nodded. As his wife had come out of the back room, helping his son, he had placed Carissa in her arms. He remained silent as Josefina looked at him inquiringly.**

**"Señora, you will be pleased to know that your husband places a very high value on your lives. He has just traded Ania Valdéz’s life for yours," their captor informed her.**

**Josefina looked at her husband in horror.**

**Tomás looked away and explained, "I have no choice."**

**"Now, señor, señora, we will be taking a short journey. Please take a few provisions and such things as you feel you might need for the next few days," de Irujo had ordered.**

**In the twenty-four hours since that had happened, they had all been brought to a large cave in a rocky canyon perhaps an hour’s ride from the pueblo. Early this morning, a rough looking man named Pancho had ridden out with Tomás. Josefina had begun to worry that perhaps they had killed Tomás. She tried to keep her mind on her children. Rico and Roberto were tied up not far away. The others were too young to be a danger.Indeed, at one, three and five years of age, they were too young to even realize the danger. They played nearby, oblivious to the drama around them. Josefina fervently wished her littlest one had not developed a liking for their captor. Watching Carissa play with him sent chills though her.**

**Finally, not long before dark, Tomás and his guard returned, Tomás, pale and red eyed as if he had been crying. Josefina ran to him and threw her arms around him. "What has happened, Tomás?"**

**"They have condemned Señorita Ania to death because of what I told them," her husband answered in a shaky voice. "She is to hang at dawn." He reached down and picked up Carissa as she ran to greet him. For a second, he buried his face in her soft curls, and then looked back up with guilt stricken eyes. "May God forgive me."**

**De Irujo walked up to get a report on how things had gone in Los Angeles in time to hear his comment. Laughing, he turned to Pancho. "Is this so, Pancho? So, Rodríguez was really able to do as he said he could. He actually manipulated Judge Vasca into having the trial this quickly. And it worked!! Ah, I believe I shall enjoy a ride into the pueblo early tomorrow morning. I want a front and center seat for the festivities. Most of all, I want to watch Ania Valdéz’s face when she sees me just before they pull that lever!"**

**"I thought Capitán Rodríguez told us all to stay here until everything is over and the unrest put down," Pancho said.**

**"So what if he did, my timid friend," de Irujo laughed. "Nothing will stop me from being there. Without me, none of his plan could have worked. In this, I exact my own price."**

**Still laughing, de Irujo walked off. He sat not far away, watching the men Rodríguez had hired as they kept close watch on the Gonzales family. He sobered as his eyes fell on the attractive Señorita Abril. She was probably about sixteen years of age, the age Ania Valdéz had been when he had met her. Somewhat darker in complexion than Ania, Abril had a touch of beauty that promised to continue to bloom as she matured and there was already a touch of sensuality in her looks and movements that made a man wonder what it would be like to take her to his bed and teach her just what God had made women for. _Ah, yes, dress that one in silks and satins such as Ania Valdéz wore at court and she would rival her as the center of attention of any gathering. Beautiful, and so young and innocent._ **

**De Irujo glanced back at one of the men, who was also looking at the young girl. De Irujo was not the only man here to think such thoughts about her. He had already heard talk about what might go on before they were all killed, as they would be, regardless of what their father did for them. After all, the older ones could identify all of them and had heard enough to know that Rodríguez was at the center of it all. That would never do. The capitán planned to be a well-to-do hacendado when this was all over. Perhaps he would let the three little ones live, however. They could tell no one.But the older ones… Well, it was just too bad. De Irujo shrugged. _What does it matter? Rodríguez will not send word for them to be killed until after everything is over with Ania Valdéz and this Zorro that Rodríguez is determined to get. I won’t be here when that happens. I shall be in the pueblo enjoying seeing that little witch pay for all she has done. Ah, Ania, my little wildcat, my revenge has been long in coming, but it will be as sweet as honey!_ He smiled in anticipation. _Nothing else is important. What happens back here in my absence is not my business anyway._ Humming to himself, he walked over to where his bedroll was and stretched out on it. He might as well get some extra sleep now. After all, he would have to be on the road long before dawn if he was going to be there to see the end result of all his hard work. **

**=================**

**Capitán Rodríguez executed a lunge which his ‘assistant’, Private Rómez, barely turned aside as they fenced in his office. This was merely the latest of many bouts they had gone through after Zorro had made such fools of them at the meeting with Vasquez. Rodríguez, already an expert swordsman, was determined to be even better by the time he met the outlaw again. Day after day, he had practiced with Rómez or another lancer. It was getting frustratingly easy to defeat any of his men. Without a challenge, where was the push that made one get better, faster? He could only hope that it would be enough to allow him to defeat that black-cloaked demon if they met. It was now the beginning of second watch and surely Zorro would be coming soon. He planned to be ready for him when he did.**

**If things went as planned, however, he would not have to take on Zorro at all. After all, he had more than enough men armed with muskets here now. They could hold him at gunpoint until he could be taken to await the grand unmasking and hanging. On the other hand, if he did not give up, they could merely kill him where he stood. He felt it very unlikely that Cosío’s troops, hidden and watching the roadways, would be needed. Either way, he would be rid of Zorro. Rodríguez smiled grimly. _Hmmmm, I do not really want him shot. That is too quick a death for him. After suffering the man this long, a hanging would be most satisfying!_ **

**Rómez seemed to recover a bit and actually made a fair showing of himself for another few minutes. Then with a quick motion, Rodríguez sent the soldier’s sword flying to the side of the room and rested his sword point lightly against the private’s chest. "I yield, Capitán," Rómez gasped as he tried to catch his breath.**

**"And well you might, Private. Still, all in all, it was a good effort. Thank you for your help, with this and other things," Rodríguez smiled and saluted with the sword.**

**Rómez could hardly avoid knowing just how pleased the capitán was with the way his plan was going. He himself was less pleased. The young señorita was attractive and had always treated the soldiers with respect, all except Rodríguez, of course. The private was beginning to regret his part in all of this. However, he was now far too deep in it to back out. If Rodríguez failed, Rómez knew that he would spend many, many years in prison, if indeed he were, by some miracle, spared the noose. No, now it was either Señorita Valdéz’s life or his. He was in this thing to the bitter end.**

**Both men were startled by a knock on the door. "Pasé," Rodríguez called as he laid his saber on the desk.**

**Quickly, a peon came in, closing the door firmly behind him.**

**"Why did you come here? Do you not think someone could see you and wonder what one of Ania Valdéz’s servants was doing coming into my office, estúpido?" Rodríguez demanded.**

**"I had to come, Capitan," the peon answered. "I could not trust anyone else to bring you a message." He took a deep breath. "Don Ramon is getting better," he said. "The doctor says he is coming around. He might live after all and that would not be good for us, eh? What if Cordoba can say that it was not the woman who hit him?"**

**Rodríguez slammed his fist on the desk. "That fool, Pancho! I told him to be sure Córdoba was dead!" He paced out away from his desk and turned to face the two hirelings.**

**"But no one expected Córdoba to live, not even the doctor!" Rómez gasped.**

**"Well, Pancho will just have to go back and correct his mistake. If that man does say that she was not the one to attack him, not only will that part of the plot fall apart, but it will also raise serious questions about the rest of the charges. We cannot let that happen. Rómez, I want you to ride out to where de Irujo is camped. Pancho is there. Tell him he is to go back to the Valdéz hacienda immediately and find a way to silence Córdoba. Tell him if he fails, I will see that HE is the first person in our conspiracy hung, for I will do it with my own hands."**

**"Sí, Capitán Rodríguez," Rómez replied and started for the door.**

**"Wait, take this one with you," Rodríguez ordered with a wave toward Iago. The peon scurried out the door with him. Outside the door, Rómez grabbed the peon by the collar, as if he was forcibly taking him somewhere.**

**Ania stood at her cell door. She was once again counting the lancers she could see. Now she counted only seventeen soldiers, where before there had been thirty. She smiled slightly as she thought about it. _I do not know how the sergeant did it, but surely this is some of his doing. Seventeen is still an awful lot, still too many for one man to take on alone, but maybe it will help a little. Ah, if I do manage to get out of this, I shall never forget what Sergeant García and Corporal Reyes have done. If I live to be a hundred years old, I shall remember and do what I can to thank them._ Then her smile faded. _However, we are not out of here yet._ Right now, the likelihood of her living to reach twenty-three seemed just as remote as her living to reach one hundred. She sighed. **

**Then Rómez coming out of the office almost pulling a peon by the collar caught her attention. The peon looked familiar. _Ah, yes, that is Iago. Humph, I wonder what he is doing here. Somehow I cannot imagine him coming to my defense, not after I nearly fired him._ The servant had been suspected of stealing, but there had been no proof, so she had merely warned him that if it happened again, he would be looking for other employment. As she watched the two of them ride out of the cuartel, she shrugged. _Oh, well! I have bigger things on my mind. Iago is just a simple man. I suppose he can do me no harm now, if he had ever intended to._ She shrugged again and went back to her waiting and her prayers. **

**==================**

**Zorro glanced at the dark night sky as he and Bernardo rode up almost silently to the back of the cuartel. They waited under the shadow of some trees as they carefully took note of any guards in view: one far to the left, looking away, and one far to the right, doing the same thing. _Hmmm, Rodríguez does not seem to be using all the men on guard, as I would have. I wonder what his game is? I guess we shall know soon enough._ He took note of the approximate hour of the night. If he was correct in his reckoning, he had less than half an hour until the moon would rise. After that, things would brighten considerably. He planned to use the darker time to get to Ania and the brighter time to allow Tornado more light for their swift dash to freedom. If he was to keep to his timetable, he must get busy. The darkest hours would not last much longer. **

**Sticking to the denser shadows, he eased Tornado quietly up to the wall, and handing his reins to Bernardo, he hoisted himself to the edge of the roof. _Easy!_ he urged himself. _I must make no noise to warn the guard I am nearby._ **

**Behind him, he heard just the slightest sound of the horses being taken to the place he and Bernardo had agreed on. He froze for a moment, then smiled grimly. He could hear the nearest guard humming to himself. The guard’s own humming had covered the sound of the horses. How fortunate for Zorro that this man was a lover of music!**

**Moving with the stealth of a cat, Zorro moved slowly to within a few feet of the humming guard. In front of the cuartel, there was the noise of what could have been the breaking of a flowerpot. The soldier’s attention was immediately caught by the sound and he made the mistake of turning in that direction in an attempt to figure it out. An instant later, a black glove was tightly clamped over his mouth and he was yanked none too gently into the deep shadows. A slight thud of sword hilt to skull was all that marked the end of the soldier’s struggle. Zorro tried to ignore the similarities to his nightmare as he quickly tied the man’s hands with his belt and gagged him with his handkerchief. _This WILL NOT have the same ending. I swear it!_ he told himself. **

**His heart suddenly leaped into his throat as he found that he had not been quite as silent as he wished. "Geraldo! Geraldo! Is everything all right over there?" came the voice of the guard on the right.**

**Zorro flattened himself to the side of the chimney he was beside. He’d have to gamble that his voice was enough like the unconscious guard’s to get him by. "Sí, sí, everything is fine, amigo! My foot just slipped," he called.But I am fine now. Gracias.”**

**"Ha!" the man laughed back. "I will just bet you nearly fell asleep. That is why you almost fell. You had better keep alert. If you do not, you may wake to find El Zorro at your elbow. How would you like that, Geraldo?"**

**"Ah, that would be a surprise indeed, would it not, but a profitable one," Zorro answered.**

**"Ha! As if Capitán Rodríguez would let you be the one to collect the 2500 pesos," the other laughed as he turned back to his own post.**

**Zorro breathed a sigh of relief and then immediately peered around the chimney to see if the shadows were thick enough to hide him as he crept up on the talkative guard. They were, and slowly his first trick was repeated with the second guard. Happily, this time no one else realized that anything was wrong.**

**The removal of the two guards had given him just the space he needed to get into the cuartel and he soon found himself peering over the edge of the roof not far from the storage door at the end of the row of cells. He looked around and could see only three other guards on the ground, all close to the gate and drowsy. Where were the others? He shook his head. He would deal with those when they showed up.**

**As he looked back toward Ania’s cell, the second one from the end, he got a shock. There standing, leaning on his gun, was Corporal Reyes. _Why that worthless scoundrel!_ he growled silently to himself. _He is no better than García! Both of them claiming to be her friend, but willing to take an active part in her murder._ Cold anger rose up in his heart as he looked at the corporal. _Well, let both of them beware! I shall have no more pity on them than they have on her._ **

**He noticed one good thing however. Though quite a few torches were burning around the parade grounds, the one closest to Ania’s cell was dark. How it happened to go out, he had no way of knowing. He could only hope it was not part of a trap, a way to draw him into just the path they wished for him to follow. After considering it a moment, he shrugged and prepared to ease himself off the roof into the deep shadows beside the storage door. If it was part of a trap, he still would need to take advantage of it. He could not afford to be seen, and like it or not, THAT was the spot where he was least likely to attract attention. Once he was on the ground, he flattened himself to the wall and stood still, willing himself to be one with the shadows. When everything remained silent, he began easing toward the corporal, who appeared to be dozing on his gun. Ania, who had been kneeling once again in prayer, jumped and stifled a cry as she caught a motion in front of her door. Zorro quickly placed a finger over his lips to signal her to be quiet.**

**Zorro watched Reyes closely. He could have sworn that the soldier had jumped at Ania’s slight cry, yet he still had not moved. He was even more surprised when, as he grabbed the lancer, the man crumbled to the ground as if he were knocked out. Yet Zorro knew that he had not struck him. He stood for a moment looking down at the corporal with a look of astonishment.**

**"Pssst! My pocket," he heard Reyes whisper.**

**Zorro stood still for an instant, trying to make sense of it.**

**"My pocket, the key!" the corporal tried again.**

**Suddenly, it made sense and Zorro smiled. Maybe Reyes, at least, understood friendship. Quickly, he patted Reyes’ shoulder and reached into the lancer’s pocket for the skeleton key.**

**He quickly unlocked the door and praying that the door would not squeak, opened it far enough to pull Ania out. As she came out, her left hand hit the bars and her rosary fell to the floor just inside the cell. It had been her mother’s and was special to her. Automatically, she reached back in for it, but Zorro pulled her on out. "Leave it!" he hissed urgently.**

**Nodding, she turned to him. She longed to throw her arms around him. However, there was no time now for that. She was puzzled as he took off his cape and put it around her shoulders.**

**"We must go back across the roof," he explained quietly in her ear. "Your outfit is too light. Cover it up," Without hesitation, she did as she was told.**

**Keeping her close to his body, he guided her back into the shadows and started to boost her up to the edge of the roof. _This is going better than I was expecting,_ he allowed himself to think, just before things got decidedly worse. **

**As Ania pulled herself almost onto the rooftop, she found herself staring at the scuffed toes of a pair of army issue boots. Gasping, she looked up just as the lancer looked down.**

**"Zorro!" the surprised lancer cried as he looked past her at the man in black. "Lancers! Here! Zorro is here!" He reached out with his foot as if he would step on Ania’s hands. She jerked them out of the way and lost her grip on the roof, which was just as well. Zorro had already realized that he could not send her up on the roof ahead of him now, nor could he get up there fast enough to stop the lancer from shooting at him, or even more importantly, at her.**

**Quickly easing Ania to the ground, he looked around desperately for another way out. With dismay, he saw that lancers who had been hidden beside them guarded the two alternate paths that he had noted on the way in. It had been a well-laid trap indeed! He pulled Ania behind him and drew his sword from its scabbard, preparing to fight their way free. The few soldiers who came his way armed with swords soon fell back before the ferocity of his flashing blade, several with wounds for their trouble.**

**For a moment his heart lifted. Then reality reasserted itself. From three sides, front, right and left, stepped nine lancers. In their hands were muskets, primed and cocked, each one aimed squarely at him. Slowly, he backed up with Ania behind him until they could retreat no more. With the wall at his back, the lancers and their guns formed a ring of fire around them for which a sword was no match.**

**Behind him, he heard Ania moan. "Oh, Dios! Oh, Dios, no!" he heard her whisper. Taking her hand, he squeezed it, wishing to comfort her. Yet there was precious little comfort in his own heart. He knew that things were bad, very bad, indeed. The Fox was well and truly caught.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-four](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring24.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)**  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	24. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter Twenty-four  
  
  
**

**Pepe quietly approached the de la Vega stables, sticking close to the deeper shadows, much as he imagined Zorro might have done. However, this was no game of pretend that he was about, but a mission he took very seriously. Not long after he was sent out of the cuartel when he had seen Señorita Ania, he had heard that Rodríguez had been awarded her land and property, just as she had feared. Well, he was determined that he would keep his vow to the patrona. The capitán would never ride Ventura!**

**Pepe looked toward the casa grande. There were many lights showing in the windows. It appeared that few people could sleep tonight. No one here could possibly believe the evil things said of the patrona, yet why were they all still here? Things seemed shamefully quiet, in this place of all the places where action should be taken. How could they all still be here and not out trying to save her? Did they all plan to just sit here and let them hang her? Pepe’s eyes stung again as he thought about it. _They cannot do that! Surely, someone will stop them from killing her. Zorro will! But why do they leave it all to him?_ Pepe swiped a hand over his eyes. _I will not cry like a baby. I must be brave and do what she asked me to do. I cannot save her but I will take Ventura and hide her, so Rodríguez does not take her. I promised!_ **

**He had nearly made it to Ventura’s stall when he heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, he ducked back behind a rack of saddles. He held his breath as he watched Benito walk by. The head vaquero had always been kind to him, but Pepe doubted Benito’s kindness included turning a blind eye to what would appear to be the theft of the patrona’s horse.**

**Benito stopped and leaned on the gate to the stall for a moment in thought. He reached out to pet her, but Ventura tossed her head and backed away. "Easy, girl, you are upset tonight, too. Everyone’s emotions have you on edge. I wish I could tell you everything was going to be all right. I wish that was true. There, there," he said quietly. Slowly the horse settled down and allowed herself to be patted. After a minute, the tall vaquero turned and walked back toward the main house, his head bowed in thought.**

**Pepe silently hurried to the stall as soon as Benito was out of sight. The horse drew a deep breath and blew it out again as she caught his scent. She looked around at him with interest. This was one of the two people who often fed her and cared for her. There was no uneasiness here. Quickly locating the patrona’s own saddle, the boy stepped up onto an overturned bucket and swung the saddle over Ventura’s back. "Whoa, girl," he whispered soothingly as she sidestepped nervously. "We’re just going for a run. You would like that.You always want to run."**

**As soon as he had tightened the cinch and shortened the stirrups for his height, he hoisted himself into the saddle and swung the gate wide. Reining the spirited mare in, he stopped while still in the shadows of the stable and looked out. All was still. Holding Ventura to a quiet walk, he then guided her out and headed southeastward from the casa grande. On his way here, he had taken the time to look for the nearest herd. There was one relatively close by that looked like a good one for the purpose.There were already several black horses in it.Ventura would blend right in. He would hide with Ventura tonight, and early tomorrow morning, he would go to one of the people living nearby and ask if Señorita Ania had been rescued. If she had not, if she was dead, then he would do as he had promised and release Ventura with the herd.**

**At the last thought, he kicked Ventura and allowed her to go as fast as she wished. The moon had now risen and the trail was easy to see. Finally, he reined the mare back to a slow trot as he thought. Ventura gradually slowed and began cropping a bit of the fresh grass along the trail.**

**Pepe hoped his mother was not too worried about him. She had been so upset by the news about the patrona when he left that he doubted she would even realize that he was gone. He had sometimes spent the night at the stable. If she did miss him, perhaps she would assume that was where he was. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horses trotting along the path toward him.**

**Quickly, he pulled Ventura back behind a large boulder not far off the trail. He dismounted, and pulling Ventura’s head to him, he rubbed his hand on her nose, keeping her quiet. He could just see the path from where he was and it was not long before the two riders came into view. _Iago! And that is Private Rómez with him. Why would Iago be going anywhere with a soldier?_ **

**He thought for a moment, remembering that someone had said that some of the señorita’s own servants had turned against her. _Could Iago be one of them? He is certainly a liar. I wonder what he is up to now. Maybe I can learn something to help Señorita Ania if I follow them._ He felt resolve strengthen in his mind. _Yes, I can do that!_ As the two men moved far enough down the path not to hear him, Pepe remounted Ventura and eased out onto the road behind them. _Maybe I CAN help Señorita Ania after all!_**

**==========================**

**Don Alejandro paced across his room in front of the fireplace. In the time since he had figured out his son’s secret, he had learned to pray for the man behind the mask and then rest easy, trusting that Diego would be protected. Tonight he was having a harder time doing this. He stopped for a moment and gazed up at his wife’s picture. His son was like Isabella in so many ways. _Ah, Isabella, have I been wrong to encourage him in this mad plan?_ **

**Yet, even as he asked the question, he knew the answer. No, he was not wrong! He was right, just as Diego was right to have found such a powerful way to help his people. Diego had God-given talents and intelligence that was needed for this very thing. And this mission, regardless of Diego’s personal stake in it, was also just. Ania was an innocent person caught in an evil plan of greed and revenge. There was no doubt that Zorro would have to ride! Even if they had been strangers, he would still have done so. Alejandro sighed.He supposed the fact that Diego WAS emotionally involved was what worried him. He could only pray that his son would be able to divorce himself from his feelings enough for Zorro to remain objective in his reactions and planning.**

**Don Alejandro thought about the previous times Zorro had faced poor odds and still triumphed. There had been several that he knew about. He particularly remembered the time when he, himself, had led a group of dons to try and rescue the Torres women.**

**He remembered turning with shock as Zorro had ridden up to the cuartel, shouting a warning to all of them that it was an ambush. The other men had managed to get back to their horses and escape. He had not.When the gate started to close with him inside, he was surprised to see the man in black ride right into the midst of the cuartel to help him. The outlaw had taken on all of the soldiers there, moonlight and torchlight turning his swift sword to flame as he fought to give Don Alejandro time to get over the wall. Somehow, after seeing him shot, Zorro had fought his way clear to come to him, helping him onto the black horse and riding with him into the night. The hills had been full of lancers, seemingly everywhere they turned. In spite of the danger, Zorro had remained by his side, refusing to seek escape for himself. Don Alejandro’s heart had tried to tell him that night that Diego was behind the mask, but he had not believed it. How could his weak, cowardly son, so changed after his stay in Spain, be this bold, determined man of justice? Just as he had told Zorro, he had been too frightened to pull the mask aside. Even though he did not really believe it was his son, he did not want to have that doubt proven true. It had taken him months longer to finally begin putting all the odd bits of information together…the sudden disappearances and reappearances, the occasional unexplained bruises and minor injuries that Diego had explained away with tales of clumsiness…and realize the truth.**

**How proud he had been when he realized who Zorro really was! What a blessing Diego had become to the people of California! It had always been a struggle for Don Alejandro to keep that pride from showing on his face as he had seen his son take on evil and win time and time again.**

**Don Alejandro walked to the window and stared at the sky. The moon had now risen and the ground was bathed in a soft silvery glow. It was not long until the middle of the second watch. With a sigh, he turned and started getting ready. Soon it would be time to ride to Don Alfredo’s.**

**================**

**Zorro felt his heartbeat quicken and his breath shorten as he looked beyond the muzzles of the guns aimed at him to the faces of the soldiers holding them. Time was measured not in seconds now, but in heartbeats as he waited to see if they would shoot. As time passed, he began to feel that, just as he had hoped when he had tried to devise a plan, they had been told to shoot only as a last resort...to hold him at bay otherwise. Apparently, Rodríguez had his heart set on a hanging. There was still hope. He quickly squeezed Ania’s hand again, willing her to get his message. _Do not give up yet. Trust me!_ he thought, as if he could tell her aloud. **

**Ania stood behind him, her eyes filled with terror. All she could think about, at first, was that she was going to see him gunned down right here and now. She could see no way of escape. Zorro still held her hand as they had backed as far away from the guns as possible. Ania had clung to it as a drowning person clings to a floating log or branch, as to life itself. When he squeezed her hand, she realized that if she concentrated just on him, she could sense no despair in him. _How can that be?_ she asked herself as she felt him squeeze her hand again. _Surely nothing can get us out of here! Could he have another plan of some sort?_ **

**Suddenly, her own voice echoed through her mind... _"While you live, I will not despair!_ " Since the moment she had said it, she had struggled to make it so and keep it the truth. Did she still mean it? She had said it then to give him a focus, a reason to rein in his anger and bide his time, to remind him of how she trusted and depended on him. It had worked, but did she really mean what she had said? _YES!_ she told herself. _I will not have the last promise I made him turned into a lie. While he still stands before me, alive, I WILL NOT lose hope, and he still stands there now, full of strength and courage. I do not know what we can do, but I...WILL...TRUST...HIM!_ She nearly screamed the words in her head to keep her focus on them, on that hope, rather than on the guns that could destroy her world between one heartbeat and the next. **

**The nearest lancer ordered, "Come, Señor Zorro! Surrender. Surely you can see that here is no way out for you this time." He gestured for one of the men standing nearby, armed with a sword, to step up and take Zorro’s weapons.**

**The foolish swordsman must have believed that Zorro would agree that there was nothing else to do, for when Zorro burst into action again, piercing his shoulder, the unfortunate lancer looked as much shocked as pained by it.**

**At the instant the man’s sword clattered to the ground before his feet, Zorro kicked it back in front of Ania, hoping she would take the hint. If things went as he thought they would, he would need to be able to step away from Ania to fight. She had to have some way to assure that they could not just rush forward, taking her to use against him. She did not have a great deal of skill with a sword, but she did know a little about defense with it. He had seen her use it in just such a way before.**

**Ania had watched closely as Zorro stepped forward to attack the lancer sent to disarm the masked man. As the soldier's saber slid close to her feet, she bent and scooped it up, understanding just what Diego wanted from her. _They will not take me_ , she vowed. _They will not use me to force him to surrender_.**

**She met Zorro’s eyes as he quickly spared a glance over his shoulder to see if she would take up his unspoken suggestion. He could still see fear in her eyes. That was not gone, but she had mastered it. It did not control her. Along with the fear, he could see determination in their green depths. _Ah, mujer, when we get out of this I will be sure to tell you how proud I am of you and your courage,_ he thought quickly, then brought his attention back to the guards. _Come on, Rodríguez! Where are you?_ he thought. **

**Across the parade ground, he noticed Private Sánchez sprinting up the steps of the comandante’s office. "Capitán! We have Zorro trapped, Capitán!" he shouted as he rushed into the room.**

**"Zorro!" Rodríguez laughed as he strapped on his sword again. "I knew it would work. He could not let things stand as they were with Ania Valdéz. Did I not tell you?"**

**"Sí, Capitán!" Sánchez grinned back as he started out the door.**

**"Wait, Private! There is something you are to do for me," Rodríguez said, stopping at the door. The man looked back questioningly. "I feel sure that the others will keep Zorro at bay. I do not think he can go anywhere. However, he also is quite wily. No doubt he will try to continue to fight. Private, if he gives us very much trouble, at my command, you are to shoot the woman."**

**"The señorita, Capitán? I do not understand," Sánchez questioned.**

**Rodríguez considered just how much he wanted anyone else to know of what he had discovered. He smiled as he imagined the utter astonishment around him when he unmasked Zorro, revealing Diego de la Vega and decided that there was no sense in reducing the pleasure of that surprise by even one person. He would keep his knowledge to himself. "I have promised Zorro that I would see him hang. I intend to do just that. He will hang, but if he fights, if it seems that he will just not give up...Well, I cannot explain to you just why right now, but if we shoot Ania Valdéz in front of him, it will have such an effect on him that I think his planning and craftiness will be quite thrown off. You will see. Just be ready to do it on my command and only on my command."**

**"Sí, Capitán," Sánchez answered.**

**"Now, let us go have a look at our cornered Fox," Rodríguez laughed as he started out the door at a trot.**

**Zorro was keeping a close watch on the lancers surrounding them. The gunmen came no closer, but the swordsmen would, from time to time, attempt to distract him. Twice he had two come at once, one from each side. He had been forced to step away from Ania in order to be in a position to deal with both of them. The second time, as he dealt with the first two, another advanced in an attempt to disarm and take her. He had quickly wounded one lancer and forced the other to retreat. He immediately turned to protect Ania. However, just as he did, he was delighted to see her raise her sword from low guard and go into action herself. In a rapid movement that he remembered seeing her brother, Felipe, use against him in a tournament, she not only turned aside the surprised lancer’s sword, but followed it up with a very effective and bloody slash to the soldier’s shoulder and upper chest. As their fellow lancer fell to the ground, moaning in pain and fear that he was bleeding to death, the others moved back. It had suddenly been shown to them that this "kitten" already had teeth and was not afraid to use them. This put a whole new light on their "easy" assignment to take her.**

**Zorro’s focus was distracted for a moment as he heard Rodríguez walk up, laughing uproariously. "Ah-ha, ha, ha! Oh, how the mighty art fallen! Is that not what the Bible says? I think it could apply to this situation quite well, Zorro. We seem to have cornered a fox."**

**_At last!_ Zorro thought as he spared enough attention from the guards to look Rodríguez’s way. Cautiously, he moved back in front of Ania. "Perhaps, Capitán,” he said. “However, do they not also say that a cornered animal is also the most dangerous?" **

**"Ha! You still consider yourself a threat, Zorro? I have nine guns trained on you right now and all these lancers. What can you do?" Rodríguez asked. "Come, there is no hope for you. What would you say if I said that I would try to talk to the judge into letting the señorita live if you put your sword down? Perhaps he would consider simply keeping her in prison. She is young and strong. She just might live long enough to get out as an old woman. I would do that if you simply put your sword down right now. This useless fighting is tiring."**

**Zorro eyes glistened with restrained anger, but even as he started to speak Ania found her voice amid her fear and spoke up herself. "Regardless of what he would say, Rodríguez, I would call you a liar! You would never let me live. You have tried too many times before now to kill me. You have wanted my land and silver ever since I came here. Sergeant García," she called over to where the sergeant pretended to be aiding the ‘injured’ Reyes. "Think, Sergeant, how many times have you seen geodes and rocks in the Capitán’s office that were identical to the silver ore you helped me remove from my mine the day after I killed the bandido on the canyon wall? Private Santos, how many times did you take raw silver to Señor Cortéz’s shop? How many times did you bring back payment for that ore from the metal dealer to the comandante before my family and I came here? Think all of you! Who in this pueblo profits from my lands being forfeit? Only the capitán!" Several of the lancers began to look uncomfortable, darting glances at the capitán out of the corners of their eyes.**

**Zorro smiled grimly as he saw Rodríguez nervously take note of the soldiers’ reactions.**

**He decided to irritate the capitán further. "She is right, Rodríguez. You are a liar and a coward. You have never been able to find a way to take one of the larger ranchos legally, so you set your sights on what was supposedly unclaimed king’s land. As long as no one came here with a grant to the land, you could claim the silver without recording it in the official ledgers, and by doing so, cheated the king of his rightful profit. You are a coward, señor, as well as a murderer. When Señorita Valdéz’s family came here, you paid those bandidos to attack their carriage. Only, the señorita did not die, but fought her way back to build that rancho and vineyard anyway. And you have taken the coward’s way ever since. You have made war on a woman. How brave of you, Capitán Rodríguez!" he said sarcastically. "You, who has never been able to defeat me in combat of any sort! By attacking a woman, you thought you were assured a victory. You joined forces with a convicted criminal, a forger, to make things appear as they are not. You are no better than he, señor. You are less of a man than most of the criminals you have held in your cuartel!"**

**"Ha! Your words mean very little. I can have you shot where you stand," Rodríguez said, his voice rising in irritation at the insults.**

**"Sí, I suppose that you well might, Capitán. After all, that is the only way you would ever be able to defeat me. You have never been much of a swordsman. How many times have I taken your sword and left you sitting with your rear in the dust like a clumsy schoolboy? You would surround yourself with all these men to do your evil, as well, for you are afraid to try it again yourself," Zorro watched Rodríguez closely. The capitán was getting red as he held his temper in. _Only a little more now! Just a little more!_ Zorro told himself. "Even as I die, these men will know you as you really are, Capitán! They will know you as a cheat, a liar, an attacker of women because you are afraid of doing the same to a man. A weakling and a coward who will let nine armed men do with guns what he himself is afraid to do with his own sword!" **

**Rodríguez’s breaking point came almost more quickly than Zorro was prepared for. Even as Rodríguez drew his sword, he leaped forward to attack the Fox. Zorro parried the lunge in one smooth motion and moved away from Ania so she would be a little safer. As Rodríguez attacked again, Zorro could see that he had improved since the last time they had battled.**

**After a few minutes, Rodríguez stepped back out of the circle of combat and glanced around at the gunmen. He needed more space to move if he was to handle the swift Fox. "Stand down, lancers!" he ordered.**

**The lancers looked at the capitán in surprise.**

**"I said ‘Stand down’! Put your muskets down. This shall be between Zorro and me. However, if he attempts to escape, kill him!" He glanced at most of the men and then seemed to give Private Sánchez a long hard look. "Now put your muskets down and move back. Give me room to cut this worthless scoundrel down to size."**

**_Now why would he spare that much attention for Sánchez?_ Ania wondered as she saw the look that passed between them. _Perhaps I had better keep my eyes on Sánchez._**

**Most of the lancers moved back beyond the steps on the other side of the completed scaffold, with its ominous noose already hanging from the crossbeam. Zorro noted that, not only did they have the attention of all the guards inside the cuartel, but also all the guards he could see on the roof were facing this way. That meant there was no one watching the outside of the cuartel. He smiled grimly again.**

**Rather than wait for the capitán to attack this time, Zorro leaped forward with a sudden cry that nearly caught the capitán unprepared. Rodríguez did manage to avoid Zorro’s blade and responded with such a sudden reply that his blade managed to skim along Zorro’s upper arm, cutting a gash in the black fabric, but amazingly, not cutting the skin.**

**Zorro realized that he would have to stop dividing his attention between Ania and the capitán. The soldier had indeed improved since their last battle. To survive, he would have to watch Rodríguez even more closely. The older swordsman was giving away little in his stance or shoulders. Zorro focused on his hands, trying to remain aware of any movement of the free hand as well as the hand with which Rodríguez held his blade. There! The slightest move of the backhand.Rodríguez was going to attack to the left. Zorro met and deflected the expected attack and answered it with a lunge aimed at the capitán’s ribcage. Frustratingly, a button deflected the tip of his blade and he merely managed to skim along the soldier’s ribs as he had done before.**

**Rodríguez seemed to hardly pay attention to the nearness of Zorro’s attack. Instead he lunged forward and came hilt to hilt with Zorro, each pushing against the other for purchase. "Did you think it would truly be easy to defeat me this time, de la Vega?" Rodríguez said quietly as the two men struggled.**

**Ania gasped and García looked at the two men in surprise. No one else was close enough to hear him. If Rodríguez expected his statement to rattle the Fox, he was disappointed. Zorro’s only reaction was a slight narrowing of his eyes and a renewal of the ferocity of his fighting. With a mighty shove, he pushed the capitán backwards toward one leg of the scaffold, which Rodríguez used to catch his balance again. **

**Improved or not, it soon became apparent that the older man was tiring. Zorro kept up a flurry of slashes and thrusts, most turned aside at the last possible moment, some to leave small nicks and cuts here and there on the capitán. It was clear that unless something changed, the killing stroke would come and the victor would not be the capitán but the Fox, as it had been in the past. This time, the Fox was giving no quarter. As he had warned Rodríguez in the past, Zorro had run out of patience with him. This duel could have only one end. Once again, the two enemies came hilt-to-hilt, sweat beginning to trickle down the capitán’s face as he looked into the steely hazel eyes of death. Desperately, Rodríguez looked at Sánchez and gave a slight nod.**

**Ania was puzzled. _Now why would Rodríguez chance taking his attention off Zorro for even an instant now. Why look at Sánchez?_ As she looked at the soldier, the answer became terrifyingly apparent. **

**To Ania, things suddenly seemed to be going in slow motion. She saw Sánchez shoulder his musket and turn toward her. Her mouth dry, her breath seemed to freeze in her throat as she realized that he had centered the bore of the weapon on the middle of her chest. She felt the rough, coldness of the adobe wall behind her as she staggered backwards, but there was nowhere to run. The saber fell from nerveless fingers, unnoticed.**

**Then she saw what, at first, was a puzzling thing. Instead of pulling the trigger and killing her, the soldier looked toward where the two men still fought, his eyes focused on Zorro's unprotected back. Ania suddenly saw, as clearly as she could have read it from a book, just what was going through Private Sánchez’s mind. Images of pesos were drifting through it, hundreds and hundreds of pesos, 2500 pesos, to be exact.**

**_I know what Capitán Rodríguez said,”_ Sánchez was telling himself. _“But if I say that I feared that the outlaw was killing him and decided to shoot him instead, what can he really do? Tell me I should not have saved his life? No, he can only give me the reward. 2500 pesos! I have never seen that much money in my entire life!_ _I will deal with the Capitán’s anger later. Now I will see to collecting that reward!_ **

**Ania had gone from one horror to another that was even more unthinkable to her. For a moment, she stood frozen against the wall as the bore of the musket swung in what seemed to be a slow motion arc from her to Zorro where he was locked in combat with Rodríguez. Ania wanted to cry out, to warn him, but for once she could not get her vocal cords to work. Not a sound could she seem to force out, yet she had to do something to prevent Sánchez from shooting Zorro. Finally, she managed to get out one word, as she pushed herself off the wall with all the force she could muster, desperately rushing forward to stop Sánchez anyway she could. "Noooooooo!"**

**In the confines of the cuartel and the tension of the moment, the report of the musket seemed to shake the walls with the force of a cannon.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-five](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring25.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	25. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# ****

**Chapter 25  
  
  
**

**De Irujo awoke as he heard Pancho shout a challenge into the darkness surrounding the camp.**

**"Aw, settle down, will you?" he heard a voice he correctly identified as Rómez say. "Capitán Rodríguez sent us."**

**Dimly, by the moonlight, de Irujo could see two mounted horsemen urging their horses toward the picket line. As they dismounted, he rose and walked into the circle of firelight around the campfire. "Well?" he growled as Rómez and a peon de Irujo did not recognize walked up to him. "What is going on? Why did Rodríguez send you out here? Do not tell me something has gone wrong."**

**"Not yet," the peon replied before Rómez could answer.**

**Indicating his companion, Rómez said, "Iago, here, came into the pueblo to let Rodríguez know that the ambassador is getting better. The doctor actually expects him to wake up at any time." Rómez explained. **

**"That could mean big trouble. Pancho, you were a fool to leave him alive!" De Irujo frowned as he turned toward the guard. His eyes flashed angrily in the reflected light of the fire.**

**"How was I to know that the man's head was so hard?" Pancho shrugged. I hit him hard enough to crush his skull. There is no way he should have survived," Pancho insisted, swallowing hard. He had rarely given a second thought to the things the comandante had asked him to do in the past, but this de Irujo had always made him uneasy. That Rodríguez trusted this one made little difference. To the hired killer, it felt more like living with a rattlesnake in his camp. **

**Rómez spoke up again. "Rodríguez sent us with a message. Pancho, he said to tell you that you are to go back and correct your 'mistake'."**

**"NO!" Pancho said, shaking his head. "Surely, the house will be watched now. His guards may even be back on duty. If he wants it done, let him do it!"**

**"There was another part to the message, Pancho. He said to tell you that if you did not do as he said, he would be sure you were the first to hang. He will hang you himself!" Rómez continued.**

**Pancho seemed to pale, even in the moonlight. After a moment, he bowed his head unhappily and agreed, "All right! All right! I got in there once. I suppose I can get back in." With that, he turned and walked toward his horse.**

**"Do you suppose he will keep his part of the deal?" one of the other guards asked as he watched Pancho walk reluctantly to his horse.**

**"He had better!" de Irujo growled, still watching the assassin with narrowed eyes.**

**Not far away a pair of dark brown eyes were taking it all in from the cover of a leafy bush. From where he was, not only could the watcher hear what had been said, but he could also see three prisoners tied up nearby. One he could tell was Tomás. The others he thought would have to be the vinemaster’s sons. One of the prisoners looked to be about his size and he knew Tomás' son, Roberto, well. _So that is why Tomás lied like he did. These hombres have his family.I had better get help!_ Pepe began easing back to where he had left Ventura tied. Unexpectedly, a dry stick snapped as he accidentally put his weight on it. **

**"What was that?" one of the guards asked as he walked away from the fire and looked toward the bushes.**

**Pepe flattened himself to the ground and did not move a muscle. He held his breath as the man started to walk toward where he was hidden. Suddenly, there was the sound of wings flapping from a tree nearby, followed by the cry of something being caught by a night hunting bird.**

**"Ha!" de Irujo laughed. "We are all jumping at shadows.It is just a night hunter, mi amigos." He shook his head as he walked back to his bedroll.**

**"Sí, I guess you are right," the guard said, sounding somewhat less certain. Finally, he, too, walked back to his post beside the cave entrance.**

**Pepe lay where he was for several minutes more, while his heartbeat slowed and his limbs stopped trembling. Gradually, he worked his way back away from the campsite and mounted Ventura. He slowly and quietly walked her far enough away from them that he felt safe cueing her into her rapid canter. He had to tell someone what he had seen as soon as possible. He was not sure just who all these men were but he knew one of them.The man who had just ridden away was the same peon he had seen go up the hacienda steps and come back down, still with his crate, at about the time Don Ramón was hurt. After hearing what had been said, he would bet his last peso that that man had something to do with it! _I wonder what they meant about him correcting his mistake? That sounds bad. Maybe Capitán Cosío will understand what he means, or maybe Sergeant García. One of them will know, I hope!_ **

**____________________________________**

**Ania found herself looking directly into Sánchez's eyes for a moment. The gun had fired almost the second her hands had touched it, the barrel going from cool to hot under her fingers. Had she managed to move it enough? Had she moved it at all? She was terrified to even look over her shoulder to where Zorro and Rodríguez were. Almost against her will, she was forced to look when she heard a moan in the sudden silence that followed the report of the musket.**

**Her eyes darting quickly to where Zorro stood, apparently unhurt, she released a breath she had not been conscious she was holding. Zorro glanced at her in surprise for a second, then turned his attention back to Rodríguez as he stepped back from the capitán. Ania followed the direction of his gaze.**

**When Rodríguez's eyes met Ania's, an expression of pain and disbelief was growing in their steel gray depths, even as she watched. There was a clatter as his sword dropped from his hand. Only then did she notice the blood staining the blue of his jacket where his left hand clutched the side of his chest. Slowly, Capitán Rodríguez dropped to his knees and then fell heavily to lie still at Zorro's feet.**

**"You Devil's maid!You witch!" Sánchez cried as he shoved Ania roughly away from him. Zorro quickly stepped forward and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. From that point on, things began moving much too fast for Ania to understand. She merely took in what happened around her and reacted. There was absolutely no time to think about anything.**

**She saw Zorro look past her, toward the gate, as he pulled her tightly to him. Then, had she had time to think about it, he would have puzzled her, for he spun them both around and against the nearest leg of the scaffold. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her head snugly to his chest, tucking his head down against hers. She had barely time enough to begin to wonder what was happening when an explosion that sent the gate and most of the front wall of the cuartel flying in all directions split the air behind them. The hideous hangman's scaffold now became a friend as it shielded Ania and Zorro from most of the falling bits and pieces.**

**Many of the lancers were not so lucky. There were cries from the men standing around, especially from those who had been on the roof closest to the gate as they were thrown to the dust of the parade ground. There was no time to be sure of the number actually injured, but Ania could tell that even those soldiers not injured were dazed and confused by the sudden blast.**

**"Run!" she heard Zorro say in her ear as he pushed her quickly toward where the gate had been. Almost before all the rubble had ceased falling, he was guiding her, keeping her from tripping as they leaped over larger objects in their way. A few men who had somehow managed to keep their feet attempted to stop them, only to quickly give up the idea as they were met by the blade of a very determined Fox. Most immediately backed out of his way and turned to see to the needs of their comrades.**

**After the first moment of shock, Ania lifted the hem of Zorro's cape, which she still wore. With it out of the way, she ran with all the speed that the long ago Florida tomboy had learned when racing her brothers. For a heartbeat, Zorro fell behind as he hesitated for an instant while resheathing his sword. Then he caught up with her and boosted her to the front of Tornado's saddle. Ania was surprised to notice that Tornado was actually tied securely to a tree. She did not think she had even seen him more than ground tied, but then her overwhelmed thoughts finally managed to make sense of something. _Of course! Zorro planned the explosion, so naturally, Tornado had to be tied. Even Tornado would run from something like that._ She lost her train of thought again, however, as she looked back toward the front of the cuartel. There, a half dozen lancers had recovered their composure and discipline enough to form a firing line with their muskets all aimed at them. Ania's heart skipped a beat and she would have cried out in fear, had she been able to get the words out. The gunmen were not so far away that they could not hit what they aimed at! **

**Then, amid the horror of that moment, Ania was amazed to see two strange accidents take place. First, Sergeant García, who was standing at one end of the line, drew his sword as though to use it to signal the others when to shoot. However, as he did so, he lost his balance and toppled into the men closest to him. Three of the men were nearly knocked from their feet as he fell against them. On the other end of the line of gunmen, the second lucky accident happened. A stack of boxes that had somehow remained atop each other through the explosion now came tumbling down upon the other luckless soldiers, spoiling their aim as well. As Zorro leapt into the saddle and sent Tornado racing away, Ania looked back and noticed Corporal Reyes, standing beside where the stack of boxes had been, looking toward the frustrated gunmen.**

**Then there was only time for the awareness of the wind in her face and the power of the horse under them. Zorro's strong arm was around her waist. Ania slid her arm over his, lacing her fingers with his gloved ones holding her close. His attention, however, had to remain on the path both ahead and behind them. Could their escape really be this easy from this point on?**

**As they rounded a curve in the northbound road that question was answered. There ahead of them, they could see Capitán Cosío and three of his lancers, coming back to investigate the explosion they had heard. Zorro immediately wheeled Tornado and urged even more speed from him. These men's horses he remembered. They were very fast and strong. Outrunning them would not be easy, especially if he let them get too close to begin with.**

**Ania tried to think ahead to what escape route he was trying to reach. She remembered the pathways Bernardo had drawn for her as they had struggled to confuse the injured Zorro's blood trail, now nearly five months ago. Their most direct path had been blocked. There was one other that would be almost as quick and offered plenty of cover to allow Zorro to double back and confuse the lancers. That must be where they were headed now.**

**She could see that her guess had been correct as the shadowy land flew past. Within minutes, they had reached the area Ania knew had a cut through to the other path. Suddenly, another group of four soldiers appeared ahead of them. These immediately drew their pistols as they realized just who was on the horse ahead of them. Wheeling Tornado again, Zorro tried another direction only to be faced with the first group closing the distance between them. For a second, he stopped the big stallion completely as he tried to figure a way out, and then sent the horse racing off across the countryside where there was no path.**

**This way was slower, however, even for a horse of Tornado's caliber. It soon became apparent that he was not losing the soldiers this way. Finally, one last obstacle stopped them completely. Zorro had not been this way since the slight earthquake that had occurred a few weeks ago. Before them, a landslide caused by the quake had blocked the small valley that they had been following. He could take one of the two other less desirable paths out of the valley that were nearby. However, neither led back to a solid, easily traveled path. One path did provide more cover, but would lead them in entirely the wrong direction, while the other had its own set of hazards. Surely there was another way. Tornado pranced nervously as Zorro thought furiously about what to do.**

**Ania gave a sudden frightened gasp as a musket ball buzzed so close to them that they both could feel the air vibrate with the force of its passage. Zorro looked down at her in alarm, then breathed a sigh of relief that she had not been hit. Protectively, he pulled her closer to his chest and turned Tornado so that his body was between his precious lady and the lancers. That settled it. There was no way he was going to let the soldiers get any closer with Ania on the saddle in front of him. He had to put distance between himself and their pursuers quickly. He would follow the portion of the valley which branched to the right and pray that he had made the correct choice. While this way would not be free of danger either, if things went well, it offered a way they might be able to leave these lancers behind and reach the safety of the cave without being followed. Without a word to Ania, he urged Tornado up the valley as fast as the big horse could go. **

**Ania could feel Zorro's tension as they raced onward. She knew they were still not safe and wished she had time to talk to him to find out what he planned. However, that was not possible now. She must not distract him. She looked ahead and tried to remember where this little valley opened out. For the life of her, she could not remember a clear path cross country here. It was an area full of gullies and washes. There was even a very deep gorge that cut across much of the gradually dropping land somewhere near there. She did not worry about it, however. After all, if he was going this way, then he knew of a way around the rough landscape.**

**As the valley opened out on either side, Ania tried to discern what lay in front of them, without much luck. The moonlight and shadow on the landscape played tricks with one's vision, hiding some things and creating others out of innocent patches of darkness. She knew the gorge was somewhere near here, but where were they headed?**

**Zorro also looked ahead, momentarily reining Tornado to a stop. Then he looked down at her. "Ania," he surprised her by asking, "do you trust me?"**

**Puzzlement filled her eyes as Ania glanced up at him in surprise. "You have already asked me that," she began.**

**"Do you trust me?" he repeated without giving her a chance to finish.**

**"Yes, of course! How can you ask that now? What are you pl..." Ania replied.**

**Zorro interrupted her again. "Then remember that trust and hold on tight." She could see his bright smile by the moonlight as he suddenly kissed her. Then just as quickly, he kicked Tornado into a run again, urging the horse forward even faster, "Hiyaaa!" Tornado did not disappoint him. Leather creaked as the greathearted stallion strained to give his master even more speed.**

**Inwardly, Zorro was praying that his horse could do what he was going to ask him to do. For before them was no solid path around the gorge. The only way to where he wanted, needed to go now, was OVER the gorge. He had done this a time or so before when need justified the risk. However, never before had Tornado been ridden double when he had asked him to make the leap. He tightened his arm around Ania's waist and felt as much as heard her gasp, as she looked ahead and realized that they were not going to stop at the edge of the gorge.**

**Ania gripped his arm, hard, and bit back a cry as the gorge rushed at them. She gripped even harder and shut her eyes as the ground under Tornado's hooves dropped away and the stallion literally seemed to take flight. Opening her eyes too soon, Ania got a heart-stopping glimpse of empty air where shadows prevented her from even seeing a bottom. She quickly closed her eyes again, only opening them as she felt the horse's hooves strike the rocks on the far side of the gorge. Dimly, she heard pebbles clattering to the bottom of the hole as Tornado scrambled for purchase at the very edge. Then, miraculously, they were over and on solid ground. About fifty yards past the gorge, Zorro reined Tornado to a stop and looked behind them. On the other side, the lancers could vaguely be seen looking at the gorge in amazement, quite unable or unwilling to follow them.**

**Zorro's rich laugh rang out as he saw the success of his plan. Then he looked down at a still silent Ania and smiled, gently shaking his left arm. "Ah, Aniasita, I have managed to come through this whole night so far without a mark, until now." He laughed again as Ania suddenly realized what a death grip she had on his arm and quickly eased the pressure of her grasp. He reached up and rubbed the area where her fingers had no doubt left bruises and commented, "I thought you said you trusted me."**

**For a moment, Ania struggled to find her voice. When she did speak, it sounded far too weak to suit her. She tried again and finally got her comment out in a firm voice that he knew was a part of her "cloak of court". Even now, she did not wish to show her fear. "You asked if I trusted YOU. You did not ask if I trusted TORNADO!" At that, Zorro threw back his head and laughed that full, deep laugh that she so loved, finally tempting a chuckle from her as well. The feeling of love called up in her by the sound of his laughter was so strong at the moment that tears clouded her vision. The kiss that followed was much too brief, but both knew that time was short. Danger continued to haunt the night and Zorro still had much work to do.**

**________________________________________**

**Sergeant García walked quickly across the parade ground to meet Dr. Mendoza when he had been summoned. It appeared that most of the injuries were relatively minor, but it was good to have the doctor here anyway. There were probably a few broken bones and one or two concussions. The rest were merely cuts and bruises sustained by the men who had been hit with flying bits and pieces of the wall and gate during the explosion. It even seemed likely that the lancers injured by Zorro or the señorita in the earlier sword fight would live to fight another day. Indeed, there had been only one casualty from all the mayhem that had taken place, Capitán Rodríguez himself. He had lived a scant few minutes after the señorita had been rescued.**

**García stopped and looked around again as the doctor went into the barracks to tend to the more seriously wounded. _What a mess!_ he thought. As acting comandante once again, it would be his responsibility to see that everything was repaired and put back in order. However, there was one thing he had to do for his own peace of mind before he could do that. He had to go to Don Diego's hacienda and prove to himself that what he had heard the capitán say to Zorro was not the truth. He had heard him call Zorro, de la Vega. Surely, that was not true! He felt torn in two. If Diego was Zorro, then what should he do? He was a wanted criminal and the reward had always tempted Garcia, yet how could he arrest him now? A criminal he might be, but Diego was also a good friend. Sergeant García was not sure just what he would do if, indeed, he got to the hacienda and found Diego gone or, worse yet, found him actually dressed in the black outfit with Señorita Ania somewhere nearby. He would decide that when the time came. He merely felt now that he HAD to know if Don Diego, his friend and a man who he had thought he knew, had been deceiving him all this time. **

**"Corporal Reyes!" he called loudly, deciding that, given the unrest tonight, it would be best to take a group with him, rather than go alone. He would have to move swiftly if he was to prove anything at all. "Get as many lancers as can ride now and mount up."**

**"Where are we going, Sergeant? Surely, Zorro is long gone now," Reyes asked.**

**"We are going to the Hacienda de la Vega," he was answered.**

**"Why, Sergeant? Oh, you wish to tell Don Diego that Señorita Ania is not to be hung?” Reyes said. “That is a good idea, Sergeant. He will feel better to hear it."**

**García let the assumption stand unchallenged, "Yes, I am sure he will." _I just hope that he does not already know more about it than we do,_ he thought to himself. **

**A few minutes later, five relatively healthy lancers rode northward toward the de la Vega lands.**

**__________________________**

**When Zorro at last rode through the vines hiding the entrance to the cave, relief was so intense that Ania was not sure she could stand up. As Zorro dismounted and reached up for her, she did as she had that morning, throwing her leg over the horse's head and sliding down into Diego's arms. The reality that it had actually been less that twenty-four hours since then was like a fairy tale, too bizarre to be believed. As her feet touched the ground, he pulled her to him and held her as if he never wanted to let her go again. She clung to him, unable at that minute to say what was in her heart. She only knew that the loving safety of his strong arms and the intensity of the love they felt for each other formed her whole world. All her lands and gold were as ashes beside this. Diego leaned down to kiss her, but it was not to be, for they were once again interrupted. Now, however, there was no time for inside jokes about timing or their 'luck'.**

**Bernardo rushed in, visibly worried. Even as he patted Ania's arm to indicate that he was overjoyed to see her safe, he gestured something about García. He pointed frantically back up the tunnel.**

**"What? Sergeant García is here already?" Diego exclaimed. "He must have heard Rodríguez call me by my name!"**

**"Oh, no!" Ania cried. She had hoped that she had been the only one to hear that. If the sergeant had heard, would he turn against them even though he had helped them before? If so, then there was every possibility that he had come to arrest Diego. "What are you going to do?" she asked, her voice betraying her fear for him this time.**

**"I have to prove to him that Rodríguez was wrong!" Diego said as he dashed up the tunnel, shedding the black outfit as he ran. "Bernardo, stay with her. I will change quickly enough. Just keep her safe, whatever happens." With that, he disappeared leaving his two worried companions behind.**

**Ania stood for a minute looking after him. Bernardo watched her in concern. The same look of brittle control was on her face as had been there just after they had found Zorro here so badly injured, as if it would take very little more to shatter her control into pieces. He reached over and took her hand in his, patting it in an attempt to comfort her. A look of almost desperate determination came onto her face as she looked back at Bernardo and met his eyes.**

**"Well?" she asked.**

**Bernardo, puzzled, cast a questioning look at her.**

**"Are you just going to wait here? He may need help," Ania insisted.**

**Bernardo indicated that Diego had told him to stay with her.**

**"Yes, but he did not say that we had to stay HERE," she said.**

**Bernardo shook his head. He was sure that was what Diego meant. He was surprised when Ania suddenly reached and snatched the pistol that he still had in his banda. For a moment, he wondered if she was going to point it at him, but she merely held it as she pointed up the tunnels.**

**"Bernardo, you came to the hidden door with this gun, ready to protect me when I was in danger. How can you NOT do the same for him?" Ania challenged.**

**He looked at her uncertainly for a moment. Then he had to hurry to keep up with her as she quickly slipped past him and attempted to go up the tunnel. He stepped in front of her to stop her.**

**She looked at him sharply, a look of defiance filling her eyes. "Bernardo, if you want to stay with me and protect me as he said, then you had better be prepared to do one of two things. One, you can go with me far enough that we can help him if he needs it, or two, you can get ready to physically hold me here to prevent me from going." With her lips stubbornly pressed together, Ania once again started around him. Bernardo started to reach for her, then thought better of it as she looked back at him as if daring him to try it. Finally, he threw his hands up in resignation and hurried up the tunnel with her. She did, however, give the gun to him when he reached for it.**

**As they came up into the part of the tunnel that led behind the walls of the hacienda, they paused for an instant to decide where to go. The sala, of course, that was the place where Sergeant García would come first. Without a word said or gestured, they both turned and hurried to the hidden door behind the cabinet. Already, García was at the hacienda door requesting that he be allowed to see Don Diego immediately.**

**"Sergeant, surely you realize how hard all this has been on Diego. He is not himself," Don Alejandro was insisting. "Please allow him the privacy to grieve."**

**"I am sorry, Don Alejandro, but I MUST see Don Diego this instant," García said, for once firm in his demand even in the face of the caballero's resistance.**

**It was clear to the two watchers that Don Alejandro still had no idea that Diego had returned. "I must refuse, Sergeant. If you must see him you will have to wait until a decent time after all this is over. To see him now or anytime tomorrow will just be salt in the wound. Can you not see that?"**

**Both men were surprised when a slurred voice spoke up from the doorway at the back of the room. There, leaning against the wall, as if for support, was Diego, looking most unlike his usual self. His shirt was partially open at the neck and was not correctly tucked in. His cuffs were open and his hair hung down upon his forehead as if he had just gotten up. "Whad'yoo wan, Sar'gend?" His statement was so slurred that it was very difficult to understand him for a moment.**

**"Don Diego!" García cried, looking at his friend in disbelief.**

**"How ca' yoo dare come here, Sar'gend? Do you thi'k I am so uzless thad I will put up w'th havin' yoo here...you murd'er?" Diego cried. He lunged across the room to the fireplace and picked up a poker. He had deliberately splashed wine on his clothes and the odor wafted through the doorway as he staggered by.**

**García's eyes softened in sympathy for his friend as he watched him. It was clear that Don Diego could not have been in the cuartel. The poor man had surely been here drowning his sorrow ever since he had been forced to leave Ania in the cuartel awaiting death. The sergeant backed up but was not really alarmed as Diego raised the poker and started unsteadily across the floor as if to attack him. Don Diego could hardly stand up, let alone be a danger to anyone else.**

**Don Alejandro intercepted Diego and took the poker from his hand. Tenderly, he appeared to support his son as he swayed on his feet. "Sergeant, whatever this is about, as you can see, it will have to wait. The idea that Ania is to be hung has nearly been the death of him as well. Can you not just leave him in peace?" There was no note of pleading in the proud old caballero's voice, but the look in his eyes seemed to pierce the kindly sergeant's heart.**

**García felt a rush of relief as well as compassion for this man, his best friend. Don Diego could most certainly not be El Zorro. He felt foolish to have ever thought the capitán might really have found out who was behind the mask. "Oh, but, Don Alejandro, I am the bearer of news for you and Don Diego. Señorita Ania is no longer in the cuartel. Zorro came and took her away!" he said as an explanation for his coming here now.**

**"Zorro?" Don Alejandro gasped. "So Ania is safe?"**

**"Sí, at least for now. I do not expect that we will find her or Zorro tonight. So you see, Don Diego. I am the bearer of GOOD news, mi amigo!" García insisted with a broad grin.**

**"Safe...Ania...safe?" Diego repeated quietly as he seemed to sway even more with a combination of relief and wine.**

**"Thank you for coming to tell us, Sergeant," Don Alejandro said, "but I think it would be better if any other news wait until tomorrow after Diego has slept a bit. Do you not agree?"**

**García looked at Don Diego with compassion. He had never seen the young caballero so drunk in all the years they had known each other. It must be hard to want to save someone as badly as Don Diego wanted to save Señorita Ania and know that you can do nothing to help her. How will he look at himself in the mirror after doing nothing other than numbing his own pain with drink? _Yet perhaps I would do nothing more than that, either,_ he thought. "Yes, I think you are right, Don Alejandro. What he needs right now is definitely some sleep! Do not worry about the door. I will let myself out. Buenas noches." With that, he turned and walked back out to the horses and his waiting men. _Such a silly idea! How both Capitán Monastario and Capitán Rodríguez could even think that Don Diego was Zorro is a mystery to me._ Shaking his head, he returned to his duties. **

**As he heard the lancers ride away, Diego straightened up. Before he released him, however, Don Alejandro threw his arms around his son and hugged him. "Ah, Diego, my son, I am overjoyed to see you!" He stood back and looked at Diego as his son pushed his hair back out of his eyes. "You have Ania?"**

**"Sí, she is down in the cave." With a quick look over his shoulder to be sure no servant had come into the sala, Diego opened the secret door. "Come, Father. I still have much to do tonight if I am also to clear her name." As the door swung open, he nearly ran into Bernardo and Ania. Throwing an arm around her shoulders, he swept her on down the tunnel to the cave with him. Only after they got there did he take the time to pull her into his arms for a proper kiss, neither of them caring that Don Alejandro was standing there watching them. As soon as the kiss ended, he was on the move again. "Bernardo, bring water so I can wash a bit of this wine off. I would not want to warn anyone of Zorro's presence by the odor of wine. We surely wouldn't want anyone to think that he had picked up some of the good sergeant's bad habits, now would we?" he said with a mischievous laugh.**

**As he washed, Bernardo got a fresh black outfit for his patrón.**

**"What are you going to do now?" Ania asked, concerned.**

**"I am going after the people who helped Rodríguez set this up. I cannot be satisfied to just free you. For us to marry and live as husband and wife, you must not be a wanted criminal. I must clear your name," he explained.**

**"Tomás!" Ania exclaimed. "Diego, I still do not believe he would lie like that of his own free will."**

**"I think you are right, Ania. I will just bet your old friend, de Irujo, is somewhere around here and Tomás' casa is as likely a place as any," he continued.**

**"His family is in danger?" Ania asked.**

**"More than likely. It would surely explain why he would help them frame you," he said. "Now turn around."**

**"What?" Ania asked as she blinked in surprise at the sudden command.**

**Diego looked at her with a smile, "Sí! Mi amor, I must change and I do not think you can help me with that...just yet!"**

**Ania blushed deep red. Without another word, she turned and faced the wall of the tunnel.**

**In a few minutes, he gently turned her around and kissed her good-bye. "You did say kisses were for luck, did you not?" he teased.**

**Teasing seemed beyond Ania at the moment, however. She felt as tight as a guitar string and her nerves were vibrating just about as much. "Please be careful, Diego!"**

**"Sí! I always am," he assured her as he briefly cupped her face in his hands. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked up at his father as he pulled the black riding gloves on. "Take good care of her."**

**"We will. You need not worry about that, Diego. She will be safe with us," his father assured him. "Vaya con Dios!"**

**His rapid stride showing his haste, Zorro walked to Tornado. "Sorry, boy," he said quietly as he took time to pat his faithful mount's neck. "No rest yet for you." Mounting, he turned the great horse and was quickly gone into the night once more.**

**As Ania stood for a moment looking after him, Don Alejandro gently put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. Ania looked up at him, worry clear in her eyes. "Don Alejandro, how do you do it?"**

**"Do what, my child?" he asked.**

**"How do you keep from worrying about him?" Ania asked as she looked back toward the way Zorro had gone.**

**"Oh, I do some, Ania, much more than you can see," he answered truthfully. "But there is something you must remember." Ania looked at him questioningly. "Surely there is an ángel riding on his shoulder."**

**"An ángel?" Ania repeated. "Well, if that is so why...."**

**"Why was he hurt before?" he completed the question for her. "I cannot say exactly why it happened as it did, but there is one thing I know. Perhaps it has not occurred to you, Ania, but even though he was hurt, heaven had already provided for him. There were two people here who were not only determined to help him, but were unselfish enough to put themselves in danger to do it. They each had the skills needed to do what had to be done. One of those friends even had the medical knowledge that was needed." He smiled as he made the reference to Ania herself. "A relatively short time before then, that was not true. Yet when he needed them, they were here for him. Ania, that was no accident." Don Alejandro looked toward the cave entrance thoughtfully. "As long as he is doing what rightly needs to be done, I must believe that that ángel will look out for him."**

**"An ángel. Yes, maybe that is how he can do all that he can, all that he did," she said under her breath.**

**  
Don Alejandro looked at Ania closely. He saw the toll that the last eighteen hours had taken on her. "Come, Ania. We will fix a bed for you, just as you did for Diego when he needed it. You must rest."**

**"I do not think I can sleep," she objected.**

**"Then just lay down and rest," he insisted. "You must leave everything else to Zorro and his ángel."**

**Ania nodded and walked with him back to the second room. She would let them take care of her now. For everything else, she would trust in Zorro and in the goodness of heaven. "Vaya con Dios, mi amor," she whispered. "Vaya con Dios!"**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-six](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring26.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	26. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
****Chapter 26  
  
  
  


**Tornado pranced and snorted as if anxious to continue their journey when Zorro reined up to the dark, empty casa. The door hung open and various possessions lay scattered on the ground. Dismounting and walking far enough into the door to look around, while still holding the horse's reins, Zorro was relieved to see no bodies lying anywhere. Hopefully, that meant that Tomás and his family were still alive. However, the fact that no one was here also left him in something of a quandary. He needed to know where they had been taken and there were precious few clues for him to follow.**

**Walking away from the house, he looked down at the dust by his feet. It took him a few moments to be able to discern the tracks of several riders and the wheel marks of a cart. He stood looking thoughtfully in the direction the tracks led. _De Irujo and anyone with him would probably have horses. I would bet that Señora Gonzales and the children were taken somewhere in the cart._ "Tornado," he said aloud, "I think we will just see where this leads us." Remounting, he rode along slowly, stopping many times to be sure of his trail, and, occasionally, doing a bit of backtracking to recover the trial when it was lost in the moonlight. **

**Soon, however, he came to a frustratingly hard section of the path where all tracks vanished. He rode forward for a short distance until the ground became softer and then began riding across where he hoped the trail would continue. The minutes ticked relentlessly past as he searched with no result. "By the saints! I will not lose them now!" he swore as he dismounted to look more closely at the ground. Suddenly, the sound of another horse could be heard coming toward him. Quickly, Zorro led Tornado behind a rocky outcropping standing beside the road and waited.**

**Pepe reined Ventura to a stop as he took the time to get his bearings. Things looked different in the moonlight. He stopped beside a boulder and looked around. Then he cried out as a figure suddenly stepped from the shadows and grabbed the reins.**

**"What are you doing on Señorita Valdéz's horse, muchacho?" a voice demanded.**

**"Señor Zorro!" Pepe gasped as soon as he realized who stood beside him. "I...I...Señorita Ania...she told me to take Ventura and hide her. She did not want Capitán Rodríguez to get her. She was afraid he would take her away from Don Diego." The comments brought back to mind the danger the patrona was in and his hopes that Zorro would rescue her. It did not look like that was happening. "What are you doing out here, Señor Zorro? Why are you not helping my patrona? I thought she could at least count on you," he said accusingly.**

**"Where is your faith in me, Pepe? Listen to me," Zorro said with a smile. "Take this horse back to the de la Vega stable. Stay with her and tend her well. Señorita Ania will soon be back to get her and she will be much pleased to see how well you have cared for this fine animal." The man in black reached up and rubbed the mare's neck affectionately. Ventura turned her head and considered the man quietly.**

**This surprised Pepe. It was almost as if she knew Zorro was a friend. Then he realized what Zorro was indicating by his words. "She will be back? You mean she is safe? She will not be killed?" he asked as a joyous smile spread over his face.**

**"Sí, Pepe, she is safe. She is no longer in the cuartel. Rodríguez cannot hurt her now. But, speaking of safe, these hills are not safe for you. Go home, muchacho," Zorro said sternly. "Somewhere out here are the other bad men who helped the capitán and if you were to come upon them, they would more than likely kill you rather than let you tell anyone about them."**

**"The men!" Pepe suddenly cried. "That is who I saw, Señor Zorro. Back there at a cave! They have Señor Gonzales and his family, all of them! I was just headed in to tell Capitán Cosío or Sergeant García!"**

**"A cave? Where, Pepe? Can you tell me where it is?" Zorro prompted urgently as he brought Tornado forward and swung into the saddle.**

**"I could show you," Pepe offered hopefully. How exciting it would be to see Zorro in action again!**

**"No, not unless there is no other way. If you were to go with me, you might get hurt. You still must go on into the pueblo and get the lancers. None of these men must be allowed to escape! Think carefully, Pepe. Was there anything near the cave that was unusual?" Zorro asked him.**

**Ignoring his own disappointment at the missed opportunity, Pepe thought for a minute. "Nooo," he started slowly. Then he brightened. "Wait! Sí! High on the canyon wall above the cave entrance, there is an old Indian painting of some kind. It is some sort of bird, I think, maybe an eagle."**

**"A thunderbird!" Zorro supplied. "Sí, I know the one. Good job, Pepe! Now you go on and find help. Tell them how to get to the cave. Then get yourself and that animal back to the stable where you will both be safe. You can be sure that the señorita will hear of how much help you have been. Adios, Pepe!"**

**Zorro sent Tornado at a rapid canter in the direction from which Pepe had come. He knew the cave well. When he was a boy, he had been everywhere up in this area. Adventurous and mischievous throughout his boyhood before he went to Spain, his father had always told him that it had been a wonder that bears had not eaten him or that Indians had not taken him. The thunderbird cave was one he remembered well. Indeed, it was the very cave where he had learned to be a bit more careful of how he explored them. In it, he had actually come face to face with a bear. Luckily for him, the bear was neither particularly hungry nor very angry at being disturbed. He had very quickly gone one way, while thankfully Señor Oso had gone the other. He was not likely to forget that cave if he lived to be a thousand!**

**Not far from the cave, Zorro slowed Tornado to a quieter pace. Finally, he stopped, ground tied the horse and continued on foot. The campsite in front of the cave looked peaceful as he crouched behind a tumbled rock formation and waited to see if there were guards around. On the far side of the camp, he could see one guard, awake and pacing. There appeared to be two more men, sleeping with their bedrolls across the entrance to the cave and another off to the other side. Zorro looked closely at the shadowy area just behind this last sleeper. Yes, he could just make out three people at the base of a group of small trees there. They appeared to be tied up. He silently made his way toward those trees.**

**Keeping to the deeper shadows, Zorro slowly eased up behind the prisoners. He stopped and hugged the ground as the man lying nearby suddenly arose and walked toward the fire. _De Irujo!_ he growled to himself as the man's features became clear in the firelight. _Well, I must admit, this will be a pleasure!_ As de Irujo walked over to speak to the guard and they both faced away, Zorro spoke quietly to the first man tied to the tree. "Tomás! Shhhhh, silence, mi amigo," he whispered as Tomás almost cried out in his surprise. "Do not look back at me. I will cut your hands free but keep them behind you." **

**Tomás held very still and directed a silent prayer of thanksgiving toward Heaven. He had never been so relieved to see anyone in his life. There was finally hope for his family. He moaned softly and hissed through his teeth as the blood began to circulate a bit more freely through his hands. It took him a few minutes to be able to flex his fingers. His sons were soon free as well.**

**Anger rose again as Zorro cut the last person free. He realized that this was merely a boy. He knew Roberto to be no more than eleven or twelve years old. Just how much trouble could he have been? _Oh, such brave bandidos we have here...afraid of even a child, so that they see a need to tie him up!_ he thought indignantly. He reached and patted the young boy's shoulder. "Roberto, once things start happening, it would be best for you to find some place out of the way and remain there. Things could get very rough." **

**"I want to help..." Roberto started.**

**"No, son, Zorro is right,” Tomás whispered firmly. “I know you are not afraid to help, but you are still no match for a grown man. There is no shame in your staying out of the fighting. Besides, if de Irujo captured you again, he would try to use you to make us surrender. Do as we say, Roberto!"**

**"Sí, Papá," Roberto said reluctantly.**

**"Are there only the three guards?" Zorro inquired.**

**"There is de Irujo, as well," Tomás told him quietly. "That one is a dangerous snake, Señor Zorro!"**

**"Sí, es la verdad," Zorro agreed. "Be ready."**

**Carefully, he crept closer to the cave entrance and watched the two men talking. He saw de Irujo walk back over to where two more men slept.**

**De Irujo kicked the nearest one awake. "Get up, baboso! It is going on third watch. I will soon be leaving for my ride into the pueblo and I want all of you up and alert before I do."**

**The man grumbled something under his breath and slowly pushed himself up. Zorro was surprised to see that the man was Rómez. He had not thought that the capitán would risk sending a uniformed lancer out to his accomplices' hidden camp.**

**"De Irujo, I can see where you might be too excited to sleep, getting to see this plan of yours and Rodríguez's accomplished, but why can you not let the rest of us sleep?” Rómez continued his grumbling out loud. "WE are not going to the hanging." With a yawn, he reached over and shook the last guard awake.**

**Looking down at the two men, de Irujo said, "Perhaps it is just a feeling I have. When things are going too well, it is best to be prepared for things to go wrong. To think that I have Ania Valdéz right where I want her! The only thing needed to make it complete will be the look on that little witch's face when she sees me watching her just before she dies! How can my vengeance be perfect unless she knows that I am behind her downfall?" De Irujo smiled as he thought about it. "However, I do not want there to be a chance of anyone, like one of these peons, getting away and ruining everything." **

**Zorro's eyes narrowed as he listened and he took a firm grip on his temper. He focused his mind on how to take care of all the guards without their having a chance to get to a hostage. Suddenly, he crouched back down as there was a movement from the cave entrance. He frowned as he watched a young woman come out and walk to where bags with what appeared to be supplies were stacked.**

**The man beside Rómez, Mauro, watched her closely as she walked by. "Rodríguez will most likely order us to kill all of these people this morning, es verdad?" he asked de Irujo.**

**"Sí," de Irujo answered.**

**"You know, it is a shame that one will be missing so much of life," Mauro continued.**

**De Irujo shrugged and walked away, not wishing to be involved in what he felt was coming. Rómez walked to where the horses were tied, as well.**

**Mauro sauntered to where Abril had now replaced the sack and stood preparing to go back into the cave. "Buenos días, señorita," he said smoothly.**

**Abril's heart began pounding in fear as she noted the way the bandido let his eyes roam over her body as he came to stand over her. Abril backed carefully away from him. "I...I...need to take this back to my mother. She needs it for my little sister."**

**"Oh, I doubt there is really that big a hurry, little pretty one," Mauro said soothingly. "Stay awhile, señorita." He reached out and traced his finger lightly down her cheek.**

**The young girl jerked her head back as if Mauro's finger had burned her. "No, I do not think that I will!" Abril quickly tried to back away from him.**

**"That was not an invitation, señorita," he said as he suddenly grabbed her, pulling her roughly against his body and forcing a kiss on her. "There is a lot you need to learn and very little time for school." He began to push her back along the side of the wall of the canyon as she fought to get free.**

**As she continued to struggle, Abril desperately struck out, clawing Mauro across the face.**

**"Why, you little wildcat!" Mauro growled. While keeping a secure grip on the girl's arm, he drew his right hand back to strike her. The blow never fell.**

**Mauro was astonished to suddenly find himself sprawled upon the ground several feet away from the girl. His eyes filled with panic when he saw the man who was responsible for the sudden change in his situation, a man now standing over him dressed in the flowing black cape and mask of El Zorro. He did not know how the Dark Angel came to be here, but Mauro himself wanted very much to be elsewhere.**

**"Now!" Zorro yelled as a signal to the others. Tomás and Rico were immediately up and diving at the two men nearest them. It was time to teach this nest of scorpions a lesson.**

**_____________________________________**

**Capitán Cosío led his men back toward the pueblo. It was now too late to have any chance of catching Zorro. He had decidedly mixed feelings about that. He had just had two wanted criminals slip through his fingers. That is never a wise thing for a leader to allow. Such things looked very bad on one's record. Yet, in this case, at least it kept the señorita from being executed the next morning and would give him more time to sort things out. Now if he just knew where to find that "loose thread" Diego de la Vega insisted was there. They arrived back at the cuartel to find it a shambles. Perhaps the one good thing he noticed on the way in was that the angry crowds were gone. After they had learned that Zorro had escaped with the prisoner, the people had all wisely disappeared back to their own homes.**

**"What exactly happened here, Sergeant?" he asked García who had just ridden up with a group as well.**

**"Zorro happened," García said shortly.**

**"All of this was caused by one man?" Cosío looked around in disbelief.**

**"Well, Capitán, he is the only one we saw. Maybe he had help with the explosive. I am not sure." García shook his head.**

**"Where is Capitán Rodríguez? I have a few questions for him," Cosío asked.**

**"He is dead, Capitán," came the answer.**

**"Dead? Zorro killed him?" The young capitán looked sharply at García. It occurred to him that perhaps he should not be too quick to decide that this outlaw was a blessing in disguise.**

**"Well, Zorro was fighting him, but no....It was Private Sánchez's gun," García supplied.**

**"Sánchez shot the capitán?" Cosío asked in surprise.**

**"Well, I really think Señorita Ania's hands were on the gun when it shot him," García finished.**

**"Sergeant, you are confusing me. Perhaps you had better start at the beginning," the capitán instructed him.**

**García did as he was requested. Cosío sat with a look of astonishment on his face as García described Zorro's walking in to the cuartel alone and then provoking a duel with Capitán Rodríguez.**

**"No wonder songs are made about that man!" the young capitán finally said with a shake of his head. "It is too bad about Capitán Rodríguez. Sergeant, what can YOU tell me about this de Irujo character the señorita insisted was involved in this? I had hoped to ask your capitán more about him. Something does not feel right."**

**"Oh, that black-eyed devil was bad news from the first day he was here. He tried to kill Señorita Valdéz, or so she and Don Diego said," García answered.**

**"That is the second time in the last few hours that someone has referred to him as 'black eyed'. Why do you say that?" Cosío questioned.**

**"Because he is, Capitán. Why, I have seen Indians with lighter eyes!" the sergeant explained.**

**Cosío sat up very straight and stared at the other soldier for a long moment. "Sergeant, what would you say if I told you that the man in my prison right now has eyes as blue as a cornflower?"**

**"I would say that you have the wrong man, señor!" García exclaimed.**

**"The loose thread!" Cosío exclaimed. "The loose thread that Señor de la Vega told me to look for. That is it! Sergeant, I do not wish any disrespect to the dead, but I think we should see what we find in your capitán's quarters. Where is his body being kept?"**

**"On a bed in the barracks. We had set that up as an infirmary of sorts. The doctor is there now, or at least, he was when I left."**

**The two men began methodically searching. Soon the strong box containing silver bars and samples of silver ore came to light. García looked thoughtfully at the geode in his hand. "Señorita Ania reminded me of this just before she and Zorro escaped. She is right. It is exactly like the ore from her mine. Maybe there could be other places near here with the same mixture of stuff in the samples, but it does make me wonder."**

**Cosío nodded and they went on with their search. They found the chest clearly set aside for the King's taxes, but then behind several blankets, they also found another chest with prime examples of jewelry and not a few bags of gold in it. Cosío looked up at García. "Is it safe to assume that your capitán was more than a little interested in bettering his station in life, Sergeant? I think this is a bit of 'feathering his own nest' if I am not mistaken!"**

**"You could be right, Capitán Cosío. He was about as interested in that as any man I have ever known," García replied. Then his eye caught on something that had gotten pushed to the very back of the little storage room. Reaching back and plucking it from behind the edge of the chest, García handed the crumpled piece of parchment to Cosío and they looked at it curiously.**

**What they held was a short page from a letter. As they moved it, the odor of tea drifted from the paper. "I just thought you might want a bit more of that tea I sent last time. We were lucky to get a rather large shipment this month. Hope you enjoy it. Love, Antonia," it read. It was dated more than seven months ago. On the back, there were several versions of the same word; the last appearing identical with the writing on the other side. Below that was an imperfect stamp showing the V and griffin seal.**

**"Would you say that what we have here is an example of a practice sheet for a forger, Sergeant?" Cosío asked with a smile.**

**"Sí!" García said enthusiastically as he smiled back.**

**Just then they were startled when a young boy ran in the door, followed closely by a lancer. "Sergeant García, you have got to come!" the boy gasped out just as the lancer caught him.**

**"Here! You cannot just burst in here. Out!" the lancer said.**

**"Sergeant! Capitán! Zorro sent me! Listen to me, please!" Pepe pleaded.**

**The soldiers immediately turned to the boy at the mention of Zorro. "What, boy? Out with it! What is going on?"**

**Pepe quickly told the story of seeing Tomás and his family being held by bandidos and about Zorro going to help them.**

**"Amazing!" Cosío shook his head. "That hombre has been busy! Hurry, muchacho, where is this cave?"**

**Pepe quickly gave them the same description and general directions he had given Zorro.**

**"I am not familiar with your area, Sergeant. Do you know where this cave is?" Cosío asked as he walked toward the door.**

**"Sí, Capitán, I do. Pepe, thank you for bring the message. Now you go on home. You will be safe there," García said, unknowingly repeating Zorro's advice to the young boy. Quickly he headed out the door after the capitán, calling for Reyes and the other lancers as he went.**

**Pepe slowly walked out the door and mounted Ventura. Outside the pueblo, he stopped and looked back. He had wanted to help, too. _Hmmmmm, the soldiers still have not come out. They are going too slow! What if Zorro needs help before they get there? I bet Ventura can get me back quicker than they can come!_ With a bright smile of excitement, Pepe wheeled Ventura and rode back toward the cave. **

**________________________________________**

**Mauro rolled frantically to the side and to his feet, trying desperately to get to his musket propped nearby. He had not gone six feet, however, before Zorro gripped his shoulder and twirled him around, right into his fist. The bandido groggily fumbled for the knife in his belt, but a black gloved hand had already intercepted his own. Pulling the man's arm back and around behind him, Zorro forced him to the ground and tied him securely, disarming him as he did. With a smile, Zorro handed the gun to Abril and turned, searching for yet another 'scorpion' to bring down.**

**For a minute, Abril's eyes followed the man in black, a smile on her own lips and a dreamy look in her eyes. "Gracias, Señor Zorro," she said softly. Finally, she sighed deeply, turned to kick the man tied up at her feet, and then moved back into the cave entrance, the gun clutched resolutely in her hands. None of these animals would get past her to threaten them again!**

**Zorro nodded, grimly pleased to see that Tomás and Rico were handling things on their end. Tomás had a firm grip on Rómez’s collar as he doubled the lancer over with a solid blow to his stomach, while Rico seemed to be doing an admirable job with Iago. _Now,where is de Irujo?_ Zorro wondered, inwardly pleased that this one had been left for him. **

**De Irujo had managed to reach his bedroll again and snatched up his sword just as Zorro spotted him. He turned as if to aid the others. However, that thought was driven from his mind by the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard behind him. He turned back, a look of fear in his dark eyes. De Irujo had never planned to meet Zorro himself. He was no fool. However, plans assuredly meant nothing in this case, for there stood the Dark Angel de Los Àngeles, like some avenging winged creature of the night. De Irujo stepped to meet him, fear in his heart, but not yielding to defeat.**

**While there were some who considered de Irujo an excellent fencer, it soon became apparent that he was no match for Zorro. The Fox seemed almost to be toying with him. Zorro's laugh carried through the night as he stepped away from de Irujo for a moment. "Your true spirit is showing, Señor de Irujo. There is fear in your eyes. Where is the bravado you showed when plotting the downfall of a lady? That lady was hardly more than a child when she spoiled your plans, plans to increase your wealth and allow you to have the mistress you wanted by your side. What a disappointment you must have been to your illustrious family! She did not bring about your downfall, señor. YOU did! Yet you would hound her, taking from her those she loved, and finally, her own life. You deserve the fires of hell for that, yet somehow you have always escaped justice. How have you always managed that? What demon has always been on your side until now?"**

**De Irujo struggled to swallow. The look of intensely controlled anger in the masked man's eyes sent a shiver of dread through him. Desperation filled his heart. Surely there was something he could do to throw the outlaw's near perfect timing off and allow him to get out of this situation. Suddenly, he leaped forward, trying to force Zorro to make a rash move by having to respond so quickly. However, a cry of alarm was drawn from his own throat as Zorro parried his thrust and then enfolded his weapon and sent it spinning away into the bushes. De Irujo fully expected Zorro to kill him where he stood. What he was not expecting was for the masked man's free hand to connect with his jaw with enough force to send him spread-eagle over a large boulder behind him, head spinning. He pretended to be unconscious.**

**"You do not deserve an almost honorable death in a duel. You deserve to end your life as you meant for Señorita Valdéz to die, with a noose around your neck and with the condemnation of the people ringing in your ears. This time, you will not escape justice, Señor de Irujo," he heard Zorro vow.**

**Zorro watched him for a moment. When de Irujo did not move, he looked away to where the others were still fighting. In the heat of the moment, he had forgotten Ania's warnings. He did not see de Irujo slowly ease his hand under his chest to where he kept a small but deadly pistol hidden. Catching a glimpse of motion, he turned to find himself facing down the barrel of the gun. At the same instant he told himself to move, he saw de Irujo start to squeeze the trigger.**

**Before the action could be completed, however, a ball of fury dropped out of the tree above de Irujo. Pepe knocked the gun from his hand and out of reach as he scratched and pummeled any part of de Irujo he could reach with his fists. With an infuriated roar, de Irujo snatched the boy from his shoulders and flung him at Zorro.**

**Zorro, fearful that the child would hit his sword, turned it aside and was knocked backwards several steps as he tried to keep the boy from being hurt. After he had set Pepe on his feet and pushed him behind a nearby rock, he looked around for de Irujo. He would puzzle out how the boy came to be here later. As he quickly sheathed his sword, he spotted the man running for his horse, which stood already saddled for the expected ride into Los Ángeles. His eyes narrowed. _There is no way this one is getting away from me this time!_ he thought, but he would have to hurry if he was to stop him. **

**Even as de Irujo pulled himself into the saddle, Zorro raced across the clearing, and using a small boulder as a platform for his leap, vaulted into him. Both men landed amid the nervous horses. Zorro had landed hard on his back and shoulder. It took a moment for him to get air back into his lungs. Sensing a chance to escape, De Irujo leaped up and tried to dash off. Zorro was instantly up and on him, flinging him up against a tree, the anger in his eyes no longer so well controlled. Black leather gloved fingers gripped de Irujo's collar and tie tightly, lifting him from the ground. De Irujo struggled for breath as he pulled frantically at the strong hands.**

**"Halt! What is going on here?" came a sudden voice above them. Zorro took his eyes off de Irujo's face long enough to look cautiously over his shoulder. Unnoticed until this moment, Capitán Cosío and Sergeant García and their lancers now formed a loose circle around the two men on the ground.**

**"Capitán, you must arrest this man! Surely you can see that Zorro attacked us!" de Irujo tried to bluff as Zorro eased a bit of the pressure off his throat.**

**"Capitán Cosío," García cried. "THAT is de Irujo, the REAL one!"**

**At de Irujo's outburst, Zorro gritted his teeth and shook him like a terrier shakes a rat. He once again pulled de Irujo's tie up around his neck like a noose. Ignoring the lancers for now, Zorro growled, "You will tell the truth to these people or you will die here and now. With my own hands will I see that Justice catches up with your worthless soul!"**

**"All right! All right!" de Irujo squeaked as Zorro once again let his feet barely touch the ground.**

**"Listen carefully, Capitán," Zorro admonished over his shoulder to Cosío. "He has quite a dirty tale to tell, but it will answer many of your questions."**

**Slowly, aided by a few more growls and shakes from Zorro, de Irujo told of how he had come to be working with Rodríguez and of what the late capitán had told him of the attacks on Ania and her family. He told of his trips to Monterey and Santa Barbara. He even hinted that he had been as far as San Francisco. As the Fox did not shake him when he stretched the truth there, he knew he had at last reached a part of the story that Zorro did not somehow know. He might be able to use that later. "That is the truth! I swear it!" he gasped as he finished. Zorro gradually eased him down, his angry eyes never leaving de Irujo's.**

**"Take him," Cosío ordered. “Take Zorro, as well.” Several lancers stepped forward eagerly, only too happy to do as he commanded.**

**Everyone cautiously halted again as Zorro tossed de Irujo into the nearest lancer's arms and backed up against the tree, warily eyeing the surrounding lancers. Getting himself captured at the same time as de Irujo was not exactly a part of his plan. However, the odds were now overwhelmingly against him for the second time tonight. Tension hung in the air like a cloud as the capitán silently considered his options.**

**Suddenly García spoke up. "Capitán Cosío, perhaps this will sound strange coming from me, but remember, if not for Zorro, a very grave mistake would have been made in a couple of hours," the big soldier insisted as he turned to Cosío.**

**"And my family and I would have been dead as well," Tomás added.**

**Cosío met Zorro's eyes solemnly. "I am well aware of all we owe El Zorro tonight, mi amigos. I am also aware of what my normal duty would be." He paused for a minute. Zorro's hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. Then Cosío went on. "However, I believe that the duty of gratitude outweighs that of law in this case. Lancers, tie the other four prisoners' hands and put them on their horses. Judge Vasca will be very interested to hear their story and I am sure that he, too, will be grateful, for once, to be proven wrong. No one will earn the 2500 pesos for Zorro's capture this night."**

**Zorro gave a barely perceivable sigh of relief and relaxed his hand as the lancers withdraw from around him. Once he was sure that Capitán Cosío meant what he said, he turned toward Tomás' family where they stood watching and made a slight bow. He smiled at the look on Abril's face and winked. Then he turned back to Cosío and García, saluting and bowing slightly again.**

**"Gracias, Capitán Cosío! I am glad to see that there are some who honor justice. Adios!" With that he turned, vanishing into the shadows of the surrounding hillsides. A minute later, they heard the sound of a horse rapidly galloping away.**

**Capitán Cosío sat with a smile on his face. "Sergeant García, it is too bad that no one here is a poet or musician. What a song this all would make!" He looked at the smiling García and shrugged. "Oh, well! Let us get these hombres into the cuartel and make sure Judge Vasca listens well to each. There are still wrongs to undo in this case. Thank the saints, we were stopped from committing one that could not be undone!"  
  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-seven](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring27.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	27. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# 

**Chapter 27  
  
  
**

**When Zorro rode back into the cave as the sun was beginning to lighten the eastern sky, he was aware of two things. One was that, with the excitement of battle gradually fading behind him, he was tired and his shoulder ached. In the urgency of stopping de Irujo and then the tension of waiting to see if he would have to battle his way out of the circle of Capitán Cosio's men, he had had no time to pay attention to it. Now he was very aware that he had landed on the very shoulder that had been injured before. He flexed it and then pushed the discomfort out of his mind, for the second thing was far more important.**

**It was that here, in the safety of the cave, Ania was waiting for him. His heart fairly sang within him with the knowledge that his prayer had been answered and the coming dawn did not bring an end to their dreams, but a new beginning. He paused for a moment and looked back at the dawn, smiling. Capitán Cosío and Sergeant García, and through them, Judge Vasca, now had all the information necessary to reverse the ruling on Ania and make her a free woman again. Surely her land would be returned as well. They had merely to wait until everything had been made clear to all the powers that be. He laughed quietly for a moment. There were definitely a few things he would like to have made clear to him as well. He was looking forward to hearing how that rascal, Pepe, had come to be in that tree. However it was, it had been lucky for him. Still smiling broadly, he urged Tornado on through the overhanging vines.**

**In spite of the exhaustion clearly visible in Bernardo's face, the faithful friend looked up and smiled delightedly as Zorro rode in. Throwing his hands up in a questioning gesture, he asked what happened.**

**Zorro smiled again as he dismounted and handed the reins to Bernardo. "Everything has happened just as I hoped. Tomás and his family are safe and de Irujo and the others are in Capitán Cosio's capable hands. He and Sergeant García were planning on taking them in and having Judge Vasca come to question them as soon as possible." He looked back up at his friend as he removed his riding gloves. "It is only a matter of time until Judge Vasca reverses his decision and Ania is truly free."**

**Bernardo's smile spread from ear to ear. He gestured the number three and held up his ring finger.**

**"Sí! It is to be hoped that the wedding can go on as planned, only three more days." Diego looked toward the second chamber and sobered a bit as he removed his hat, mask, and cape. "How is Ania? Is she sleeping?"**

**Bernardo frowned and rocked his hand in the air. To tell the truth, he was concerned about her. Until a few minutes before, he had been in the chamber watching over her, as she struggled, not only to go to go to sleep, but to stay asleep peacefully. She kept dozing and jerking herself awake as she dreamed of recent events.**

**Diego walked quietly into the chamber and stood looking down at Ania, asleep, at least for now. His heart filled with thankfulness as he once again realized just how close he had come to losing her, in spite of everything. Thinking about the night’s events as he returned to the cave, Diego had decided that since the capitán thought he knew who Zorro was, he had also decided to use shooting Ania as an emotional attack on him once the duel had begun to go badly. Had she died then, Rodríguez might have been right. Diego felt that it would have been quite possible that he would have lost the emotional control that was so important to Zorro's survival. _What a complicated series of occurrences it took for both of us to come out of this alive and unhurt! Perhaps we did have more than a little heavenly intervention,_ he thought, recalling the prayers he had uttered so fervently before leaving the cave. **

**Even as he stood watching her while she slept, she frowned and mumbled something. He noticed that a long lock of her hair was wrapped around her neck. It looked uncomfortable. Diego knelt beside her and gently tried to ease the strand loose. However, as the hair slid against her neck, Ania's eyes flew open and her hand flew to her neck. Sitting bolt upright, she gave a frightened cry.**

**"It is all right, Ania," Diego said soothingly as he reached for her, sitting beside her on the blanket and pulling her into his arms. "Sh-h-h-h! It is all right now. You are safe."**

**After a moment, Ania realized that she was in the safety of Diego's arms. Calling his name, she clung to him as if she was afraid he would vanish if she released him. "I was so afraid they would kill you, that I would be the cause of your death. Oh, Diego, just hold me! If that had happened..." she cried.**

**Diego gently rocked her, whispering comfort. "Sh-h-h-h! But it didn't happen, nor would it have been your fault if it had. The main thing is that it has all turned out all right. It is all over, Ania, or just about," he said softly. "De Irujo and the others who were helping Rodríguez are in Capitán Cosio's custody. They cannot hurt you, or me, again!"**

**"Wh...what of Rodríguez?" she whispered.**

**"There is no way that demon can hurt you ever again," Diego reassured her. “He is dead, Ania. When you pushed that gun over to save me, you know the shot hit him. According to a comment Capitán Cosío made as he was questioning de Irujo, Rodríguez died just a few minutes later.”**

**Unbidden visions of the men standing over her father and brother arose in Ania's mind. She heard Rodríguez all but bragging about how he had planned everything and sent those men to kill all of them. Ania thought of all the times in the last eighteen months that she had daydreamed or mumbled of how she would make Rodríguez pay for the harm he had done to her and her family, if she had only been a man. She thought of how just tonight she had told him that his death was coming and it would not be long. He had taken that to mean she intended for Zorro to carry out her prediction, and deep in her heart, she had believed that he might. Yet, when it had come down to it, however accidentally, it had been Valdéz hands that had exacted payment for insults to Valdéz honor and Valdéz hands that had exacted blood for spilled Valdéz blood. "Good! I am glad I killed him!" she cried, her voice shaking with emotion.**

**Diego looked down at her in concern and pulled her more tightly into his arms. Ania was pale and trembling. He knew that he was not the only one who had not slept lately. Ania needed sleep, uninterrupted sleep. He looked up at Bernardo who was watching them with a worried frown. "The sleeping potion on my mantel. Bring it here." Diego often claimed to have problems sleeping. He kept a bottle of sleeping potion in his room, just in case he ever had to convince anyone of his truthfulness. Bernardo hurried up the passage to do his bidding.**

**"I am sorry," Ania said shakily. "I should not be this weak. The worst is over now. I should not be sitting here, crying like this."**

**Diego gently wiped her tears away and lifted her chin. "Ania, you do not have to ever say you are sorry for letting me see how you feel. Is that not part of us loving one another, being able to show how we feel, our real selves, without shame? You are not weak. You have been through a horrible experience and handled it amazingly well. I was so proud of you when you picked up that sword tonight and proceeded to defend yourself so I could concentrate on Rodríguez! Querida, a weak person could never have done that. You were unbelievably brave tonight!"**

**Ania managed to smile and laugh quietly. "You can say that even after I 'injured' you as we leaped over the gorge?"**

**"Yes! Even after that," Diego laughed. That was better. Ania was beginning to return to herself. He looked up as Bernardo came back in with the bottle and a glass. He took the glass and held it for Ania to drink.**

**"No, Diego, I am all right now. I promise," she said. "I really do not...."**

**"Come on. You still need sleep," Diego insisted. "Look, you knelt in this very room and saw that I drank every foul dose of medicine and herbs you could think to inflict on me when I was hurt."**

**"But I did that for your own good," Ania said.**

**"And I am doing the same thing for you now," he continued.**

**Ania looked up at him for a minute; then finally smiled weakly and asked, "If I take this, will you get some rest as well?"**

**"Sí," he agreed. As Ania began to drink the potion, he continued, "At least for a short while." Ania stopped drinking and looked up at him uncertainly. "Ah-ah!" he said. "All of it, mi amor. Drink every drop."**

**Ania smiled slightly and did as she was told.**

**Diego tenderly nestled her head against his shoulder, keeping her in the curve of his arm.**

**He propped himself a bit more comfortably against the wall of the cave and began telling her of how Pepe had been taking care of Ventura, as she had asked him to. He gave a spirited report of how Pepe had helped Zorro, as well. He waited for her to comment, but sooner than he expected, he looked down to find her sleeping on his shoulder. He ceased talking and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Only then did he lean his own head against the top of hers and allow himself to drift off to sleep.**

**Don Alejandro hurried down the passage, wondering if Diego had returned yet. It was dawn. If he had not done so yet, it might mean trouble. He was relieved to see Diego sitting, with Ania in his arms, both of them asleep. He stood for a moment smiling down at the sight. However, the smile soon turned into a concerned frown. After all, the situation was not exactly proper. He looked uncertainly over at Bernardo, who had awakened as he had come in. "Uh, Bernardo, you are not to go anywhere and leave them alone, por favor."**

**Bernardo looked at him curiously. After all, just who would know if there had been a chaperone around or not while Ania was with Zorro? Surely, no one would question Zorro's honor.However, he finally nodded 'yes'. Of course, he would stay if that was what Don Alejandro wanted.**

**Diego had awakened somewhat at this last exchange, but as tired as he was, it took him a minute to comprehend and respond to his father's words. As his father walked out, he sleepily opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at his friend and mozo, saying as clearly as if he had spoken words how ridiculous he thought the situation was.**

**Bernardo shrugged and then smiled. He supposed that for the next three days that was exactly what he would be if Don Alejandro wanted it that way. He would be Zorro's chaperone. He chuckled silently to himself. It was a bit funny at that.**

**________________________________**

**Ania awoke several hours later to find Diego gone. At first, she thought that she was alone and wondered worriedly what was going on. However, in a few minutes, Bernardo came in smiling. "Where is Diego?" she asked as she began finger combing the tangles from her hair. She laughed as Bernardo handed her a comb that she had left upstairs when she and Ramón moved to the new hacienda. It was good that she had not taken everything with her. Now if she only had a change of clothes.**

**Bernardo made his gestures for Diego and the pueblo. He went on to indicate that he had gone to see Judge Vasca.**

**Ania remembered a little of what Diego had told her that morning when he had come back in. "Is Don Alejandro with him?" she asked. When he nodded, she smiled. No doubt they had gone to see if they could speed up the process of legally clearing her name. Even as she finished her hair, she heard their voices in the tunnel not far away. Smoothing her clothes as best she could, she was at the entrance to the tunnel by the time they walked in.**

**"Ania! You are finally awake, you sleepy head!" Diego teased, hugging her tightly as she rushed into his arms. Then he kissed her, a deep, long kiss that betrayed the depth of his emotions.**

**After a moment, Don Alejandro cleared his throat rather pointedly. Both Ania and Diego quickly looked up at him almost guiltily. Social conditioning was persistent, even under these circumstances. Then Diego looked toward Bernardo and laughed as Ania looked up at him with a questioning expression. "Not that you could convince anyone else of this, but Zorro was well chaperoned as you lay in his arms sleeping last night," he explained as he looked back down at her.**

**"Oh?" Ania met Bernardo's eyes teasingly. "Back to his old tricks already, is he?" Bernardo quickly signed someone talking to him and pointed to Don Alejandro. All three then looked at the older don.**

**Don Alejandro met their eyes with a slight frown. He linked his hands behind his back and rocked impatiently up onto his toes. "Humph! It was not Zorro that I was sure was chaperoned...but my son and a beautiful young woman under circumstances that might tend to...increase the...uh...emotional responses." He looked away, for once, flustered. "It is not exactly the usual circumstances to come in and find two unmarried people asleep in each other's arms, now is it? I can assure you that did not happen with your mother and me!"**

**"No," Diego laughed. "If I remember Mamá's tales of your courting, Uncle Esteban was there with his charming personality as often as she was. I'm sure you appreciated that a great deal."**

**"Humph!" was all his father said.**

**Ania smiled and decided to let Don Alejandro off the hook. "What did you learn in the pueblo this morning?" she asked Diego.**

**Diego walked over and perched on the edge of the table. "Judge Vasca has now had a chance to talk to all the conspirators and he is convening a new hearing for you."**

**"A new hearing!" Ania gasped. "You mean I have to go through another trial?"**

**"I do not think it will be as formal as that. It is just a part of the legal process, tedious, but necessary, and this time, I swear, I will be with you every minute," he vowed.**

**Ania closed her eyes. Even if the outcome was different, the idea of sitting across from Judge Vasca as the defendant again made her feel vaguely ill.**

**Diego squeezed her hand. "Perhaps he could do it with you absent, but I think it would be better if you were there," he said quietly.**

**Ania looked at him, her eyes filling with the trust she felt for him. "Then if you think I should, that is what I will do."**

**Diego smiled, his eyes shining as he recognized the reason for her decision.**

**So, that is how Ania came to find herself a few hours later finally returning to her own home. Zorro had delivered her to the gate of her hacienda long enough before the hearing so she could clean up and dress in more appropriate clothing. In addition to a joyous welcome from her servants, she was treated to the wonderful news that Ramón been awake and already complaining of people 'hovering' over him. He had been asleep during the short time she was there, but the doctor had assured her that he would make a full recovery. Much to her embarrassment, Ania had cried with relief.**

**It seemed that they owed a special thanks to Bastián. Don Alejandro had asked him to keep a close eye on Don Ramón as soon as he was recovered enough to do so, without letting anyone else know what he was doing. Bastián had gone beyond the call of duty in this. He had actually removed some of the shelves in the wardrobe beside Ramón's bed and hidden there. When Pancho had come sneaking into the room and picked up a pillow, intending to suffocate the ambassador as he lay helpless before him, Bastián had burst out of the wardrobe, leaping on the assailant, nearly beating him unconscious. Then he had tied him up, hand and foot, and throwing him over the saddle, had delivered the assassin to the cuartel like a sack of rotten potatoes.**

**Ania managed this time to change to a more formal dress and her hair was neatly styled as she prepared once again for a hearing. Diego came for her in a carriage, his presence a constant comfort and support for her as she turned herself in directly to Judge Vasca and then waited for the procedure to begin.**

**This time things went a great deal differently. There were frequent astonished whispers in the watching crowd as Rodríguez's plot was laid out for all to see. Tomás had taken the stand to angry outcries, but soon had the public's sympathy as he held his head high and told of how de Irujo had threatened to kill his family if he did not do as he was told. As he finished, he looked at Ania and said, "Señorita Ania, I beg you to forgive me. Had my children's lives not been in their hands, I would never have done anything to hurt you." His eyes shone with tears as he finished.**

**Ania looked at Judge Vasca for permission to speak, and at his nod, she smiled gently. "Tomás," she said. "We all do whatever it takes for the sake of the people we love. There is no shame in that. I have already forgiven you of your part in this. You were a victim of this evil just as I was." Tomás nodded and left the witness chair.**

**Shortly after that, Judge Vasca sat silent for a few moments and then looked up at her and declared his new ruling. "Ania Cristina Valdéz, I do hereby reverse all rulings I previously passed down in this case. It is clear to me that a monstrous fraud was attempted on all of us involved. I am ashamed to admit that I was as easily hoodwinked by the far-reaching manipulations of this plot as anyone else. I am profoundly grateful that we were prevented from making the most horrible mistake of all with the dawning of this day. All of our mistakes are correctable, except that one." Judge Vasca shook his head before he continued. "It is a shame that Capitán Rodríguez did not use his considerable ability to conceive and carry out a plan for the good of our country. Spain would have been stronger for it. Señorita Valdéz, you have my apology, both personal and as a representative of King Fernando VII and the rightful government of Spain."**

**As he gaveled the hearing to a close, Ania stood and closed her eyes in relief as the onlookers cheered their approval in the background. Diego stepped up behind her and spun her into his arms, hugging her tightly and finally, ignoring the people all around them, kissed her. "I told you everything was going to be all right!" he said, his eyes shining with the joy he felt.**

**Holding his hand, she began to work her way through the crowd, responding to congratulations on all sides. Finally, they reached the open air and stood for a moment looking around. Standing near the door was Sergeant García, acting comandante once again, and Corporal Reyes. Both were smiling delightedly at the outcome of the whole incident.**

**"Diego," she suddenly said, after they had greeted the two soldiers, "There is something that I forgot in the cell last night, my mother's rosary. I must go back and get it." Then she puzzled them all by insisting that the two soldiers accompany them back to the cuartel.**

**On the way across the plaza, they paused as a joyous voice rang out behind them. "Señorita Ania! Señorita Ania! Wait!" Pepe Mería cried as he raced toward her.**

**"Pepe!" Ania laughed as she stepped forward and was nearly knocked off her feet by the boy's enthusiastic hug. "Ah, if it is not one of last night's heroes! Zorro told me what you did."**

**Pepe grinned. "Aw, Señorita Ania, I did not do too much. Señor Zorro would have gotten out of that man's way by himself, probably. After all, Zorro can do anything! I just wanted to give him a little more time to do it."**

**"Well, that was not what he told me," Ania insisted. "He said that you saved his life, Pepe! By the way, just how did you happen to be in that tree?" Ania glanced up at Diego. She remembered him saying something about wanting to know that.**

**"Well, when I told Zorro about the men at the cave, he told me to go get the lancers and then go stay at the de la Vega stables with Ventura. I did go get the lancers. I was hoping they would need me to lead them to the cave, but Sergeant García knew the way. I thought about what Zorro, and Sergeant García, told me, but then I thought that maybe... well...maybe I could get to the cave before the soldiers. At first, I thought that Zorro might need some help, but...well, I think maybe I just thought I could hide and watch everything happening," Pepe confessed.**

**Sergeant García shook his head and frowned at the boy. "That was a very dangerous thing to do, Pepe. What if they had seen you?"**

**Pepe shrugged. "But they did not!" His face lit up with excitement. "You should have seen it, Señorita Ania! When El Zorro started fighting with that man, they began to move closer to where I was." Pepe then looked a bit sheepish. "I...I thought that if Zorro saw me there, he would be angry that I had disobeyed him. That is when I decided to climb up into the tree. He would not see me there. I guess it is a good thing I did that. He did need me, a little bit, maybe."**

**"I am sure he did, Pepe! Thank you for your help for him and for me," Ania said as she quickly hugged him again and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Pepe jumped back and rubbed his cheek. "Señorita Ania! Ten-year-olds do not need kisses!"**

**"Ten?" Ania asked hiding a smile, as the others stifled chuckles at the boy's chagrin. "Why, Pepe! I had forgotten your birthday. I will have to think of a very special reward for a ten year old hero."**

**Pepe grinned and started to speak again, but stopped as they heard his mother call him. He looked at Ania a minute and surprised her by hugging her again just before he dashed off to his mother. "Apparently, hugs are all right, if kisses are not," she said, amused. Laughing, they all continued on to the cuartel.**

**After she retrieved her rosary from the floor of what had been her cell, she saw that Reyes and García were standing side by side, looking a bit sobered by the reminder of last night. Ania glanced around to make sure that no one else was near. She smiled mischievously at Diego for an instant, as he stood, arms crossed with a perplexed look on his face. He knew she was up to something, but could not figure out what.**

**"You know, mi amigos," she began, "it has been suggested to me that perhaps the reason Zorro and I were able to get out of here last night against the odds was that an angel was watching over and guiding us. I think that very well might be so. However, whether there was a heavenly angel here or not, I can think of two very much earthbound angels who WERE here. I cannot thank you enough for your help."**

**"Oh, we really did nothing, Señorita Ania," García said as Reyes nodded.**

**"Nonsense, Sergeant," Ania insisted. "In addition to what you two had done for me before Zorro came, I know there was something very important you both did. I am sure no one else saw it. Even Zorro was too busy to realize it, but I saw what happened. Sergeant, I saw you "stumble" into that line of lancers preparing to shoot at us. You may be a large man, Sergeant García, but you are not THAT clumsy! And Corporal Reyes, you will never get me to believe that the stack of boxes, having remained standing through the explosion, would suddenly fall at just the right time to spoil the other lancers' aim, as well. Again, I do not believe Zorro saw that, but I did and I thank you for both our lives." Ania quickly stepped up, and before anyone realized what she intended, kissed each lancer on the cheek, causing the sergeant to sputter and look pleased and the smaller corporal to blush beet red. "I know that I had two angels dressed in red and blue standing right there."**

**Diego looked at the two men solemnly for a moment. "Then it appears that I owe you both an apology. It seems that I misjudged you when I thought you would do nothing to help Ania. You have my sincerest thanks for anything you two did. You will be welcome in our hacienda as long as either of us lives," he said, as he stepped up and lay his hands on Ania's shoulders.**

**"Ah, Don Diego, we were just glad to do what little we could," Reyes said.**

**"Sí!" García agreed. "If it had not been for Zorro, it would not have been enough, I am afraid. I think we were all very fortunate that he was on our side for once! Now we have only your wedding fiesta to look forward to, what, just over two days from now, sí?"**

**_Two days! Just two more days!_ her heart finally sang again. "Sí, Sergeant. I am very fortunate, indeed! Now I can get on with my life, our lives." Ania looked up and met Diego's eyes. The happiness in them matched her own. **  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Twenty-eight](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring28.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)


	28. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**Chapter 28  
**   
  
  


**Sunday, el 20 de julio, dawned bright and clear. Ania had spent the night before at the hacienda of Don Pedro and Doña Carlota, her padrinos de boda, her godparents of marriage. Both had given her much good advice on how a dutiful wife should conduct herself. Don Pedro emphasized the husband's role as the head of the family, while Doña Carlota emphasized the wife's duty to obey and conform to all her husband's wishes. Ania listened carefully, and remembering her past actions, she knew that she'd have to work hard at this. There had been little that she and Diego had disagreed over up until now. She hoped that would always be the case. If not, well, then she was determined to do the best she could.**

**After Don Pedro retired for the night, Doña Carlota and she had a long talk about other things. After Ania shared her worries about knowing so little about the physical side of marriage, Doña Carlota had surprised her by laughing softly. "Child," she said kindly, "there is not all that much to learn. It has more to do with trust, trust not only of your husband, but also of yourself. Ania, I have watched you two together. I do not believe I have seen two people more in love. You and Diego are very lucky. So many children do not even know each other, much less love each other, by their wedding night. In that case, it can only be hoped that the parents have made good choices for their children. If they have, a strong love will grow. I was the lucky one there. My parents were very wise indeed." The old woman smiled as she looked in the direction her husband had gone. "The best advice I can give you is just that you trust each other and let the love that already shines in your eyes, his as well as yours, my dear, lead your actions. As long as you remember to let love lead the way, then you cannot go wrong, whether in public or behind the doors of your bedchamber." Ania had much to think of as she went to bed and tried to sleep. She had not slept well, but was too excited to really miss the sleep when she woke with the dawn on her wedding day.**

**Then they had gone with her to her hacienda, so she could dress for the ceremony.Doña Carlota sat and offered suggestions as Rosita helped her put on the white dress and put her hair up, topping it off with the tall comb and white lace mantilla. Ania's heart was already racing as she looked at herself in the looking glass in her room. There had been times in the last week that she had not even allowed herself to believe she would live to see this day. The image in white looking back at her now seemed like something from a dream.**

**Soon someone came to her room to say that Diego and his father had arrived. Ania's first impulse was to rush down to where he was, but with a smile, Doña Carlota reminded her that she must wait. Time seemed to both drag and fly at the same time as final preparations were made. Finally, the times came for all of them to climb into carriages, shined and decorated brightly, and make their way to the mission. Diego and Don Alejandro were sent ahead, while Don Pedro and Doña Carlota escorted Ania. The carriage behind her carried Ramón, who despite not being fully recovered, refused to miss the wedding.**

**On the ride there, Ania had a hard time keeping her mind on the conversation around her. Her thoughts flitting from one thing to another, but always returning to Diego, she looked at the beautiful bouquet of flowers he had sent to her this morning. Intertwined with the blooms was her rosary, a little bit of her mother for her to carry with her. How different this occasion was from the last time she had carried it! At last, she could see the bell tower of the mission ahead. When the wind shifted in their direction, she could already hear the organ. Even from this distance, it had such a lovely tone. The love of music which the two of them shared had been the reason they had chosen to celebrate the wedding here, rather than the church in the pueblo. As they approached the front of the mission, the bells began to peal, ringing with a joy that seemed to flow from Ania's own soul.**

**Then she looked ahead and her heart sang. Diego's whispered promise at the door of her cell came back to her mind and she rejoiced to see it just as he said. Here she was in her white dress and there he stood at the door of the chapel with Padre Felipe, waiting for her.  
  
When the young women of the pueblo talked of the wedding later, it was the looks exchanged by Diego de la Vega and Ania Valdéz, rather than any of the other lavish accompaniments that stayed in their minds. Ania could not keep from smiling as he reached to help her down from the carriage. Diego kept an almost serious expression unless one looked in his eyes. In their hazel depths shone all the joy and love that anyone could dream. Just as they stepped up to Padre Felipe, Ania said something to Diego too low for anyone else to hear. Whatever it was caused him to flash the most brilliant of smiles down on her. As they waited for the padrinos, they stood with their hands clasped looking at each other. Padre Felipe smiled at them happily, as these two beleaguered lovers had, against all odds, found their joy in standing before him. **

**When the padrinos, along with Don Alejandro and Ramón, finally formed a loose circle around the couple, everything became very quiet. After a moment, Padre Felipe nodded to Diego. From his coat pocket, Diego withdrew a bag of fine cloth, which contained thirteen golden coins and two golden rings. With great ceremony and seriousness, not withstanding the slight smile on the bride's lips and bright shine in her eyes, Diego gently placed the bag in Ania's hand. For a second, he enclosed her small hand in his and smiled. Ania smiled back and then quickly opened the bag, pouring its contents on a silver tray resting on a small table beside the priest.**

**As they joined hands again, Padre Felipe blessed the coins and the rings. Concluding his ritual, the padre then took the larger of the gold rings and placed it on the ring finger of Diego's right hand. He then handed Diego the smaller golden ring and watched as the young man placed it on Ania's hand. Taking both her hands in his, Diego then declared in a soft but clear voice, "With this ring and dowry I now endow you, in token of our union."**

**Ania repeated her own vows in a voice that was not loud, but still rang with the certainty of her heart.**

**The tray was set aside, the money on it becoming a gift to the church to distribute to the poor. From another table behind him, Padre Felipe picked up a lazo, a large rosary with two loops adorned with pearls and flowers, representing the blessings of the church and of heaven upon their marriage. The padrinos gently lay one of the lazo's loops about Ania's shoulders, while the other was laid about Diego's. The long central section was wrapped around and about their clasped hands.**

**Once this was done, they were led into the church for the celebration of mass, Diego and Ania kneeling or sitting in a special area just in front of the altar. Later Ania could not remember actually making the correct responses, although Diego assured her that she had. They then received communion for the first time as husband and wife. After receiving a blessing again, the lazo was removed and they walked over to stand before the statue of the Virgin Mary.**

**Ania stood looking up at the beautiful bejeweled statue, aware of how many blessings she already had to be thankful for. After a moment, she unwound her rosary from the bouquet. Her new husband then put his hand over hers on the flowers and they placed them at the feet of the Virgin, recognizing her as the guardian of their marriage. Solemnly walking back to where their family members and padrinos waited, they each were given the candles they had received at their baptisms. Ramón lit Ania's for her, as Don Alejandro lit Diego's. Turning and shielding their individual flames, the couple walked forward and lit the church's Easter candle. They then blew out the individual candles, leaving one united flame representing both their lives. Ania and Diego stood for a long moment, smiling at each other, before turning, hand in hand to leave the church.**

**There was a tremendous contrast of atmosphere as they came out of the church and Diego helped Ania into a carriage for the ride back to her hacienda. Guns boomed in salute, people laughed and cheered. In one of the wagons now in the long procession of carriages, a band played lively music. It seemed that the whole area of Los Ángeles was rejoicing with them. They were good-naturedly pelted with rice and a sweetened cornmeal called pinole to call down blessings from heaven. "I feel like I have been caught in a snow storm!" Ania laughed as she tried to brush a bit of pinole out of her hair.**

**Soon however, their carriage had picked up enough speed that they left the shower of good wishes behind. Ania linked her fingers with Diego's and leaned her head on his shoulder as they rode while Bernardo, dressed in his best and smiling as brightly as his patrón, drove the carriage.**

**"Happy, mi amor?" Diego asked as he changed hands and put his right arm around her.**

**"Ah, Diego, I have never been happier in my life!" Ania exclaimed, leaning closer. Taking the hint, Diego kissed her warmly, paying absolutely no attention to the people ahead, behind or riding past them in joyous celebration.**

**A large breakfast was spread for all comers at the Hacienda Valdéz. Long tables were fixed outside for most visitors, while the newlyweds ate inside with close friends and family. After this, the dancing started. Ania felt as if her feet barely touched the floor when she and Diego led out with a waltz, dancing within a heart shaped circle of friends. Slowly, other couples joined in until there was no circle left. As guests congratulated them and joined the other dancers, they left a token gold piece on a silver tray nearby as yet another wish of good luck for the couple.**

**There was one tradition that Ania followed that she did not particularly enjoy. From time to time, she would disappear back upstairs to change clothes. Custom demanded that she display all or most of the beautiful dresses Diego had provided her with as his wedding gifts to her. "It is not that I am not pleased with them. They are all beautiful, Diego," she whispered to him on her fifth return of the day. "It is just that I would rather remain here with you."**

**"Then do not do it again," Diego encouraged her. "Juan told me that you generally did things your own way and I know that to be so. Just because you are now a señora rather than a señorita should not change that about you."**

**Ania laughed. "You know, you are right! I _will_ stay here! Hmmm," she said more quietly, "I am a señora now, am I not? I have not even had time to think about that." **

**"Perhaps you have not heard it enough yet, Señora de la Vega," Diego suggested with a laugh. Ania's smile lit up the room. Her eyes filled with love as he brought her hands up and tenderly kissed them.**

**"I love you, Señor de la Vega!" she whispered.**

**"I know!" Diego said, his own eyes suddenly lighting with mischief. Ania made a face at him. Both of them laughed. "Come on! You always loved to dance. Let us dance then!" he cried as he swung her gracefully onto the dance floor.**

**At noon, the party moved to the Hacienda de la Vega. Barbecued beef and deer, along with many other foods, were available to all. A table nearby almost groaned under the weight of numerous kinds of cakes, candies and cookies. more than Ania has seen prepared since she had left West Florida. Afterwards, everyone walked out to choose places from which to watch the first of many competitions, this one the first of several horse races. Horses were entered from almost every rancho in the entire area.**

**"Excuse me a minute, Diego. I will be right back," Ania said suddenly, as they walked out to watch.**

**"Ania, wait!" Diego exclaimed, not at all pleased to have her leave his side. "I thought you said you were staying with me for the rest of the day. No more changes of clothes."**

**"Oh, this has nothing to do with my clothes," Ania said with a secretive smile, "Just wait! I have a surprise."**

**Diego watched, puzzled, as she walked gracefully through the crowd and then out to where the horses were being lined up. Suddenly, everything was made clear. There, moving up into the line was Ventura, being ridden by Pepe. Diego shook his head. The audacity of that woman, letting a mere boy ride in the race!**

**Ears pricked forward and her attention already on the road beyond the starting line, Ventura herself did not look so much nervous as she did excited by the prospect of the race. She pranced and mouthed the bit, anxious to be off for the run she knew was coming. Ania patted her affectionately on the neck as she gave last minute instructions to her rider.**

**Ania grinned at his expression as she walked back to Diego. "Do not worry.Pepe can handle her." she said to his unspoken question. "We have been working together with her for several weeks now."**

**"He is awfully young, Ania," Diego insisted.**

**"Oh, I was maybe a little older, but no bigger when I rode in that race and won that time," Ania explained. "You will see! I just do not think you want Princesa to be beaten," she teased. "We shall just see about that!"**

**"Well, I was going to cheer for Ventura, but since you put it like that," Diego laughed back, "the bet is on!"**

**Minutes later, they found themselves cheering for different horses, trying to pretend to be serious in their comments, only to end up laughing. Their two horses came almost down to the line together. Then Ventura, with her lighter jockey, edged out in front. She managed to win by a more than a length and a half.**

**"See? I told you she could do it!" Ania laughed.**

**"Ah, and what will you have as your prize for winning our little wager?" Diego asked, an unusually intense expression in his eyes. "There is no longer any surprise behind the mask," he whispered in her ear. "What would you have me do for you now that nothing need keep us apart, my sweet Lady Emerald Fire?"**

**Ania looked at him in surprise, realizing by his tone that he was saying more than the surface meaning of the words as he asked his question. Her expression became more serious, yet held an excitement that could not be denied. Losing herself in the depths of his eyes for that instant, she finally whispered back, "I think, dear husband, that I will be able to think of something else before tonight!" He started to kiss her, but realized that many eyes were on them at that moment. Tenderly, she reached up and caressed his cheek. As he, once again, lightly brushed his lips over her wrist, she shivered, not from cold but from a thrill of anticipation that seemed to start at her toes and go all the way through her soul.**

**Before she could say anything else, another pair of well-wishers came up to congratulate them and the moment was broken. However, it was not forgotten. Every time Diego touched her, innocently or not, it was as if his fingers were throwing sparks, like iron and flint. The afternoon and then the evening celebrations suddenly seemed overly long and tedious, the music too insistent, the rooms too crowded. There seemed no place for them to have a minute alone. At last, they managed to slip away outside the patio walls, walking to the very tree where he had almost kissed her at the fiesta they had given for her more than six months before. This time he did not hesitate to take her lips in a fierce kiss full of passion and desire. "Do you not think that it is time that we went upstairs?" he whispered as his lips moved from Ania's lips to the soft skin of her neck, just over her pulse.**

**Ania sighed, as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was aware of the warmth of his strong body, even as they stood there under the stars. She was nervous about what lay ahead, but she also longed for the next step to be taken. She longed to be his wife, in fact, as well as in name. She prayed that Doña Carlota was right. Ania knew that she loved Diego with all her being. She prayed that was enough. He deserved so much! "Sí," she whispered.**

**Diego looked into her eyes and then kissed her deeply again. This time when the kiss ended he took her hand and started to lead her back in. As they approached the gate, another loud dance began and Ania realized just how much was still going on around them. "Wait!" Ania cried. "There is too much noise here, too many people everywhere. I want us to be together, sí! But I want there to be no one else around, no music, no one talking somewhere under our window."**

**Diego looked back at her, puzzled. "Peace and quiet will be a bit hard to find around here," he admitted.**

**"Then let us not stay here tonight. Let us go to my hacienda. By tomorrow night, festivities will be going on at both haciendas, but for tonight mine is silent. Even Ramón and most of the servants are here." Ania said. "Let us go out quietly, and have at least this night to ourselves!"**

**Diego shook his head and laughed. "Mujer, you never cease to surprise me! All right, if it will make you happy," he finally agreed. "I will go get the carriage."**

**"No," Ania surprised him again by saying, "Let us ride! We can pack what little we need in a saddlebag and... and...Bernardo and Rosita can bring whatever else we need tomorrow morning!"**

**Diego laughed again. "All right, Aniasita! We will do things your way."**

**They quickly got the two servants' attention and enlisted their aid in packing for them. Soon they quietly made their way to the stables, getting their horses and riding out before most people knew what was going on.**

**As they raced northward over the land, Diego knew that he would never forget the way Ania looked tonight. Without a riding skirt, her long dress fanned out over Ventura's back like a colorful blanket. The moonlight was bright enough to show the happiness on her face. She looked like a beautiful vision from the center of his dreams. His heart soared with the knowledge that this precious creature was his for all his life now, their lives irrevocably intertwined whatever the future could bring. There was a joy in that as endless as water from the artesian wells Ania had described in Florida, ever flowing, ever bright and pure.**

**When they rode up to the Valdéz stables, Ania slid down into his arms again, longing for more of his kisses. He did not disappoint her. After a moment they hurriedly unsaddled Paseo and Ventura, turning them out into the corral, rather than taking the time to put then in box stalls.**

**A surprised house servant met them as they entered the sala door. The servant was soon hurrying away to light candles in the master bedroom, her arms full of their saddlebags.**

**As they waited, truly alone together for the first time in what seemed like forever, Ania removed the combs from her hair, leaning her head back to shake the locks free. After a moment, she felt her husband gently running his fingers through its length. It felt unexpectedly sensual to her. Gently, he then pushed it aside. He sent a shiver through her as he began kissing her. He allowed his lips to tease lightly from just under her ear, down the curve of her neck, to finally pause for a moment at just the point where her soft shoulder became covered by the fashionably low neckline of her dress. Ania leaned back against his chest, crossing her arms to lay her hands over his as they slid down her arms. Then she turned and pulled his lips to hers for one of the kisses that she had learned to hunger for.**

**There was a sound of a door closing somewhere above. Diego looked up and smiled. Taking Ania's hands, he pulled her to her feet and they walked together to the base of the stairs. For a moment, they both stood still, looking to the second story. Then they looked at each other and laughed. He put his arm around her waist and drew her up the steps beside him.**

**Suddenly feeling much more shy than she had expected to be as the door of the master bedroom closed behind them, Ania paused. Her eyes still shone with excitement and desire, but now she blushed and did not know exactly what to do. She felt like a child, out of her depth, uncertain and just a bit frightened. "I...I will go...change," she said, her voice surprising Diego by shaking. **

**He watched her pick up her first night set from where the servant had laid it and disappear into the dressing room that opened to the left of the main room. Smiling as he remembered both their shyness when they had stood by the big teaster bed when it had first been set up here, Diego took his jacket off and laid it over the chair at the desk. He removed his vest and tie, opening the buttons of his shirt at the top. The banda was removed next. He was beginning to become a bit concerned. Ania seemed to be taking a long time to change. He walked to the desk and had just poured himself a small glass of Ania's wine when he heard an almost silent footstep behind him. Turning, he drew a sharp breath. Ania stood there, the creamy satin shining in the soft light of the candles burning nearby. Her robe was adorned about the collar and cuffs with lace and pearls, and looked fit for the fairy princess she resembled. Peeping from the hem of the robe, her bare toes seemed to lend a childlike innocence to her appearance. She looked down and blushed deeply as he stood transfixed, enjoying the vision before him.**

**He quickly placed the glass back on the tray beside the wine and kissed her, gently at first and then more insistently. He suddenly became aware that Ania was trembling. He drew back in alarm. "Ania? What is this? Surely, you cannot be afraid, not of _me_!" **

**"Oh, no!" Ania quickly assured him. "That is not it at all!"**

**"Then what is it, mi preciosa?" He gently caressed her cheek, and cupping her face with his hands, searched deep in her eyes for the reason for her distress.**

**Ania struggled for a moment to put her feelings into words. Finally, she said quietly, "Oh, Diego, I want so to be the kind of wife you need, one who would make you happy...but....” She stopped for a second, then went on. "I know so little. I am afraid that I will disappoint you. Mamá died when I was born and Luisa and I never talked about it.I was definitely not going to talk to Le...."**

**Diego interrupted her as he had come to enjoy doing. He kissed her and stopped her chatter. Ania seemed uncertain for a second and then melted into his embrace, her arms automatically pulling him to her as she returned his kiss with every bit of the fire that he was showing. As their lips parted, he whispered, "Somehow I do not think that will be a problem."**

**"But I know so little," she started again.**

**He nuzzled her neck and then laughed quietly. "Ahhh, my precious Ania, do you think I expected you to know a lot? There were those I could have wed who knew more of this than they should, but it is you I love and you I want. Come, Ania. You have said that you trust me.Do you not realize that I trust you, too? Besides whatever you need to know, I can teach you. If there is something I do not know, we will learn together. That is the way it should be, Ania! I love you! That is the way I want it to be." He smiled at the open wonder in her eyes and kissed her again, calling from her the same response as before.**

**Then stepping back a bit, he took a lock of her hair that was lying down against the front of her robe. Holding it lightly between his second and third fingers, he slowly let it slide from between them, the knuckles of his hand following the line of her body with a touch that left a streak of fire in its wake. Ania drew her breath in shakily and stood on tiptoe to beg another kiss. The fingers traced lower and grasped the satin ribbon holding her robe shut. A slow pull undid the ribbon and as the robe opened, Ania stepped back and shrugged it from her arms. Diego caught it and tossed it onto the chair beside the bed.**

**The silk of Ania's gown glowed with the candlelight, the pearls scattered along the low neckline casting back the light with a magic shimmer. The silk itself was soft, soft enough to cling more than the cloth of most dresses. Ania's form was outlined just enough to shorten his breath and stir his senses. Diego drew her into another embrace, his hands caressing the soft, sensitive skin of her bare arms, then sliding to her shoulders and back.**

**As his hands came to rest for a moment in the curve of her back and then moved again, upward, Ania was more aware of him than she had ever been. The warmth of his body through the fine silk of her gown was like the glow of the sun after the chill of winter, something one sought out and could never seem to get enough of. Ania laid her hands flat on the solid muscles of his chest and slid them upward as she kissed him. As she did one of her fingers caught, quite by accident, on the button of his shirt. Fleetingly, she wished that neither the button, nor the shirt were there between them. For a moment, she had the presence of mind to be surprised at herself, then she remembered Doña Carlota telling her to not only trust him, but to trust herself as well, to let love lead in what she did now. For a moment, she drew back, standing quietly in his arms, looking up at him as she bit thoughtfully on her lip. Then she made up her mind. _Sí! That is what I will do! Is it not natural that I should wish to touch him...feel his skin and hard muscles under my fingers? Is not that desire something that I can trust with this man, alone of all the men on earth?_ Once again, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, this time pleasing him by imitating the kind of intimate kiss that he was gradually teaching her. As their kiss ended, he laughed in surprise as he felt Ania slowly, and a bit shyly, unbutton first one of the small shirt buttons and then another. He smiled encouragingly as his bold bride seemed to hesitate and blush when he looked down. At his encouragement, Ania began again with renewed determination to undo each button. Then she stopped, unsure what to do now. Should she untuck his shirt herself? She blushed even deeper and looked up at him trying to gage his reaction to her forwardness. **

**"Ah, Aniasita! I do believe you cannot decide whether to be shy or bold. Let me see if I can help the situation," Diego laughed. With a quick movement that seemed to accentuate the muscles of his arms and chest, he removed his shirt completely and tossed it toward the chair. Neither noticed or cared that it did not quite hit the mark.**

**For a moment, Ania's breath caught in her throat as she merely enjoyed the sight of her young husband's wide shoulders and strong muscles. Then she rested her hands above his waist as she had before and lightly slid her hands upward. All her life she had loved the way different textures felt under her fingers. Now she was finding this truer than ever. The softness of his skin, the firmness of the discipline hardened muscles, the slight tickle of the hair covering his chest was something she had never experienced before and its effect on her made her tingle with an excitement she had never known. Her fear disappeared and her heart pounded at the thought of becoming one with him. Once again, she kissed him, a kiss that started out tender and shy, but then seemed to burn with the fire Diego had always told her was within her.**

**Diego felt the change in her as she lost the uncertainty within herself. He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes, rejoicing that he no longer sensed any uneasiness within his beautiful Lady Emerald Fire. This was what he had been waiting for.Never would he have taken her to his bed while the fear had remained between them. Now the time was right. After sharing another kiss burning with the passion of their hearts and bodies, he lifted her into his arms, as he had done both as Zorro and as Diego. He searched her eyes once more and saw joy as well as desire there.**

**Then taking the few steps to the big teaster bed, he lay her gently back upon their pillows. Soon, with tenderness, and love leading them, touch for touch and kiss for kiss, they found to their great delight that not only was Diego an excellent teacher, but Ania was a very adept, and most enthusiastic, learner of the subject of love.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Epilogue](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring_epilogue.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	29. Ring of Fire

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
**  
**  
Epilogue  
  
  
Ania Cristina Valdéz y de la Vega had no idea what time it was.However, there was enough light coming into the west-facing window for her to watch her husband sleeping. She lay as still as possible, not wishing to wake him. It seemed to her from all she had heard about Zorro during the last eighteen months, there had been few long periods of time when he had not ridden. Diego was strong and seemed to have boundless stamina, but he would no doubt need rest when he could get it. She knew and accepted the fact that there would be many times when she would have to stand aside, ignoring her fears, and see him risk himself for the good of the people of California. His unselfish nature was one thing that had endeared him to her from the start. She had seen it in Diego even before she met Zorro, whose very existence had sprung from that unselfishness. He cared deeply about his people and she knew his desire to help and defend them would always be a part of him. She could never ask him to give that up. Many times she would only be able to offer prayers for his safety to help him, but what small things she could do, she would, even if it was only reminding herself not to kiss him awake when he needed rest.

**  
She smiled as he stirred in his sleep for a second and then lay still again, his breathing a soft comfort to her in the silence of the room. He looked a little different to her right now. She was not yet used to seeing him with a shadow of beard and with his hair curling forward onto his forehead as it was now. She decided that she rather liked it. Yet she had to admit that there was very little indeed that she did not love about him. Just watching him called up a whole legion of emotions within her. She felt her love for him so strongly at this moment that she could almost reach out and touch it, a solid, tangible bond between them. As she thought about this, a scene with her father suddenly drifted through her mind.**

**  
She had not long returned from her nightmare stay in Spain, and while she had never discussed all the details with him for fear of hurting him, Don Miguel had been told enough by others to know that he had made a serious mistake in sending Ania to Spain with Leya. As soon as he could, he had arranged for someone to take his place with the governor long enough for him to sail to Spain and return with her to his own land. He also made it clear that he would remain at home with her for an unspecified length of time. Without pressuring her to speak of it, he had been determined to stay close to her upon her return. Don Miguel felt that this was the surest way he could let her know she was loved and treasured here, that she had not been sent away with such an untrustworthy caregiver as a punishment or because of a lack of love for his high-spirited tomboy of a daughter.**

**  
He had ridden with her along the bank of the bayou one day and they began talking about the nature of love. While it had never been stated in words, she realized that he had not married Leya out of love, but out of a desire that she herself be taken care of. She could plainly see that there was an abundance of love still in his eyes and voice as the conversation switched to her mother. "But, Papá," she had asked, "I am now seventeen. Mamá has been gone all this time. How can you still love her so much?"**

**  
**Miguel Valdéz had stopped his horse, leaning on the pommel of his saddle for a time and looking over the water in thought. "Ania," he had explained then, "love, if it is real, is not something that is easily destroyed, especially one between two people who have shared the types of experiences Gabriela and I had. Our land is quiet now compared to what it was when I brought her here. There were several periods of unrest around that time. There was one in particular where we were not sure if either of us would survive, a sudden recurrence of trouble stirred up by the French and local Indians. It happened so quickly that I had no chance to retreat with her into Pensacola, as all government representatives were ordered to do. During our worst times, she never criticized or complained. She believed in me and in our ability to build up this plantation and survive. Gabriela trusted me and I found that a great deal of my strength came from that. Ania,  
life under difficult circumstances is like a forge. Our lives are the raw materials, the danger and hardship are the anvil and the fire that turn love into something so powerful and strong that not even Toledo steel can compare. Nothing, not even death, can destroy it."

**  
_Perhaps_ , Ania mused, _that is why this feeling of mine is so strong. We have truly had_ _more than our share of danger and trouble ever since I came here_. She liked the comparison to the forging of steel. _Our love is as strong as...as...Zorro's sword! That is it!_ She laughed silently, amused at her own silliness. _Or perhaps it is like Zorro's fiery heart of justice, always there, sure and unquenchable!_ she thought a little more seriously. Whichever way she described it to herself, the very thought of that love made her feel safe and blessed, as if this was the time, the place, and the one man for which all the other events in her life had prepared her. That fact, in and of itself, made all the tragedies and hardships worthwhile.**

**  
Diego stirred again and Ania's attention strayed to his hands, lying relaxed beside him. Those hands, so much larger than hers, so strong and swift in his fights against wrong, yet, so wonderfully gentle and patient in making love, Ah, yes! He had taught her very well, indeed!**

**Her mind went back to last night, sometime after the candles had burned themselves out. Ania, still dealing with the tension of their close call, had awakened from a terrifying nightmare to find herself in the safe haven of Diego's arms as he soothed her fears. She had surprised him by returning his kisses with so much fire that the night was once again lit up by their passion, their love a defiant cry against all the forces of the world that might try to come between them, to destroy them. It had been a celebration of life, of their love and their future together. Their passion rose higher until it washed over them both with the force of the Pacific waves that could be heard in the distance through the open window, leaving them trembling and breathless in each other's arms.**

**  
In the quiet, hazy peace of the minutes afterwards as they lay drowsily talking, Ania rested her head upon his chest. She realized as they ceased speaking and began drifting to sleep, she could hear his heart beating strong and steady not just beneath her ear. She also became aware of her own heart's rhythm. It almost seemed that the two were beating as one. It was an odd thought. She wondered if it was so. Yet she did not wish to examine it too closely. She wanted to hold onto the belief that it was possible for two people who loved each other to be just that close.**

**  
She smiled again with amusement at the thought and almost reached to caress Diego. _No, no!_ she told herself as she realized the effect just laying here thinking of him was having on her. _Better not wake him up now. If I do, it shall certainly not be to discuss our plans for the day and he will definitely need more rest than ever._ Chuckling quietly to herself, she began easing off the bed, trying not to move it more than she could help. She stood and quietly closed the curtains around the bed before taking her robe from the chair, tying it securely against the coolness of the early morning air against her skin. Walking toward the double doors to the balcony, she brought her long hair over her left shoulder, and running her fingers though it, began to coax it into some semblance of order.**

**Her feet making little sound on the polished wood floor, she slowly opened the doors. It was still early enough that the normal activities of the rancho were just beginning. Somewhere a woman's voice sang as she worked. Vaqueros laughed as they rode out to do the necessary chores before joining the merry-making again.**

**  
Ania shook her head and fought the urge to laugh. _That Pepe!_ she thought as she watched the boy ride out across the fields between the house and the distant ocean. _I never really said that we would enter Ventura in another race, but just look at him, training her as if she must win every race that comes her way!_ And perhaps she could. _Perhaps I SHOULD let him ride for me in all the races! As much as he loves doing it, it would be at least a small reward for his actions this week._**

**  
Unobserved, Ania stood on the balcony, looking toward the sea. Far out on the edge of her vision, she could just make out the sail of a ship. The sight took her back eighteen months to when she herself had been at the rail of such a vessel. The thought of her father and Juan was the only sad blot on her world now. There would always be a part of her that longed for them, as well as for Felipe and Eduardo. Not even vengeance obtained could undo what had happened that morning all those months ago.**

**  
Yet, she was beginning to see their presence in the things she had accomplished here. When she walked through the vines, she could sense Papá's smile at the productive vineyard standing according to the plans he left behind. _How he would have enjoyed seeing it! Perhaps he could even now._**

**  
When she rode among the herds, she could hear Juan appraising each yearling and cow. 'Could this colt be expected to be a winner in races?' (Bets laid nicely on the side, of course!) 'Could that steer thrive under the conditions here?' Every time she found the vaqueros playing cards after they came in at dusk, she saw again the cocky way he shuffled his personal deck and leaned back with a gleam in his eye, not just for the winnings, but for the thrill of the contest itself.**

**  
Every time she played chess with Diego, she felt Eduardo's presence as she forced herself to stop, to plan a counterattack, rather than just react to what Diego had done, as the quietest of her three brothers had taught her.**

**  
**And Felipe...it had almost been as if he had physically been beside her as she had taken up that saber to defend herself the other night. His instruction on that particular defense had been as vivid as if he were actually standing there. She wished he had had time to teach her more. _Hmmm, I wonder if Diego would perhaps teach me now_ , she  
thought.

**  
Perhaps she would never be without some sense of their loss as long as she lived. Yet as much as she had lost, she had gained a great deal in coming here as well. Without the tragedy of the attack that took Papá and Juan, would she have ever gotten to know Diego well enough to figure out his secret? Would she have ever let him close enough to her emotionally to let herself love? Padre Lucas, back in Florida, had always been fond of saying that God could use hardships and tragedies to pour blessings on those He loved, if one just waited for the Lord's own time to do it.**

**  
Perhaps that was just what had happened, for now she had an exciting young husband, the very thought of whom filled her with happiness. She had a benevolent father-in-law who already treated her as a daughter. She remembered saying very formally in Rodríguez's office when Don Alejandro helped her keep the grant on the land, "As a father you shall be to me." She never dreamed at the time just how true that would prove.**

**  
She leaned on the railing, looking toward the far horizon where a shower seemed to be falling into the ocean. Thinking of herself and Diego, she tried to picture their life in the coming years. She smiled to think of the part she would play in his frivolous act before the people of the pueblo. As stubborn as she knew herself to be, she would have to watch herself or she could fall into the habit of being the spoiled demanding person she had pretended to be in the market place. It was still hard for her to forgive the way so many people thought of him. However, she would watch Diego and learn from him just how to take secret delight in the good he did and to encourage the public view of his being bookish and passive. She would "give them what they expected" as he had said and continue to run Rancho Valdéz, even letting both its name and the vineyard's remain the same. She would need to do all of this to keep busy, at least for now. She smiled as she heard a baby cry somewhere downstairs where the servants would be preparing for the unexpected task of providing a festive breakfast for the newlyweds. Perhaps other things would demand her attention at some future time.**

**  
"You have left our bed far too early, Aniasita!" Diego's voice suddenly said behind her.**

**She turned quickly to find him smiling sleepily down on her. Her heart quickened at the mere sight of him. She laughed happily as he walked up behind her to slip his arms around her waist and pull her to him.**

**  
Ania leaned back against his chest and kissed him good morning. "Perhaps my body will take some time to adjust to sleeping when you sleep and waking when you do. I did not mean to disturb you."**

**  
"Just what is so important out here that it absolutely could not wait?" Diego asked as he glanced at the early morning scene before them.**

**  
"Oh, nothing really, I suppose. I was just thinking of the changes the last eighteen months have brought," Ania admitted.**

**  
"Sí, there have been a lot of changes," Diego agreed. "At least in my life they have all been for the better. I had no idea that morning, when I just happened to be nearby, how lucky your misfortune would be for me, Ania. I have thanked God many times since then that Zorro was on that hill overlooking the road." Diego tightened his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Ania intertwined the fingers of her right hand with his and felt their rings click lightly together.**

**  
Contentment and joy filled her at the reminder of their love. Just as she started to speak again, the rain from the faraway cloud stopped and the sun broke though to paint the water with gold. Above the sea, a rainbow suddenly appeared, curving across from one side completely to the other side. There were echoes of the colors faintly to be seen just on the outside of each arch. Ania gasped in awe at the beauty of the sight. Diego looked up to see what had affected her so.**

**  
"A double rainbow!" Diego exclaimed quietly.**

**  
"Sí! It is beautiful, is it not?" Ania finally commented. "Diego, do you remember the old sailor we met on the dock when we went to San Pedro for that last shipment of furniture?"**

**  
Diego thought for a moment, his eyes still on the rainbow. "Sí, I do. He was quite a character. I am not likely to forget him."**

**  
"Remember what he said about the rainbow we saw that day?" Ania asked, glancing up at her husband.**

**  
Diego was quiet for another second. "He said something about the single rainbow that we saw then being nice, but nothing to compare to the magic of a double rainbow. Hmmm, let me see if I can remember what he said exactly. Something like, 'Fortunate are you who a double rainbow see, a double blessing of peace and happiness it will shower on thee' or something like that." The two were silent for a moment as the colors brightened a bit more.**

**  
**"Well," he commented then, "I cannot say that it will prove true about the peace. It would be wonderful if peace did come here. Without Rodríguez, I suppose it is possible that even Zorro can rest for a time." He looked wistfully at the horizon. "However, time and again, peace has proven to be only a temporary condition. We must simply enjoy the peace while it lasts. Zorro will most surely be needed again in the future." He looked down into Ania's eyes, reading the emotions in their green depths. He smiled at what he saw. There was no fear at that prospect of the future, only love and acceptance there. He could see that this beautiful woman whom he loved so much could be counted on to support him no matter what the future brought. "As for bringing a double blessing of happiness... Well, I can say for a fact that the old sailor spoke the truth. No man could  
ever be happier than I am now."

**Ania's eyes shone with the joy she felt to hear him say that. Reaching back, she ran her fingers down his cheek. "I love you, Diego de la Vega!" she said fervently as he brought his lips to hers.**

**_Ahhh, I could stand just like this forever_ , Ania thought with a sigh as their lips parted and she looked back at the rainbow. However, the thought of staying where she was in the doorway was called into question as Diego once again nuzzled the curve of her neck. She pressed her head back against his shoulder and moaned as his lips found a sensitive spot that he had discovered last night.**

**  
Her husband laughed softly, his breath tickling her ear, as he said, "I told you I was going to remember the magic that lies right there. Now, much as I hate repeating myself, I will say again, 'You left our bed too early'."**

**  
"Oh, if you did not wish to repeat yourself, why did you decide to marry a headstrong woman?" Ania teased.**

**  
"A headstrong woman? Ahhh, so that is the trap I have fallen into," Diego rolled his eyes and pretended alarm. "Truly a fate worse than death! Why, I will just bet this headstrong woman has a sharp tongue and sharper wit, like a bear trap!" he gasped melodramatically as Ania laughed at his antics. "Is there no hope for me, caught in such a horrible situation? Is there truly no escape for the Fox this time?"**

**  
Ania turned in his embrace to wrap her arms tightly around his waist, her fingers securely linked against his side. "I am afraid not, Señor de la Vega! This time you are well and truly caught, bound with bonds of gold stronger than Toledo steel. From me, you will never escape, my magnificent Fox!"**

**  
"Oh, what a fate!" Diego sighed in mock seriousness. "I suppose I can do only one thing." He paused and looked solemnly into his wife's shining eyes. "I shall have to trust to the mercies of she who holds the key," he said quietly as he slowly brought his mouth to hers again and kissed her passionately.**

**  
Ania swayed against him, clearly wanting the kiss to continue. However, he once again whispered in her ear. "As I said, you left much too early. Come!"**

**Ania could already feel her breathing quicken. With a sparkle in her eye, she reached to close the door beside her. Just before she could swing it shut, Diego surprised her by chuckling. "I just might be able to teach you to obey me yet!" Ania paused, her hand half way to the door and looked back at him, her eyes full of mischief and a teasing smile on her lips. Diego laughed aloud. "But then...maybe not!" he laughed.**

**  
Joy filled her heart at the sound of that wonderful laugh and the sight of the love in this amazing man's eyes as he looked at her. In a moment, she joined in his laughter as they both reached for the door on their respective side of the balcony's double door. Smiling at each other, they realized that no matter what the future brought, they would always be there for each other. This time was theirs to enjoy. Together they closed the doors and once again shut out the world and all its injustices...at least...for...now.  
  
**  
  
---  
  
**[Notes](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ringnotes.htm)**  
---  
[**Chapter One**](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


	30. Ring of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other articles described

Ring of Fire

_**Ring of Fire**_

_**By**_

_**Keliana Baker**_  
  
---  
  
# **For those of you with questions about the marriage customs of Alta California, Randi suggested that I share some of the research I used for Ring of Fire. I'm not sure if the sites quoted are still on the web, but I tried to give a few facts from those sites just in case they aren't. As you read, you may find areas that I varied things for my story or things you read a little differently than I did. Either way, I hope you enjoy a look at the research and that some of you might be inspired to give us more romance for our hero. --Keliana**

# **Ring of Fire**

**Author's References and Information On Alta California Wedding Customs**

**Once again, I want to thank Jennifer Schooley for her help with my research. She was a true lifesaver in locating this information. Gracias, Jennifer!**

**The following sites offered information that I used in one form or another in this story. I cannot guarantee that each of these sites is still there. The articles on at least one of the sites I used are changed out from time to time.**

**1\. "Historical Perspective on a Traditional Mexican Wedding", HIS-169A Term Project,Prof. Vicki Ruiz, University of California, by Cesar Plata, 3-17-92, http://www.muybueno.net/latino articles1.htm**

**This was the most helpful of all the research sites. Although the customs referred to here are termed "Mexican", the author indicates that these customs were common throughout the southwest, including Alta California before the coming of the Americanos. This nine page article covers both Spanish and Indian customs for the time period of the early 1800's.**

**Similarities and differences between the two cultures were pointed out and the reader is reminded frequently that the difference in financial resources made differences in both cultures' marriage customs. Since this address no longer leads to the article, I will try to tell just a few of the things I found here and if you want more information, let me know and I will try to scan and send the article to you.**

**a. The marriage service is, of course, basically Catholic, not terribly different from today's service, except it was conducted in Latin.**

**b. It generally took the permission of both sets of parents before a couple could marry. However, this could be done with or without the children's consent. Of prime importance was social compatibility and that the marriage would benefit both families. Girls married when they were about seventeen years old, although some accounts tell of girls marrying as soon as they could bare children,usually between the ages of twelve to fifteen. In some cases, the bride and groom met for the very first time at the church for the wedding. In some areas it was common to betroth their children in infancy. In light of this, it is no wonder Don Alejandro started trying to match Diego up with available señoritas almost as soon as he returned from Spain. At twenty-three years of age, Diego would have been much older than most grooms. Of course, most of the heroines we fanfiction writers dream up would be considered old maids, as would all the woman shown with Diego in the series. Hmmm, good thing we aren't bound to historical fact here!**

**c. There was a regular blizzard of gifts exchanged between the couple involved and between the two families. The following were included in the "blizzard":**

**1\. First, the future bride presents her future spouse with a rosary or medallion with an image of the Virgin Mary as a sign of virginity.**

**2\. He then presents her with the donas, a handcrafted chest containing the wedding trousseau, silk, brocades, laces, clothing, jewelry, household goods, and occasionally money. To not give this gift was considered shameless.**

**3\. The father of the bride customarily offered a dowry as a response now. I wasn't sure exactly what would have happened in a case such as in Ring of Fire, since Ania is the sole heir of an estate. I'm sure she would have always had a dowry, but in her case, the WHOLE estate would effect come with her into the marriage. Dowry was inalienable female property, which at her death devolved intact to her children, if she had any. However, since the dowry (usually livestock) were managed by the woman's husband, it could be used exclusively to further his economic interests.**

**4\. Men who could afford it (as Diego could) would have given the bride arras, movable goods, the worth of which was limited by law to no more than one tenth of his fortune. These too were often cattle or horses.**

**d. An older married couple was chosen by the parents of the children to be padrinos de boda (Godparents of Marriage). The man of this couple was technically called the padrino, while his wife was the madrina. This couple worked closely with the children's padrinos de bautizo (Godparents of Baptism) and the parents of the bride and groom. This created strong family and economic ties between the families of both children. The author indicates that this characteristic closeness is still common in Mexico and Latin America. The padrinos de boda played a very important part in the wedding process. It is they who do many of the things we in the U.S. would expect the parents to do. The padrinos went with the couple to make arrangements with the priest for the wedding. The madrina helped make the bride's wedding dress and helped her dress on her wedding day. I varied this in this story. Although it was not brought into this story, the padrino would have helped the groom with his wardrobe. As magnificently dressed as Diego usually was, it is difficult to imagine him ever needing help with his wardrobe.**

**According to the author, the padrinos also went with the couple to obtain a civil marriage certificate from the office of the Registro Civil. A month before the wedding, the padrinos once again went with the couple to the priest. The priest in turn recorded all the needed information about the couple and questioned them about their intentions, other possible commitments, or illegitimate children, and whether they were marrying of their own free will. The marriage bans were read by the priest in church for the following three Sundays. Assuming there were no protests, the couple was married on the fourth Sunday. Most church weddings took place early Sunday mornings.**

**We are not told here just what counseling the groom received, but the last night before the wedding, the bride stayed at the home of the padrinos de boda to be given marital advice. This advice stressed the girl's need to obey and conform to all of her husband's wishes.**

**The bride, with the padrinos, returned to her home early on the morning of the wedding to dress. While she was dressing, everyone else involved in the wedding would gather downstairs. When all was in readiness, the whole wedding party would leave the bride's house in gaily decorated carretelas (horse-drawn carriages). The padrinos, not the father (or in Ania's case, her cousin), rode with the bride and it was the padrino who escorted her to her groom for the ceremony. The marriage vows, exchange of rings, and the giving of an arras (thirteen coins) took place at the door of the church before everyone entered for Mass.**

**Note: Other articles described the bride being carried by horseback to the wedding and her family pretending to "steal" her back, only to allow the groom to "rescue" or "buy" her back with more gifts. The differences in the descriptions might have more to do with class differences than anything else. Almost everything, from dress to dances, etc. varied from upper to lower classes. The carretelas described above were based on a description of a rather grand wedding described in the article.**

**There was a great deal of symbolism in the giving of this highly ritualized form of arras at this point. Several meanings for this custom were given in the article: The bride and groom gave las arras to the church to show their concern for the poor. Another version of its meaning mentions that the groom gave the bride gold or silver coins as a symbol that he would take care of her. The use of gold or silver was determined by the wealth of the groom, gold being used by those with the most wealth. The coins were usually contained in a pouch along with the rings. After the priest blessed the arras and the rings, he put one ring on the ring finger of the groom's right hand and gave the other ring to the groom to place on the bride's right ring finger. The coins were kept by the church. Rich people used gold wedding bands, while poor often used leather or wooden rings or even used rings borrowed and returned after three days.**

**Symbolical joining of the bride and groom was common in ceremonies at all levels of society. A ribbon was used by poorer people while the Spanish padrinos draped a lazo, a large double-loop rosary, over the couple, to symbolize their eternal union. After this, everyone entered the church for mass. After receiving communion and being blessed by the priest, the couple presented a bouquet of flowers to the Virgin Mary, Our Lady of Guadalupe and guardian of their marriage, symbolizing their wish that she watch over them.**

**Finally, as a traditional symbol of their union, the couple lit the Easter candle with candles they had received at their baptisms. This surprised me. My husband and I lit a unity candle in our own wedding, but I never knew that the custom was so old nor that it had originally been a traditional part of Catholic wedding ceremonies.**

**Upon leaving the church, the couple took part in a joyous procession including musicians. The gaiety, music, and gun salutes that greeted the couple as they left the church was intended to scare away evil spirits that might prey on the newlyweds. Rice and pinole (sweetened cornmeal) were thrown at them in token of wishes for good fortune and a long life together.**

**The celebration then moved to the bride's home for breakfast. After breakfast, the wedding reception and dance began. Guests congratulated and gave the couple a token gold piece. The author mentioned that this was the forerunner of the "money dance" still existing today where friends and relatives take turns dancing with and pinning money to the couple.**

**Later the groom's family provided a wonderful banquet for all the guests. This meal would include traditional foods, as well as barbecued beef or venison along with various forms of cake, candy, and cookies.**

**Differences in social class were clearly shown during the wedding dance by the dancers' dress, movements, and manners. Only the upper class knew how to dance the courtly, genteel dances such as the Varsoviana and the Cuadrilla. At this time another tradition was also expected of the bride. She would disappear from time to time to change dresses. She was suppose to display all or at least some of the fine dresses provided by her husband in las donas.**

**It was not uncommon for wedding festivities of the upper class to last three to five days or even more. During this time, games, races, and competitions of all sorts were planned for all levels of society. La entrega de novios (release of the newlyweds) marked the end of the wedding dance and festivities. Local poets sung sets of verses dedicated to the newlyweds and their families. These verses sometimes referred to the couple as roses which left the church blessed in matrimony. They also included advice to the couple and anecdotes about family members of both sides. A common theme was the advice for the couple to bid farewell to their parents and concentrate on their new roles as husband and wife, dedicating their lives to each other. The sanctity of marriage was extremely important at this time and the social pressure on the couple to persevere despite any marital problems was also greater than it is now. Marriages were almost invariably until death.**

**2\. "The Special Traditions of the Lazo, Arras & Padrinos", Reverend Celia Cuadraz, Latina Bride Featuares, http://www.latinabride.com/engfeatureshome.html**

**This article is still available on the web. It provided more information about these three traditions found in Spanish and Mexican influenced weddings now. These have been carried over from the early days on this continent and would be applicable to our hero's time.**

**Shown in the first picture is one variety of arras. At the time of Diego and Ania a fine cloth bag was more commonly used for the thirteen coins, in this case of silver. The arras in the final chapter of Ring of Fire" would have contained gold coins, as befitted Diego's status.**

****  
The lazo is also shown. This large rosary, with two loops, was often adorned with pearls and flowers. It was placed around the couple's shoulders to indicate that as separate individuals they are becoming one in marriage. It represents a greater union of their souls, and a deeper relationship as husband and wife. Other sources indicated that this also symbolized the church's blessing on this special union.

**This article gave only a little information about the padrinos, but did say that the couple chosen should have a marriage that clearly represents the holiness of the vows.**

**3\. "Marriage Customs in Early California", Norine Dresser, The Californians , Nov./Dec. 1991, pages 46-49**

**This very interesting article was very hard to come by, at least on this side of the United States. My library finally was able to get a copy sent from a university in California ($10.00 for the copy!). Much of the information in this article gave more detail to things already mentioned in other research I had. It also goes further in that it is specifically about Early California. Some of the additional facts mentioned here were:**

**a. Girls were betrothed between 10 and 12 years of age and were married between 13 to 15 years of age. These arranged matches were examples of the strong parental discipline. This discipline required such absolute respect, so much so that even married children had to submit with humility to the orders of the parents who maintained rights to chastise and punish.**

**b. The usual length of betrothal was one year--about as long as it took to gather from all over the world those items the Californiano elite considered necessary for a bride to have on her marriage. This was one place that Ania's orphaned state helped move my story along without this long a betrothal period....As her father's only heir, she had everything she could possibly need, including a casa grande, to bring with her into the marriage.**

**c. One very surprising thing that this article stated was that the traditional color for the bride to wear to be married in was black. The gown was often brocade silk, worn with hose of silk and satin slippers. Perhaps this explains why no one seemed to have any problem creating a costume like Zorro's. Black satin and silk must have been a very common import item.**

**The bride's hair was piled high on her head, and an intricately-carved tortoise shell comb was set in the tresses. These combs often were sold for 600 pesos or more. Wide side combs set with precious stones, such as those I told of Ania wearing, were also used. Fastened to the tall comb was usually a black Spanish lace mantilla, long enough to almost touch the skirt in the back.**

**d. Wedding festivals lasted anywhere from three days to a week, sometimes even longer. These celebrations took the place of what we would consider a honeymoon. Distance and travel time, plus the danger of travel at that time, made trips such as this unreasonable for a couple.**

**e. The use of the arras and the blessing of the coins and rings were again described. After the rings were exchanged in one wedding described here, the common vows of the groom were quoted. I had Diego speak these very words in Chapter 28. It says that the bride also took her vows there, but it did not tell what the woman's vows were. The spilling of the money onto a tray by the bride as a gift for the church is also described here.**

**4\. Much information can be found in various spots on web pages devoted to weddings and the backgrounds of different wedding custom from other cultures. I jotted these down as I surfed, but not planning at that time to writing this comment section, I did not keep the site addresses.**

**a. In a custom which the author said was "very old", it was described that the bride and groom would lead out in the first dance within a heart shaped circle of well- wishers. As the dance progressed more couples would place a gold piece on a nearby tray as a token of good luck and join the couple within the circle until there was no circle left and all were dancing.**

**b. During the wedding breakfast and banquets, food was provided for everyone, but usually close friends and relatives ate inside with the couple while others dined outside.  
  
  
  
**  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/keliana/ring1.htm)**  
---  
[**Zorro Contents**](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)  
[**Main Page**](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)


End file.
